The New Chaos on Zi
by Ordo Warrior
Summary: Sequel to "The Cybertronian-Reaper War". The Reapers have been destroyed and peace now reigns across the galaxy. The Decepticons have other plans in mind and set their sights on a world oblivious to what has transpired around them. Will the Decepticons gain a new weapon in their quest for conquest or can the Autobots and their allies foil their efforts once and for all?
1. A Brewing Storm

Somewhere in the galaxy, a small band of cybernetic lifeforms had just reawakened from a long stasis and arrived at the designated rendezvous. However, there was nothing but them on this barren world. "This is boring Tarn…"

"Then go back to melting rocks again, Helex. These are the coordinates where we're supposed to meet after Shockwave's plan finally succeeded and we awakened."

The second largest of their group walked over, "It's not like we haven't tried to keep ourselves occupied, but we've been waiting for over a solar cycle. Shouldn't the others have gotten here by now? We can't be the only ones not to ignore the offer of those ships and we can't be the first to make it here."

Tarn crushed the rock he had been fiddling with for a few hours now, "I'm aware of that, Tesarus. But without a ship or valid energy readings, we don't have any direction to start searching."

Kaon finally returned, leaving Vos with keeping the Pet busy. "It is rather disconcerting, Tarn. I haven't detected any Cybertronian communications or spark signatures nearby. We should consider the possibility that we are the only ones to survive…" Kaon's sudden silence had everyone, even the Pet turn to him. "A ship full of Decepticon signatures approaching now."

"Impossible…" Tarn looked to the sky, "We have a fragment of the coordinates for the weapon stash. Even if someone as ambitious as Slipstream managed to find it on her own, it would have taken her years to find it." Tarn got up for sitting, kicking the rock he was sitting on. "Decepticon Justice Division, prepare for anything."

They appeared to just be standing around, but this lethal group of killers was ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Yet as the signal came closer, there was nothing that they could visually see. Soon enough however a jet zoomed through before it transformed into a very familiar form.

"Slipstream? Where are the others? And where is the ship you came on?" Tarn demanded.

"It would seem that very little has changed about the DJD. You even kept your cursed 'Pet' with you. How precious." The Pet tried to snap at her when she looked like she was about to pet it.

Tarn was suspicious of this strange behavior. "Why act surprised, Slipstream? You were there when we chose not to follow Shockwave and fuse with those ships."

Slipstream was smirking, "That's quite simple. Because I wasn't there." The DJD were ready to attack now, but Slipstream then fired a shot into the air when a second flying Decepticon came around. Much to their surprise it was giving off the same signature as Slipstream.

It even transformed to the same build as her. "I was the one apart of that crazy mess Shockwave got us into."

Helex however seemed rather amused. "So what, you managed to find yourself a blank pod and give it a portion of your spark?"

"Nothing so crude, you walking smelting pit." The first Slipstream walked around them, "I come from another dimension. One that isn't infested with Reapers, but still has an Autobot problem. A problem that, unfortunately, spilled into your universe. I just want to finish what was started back home on Cybertron, then help conquer this universe in the name of Megatron."

"But…Megatron is dead…"

"And that's the beauty of coming from an alternate universe, Kaon." Slipstream slowly caressed Tarn's Decepticon insignia over his faceplate, "My Megatron still lives…but I should warn you, we also have a Decepticon Justice Division loyal to Lord Megatron."

The second Slipstream added, "But that doesn't make you any less valuable. The other DJD could continue to aid Megatron with ensuring that universe will find peace while we spread that peace here where we'll only have a handful of Autobots and a band of reluctant neutrals."

Tarn looked up, noticing the flicker of a cloaking field overhead. "Fine, but I want to be filled in on all who have survived and what we have planned…"

A space bridge portal opened up as two more Decepticons appeared, "And do we have some interesting things to show you all…"

* * *

The two Cons who interrupted Slipstream and the DJD were Deluge and Flamewar. The two of them brought their fellow Decepticons to a lunar base. Nightbird didn't like this. She quietly chatted up Blackout. "I was under the impression that Megatron wanted us to terminate these guys."

"Trust me when I say Slipstream is doing the smart thing when she found out that the Justice Division were in stasis. They're the deadliest hit squad to have ever existed on Cybertron. And they don't just hunt Autobots. They make it their personal mission to torment and torture any Decepticon who disobeys orders or abandons his post. Even Sixshot would have difficulty fighting against them."

Nightbird's eyes shifted to Deluge and Flamewar. "Can we really trust these two?"

Blackout fought in a few battles with Flamewar, though he only knew Deluge by reputation. "The Flamewar I know has always been obsessed with scrapping Arcee, not so different from Slipstream and that Vibes bot. As for Deluge, he's got a few bolts loose in the cranial circuits. You've meet Shockwave, think of Deluge as a more deranged Shockwave with ambition and emotions. But for Shockwave to have these two working together…that can't be good for someone."

Deluge continued through their lab, "Long ago, when Cybertron started to die and before he eliminated Megatron, Shockwave initiated a special project he called Regenesis. He launched thirteen energon ore samples to different planets across the galaxy in the hopes to harvest a new plethora of energy to fuel us. He stalled and forced us to cannibalize energon from each other to give his ores time to spread across their respective planets, but then of course we had our encounter with those vessels this galactic cycle and the previous one have called the Reapers."

Flamewar continued, "Shockwave was paranoid enough that we were left in the dark about how many of us were in stasis. Except for a small group of us. After I was allowed to kill Arcee very painfully, I needed a new outlet. So Shockwave gave us the task of ensuring his last project bared fruit for us when the rest of you finally woke up."

"And what fruits they have given us. Each ore sample developed unique properties and each different from the last." Deluge was now displaying various number of energon samples in containers. "We couldn't get to a few of the samples, but we have cataloged most of their effects. The first one helped us exceptionally with the passage of time, allowing us to skip several stellar cycles to avoid detection by those Reapers."

"A few of the others we couldn't reach because of the danger they presented."

"But this…" Deluge activated recordings that had of strange mechanical creatures, almost resembling Cybertronian wildlife armed with weapons. "This ore has developed something rather spectacular. Creatures like us, and just as powerful. Even greater, this ore has another unique property to it. Scan us."

Kaon was uncertain… "I detect nothing…no spark signatures. No energon readings."

"Because this ore simply emanates with energy for our systems to feed on. It's strong enough that it even reaches the moons of this planet, even in a relatively dormant state."

Flamewar was already pulling up images on the monitor of a valley, "And before you ask, we've already tried finding the source. But every time we try we encounter a strange element that causes our systems to go sporadic."

"Yes, quite. We've lost Ruckus, Windsweeper and a few others to this madness inducing element. We have yet to observe the inhabitants develop a defense against it, but what are we to expect from organic minds?"

One of the Slipstreams stopped Deluge, "Wait a nanoklik. This planet is also infested with organics?"

The other Slipstream wasn't as surprised, "So then this star system has a mass relay as well. The Autobots will be in for quite the surprise when they get here."

"That's just it." Deluge now displayed the solar system, "This system has no mass relay. Nor did most of the other worlds with the ore samples. Of the worlds that did however they mostly carried the lethal energon that have killed their respective planet."

Flamewar pulled up what information they had on these little pests, "They won't be a problem. They're frail little things, and we can easily disrupt most of their comms. The only worries will be the true natives of the planet," displaying the creatures again, "and their pilots."

Slipstream had an ingenious plan hatching now, "Pilots you say…"

* * *

A few months have passed since the defeat of the Reapers and majority of the Autobots and Decepticons returned to their dimension. The Autobots who did not participate in the battle for Earth, it seemed that green tears in space appeared for them to enter, promising passage back to their home. Most of the major mass relay lines had been brought back to functioning order as reconstruction efforts on all of the planets attacked by the Reapers continued. The volus have seen an unprecedented need of Elkoss Combine's quick and efficient mass-produced products. And without the Decepticons looming overhead, the raloi people have quickly started reopening negotiations between the known races. But without the Autobots and their fellow Cybertronians, this incredible progress might not have been achieved so quickly.

The only one not happy with doing all of this charity work was Whirl. "This is getting old!" Whirl's tantrums have started to become a regular thing on the _Xantium_.

The only one there who could actual talk Whirl out of his semi-psychotic tendencies from escalating further was follower Wrecker Roadbuster. "And do I really have to beat the exhaust out of you again? This is going old just as quickly, cyclops. Plus, do you really want to deal with dragon breath again. Or maybe you want to confront his sister instead? Cause if I memory serves, given half a chance, she is willing to tear you to pieces for the slag you did back on Cybertron to start the war. Being a neutral, I can't really help you if she does end up slagging you."

"You know how that'd look to them organics Vibes befriended."

Dropshot joined Roadbuster, "You of all bots are the most likely of us to go off and try fighting the Cons on your own. And we can't really do that if we don't have a trail to follow. The Cons have been awfully quiet out there. I don't like it, but I would rather not pass up this time to help the humans and the other races with reconstruction efforts. So unless you have something constructive to give regarding finding the Decepticons, then we just have to continue with what we're doing until a lead presents itself. If you ever want to go back, you can when Silverclaw and the others finish that space bridge back home."

"That's enough." Vibes walked over to the cockpit, "I think Whirl's had enough for one day." Vibes has been reviewing everything she knew about Slipstream and what her next move might have been. The relative silence and no other Decepticon activity could mean any number of things, none of it good. She moved to their communication, "Silverclaw, how are things on New Iacon?"

"_No Decepticons, if that's what you're asking. We think we have the theoretical aspects down. Now we're just working on building the thing and hoping the coordinates work._"

"Just be careful. I know we installed a few defense turrets, but I don't think that would stop Slipstream if she really wanted to destroy the place."

"_We've made some improvements. Silverclaw, out._"

Dragonblade walked up to Vibes, "Don't worry so much. It'll only wear out your gears faster."

"If we don't help out, we seem incompetent, if we can't defeat the Decepticon we look powerless, and with so few of us around…"

"_Vibes, this is Shepard. Do you read me?_"

"Go ahead Commander."

"_Major Kirahee has just sent word about an unknown Cybertronian presence. Broadside was on Ilium when this was reported near the colony Elysium, and I see you aren't anywhere near there either. The Normandy will be heading out there to check it out, but there haven't been any reports of attack, yet._"

"Understood, Commander. We'll rendezvous to provide support if needed. Vibes, out." She turned to Dragonblade, "Is there a chance Silverclaw and the others decided to build themselves another ship without telling us?"

"Not Silverclaw. She'd never do that without telling me."

"Just as I feared… We'll find out who they are soon enough."

* * *

It took the _Normandy_ a bit longer than it used to since there were still relays that needed to be rebuilt out here. "There's the _Xantium_. Now let's see what we can find out here. EDI, are you picking up anything?"

"There is a strange ion signature entering the system, but then it abruptly stops."

"Don't suppose they ran out of fuel, so they decided to get out and push to the nearest fueling station." Before Joker could really make fun about it, a ship suddenly appeared where the trail ended, "What the hell?!"

EDI did a quick scan, "The ship was optically cloaked and the engines are cold." Just then the unknown ship activated, "We are received a transmission. They are requesting parley."

"Parley? Who uses that beside pirates?"

"Patch it through EDI."

"_Commander Shepard. Autobots. What an interesting meeting._"

It was hard to tell, but it seemed that this guy wasn't organic. "Identify yourself."

"_I think your Autobot friends are more than capable of identifying me for you._"

Vibes came on the channel, "_That ship is known as the Death's Hand, belonging to the bounty hunter Lockdown. He's captured many Autobots and sent them to Megatron. He's also famous for taking components from his prey before sending them to their death._"

"_I prefer to call it 'rescuing' useful parts before sending the rest to the scrapyard. But I'm out here on business. I was already paid, and it will be done._" Shepard was about to order EDI and Joker to get the _Normandy_ combat ready, but _Death's Hand_ transmitted coordinates to them. "_My job is done._ _Now to get back to what I do best._"

"That's it? You aren't here working for the Decepticons?"

"_Don't get the wrong idea, human. The Decepticons pay well, Megatron particularly before he was removed. But now that you've destroyed the Reapers, I don't have to go back into hiding for a few stellar cycles. There is one more thing I'm supposed to tell you, though. Autobots, Slipstream has managed to build herself an impressive army using the sleeping Decepticons and something else. I doubt she has plans of leaving until she can claim to have captured an entire universe for her Megatron. I have no idea what that means, that's just the message I'm supposed to relay._"

Roadbuster yelled, "_Why should we believe you?! You're a bounty hunter, not a messenger bot!_"

"_I deliver messages, though it's usually to the one I'm capturing. I was paid a modest amount to get this message out to you and nothing more. What you do with it and the coordinates is none of my business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a contract lined up with Aria T'Loak and I plan to see it through. Autobots, I hope your luck to survive the war hasn't run out yet, or was it cowardice?_"

_Death's Hand_ turned away from them before jumping out of the system. "Vibes, what do you think about all of this?"

"_By reputation, Lockdown is usually good on his word. He almost never fails an assignment, and he only gets paid if he succeeds. Most of the time it's usually in upgrades, though just as often as it is for the money. High Command has tried buying his services before, though he rarely responded. But when he did take their contracts he always came through._"

"EDI, I want to know where these coordinates lead."

The galaxy map started zooming in now, though this is where it got strange. Traynor checked the data again, "That can't be right. This cluster isn't on any known star map."

"Which probably means there won't be an active relay there. Maybe no relay at all." Shepard looked to the crew before him. "I can understand if any of you don't wish to continue this mission. I won't hold it against any of you, and this could very well be a trap. We'll return to the Citadel to report this and resupply. Anyone who wants to continue, I thank you for your dedication."

Traynor turned to him, "Commander, I believe I speak for the crew when I say we will gladly follow you on this mission."

"Thanks." Shepard checked on one last thing, "Vibes, is the _Xantium_ big enough for the _Normandy_ to catch a lift?"

"_We'd probably have to rearrange the hangar and some of our supplies, but I believe we should have more than enough. Broadside has said the only reason he doesn't like flying in the Xantium is because his size forces him to remain down there in one of his jet altmode. Give us some time to drop off the excess cargo on New Iacon and we'll rendezvous to the closest relay system possible._"

* * *

Things had become rather peaceful on the planet Zi since the destruction of the Ultimate Death Saurer. The newest generation of Guardian Force fighters have taken on the responsibilities of maintaining the peace. On one such patrol a Blade Liger rushed through the desert as a Dark Spiner and Dibison tried to keep up. "Come on you slowpokes, let's go faster! Normally you could keep up with me, Major Shubaultz. What's the matter, you aren't capable of doing it today?"

"That's because your father let you use his Blade Liger and Organoid today, Lieutenant Flyheight. I earned the right and skill to pilot my Dark Spiner. If you were a part of the Imperial Army, you wouldn't have made it to Lieutenant or gotten your hands on such a Zoid as easily as you have. Isn't that correct, Colonel Shubaultz?"

"I know my brother is very strict about how to address superiors, and he has to be since becoming an Admiral and Emperor Rudolph's top military advisor, but I've told you there's no need for such formalities between us. But to that point however, Vera is right. This kind of showboating can get you into some serious trouble, Dan."

"You're just saying that because your Dibison has always been so slow."

Thomas stopped the arguing from continuing, "Just take it easy, Dan. This is just a patrol. We aren't in any hurry and we aren't expecting too much trouble today."

Dan groaned, "Ever since dad and everyone brought down that Death Saurer there aren't many people stupid enough to think about cross the Guardian Force. Even the bandits quickly flee or surrender before we can do anything."

Vera quickly pointed out, "And that lethargy will get you in trouble! We are the Guardian Force, the frontline for peace. We must be ready to respond to any situation at a moment's notice while others lax during this unprecedented time of peace."

"Fine…" Dan looked at their current coordinates. "Hey, if we can, maybe we could swing by the Valley of Heroes to see if anyone is fighting tomorrow? It might be what I need to get myself focused on our patrols. What do you say, Colonel Shubaultz?"

Thomas smiled, "I don't think it would be all that bad for you to blow off some steam there. But remember we can't stay there for long. Your mom will have my neck if she heard anything happened to you. I'll be reporting back that we're going to extend our patrol to that region."

* * *

**A/N:** I have to thank a friend of mine for the suggestion and seeing the connections that have lead to the continuation/creation of this story. Decepticons lying to Decepticons, nothing really new there. Zoids is truly one of those underappreciated franchises that needs a resurgence from a good reboot or revitalization.


	2. Setting the stage

Shepard had reported the message they had received from Lockdown to the Council, along with Admiral Hackett. Admiral Anderson has taken the seat on the Council to represent humanity once more. Unfortunately due to the reconstruction, they could not meet Shepard in person, "_This is a very serious situation. If the Decepticons are building an army, then we need to nip it at the bud._"

Councilor Sparatus nodded, "_Agreed, Admiral. But how do you propose we get an army down there to eliminate this threat. All of our forces are still recovering and rebuilding from the Reapers. Not to mention that the coordinates indicate they are hiding on a planet outside of the relay network._"

"We don't use an army." Shepard continued, "The Autobot ship is more than capable of getting a team down there to help curtail the situation before things escalate."

Valern was quickly running the statistics through his mind, "_And you believe that you, the Normandy's crew, and the Autobots are enough to stop this from becoming a new galactic war?_"

"We can't just sit around and do nothing. And my crew is familiar with the Autobots that we should be an effective team."

Anderson still didn't like this, "_Perhaps we should send Williams with you as well. I'd feel better knowing two Spectres were on the job instead of just one._"

"If I may, sirs," Shepard paused as he looked to each one of them, "I would also like to ask for James Vega and Garrus Vakarian to join us."

Hackett didn't seem to have a problem with it, "_Vega has a few more tests before finishing the N7 program, but I believe you can drill him through the rest. But I think you should recruit as much of your old team as possible. Who know what you'll be facing down there._"

* * *

The _Xantium_ returned to New Iacon and Dropshot quickly got to unloaded unnecessary equipment. Broadside had also returned from Ilium when he saw the bot unloading the boxes. "Need help with any of that?"

"Thanks. We just need some space in here."

"What, you think I'm gonna just sit in there and let ya fly me around?"

"We're just making room for the _Normandy_. Cause we've just got us a lead on the Cons finally."

Broadside punched his fist. "About damn time. Been tired of these cargo runs. I almost thought my weapons were gonna rust away."

"I'm sorry Broadside," Vibes arrived with Skids by her side, "But we need you to continue with resupply efforts and reconstruction. We don't know anything just yet, and I'd prefer to not spook the rest of the galaxy without cause."

"Understood. Don't want to step on too many toes just yet." Broadside turned back to the city, "Does that mean I'll be carrying more than just cargo for a while?"

"More than likely. We can't look shorthanded either."

"Just don't forget to call for back up when you do confirm the Cons. Don't want to play delivery bot until we leave."

* * *

Shepard managed to get in touch with many of his former crew and asked for their aid. Thane unfortunately fell in battle, ensuring his son and the Council evacuated the Citadel when the Reapers invaded and moved it to Earth. Liara has become rather busy using her resources as the Shadow Broker to help with the reconstruction efforts and writing that book with Javik, _Journeys with a Prothean_. Samara had helped Falere make a new home on Lesuss and regularly checked on her. Jacob was now a teacher and father. He tried to reach Jack, but she and her students were establishing a new Grissom Academy. Wrex was ruling over three planets full of krogan, and well over a hundred thousand little ones that could call him father.

For now Shepard was waiting for everyone else in the Dark Star Lounge in Zakera Ward. The first of his friends to join him was Garrus. "So, looks like I'm the first one to respond. I expected Tali to be here already."

Shepard had a few bottle waiting for them, handing Garrus a Dextro Heat Sink, remembering he having one a while ago. "You gotta give her time. She is responsible for keeping peace between her people and the geth. And she has some distance to travel too. How have you been these past few months?"

"Oh you know, coordinating reconstruction efforts for turian colonies, getting new C-Sec recruits up to snuff. Nothing special. So I hear we've got some Decepticon trouble to investigate."

"Or so a Cybertronian mercenary said." Shepard handed Garrus a mission report. "We haven't heard anything from the Cons, so why now suddenly?"

"I did a little snooping about some unusual events from the battle on Earth. Apparently there was a blue Seeker named Thundercracker who helped Rago'Za and his people be rescued and pointed the Autobots to where Jacob and the ex-Cerberus scientists were. Apparently this Con doesn't believe in slaughter helpless organics to advance the Decepticon cause. Maybe the message is related to him."

"Maybe. We'll just have to find out."

The next person to arrive was someone Shepard wasn't expecting. "High Commander Rago'Za? What are you doing here?"

Rago'Za smiled underneath his enviro-suit, "It's General now, but only because I managed to keep most of my people alive during our forced servitude for the Decepticons. And I'm here for the negotiations about my people joining the Council. Or at least having an ambassador on the Citadel."

Garrus seemed to know full well, "Glad you got my message."

Rago'Za nodded, "I may have the Decepticons to thank for the continued existence of my people, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to put a slug through Slipstream's head. I owe her that much for how she's tried to kill me and my men."

"Shepard!" Racing into the lounge came an all too familiar krogan. "So you're going to hunt down the Decepticons finally! About time, and with me part of your krantt again there's no chance of failure."

Shepard tossed him a bottle of ryncol, "Too bad Wrex couldn't join us."

"Yeah, Wrex is too tied down with the political bullshit involving with the Council and keeping the clans in line." Grunt guzzled down his bottle, "So, who else are we waiting for?"

"You better be waiting for me, Loco." James came walking in with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Vega!" Grunt rushed over and the two slammed their arms against each other, "So I won't be the only competent one besides Shepard going after the Cons."

"That's right, Junior," James flashed a paper out, "I just got my transfer papers today. As of this moment, Shepard is going to be instructing me on my final test of N7 training. Gonna be good to fight with you too, Scars."

"I sure hope you aren't planning on going anywhere without me." Tali slowly walked over to Shepard, hugging him.

Shepard kissed the side of Tali's helmet, "I never would have dream of it."

Legion entered now, "Shepard-Commander. I am ready to assist you and Vibes in Decepticon removal."

Tali looked back, "I thought it'd be easier if I brought him along to meet you."

"You've gotten a lot better since the last time I saw you two together."

"We've established a good working relationship since our peoples have made peace."

"You weren't thinking of throwing this shindig without me, Commander?"

Shepard shock Ashley's hand, "No way. It's good to see you again, Lieutenant Commander."

The next person to walk in was carrying an old assault rifle on his back, "Well shit. I thought I'd get here before those two scaly bastards."

"You know Zaeed, when I sent you that message I wasn't expecting you…"

"To come out of retirement? Well Jessie here never had a chance to test herself against a Decepticon. And seeing as she was willing to work against the Reapers for that mission on Earth, I'd like to see if she'd be willing to work one more time."

"Or was it because you felt like you owed Shep?" Kasumi suddenly appeared behind Zaeed before disappearing again. Kasumi suddenly reappeared checking one of the bottles, "This looks expensive…" disappearing with the bottle in hand.

"Kasumi, you do know Jazz isn't with them."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help Vibes out. Plus, all of that salvage we could get from the Decepticons."

With everyone distracted by Kasumi, they didn't notice the salarian joining them. "Everyone in healthy condition, no unknown abnormalities beyond previously scanned and alcoholic intake."

Shepard greeted the salarian, "Good to see you again, Mordin."

"Of course. New planet. Unknown star system. Unknown pathogens. And still owe Autobots. Wiks has gotten aids to ensure healthy krogan newborns."

"They're gonna be busy alright." Grunt let out his signature chuckle.

"It seems I'm a bit late to the party."

Garrus seemed a little surprised. "What are you doing here, Miranda? Don't you have your sister to babysit?"

"I still have quite a few enemies in the galaxy, so I thought I'd disappear for a little while. What better place than somewhere only the Autobots can get to. I've gotten Ori in contact with a few more of my contacts if she ever needs anything. So, when do we get started?"

* * *

Still hidden on one of the planet's moons, the Decepticons continue their plot as designed by Deluge and Flamewar. Crumplezone started to tap one of the growth tubes in the lab, "Say little buddy, I still can't figure any of this stuff out. Why are we just growing these things for the yahg? Why don't we steal the ones from the organics on the planet?"

"How the heck am I supposed ta know? Besides, needing an organic to run these things seems backward. What does a teeny little organic got we don't?"

"Well for starters," Deluge entered the lab, scarring the duo, "they have numbers we can't repopulate as easily or quickly any more. And with any true army, we need cannon fodder. The second is because of the modifications we've preformed to their CNA to improve them. We've sacrifice a number of facsimile constructs to get samples of the cores belonging to some of the most powerful machines ever created. Machines that will destroy any of our enemies. Imagine, a weapon capable of firing a beam that can slice through even Trypticon's armor as though it was rusted through."

Sixshot slipped out of the shadows, "You're confident these things will be as strong as you say?"

Deluge smirked, "I know the perfect field test if you wish to see my first generation units as an example. In truth, they are the weakest and most expendable, but they are stronger than most on that planet. We'd only need two or three units for this demonstration. The other reason we've had everyone hold up here was so you could burn up your energon reserves and rely on the emanating energy source. That way we disappear from most scanners. Not that these organics know how to scan for Cybertronian signals. It is a simply precaution against the Autobots."

Slipstream slipped in, "Now that would be interesting to see. Take any of the yahg you think are worthy pilots. I want to know the limits of these machines, and if this world possess any real threat to future operations."

* * *

The Valley of Heroes has once again become a proving ground for Zoid pilots in battles of honor and skill. A match was already underway when the Guardian Force arrived. "This is a great battle! I wish I could be down there!"

Vera grabbed Dan's shirt collar, "And if you were down there you'd probably lose by now."

"Are you saying I'm incompetent?"

"I'm simply pointing out the most likely outcome with your current attitude." Vera turned to three older Imperial officers who were also watching the fight below. "You are impatient, and recently reckless because you have the Blade Liger and Zeke. I remember an admirable Zoid pilot who didn't get carried away by his Zoid and let his skills do the talking."

As those two settled that Thomas was scouting the area when his AI partner, BEEK, detected something approaching. "Where is it?" He looked up, "What?!" Above he could see two objects falling from orbit and heading right toward the proving grounds. "Dan! Vera! Evacuate the area! Now!" The two quickly got the civilians moving as Thomas quickly rushed back to his Dibison. "BEEK, get me an estimate on impact and a firing solution on those objects." BEEK did his best, but he was having difficulty with predicting the debris trajectory. "I don't care what it's composed of; the Megalo Max Cannon should be enough to destroy them. I just hope Vera and Dan can get everyone to safety." BEEK targeted the first asteroid, calculating that the debris from it should help shatter the second. "Megalo Max fire!"

Vera turned back just as the Dibison fired all 17 of its cannons, "Sometimes I think he goes overboard with those cannons."

Just as the beams were about to split, flares were released in the path of the Megalo Max, causing the shots to fail. "What? Who released that?"

* * *

Sixshot was forced to use his secret seventh form, the Wingwolf, to protect the dropping units. He was picking up an open transmission being broadcasted to him, "_Unidentified Zoid, you are interfering with Guardian Force activities. Leave or be shot down._"

"To think, simply having a bestial form can give these pathetic creatures the illusion that we're one of their machines."

Deluge reminded Sixshot, "_Just stay focused and don't shot back. We needed to test orbital reentry survivability along with space bridge travel after the combat exercise has finished. Did you change your insignia to that of the Autobots?_"

The two insignias on Sixshot's chest were already changed to the Autobot one, "I did as instructed. I will ignore the obstinate one and protect the test units until they reach the ground."

* * *

Slipstream was conducting her own operation on the planet, "_Remember you two, we need them alive and they need to see those fake Autobot insignias._"

Thundercracker still didn't like this, "And why do we need to kidnap any of them?"

"_Flamewar said that the female one was an ancient Zoidian, whatever that is. And she'll be needed for the final processes for the resurrections. The other one we want to remove due to the supposed combat abilities. All I know is that she said to bring the pair back alive, and that's just what you two will do. And make sure to leave witnesses, we wouldn't want the Autobots to make any allies here._"

Blackout was carrying a specialized canister attached to his belly meant to hold and subdue the organics. "No worries, Thundercracker. My EMP will disable most of their weapons. Just remember to have that shield ready to use. They see us transform, we grab these two organics, and we motor before they can follow us through the space bridge."

"I might have more confidence if the plan had more details or if we had more data on these Zoids."

"_Unidentified aircrafts, you are entering restricted airspace._"

"Show time…"

* * *

Van and Fiona were watching from the command center as the Pteras were launched to intercept and identify. "What's the status on those unidentified Zoids?"

"_We'll be in visual range shortly, sir. What the… they aren't Zoids! It's a jet and a helicopter._" The images were being transmitted now. "_It appears that the jet is suffering from some type of damage or malfunction. One of its engines is smoking badly._"

Van was looking at the strange emblem on the wings of the blue jet, "Guide them back to the base, but be careful. Try to contact them too if you can." He turned to Fiona, "Have you ever seen that symbol before?"

"No, but whoever they are, they've been through some hard battles." Van didn't notice all of the dings and chips in the armor of the two vehicles until Fiona said that.

"For now let's hope they're friendly. They don't seem like they could do much harm, but we shouldn't let our guard down just yet." Van left to greet their guest personally. A few Command Wolves were mobilized as a precaution. "Hello there! Are you alright in there? Do you need medical or mechanical aid?"

Suddenly the helicopter's blades stopped and started to move closer together as massive arms started to form from the sides and slammed the ground. Feet pulled out as it stood up and finished forming into a humanoid body. It carefully lifted the container it was carrying, placing it down onto its base. Below the head, on its chest, bore the same red symbol as the jet. Without warning the massive robot stomped his foot and the Command Wolves started to shut down. "Mobilize the Zoids! Get anything working!" unfortunately none of their electronics could start back up.

The jet quickly started up, spinning in the air before it too took on a more humanoid form. The damage was a ruse. The two robots started to speak in an unknown language before the helicopter grabbed Van, and threw him into the container. The soldiers of the base opened fire, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the two massive robots.

"Van!" The blue jet smashed its way through the command center to grab Fiona and put her into the canister with Van. Whatever was inside that container had put Van and Fiona into a deep sleep and the glass was too thick for them to destroy with the small firearms still available to them. After Fiona and Van were captured, the two robots opened fire on the base, trashing the place.

* * *

The Blade Liger suddenly started to run from the area, heading back to base. Dan was trying to regain control, "Zeke, what are you doing? We need to help the others stop those meteors. We can go back and see mom and dad after we save these people. So work with me here!"

The Dark Spiner roared at the Blade Liger, "Dan, get your head in the game and focus fire on that aerial pest so Colonel Schubaltz can destroy the meteors with the Megalo Max." Vera has already attempted to use the Dark Spiner's jamming blade array, but the unknown Zoid didn't seem to be affected as she continued her attack using the 144mm anti-Zoid machine guns on her Zoid's shoulders.

The Dibison pulled back, "Forget about Dan, Vera. Zeke can keep him safe but we need to move! That aerial Zoid won't let us shoot down the pods and it looks ready to fight us once they make landfall."

"Pods, sir?"

"It's obvious whatever these things are, they aren't natural. That Zoid is protecting them until they make it groundside. And then we're going to have a fight on our hands, dealing with the Zoid and whatever comes out."

The unidentified Zoid continued to keep its distance and the pods managed to land. When the smoke cleared it was just as Thomas had called. They were pods of some kind, large enough to carry at least one Zoid each.

The pods released steam before bursting open, though the passengers inside almost seemed disappointing. Vera wasn't sure what to make of this, "They can't be serious? I mean all of that for just a Guysak and a Heldigunner? Formidable as each might be, they aren't equipped to handle us."

Three Zaber Fangs joined the Guardian Force now, "We won't let these two get away with disturbing this land or these battles. Let's go!"

"No wait!" Thomas tried to stop the Three Guard, but he was too late as they rushed to battle the two Zoids. Each Zaber Fang was outfitted with an assault unit to give them a greater jump, of which they used to close the distance very quickly. "Vera, have you managed to intercept anything from the enemy?"

The Heldigunner ran to meet the three Zabers alone as the Guysak started to bury itself under the sands. "Colonel, I'm not entirely sure…"

"What do you mean?" She patched him in on what she could hear, and all of it sounded like gurgled gibberish. "Are they trying to counter jam us?"

"No, these are their communications. They are using an unknown language to coordinate. That mean…"

"Three Guard, you need to pull back now!"

* * *

**A/N:** Normally I don't like the bayformers, but even I have to admit the attack on the base in the beginning of the first movie was exemplary to how overpowered the Decepticons should have been throughout most of the film. The Cons have made their first move, now it's up to Shepard and the Autobots to help fight back.


	3. Hard Contact

"ZEKE!" Dan was still trying to get control of the Blade Liger, "We're going to blow the boosters if we keep pushing them this hard!" Zeke just roared at Dan, not caring. "Well I do! Dad is going to freak if we do that." Zeke argued about the importance here. "What, we can just call mom and dad if you want to talk with them." Dan checked the channel trying to get in contact with the base. But as he did the signal was filled with static. "That can't be good. Alright Zeke, mobilize!" pushing the boosters to their limit now to try and get to the base even faster.

* * *

Aria's influence has ensured that Omega was among the first clusters to get their relays fixed. The _Normandy_ arrived in the Rosetta Nebula where the _Xantium_ was waiting. "_Normandy, you are clear to dock._" The hangar opened to reveal a perfectly etched out space for the _Normandy_ to situate itself.

Minerva was in the hangar to help guide them in and secure her for the jump to the coordinates Lockdown gave them. When the hangar was secured Minerva reintroduced atmosphere as she waited for the crew to disembark.

She bowed to them, "It's a pleasure to have you aboard, and welcome to the _Xantium_."

Shepard looked around, "How big is this ship?"

Minerva looked around, "Well it used to be a Wrecker ship. They also have a lot of weapons on this thing too. We've had to retrofit a few of them for storage space and because we don't have as many active crew members manning them. Roadbuster would have more details on the changes. But let me get you all to the operation table. We have this hover platform to make it easier for your team to travel around without fear of being underfoot accidently."

Shepard's crew stepped onto the diskette as it lifted to about hip level of Minerva. Minerva opened the door and walked through, waiting for them now.

* * *

Vibes was waiting for the _Xantium_ to get out of superluminal speeds and get a read on this planet. Dragonblade was with her as he watched her hover over the holodisplay like an alloygator ready to feed. "Relax. We're almost there and we can get a full diagnostic of the situation."

"I know, but I can't help but worry what we're about to walk into and what the Decepticons could have done with all of this time secluded to themselves."

"You're only going to wear out your gears faster. We can worry after we get the intel and we see what those Con have done." The door opened with Minerva and their guests in tow. "Speaking of things to worry about…"

"Commander Shepard," Vibes nodded to them, "it's good to see you and your crew again. We haven't gotten much yet since we haven't reached the star system."

The intercom buzzed as Roadbuster reported, "_Ma'am, we've just exited FTL. We'll have a scan of the system soon enough._"

Vibes turned to a few of the other bots in the room, "While we wait, allow me to make a few introductions. Commander, this is our theoretician Skids, one of the few Neutrals willing to fight with us, Dragonblade, the Wrecker flying us there is Roadbuster and here is Whirl."

The cycloptic blue bot stepped toward them, "What, I don't get a fancy intro like the others? LAME!"

Vibes didn't seem like she wanted to, but if it got things quiet for a bit, "Yes, my apologies. Whirl is also a member of the Wreckers and…"

"And don't forget it! Also, crazy is usually the way to go when everything else fails."

They finally managed to get some data on the system on, as Vibes quickly displayed a holographic image of the system. Vibes ran the data through her processors. "Okay looks like there is an inhabited world here. Second planet from the star, has two moons in its orbit…huh…"

"What is it Vibes?"

She turned to Shepard, "Other than being a fraction smaller and with slightly less land mass, this planet reminds me of Earth. Orbit around the star is a tad slower in comparison too. Atmospheric conditions are ideal for human life, based on everything I've learned of your homeworld. There's a stronger magnet field present, though we should be able to compensate fairly easily. A few satellites have been detected, but no evidence to suggest this world has managed to get anything beyond the mesosphere. No Decepticon signatures but…wait that can't be right…I want another scan of this."

Dragonblade looked at the zoom in on the planet, "Wait, are these readings right?"

Ash yelled, "Will someone tell us what's going on here?"

Skids analyzed the data now, "It would appear that the entire planet is somehow covered in Cybertronian signals. They are slightly different from the normal signals we're used to seeing, but there is no mistaking it. The entire planet is populated by Cybertronian and probably organic life. A very curious situation…"

* * *

Barely thirty minutes into the fight and the Three Guard have been completely disabled. The Heldigunner and Guysak hardly seemed damaged. The most visible damage was a broken blade from the Heldigunner when it snapped off in one of the Zaber Fangs and when the Guysak's pilot tried to grapple more than the pincher could grab. "Colonel, these things just don't let up. Any suggests or weaknesses you or BEEK have found?"

"Scans haven't given much that we already haven't figured out from watching them fight the Three Guard. We just have to pull out all the stops on these two."

As they charged toward them the strangest thing happened. The Heldigunner and Guysak started to pull back for no apparent reason. They clearly held the advantage, and they didn't appear to have put much effort into fighting the Three Guard.

The aerial Zoid zoomed over them, scattering shots about to stop Vera and Thomas. Vera slammed her fist against the console, "Damn it! This was nothing but a test for them! They toyed with us like practice dummies!"

Vera's assessment was only confirmed when the aerial Zoid join the duo before a strange portal was ripped open in the distance. She was just about to try and run them down before they reached the portal, but Thomas stopped her. "We've got more urgent concerns to deal with at the moment. Plus we don't know where that will take us." Once the strange Zoids entered the rift it closed just as suddenly as it had appeared.

"If Dan's ego wasn't bloated and Zeke didn't flip out on him, we might've been able to take them down." Her Dark Spiner also seemed angry to let them go without a fight, but like Thomas said they had other their priorities.

* * *

Deluge was waiting next to the space bridge as the two Zoids and Sixshot returned. Deluge was already recording data for himself to analyze. "Organic tissue seems to have fared well, no immediate effects left on the extremities. Vitals show acceptable fluctuations… I would say that was a perfect test. What are your thoughts, Slipstream?"

The yahg inside climbed out no worse for ware, "I think we've got ourselves a fine army ready to mobilize. Say Slipstream, how are the others doing?"

"If you clear the platform I can get them back. And our guests…"

* * *

Dan and Zeke arrived at the base his mom and dad were at, and the base was completely devastated. Nothing above the Blade Liger's knees was left standing. Dan and Zeke quickly got out of the Blade Liger as they searched for Van and Fiona.

"Mom! Dad! Anyone! Please…" Zeke had found someone beneath some rubble. Dan rushed over to help Zeke, "Hey are you alright? Are you still alive?"

The Republic soldier was hurt pretty badly, though most of his injuries don't seem to be from getting buried in rubble. "…Giant… transforming…robots…" he couldn't keep himself conscious any longer as Dan laid him out.

"Just hang in there." Dan rushed back to the Liger to use his radio. "This is Lieutenant Dan Flyheight requesting immediate medical aid and excavation crews. I…" Zeke found something, wanting Dan to come immediately. "Just send whatever is available as fast as possible!" He jumped back out to rush over to find Zeke. "What is it, Zeke?"

Zeke tossed another rock over to reveal Van's knife, but no sign of Van himself. Dan picked up the knife holding it tightly. Dan could only wonder what could have attacked the base so wholly that the Guardian Force couldn't report the attack or request aid. Dan hoped the command center was still salvageable at least. They might be able to get something from the computers when Thomas and BEEK got back, maybe even make sense of the gibberish from before.

* * *

This had become a first contact scenario and the Decepticons don't seem to be anywhere detectable on the planet. The _Xantium_ was somehow gaining more energy the closer they got to the planet. Tali, EDI, Adams, Ken and Gabby were trying to figure out this energy anomaly while Shepard took a team planet side to scout out the inhabitants. Mordin was along to check the ecological situation as Garrus got a sense on planetary communications. Cortez took them down on one of the _Normandy_'s a shuttle as Kasumi worked with Skids and Legion to integrate her cloaking tech to the _Xantium_.

Shepard turned to his two friends, "So what are we expecting down here?"

Garrus and Mordin looked to one another, almost hesitant to say. "Well, Shepard…this is going to sound strange. But do you or EDI know of any missing human colony or colony ship?"

EDI chimed in, "_There are a number of lost ships associated with the risks of colonization and exploration. Even if lost, the crew should have attempted to use their distress signal. The Autobot scans indicate an indigenous population living on the planet._"

"Humans resourceful. Lose equipment, salvage tech. Can't salvage tech, adapt to world. Limitless possibilities."

Dropshot somehow joined in on their conversation, probably because EDI was working next to him. "_Yeah, don't leave him or Skids in a room together._"

Shepard didn't understand, "How is it that humans are on this planet? It seems strange though to have to treat this as a first contact scenario."

"_Well it doesn't help that we've apparently got Cybertronians living here as well. And I bet my transistors they ain't hidin' it._"

"What makes you say that Dropshot?"

"_The sheer numbers. There's no way you can tell me every bot on that plant could remain hidden in their altmode with the number of organics on this planet. Some bot will want to stretch their legs and eventually one of 'em would be spotted._"

Vibes had to agree, "_Dropshot is right. Even if they could keep it a secret, others would eventually learn about them too. Not to doubt the integrity of your people, Shepard, but there are bound to be an individual or two who couldn't keep it a secret._"

"We're about to find out." Cortez was landing on a continent of the southern hemisphere due to the concentration of Cybertronian-like signatures, one area in particular. As they got closer, Cortez got a view at what they were heading to. "Commander, looks like this place could be a factory, or a military instillation built into a mountain. But it's been abandon for some time."

"Yet we've got a concentration gathered inside. I don't think we need to guess as to what happens next."

Shepard turned to Mordin, "Once we've got confirmation that conditions are suitable, we'll have the _Xantium_ come in too and get a few Autobots to help with the investigation."

* * *

An insipid tapping continued on a rather slow beat, eventually causing Fiona to stir. She was not expecting to see a large black feminine robot with painted flames standing before her. "Wh-where am I?"

"At the moment 'where you are' is irrelevant, Zoidian. You should be more concerned about why you are here."

Fiona found that she was in a small cell, behind a glass wall separating her from the robot. She wasn't physically restrained through she had no way out of her cell. "Why are you doing this? Release me or else…!"

"The Guardian Force will stop us?" The robot walked away, "Yes, we're aware of them thanks to your companion. A little mind game and a flash of memories can tell a lot about someone," turning back to Fiona, "But that's not why you're here. Can you sense them or has peace dulled your Zoidian mind?"

Fiona wasn't sure what the giant was talking about, but she soon got a chilling feeling running through her. She turned her gaze and quickly the gravity of how dire the situation really was. "How is that possible?"

A human scientist walked out of the shadows, "Truly wondrous. They took us far longer to create than when Prozen attempted this, but the end results will be far different from the one at Guylos. And it seems the shield to mask their presence is holding, seeing as you weren't able to sense any of them until just now." Though as he said that the Zoids started to be more active in their tubes.

The robot smiled, "Aren't facsimile avatars so lifelike? He is a bio-technological organisms using a genetic template grown in a fusion tube, not unlike the tubes these Zoids will be birthed from. We've grown a few hundred of him and others to get the CNA samples we needed to create all of these Zoids. But fear not dear, just being here is enough to stir the sparks of these ancients into wanting to destroy once more. And they'll finish what was started centuries ago by your kind."

At this point all Fiona could do was pray for her safety as well as Van's, and hope that Dan and the others can stop this madness before it consumed Zi.

* * *

Rease nearly dropped to the ground only thanks to Raven catching her. "Rease, are you tired? Is the baby giving you trouble?" caressing her bulging belly.

"No…" She looked up to the night's sky, "Something is coming. Something that should have remained dead…"

Raven looked out to the horizon, "I hope they won't do something too reckless out there."

Rease hugged Raven, "They have grown up to be good kids. They won't get hurt so easily. Besides, Shadow and Specular are with them now."

* * *

Nichalo looked up to the stars. "Did you feel that, sis?"

His older sister came out of the canyon's shadow with her Organoid partner Shadow. "I did, Nichalo. Whoever they are, they have no idea the danger they are putting themselves and the rest of Zi in."

"So Dusk, should we work with the Guardian Force, or are we planning to attack this problem in our own way?"

Dusk looked up to the Geno Breaker, "I doubt the older members of that group would be able to work with dad's old Zoid. For now, we will investigate this on our own. If this threat is as bad as we sense and the six of us can't handle it alone, then we will seek out the Guardian Force."

Nichalo got up, "Come on Specular. We won't be sleeping just yet."

* * *

The _Xantium_ was completely invisible now as it landed outside of the perimeter of the abandoned facility. Mordin's examination of the area confirmed the atmosphere was not dangerous for anyone particularly, though cautioned about new pathogens that have evolved specifically on the planet.

For now the others were keeping to the ship as Vibes, Roadbuster and Whirl helped with checking the base out. Vibes looked a bit distracted though as she got closer. "Hey," Roadbuster tapping her shoulder, "you doing alright?"

"Yeah it's just…never mind. Let's focus on getting more information and go from there."

Walking across the yard at night, Whirl pointed out the obvious, "Well for an organic base, it's got some room for a bot or three to walk about." That seemed to be one of the things that had Vibes uneasy.

Garrus had been trying to get the doors to this place opened but no luck so far. "Whoever left this place they really didn't want anyone getting back inside. Power lines have been severed, control panel smashed, nothing left in the generators."

"Leave this to a Wrecker." Roadbuster slammed a fist into the crack of the door to give his fingers space to grip. Roadbuster seemed to be struggling to get this door opened. "Whatever…it is…better be inside…" Roadbuster took a minute but he finally managed to pull the door open, much to the relief of his servos. "My arms are feelin' that…"

"I'd prefer the explosive entrance," Whirl looked between the doors at their thickness, "though with the amount we'd need to blast this, we might as well just blow a hole through the mountain or use one of the _Xantium_'s guns."

Vibes slid her way in, "Whirl, watch my back. The scans showed Cybertronians in here. They probably won't like us coming in unannounced or forcing our way in." The room was pitch black, minus what little light was coming through the opened door. "Hello? We're sorry to intrude, but we just need information." Vibes' sensors were detecting something, as the two on her head twitched toward very subtle movements they couldn't pinpoint exactly. She tried the next best thing she could think of to draw them out. "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Whirl didn't seem impressed. "Well, no one answered. Let's take what we can and leave this dump."

Vibes stopped him, "We're not alone." Her sensors twitched again leading to her throwing Whirl back outside as she was tackled by something fast, throwing her into the darkness.

"Vibes!"

"Stay where you are, Commander!" Vibes was thrown back into the light as she was holding back a giant red and black robotic raptor as it tried to bite her face off. Whirl aimed his weapon at it, "Don't! We don't need to make enemies just yet!" Vibes managed to kick the raptor back into the darkness, but she knew it wasn't going to end like that.

Whirl tried to find it, activating his flood lights, "Reminds me of Grimlock's dino mode, but more nimble. Still just as ticked as the big thug."

"Why would a Cybertronian take on a beast form like a raptor?"

Vibes' sensors could barely detect the bot's footsteps. "I don't know, but I think he's using an audio suppressor. So it'd help if everyone keeps quiet for a moment." Roadbuster stopped moving his arms, letting Vibes focus on listening.

The raptor was cleaver, knocking his tail against some of the boxes and equipment to give false positions, but she got him now. There was nothing going on for several seconds before the raptor attacked, ready to use the massive toe claws against her.

Vibes shifted on her wheel heels to dodge the raptor, pinning him to the ground and hold his neck down. Vibes almost didn't see the two scythes on his back, forced into an awkward position to keep the raptor pinned.

Whirl was about to walk in, "Nice, now let's get some answers from toothy."

Vibes threw out her arm, stopping him. "No. Stay back and keep everyone out." Vibes sensors were twitching like crazy now as metal footsteps got louder and pairs of green eyes moved closer.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah the universal greeting, it never seems to work outside of Cybertronian-based civilizations.


	4. Hostile Intent

Vibes was surrounded by more of these robotic raptors as they slowly edged toward her while staying to the shadows and all she could do to not aggravate them any further was to keep relatively still and hold the first raptor down.

Roadbuster tried to get a peek inside to get an estimate of their numbers. "We can take 'em. Whirl and me get body counts bigger than this on a regular basis." Whirl's scissor-like fingers snapped together, ready to attack.

"No!" Vibes was trying to get to the opening while still keeping that raptor pinned. "I'm almost out, just don't do anything unless absolutely necessary." She had to time this perfectly, especially with how the scythes seem to be capable of swinging out further than where they were.

When she was set, Vibes released the raptor and used her wheels to motor out the bunker. The raptor she pinned was staring her down now, as though he wanted another go against her. Vibes wasn't sure what to do here until, "Stop! Stop! Don't fight any more!"

A blue toothy humanoid bot rushed between the raptors and the Autobots. However the three Autobots were quick to draw their weapons on the bot, "Decepticon!"

"Wait! Wait, wait! I'm not a Decepticon anymore! I know I still have the insignia, but they've saved our sparks a few times."

Vibes lowered her rifle, "Our sparks? Are these Dinobots Cybertronians?" looking to the bot that attacked her.

The former Decepticon looked back to the raptors, "No, these bots aren't from Cybertron. Although in many respects I'd consider then Cybertronians." The Decepticon looked around, "It might be best to get you guys filled in on everything. Come with me and we can talk about what we've got set up here."

Vibes turned to Shepard, "Alright, but I think we should have everyone with us when you and your friends explain this."

* * *

After hearing the message Thomas and Vera returned to the base as quickly as they could. Medical transports and Godos were already on the scene helping rescue the wounded. Vera's attention was looking for Dan. He wasn't with any of the medical teams or excavation teams, than perhaps he was looking around deeper in the base.

"Dan! Where are you? Zeke, give me a roar or something!" Much to her relief Zeke did, coming from the ruins of the command center. She quickly ran over to find Dan holding onto a knife and a broken picture frame. "Dan…" She wasn't sure if he found anything yet, but she could only hope for the best, "I'm sorry if…"

Dan got up, walking over to a damaged console, "There was security footage on what happened. This attack must have been so fast that no one could properly respond or request aid…and there's something else." He finally looked to her, "The soldiers I've helped all claim something about a giant robot that can transform its shape."

"Transform? You mean like the prototype Zoids the Republic and Empire are co-developing?"

"I don't know. We have to wait for BEEK to recover the video to get our answers."

* * *

Thundercracker waited for the room to be cleared as he cautiously watched the little organic creature they wanted to put next to the giant Zoids. He could see that it wasn't of any great threat, but he still couldn't understand the need to capture these two organics specifically for all of this.

He finally found the bearing to confront the organic alone. It would see it remembered him from when he and Blackout attacked their base at least, even with his Decepticon emblems back on. Nevertheless, the little organic stood its ground. "W-why have you come here?"

"I…wanted to see what all of the fuse about you and why they needed you." Thundercracker looked to the four tubes nearby, "They don't seem any more active then when they showed them to us orbital cycles ago."

"You and your friends have no idea what kind of trouble you're getting yourselves into…"

"They aren't my friends…" Thundercracker looked away, then started to walk out.

"Wait! Van, the other person you kidnapped…where is he now?"

Thundercracker stopped. "He's…safe. No harm will come to him, yet."

"Please, can I…can I see him! I want to see that he's unharmed!"

"No promises…but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. My name is Fiona."

"Thundercracker…" Thundercracker wasn't sure if he was going to regret this or not, but he could tell Fiona cared for the life of this Van.

* * *

Continuing into the base, Shepard was surprised to find a walkway they could use to follow the Autobots. "So, who is this former Decepticon?"

"Don't know, but barnacle breath does seem rather familiar," Whirl made sure Dragonblade was behind him instead of one of the raptors, "I mean I have sunk a few floaters before."

The Con leading them could hear, though Whirl wasn't really trying to hide anything. "My name is Sky-Byte. And I turned away from the Decepticons after the atrocities committed by the Constructicons on Varas Centralus."

Minerva didn't seem as convinced, given all of the sharp things walking behind her, "And the explanation for the…uh…Dinobot-lookalikes?"

Sky-Byte continued down the tunnel, not looking back, "Not sure what a Dinobot is, but it's a bit complicated. They're some of the natives of this world."

Dropshot looked back, "Natives? So why the pseudo-Cybertronian signs across the planet?"

"We still don't know why Zoids emanate such a similar signature. But anatomically, they are identical to us in many way. The biggest difference being the lack a transformation cog. What you see are their forms. And they come in plenty of varieties."

Tali's fingers slid against the rail, swiping away a thick layer of dust. "How long have you been here?"

Vibes had given Sky-Byte a chip with the language data needed to understand the non-humans with them since he knew at least a basic level of English speaking capacity, "We've only been at this base a little over five gigacycles. We estimate that the base itself was abandoned at least five deca-cycles ago. But we've found this planet a few millennia back."

Dropshot translated the time equivalents, "Roughly, that means they've been here for five years in a five decade old base but on planet for a lot longer. Probably after the war on Cybertron ended."

Sky-Byte looked to one of the raptors, "We've had to expand the base a bit to accommodate everyone we've gathered." Sky-Byte activated a panel as a door slowly opened, revealing a massive hangar fully lit and filled with more Zoids.

"By Primus…"

"Keelah…"

It was like a zoo of metal animals ranging from the extinct dinosaurs to modern day Earth creatures. The raptors pushed through, entered the menagerie except for the leader of the pack who kept with the group of Cybertronians.

As Sky-Byte proceeded through the hangar Dropshot transformed so Shepard's group wasn't left behind. Sky-Byte was leading the group to three other bots who were working on something. "No, we almost have it!"

"Just reconnect the spark now before we lose another one."

"No, if we reconnect now, it'll only lead to more problems if we don't fix this first." The two bots arguing were red and purple, leaving the blue one just watching from the sideline. "Almost…almost… Ah lugnuts!"

"I told you to reconnect the spark before…" Sky-Byte gently grabbed their attention for a moment. "Sky-Byte…and guests?"

Sky-Byte turned to his followers, "Firestar, Nautica, Riptide, these are some Autobots…"

The blue bot started to laugh, "Autobots? There are no Autobots left. Just stragglers who managed to slink away from Shockwave before Cybertron blew up. That's all any of us are."

"Riptide, don't act like that!" The purple one turned to Vibes, shacking her hand that was covered in oil and grease, "Pay no heed to him. We'll gladly welcome anyone seeking shelter. I'm Nautica. If you need any repairs, Firestar and I can do some patch jobs."

"Thank you, but…"

"We didn't think any bots were left to hear our transmission. Though we did shut it down…Primus, eight, nine vorn ago at least."

Dropshot whispered, "A vorn is roughly 83 Earth years."

Dragonblade stepped forward, "My name is Dragonblade. And I believe there is much we need to discuss with you."

* * *

BEEK and Thomas were hard at work doing everything they could to salvage the security data and learn the fate of Fiona and Van. "Here, we've got something!"

They're a bit damaged, but it was definitely earlier today before the base was attacked. The recording showed a trio of Pteras escorting a helicopter and a jet to the base. "Who uses those type of vehicles instead of a Zoid to fly?"

Vera leaned in, "I'm more interested in the emblems on the jet. I've never seen such an emblem like that before. Perhaps BEEK can cross reference all known emblems to find a match or possibly where it was derived from."

Thomas stopped the recording for a moment to get the best look at it, "BEEK is already doing that as we speak. So far there hasn't been anything remotely similar to that red faced emblem."

Fiona was in the command center as Van went out to try and greet their guests. As expected they also had a few Command Wolves on standby. Then the unexpected happened. "A transforming helicopter?"

The helicopter stood up and took a humanoid form with the same red emblem on its chest. It slammed its foot down on the ground and then the feed was lost. "BEEK, don't stop! What happened to mom and dad?"

Thomas stopped Dan, "Relax, it isn't BEEK's fault. That machine produced a massive electromagnetic pulse that knocked out the entire base's electronics. With that blast it probably disabled all of the Zoids on base too. That would explain why we heard no word about the attack until you reported it."

"But dad wasn't…"

Vera had turned to Zeke, "Zeke doesn't think they're dead, nor will I." Vera turned back to the monitor. "Colonel, could BEEK pull the recording back, just before everything went dark." BEEK easily did so, freezing the frame before the pulse hit the camera. "There! That helicopter was carrying a canister while still a vehicle. Which means the destruction of the base was nothing more than a distraction from their real objective, the capture of General Van Flyheight and Mrs. Fiona Elisi Flyheight."

Thomas pulled the BEEK unit from the terminal and attached it back to his earpiece. "I agree. We have a clear objective now. So let's focus on it and move forward from there."

Dan turned to Zeke, "I know your mom's Organoid, so can you sense where mom is?" Zeke seemed to, though he didn't seem certain where. "What do you mean you aren't sure?" Zeke joined pointed up. "Up? You mean they're above us?" Zeke tried to better explain. "They're so high up, you can't sense exactly where. Is that it?" Zeke confirmed that is what he meant.

Vera turned to Thomas, "How far does it take for a Zoidian and an Organoid to lose their connection to one another?"

"No one knows. Fiona was the first to sense the Death Stinger before any of us, and she could sense it while it was in low orbit, well over 150 kilometers. The distance for Fiona and Zeke to lose touch of each other must be far."

"What, so we're dealing with aliens or something?"

Thomas was trying to remain rational here, "I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Perhaps they managed to get a Whale King in a higher orbit. For now we do know what we're looking for, anyone who uses that red emblem. We find them, we can get more answers. However we won't do much good for your parents if we're dead tired. We'll rest up then head out first thing in the morning."

* * *

After providing more language data chips to the other Cybertronians with Sky-Byte, and a summary on everything that has led to this point, there was nothing but silence from them. Riptide broke the silence finally as he pointed out the biggest hole, "And so suddenly the Decepticons decide to return and wreak havoc? If the Cons were active, they'd have already started. No offense, smiles."

Sky-Byte didn't seem as skeptical, "You said Thundercracker was with them. He and I have agreed on quite a few things, especially the need to avoid pointless slaughter of innocence."

EDI offered a tactical assessment, "We currently believe Slipstream is biding her time. But to what end, we have yet to determine."

"We can worry about the whys later." Shepard looked around the hangar, "For now, can you tell us about the local inhabitants, particularly these Zoids."

Firestar was rubbing the neck of the raptor still with them, "Most of these bots were military, until they were abandoned. Wrecks from battle, left behind when their units retreated or simply forgotten and left to rust." Firestar smiled, "It's actually Sky-Byte we've got to thank for finding most of these guys."

Sky-Byte was rubbing the fin on his head, "Well, I just couldn't leave them out there when they were crying in so much pain…"

Nautica pointed to some of the wolves that were unarmed, "We can't always salvage their weapons, much to their disappointment. But when we get a case like you just saw, we take the salvageable parts and use them for whoever needs them."

Garrus finally asked, "So, I noticed you two were talking about a spark. I though a spark was something only Cybertronians had?"

Firestar started to rub an area between the raptor's arm and leg, "Notice that this area of his armor is thicker than the rest?" Giving the bots a few seconds to scan it. "In here is his spark. It doesn't look anything like ours, but they function the exact same. If their core dies, the Zoid dies."

Mordin was taking his own scans. "Interesting. Detect techno-organic material from Zoid. Not entirely mechanical. Fascinating… Will need to run tests…"

"Before we do anything, we still haven't gotten a sense of the situation on this planet, or its inhabitants," Miranda trying to get things back on track.

Riptide leaned back even further against some crates, "What's there to talk about, they look like most of you humans. Act like it, too."

Nautica shock her head, "Obviously these humans are from a technologically superior society, just based upon your weapons and armor. I don't know how long it took your kind to travel into space, but currently the inhabitants have only managed to get unmanned satellites in orbit, most of which are military. Though we have been keeping rather low, so things might be more complicated than that."

Ashley didn't understand, "So they have late 20th century tech with these Zoids who are probably more advanced than that. That doesn't explain how they got here."

Firestar, Nautica and Sky-Byte looked to one another. "Well, the truth is, every so often we would find a relatively secluded area and go into stasis for a few centuries. Using one of the Zoids to wake us after a set time. There has always been a race like the humans since we got here."

James turned to Kasumi, "Pay up, Fantasma. I won the bet."

Kasumi faded away, "Not so fast, Jim. We still don't have a concrete answer on where the humans come from. So until we learn the truth, the bet is still on."

Minerva has been rather quiet as of late. Dropshot nudged her back, "Hey, what's the matter doc bot? You've been rather quiet."

Minerva was fidgeting with her finger, "Well, I don't mean to impose, but…" she glanced toward the four they just met, "I can't detect any energon readings from them. Any of them."

Roadbuster looked to them, confused, "If you can't detect any energon, then how are they functioning?"

Firestar and Nautica looked to one another. "That has actually been something we've been trying to understand ourselves."

Nautica continued, "We first went into stasis because we were running low on energon. We wanted to conserve what few energon cubes we had and create more after awakening. We found ourselves reenergized by an unknown power, but we were certain no one found us. Our current theory is that whatever powers the Zoid cores has also been giving us energy."

Vibes clutched her hand, "So then, we can't track the Decepticons by their energy signature. They've been gone long enough that if they found this place early on, they probably burned what energon was already in their systems and using this new energy source. Any of those signatures we scanned could be them."

Riptide finally got up, "Well, this planet is finished. You guys got a ship, right? Ours was totaled when we landed. You got energon too? We're gonna need to fill up after we leave."

Roadbuster stopped him, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Hopefully off world before the Cons decide to conquer or destroy it."

Whirl laughed, "You don't remember that's why we're here? To find and fight them."

Riptide pushed forward, "You Wreckers were the first to get slagged. You've got no chance to win."

Zaeed yelled, "Oh yeah. Then tell me why you bothered to keep yourself alive, or fix these soldiers up? It's goddamn assholes like you that get others killed trying to save your sorry ass."

Grunt snorted, "Let the yellow bellied coward run. He'll die alone in the dark, never knowing if we won, which we will."

Legion's eye started to glow brighter and when Riptide turned back to yell, he froze up.

* * *

"What the…?" Riptide was in water, through it wasn't water at the same time as he struggled to keep himself afloat.

Legion was now the same size as him and hovering over the water. "You are in pain."

"Pain? What would you know of pain? You don't have a spark! You're just a callous machine!" Riptide knew he could swim, his was a high speed Hydrobot for crying out loud. Even in a storm he should be capable of keeping himself balanced, so why can't he now?

"Not long ago, nothing. But as I have grown, evolved, I have looked back at my people's actions, my actions." Several more like Legion appeared in the sky minus the damage and field repair, reenacting many events simultaneously, fighting or hiding as an organic race fought and defended them. Legion collapsed his hands, and all of them stopped, forming a small light in his hands. "We cannot change our past," he revealed an image of Shepard, then Tali, then the rest of the organics with them and more Riptide had yet to meet, "but the future is something we must work to shape."

"The Cons will outnumber us a hundred to one!"

"And if we do nothing those odds will only grow further in favor of the Decepticons. Hope begins small, like a seed. With enough care and attention, it can become something greater. Shepard-Commander has shown me this," Legion was now projecting his personal memories of his adventures with Shepard. "Hope can only be destroyed if we allow it."

* * *

Legion's eye returned to its normal glow now, as Riptide looked around in confusion. Firestar got up, "Are you alright, Riptide? You look like your overheating."

Vibes looked to Legion, fully aware what he did though not what was said. "Whirl, Roadbuster. Let him go to the ship if he wants. But we aren't leaving. We will help this world, and we will stop the Decepticons, with or without his help."

"Alright, alright, you twisted my arm. I'll help. Besides, you ground-bound bots will be in deep transistor parts if the Cons have taken up base underwater and all you had to rely on for offense was Nautica and Sky-Byte." Riptide looked down to Legion, "Though your friends might need something bigger than those tiny weapons they're packing."

Grunt and Zaeed seemed insulted by Riptide's comment, but Shepard agreed. "We would only slow you guys down on foot. Any suggestions?"

Riptide was looking at the raptor, "I've got a somewhat crazy idea…"

* * *

**A/N:** Legion has really gotten better with his in depth interaction with Cybertronians.


	5. On the road again

Fiona could feel the monsters these strange humanoid machines were attempting to resurrect again. "Please, you mustn't do this! You are endangering yourself and everyone on Zi!"

The blue robot tapped his fingers against her glass cell, "My dear Zoidian child, do you really believe Zi is all we are interested in? There are worlds beyond Zi, beyond our universe, that will feel the cleansing power of our might."

The black one with fire decals approached again, "And thanks to your uniqueness among Zoidians, our four deadliest pets will be born. And to think your people created two of them to try and destroy the Death Saurer. Ironic, they are finally built but they will now work alongside the Death Saurer."

"We thank you for your contribution, and for that we will allow you and Van to witness the end results demonstrated on your precious planet." Fiona never thought such cruelty could ever exist in a single being, and she could only try to call out to Zeke to warn everyone. She tried not to imagine what horrors they might be putting Van through at this moment.

* * *

If Whirl had a face with a mouth he'd be smiling right now, "I like this plan. Gives us a boost in numbers, and we don't have to worry about squishing anyone anymore."

Roadbuster looked around, "Besides how underarmed some of these things are, I think it's our best shot at shuttin' down the Cons."

Vibes seemed a little hesitant about the plan. "And it also means we're asking your team to be in greater danger, Shepard."

Shepard looked to his crew, "I have to agree with Roadbuster. This is the best plan we have, and it's about time we evened the playing field against them. Now I suppose the question is which ones should we use?"

Firestar started to go around to the Zoids, "Well, we can have them line up to show what they've got. Then we find your Zoid partner."

* * *

"…Are we clear?"

"Yeah but…"

Slipstream walked toward the door, "No buts! This is a simple order. Just do it!"

Ransack and Crumplezone were left in the room, left to ponder on Slipstream's orders. "How are we supposed to spy on the boss, if she knows we're spying?"

"You bolt for brains!" Ransack punched Crumplezone, "She doesn't want us to spy on her! She wants us to spy on the new Slipstream!"

"Yeah, but how can we tell them apart? They look the same to me."

The door opened to the room again, and Slipstream slinked in quietly, "I'm glad to see you two in here."

"You are?" Ransack and Crumplezone asked in complete confusion.

"Listen, that Slipstream who talked with you was the other me. And I know she doesn't like competition. So I need you two to report to me everything she wants you to report to her before you report it. Got it?" The two couldn't be any more confused now than they were before, "Good. Now don't go making any suspicious looking activity. Remember she's watching."

Leaving them to their confusion Slipstream left and walked around the corner where Slipstream was waiting. "So, how did those idiots take it?"

"Confused, as expected."

"Good. Now we just need to focus on getting these machines working, and then marching across the galaxy."

"It was rather devious how we have them running around like decapitated robo-chicken, unable to tell us apart while trying to 'spy' on us."

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Defiant_, Nightbird managed to gather her sisters, Blackout and Sixshot to discuss their predicament. "Those Justice Division guys have thrashed a few of the stronger Zoids for practice. Conduit is still working to fix them for Flamewar."

Sixshot had seen the battles personal, "They will do everything to follow Megatron's ideals and orders. Those Zoids are no laughing matter either. Capable warriors, in the right hands."

Blackout looked around, making sure they weren't being spied on, "My concern is with two Slipstreams. One Slipstream was ambitious enough, with Megatron and Shockwave around, she knew her place and she had Starscream for a front bot to take most of the heat. But the two of them seem willing to work together, for now. We just need to be careful with what we say. Either one could try to use that to their advantage and sic the DJD against us."

"We just simply need to find information that would suggest that either Slipstream has no intention of letting the DJD live or handing this universe over to Megatron." Shadowguard spotted a shadow approaching, getting the group to disband before their actions or conversation could be used against them.

* * *

Swindle had been skimming parts from the Zoids thrashed by the DJD, making deals with the aliens of this planet. "…And there's your payment. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine." A crate full of more parts was loaded onto Swindle, leaving his holomatter to cement deal with the humans.

Another of those transport Zoids arrived, though this one was different from the others. The shell on the Zoid's back was mostly maroon, with the second section just pure white. It was pulling two trailers, one already loaded with a large crate while the other was empty. The dealer moved to the transport, "Ah, Luna, it's been a while."

A woman got out of the transporter, "Pickings have been slim today. Got any deals for me?"

"Yeah, this guy right here got us some really nice parts I think you might like."

"Can't wait. Hey, thanks pal!" she waved to Swindle as he drove off.

The holomatter waved back, "Maybe we can deal directly one of these days!" happy to meet with another bargain hunter that he could do business with one day. Swindle's hidden space bridge was stashed in a nearby cavern for his convenience, though he has also been keeping his dealings with organics a secret from the others. No point in breaking old habits when there is profit to be gained. Though he doubted anyone really cared how he came to getting his hands on some new Zoids parts and some not so new but just as good.

* * *

There were quite a few Zoids who were armed and ready to get back into the action, the pack of raptors were among them. Vibes wasn't all that thrilled about the idea they might be taking one of them, or the leader.

Before they started to pick Zoids, Legion was doing something, activating a holographic orb and filtered through plenty of data. "Data analysis complete. Zoid designation verified." He turned to the Zoids to identify them, "Guylos Empire units. Rev Raptor- Velociraptor. Molga- caterpillar. Demantis- mantis. Iron Kong- gorilla. Zaber Fang- Smilodon. Sea Striker- manta ray. Darkhorn and Redhorn- Styracosaurus. Redler- dragon. Helic Republic units. Command Wolf- wolf. Guysak- scorpion. Godos- Tyrannosaurus. Gordos- Stegosaurus. Stealth Viper- cobra. Pteras- Pterosaur. Houndsoldier- German Shepherd."

James already picked one, even before knowing its name. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You guys are like a metal King Kong, am I right?" The Iron Kong started to pound its chest, affirming its toughness. "That's right! You da badass!"

Grunt moaned in dismay, "No way that toothpick of a Zoid is supposed to be a T-Rex! It doesn't even have any teeth, and hardly any weaponry."

Firestar tried to ease the krogan's tantrum, "These aren't all the Zoids on the planet. These are just the ones we repaired, remember? Though I don't know what this T-Rex is supposed to look like."

Dropshot assured her, "Trust me, you might not want to."

Shepard tried to suggest one for Grunt, "How about one of the Rev Raptors? They're theropods like a T-Rex."

"Too skinny and frail looking. Light on guns too." Grunt turned to another Imperial Zoid, "I guess I'll just go with the horn face. At least it looks vicious in red."

Mordin was inspecting one of the Stealth Vipers. He was scanning it to get a better understanding of it and what it could hold. "Weapons adequately affixed at key positions for offense and defensive purposes." The snake opened its mouth to reveal its cameras, "Heat sensor cameras within mouth. Most likely discharges a smoke or cover to confuse opponents. Will do nicely."

Legion was with one of the Guysaks, "This will suffice."

Shepard and Garrus were both looking to the Command Wolves. "They seem to be well rounded."

"The gun on their back doesn't seem like it'll slow them down that much, and they seem to be good runners."

"Command Wolves are versatile," Legion noted, "Republic forces use this Zoid for various roles based upon armaments."

Garrus looked around, "I call the blue one."

"I guess I just have to go with one of the white ones then."

Tali looked at the numbers, "There are a lot more Republic Zoids then Imperial."

Nautica pointed to some of the Redhorns, "We don't know how the situation of their war is, but can be derived that the Republic isn't as well off or numbered as that Empire is. The Empire seems to have more variants, but the Republic Zoids are rather sturdy machines."

EDI was examining the Pteras' wings. "This design seems rather inefficient. The weight distribution and engine power do not seem to be capable of providing sufficient lift for aerial flight."

Legion looked to the Ptera again. "They do not use traditional aerodynamics." He pointed to the wings, "Pteras use a special Magnesser System to interact with the planet's unusually strong electromagnetic fields."

Zaeed had rejected most of what he was looking at. Then he came across the lone Houndsoldier. "What's the story behind this one? There's only one of him."

Nautica remembered him. "He was an early rescue. After a few stasis naps, Sky-Byte would usually flew around to get a better idea of the situation outside. During one of these surveillance runs he came across him and his partner."

"Partner?"

"When we rescued them, there were two. His partner was already beyond saving. We did everything we could, but in the end his components ended up saving this one. He's been with us ever since. Normally after a while when the Zoids felt ready they'd just leave, alone or in a group. This war dog is a stubborn one."

"He's perfect."

Ashley seemed to be uncertain as she looked. "I could go with one of the wolves like Shepard and Garrus, but that seems like I'm copying them. I don't think the metal Kong suits my style."

Kasumi appeared behind her, "Why not one of the two horns?"

Ashely still couldn't get used to Kasumi just appearing, disappearing and reappearing again. "So what's the difference between the Redhorns and Darkhorns besides color?"

Legion gathered more data from the units. "Darkhorns are often reserved for Imperial officers, have greater armor and armaments. Due to limited resources, Autobot repairs have only recovered base equipment."

"Well I am an officer. I suppose I could give the Darkhorn a go."

Whirl playing with her words now, "Give it to me, and I might send it flying."

Rago'Za was inspecting one of the Redlers. "I have no idea what a dragon is, but this seems to be rather sturdy."

EDI answered Rago'Za's open quandary. "A dragon is a mythological creature of human folklore. Dragons are winged reptiles with the ability to breathe fire."

"I suppose they would look more like this," Dragonblade transformed to his beast mode, roaring as small bursts of flames escaped his maw. He quickly transformed back to his robot form.

Zaeed scoffed, "I wouldn't take you for a flyer, Rago'Za."

"My people may have given up the ability to fly naturally, but our bodies still remember." His suit hid his beautiful feathers, but he still spread his arms out as though he was about to take flight himself. "We also train for aerial combat, and this enviro-suit can double as a flight suit."

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Tali and Miranda, "Well, looks like you two still haven't chosen anything yet."

Miranda grabbed Kasumi's arm, "Don't you mean the three of us?"

"Nope." Kasumi walked over to a purple Sea Striker, "I've got mine. Low profile, fast and I've always liked manta rays."

"If I may make a suggestion, Tali'Zorah." Vibes intruded on Kasumi's choice. "I've notice you use a shotgun. I might regret saying this, but the Rev Raptor pack leader is fast, nimble and dangerous in close quarters combat; as I experienced firsthand. The two blasters on its arm provide it with some range for you to get closer."

"I suppose. I'd feel better after installing a shield."

Miranda was all that was left who hadn't chosen a Zoid. "I suppose everyone chose a Zoid that best fit their personality and prowess, The Molga, Godos, and Demantis seem to work best en masse. The Gordos is a bit…bulky… I suppose that just leave the Zaber Fang that hasn't found a partner."

Roadbuster was looking around, just to see their weapons. "I'm impressed by their weaponry, and look forward to seeing them in real action."

Dragonblade looked to the Zoids that weren't chosen or lined up. "So what will happens to the others? And will you four join us in our battle to help this world?"

Firestar, Nautica and Sky-Byte looked rather hesitant to commit. Riptide was grabbing one of their crates, "What are we waiting for? I thought we're supposed to mobilize?"

"Riptide?"

"We've been hiding too long now. Our gears are getting rusty from doing nothing. Why not take the others with us for back up. The ones that don't want to join can do what the others did and find their own path. Besides, we owe the Cons several million gigacycles worth of torment."

Zaeed stopped him, "Before that we need a cover if we want to keep with the guidelines of the first contact bullshit. The easiest lie will be that we're a merc company. Reason being we got Zoids from two different factions mixing. Don't know about our 'alien' friends."

Shepard looked to his friends, "Zaeed's right. Most of us can bluff that we're natives, but it's going to be difficult to cover for everyone, especially the Zoids without pilots."

Minerva looked around, "It's a shame the Zoids don't have holomatter generators. We might be able to make shells for the non-humans too if we had spares."

"Well…" Roadbuster slowly added, "The _Xantium_ has a few spare holomatter generators. Most are just spares incase ours burn out or something. We might be able to build a few extras for the extra Zoids. Though it'll take a bit of time."

* * *

It was just another day on the road, another day to earn a fortune. "I am a…transporter…of the wasteland! I never know…just where…the dusty road'll…take me to. I drive my buddy…the Gustav…though the desert land! I am just…making it up…as I go along! I am a…transporter…of the wild…" silence fell on her lips as she noticed a building dust cloud adjacent to her path. She magnified the image to get a better idea on who was moving her way. There were quite a few Zoids, though they don't appear to be affiliated with the Republic or Empire. "I might be able to sell off some of this scrap at a better price then at the salvage yards. Just like mom always said Luna, when opportunity comes a knockin' don't let it go." She tried to get a better idea of their numbers first with how much dust they were kicking up, "Though dad has warned against taking such risks in the middle of nowhere." Luna looked to the two crates she was hauling. "I'll be fine. I can run circle around these mercs if I had to." She shifted her path so she and that group of Zoids would eventually meet, "After all, I am a…transporter…of the wasteland!"

* * *

After the holomatter generators were installed, they started to head out to the closest town that was recorded in the Zoids' database. While Shepard's group walked through the desert in their Zoids, Vibes, Dropshot and Skids drove among them as Sky-Byte and Dragonblade flew above with Kasumi, EDI and Rago'Za. The other Cybertronians kept to the _Xantium_ as it flew high above invisible. Miranda still had doubts about this. "Are you sure they shouldn't be inside with the others? You two aren't exactly inconspicuous…"

"No worries. I have seen Zoids that look like me that are capable of flying and swimming. Although they do have these strange protrusions on the sides of the head."

Ash took a guess, "You mean like a hammerhead shark?"

"The head does remind me somewhat a two-sided hammer."

Dragonblade looked down, "Well, it shouldn't be too much of a stretch to say we're just modified Zoids. Though when someone tries to look inside, or ask our 'pilot' to get out, then we'll be in trouble."

Kasumi though seemed to have a question, "Say Shep, I've been meaning to ask. I've noticed that all of the Zoids seem to resemble Earth animals, or one of our myths. Am I the only one who thinks that's just a little weird?"

"True," Mordin seemed to have been working on this already, "saurian specimens with the same design as Rev Raptor only recorded on ancient Earth. Would suggest Zoids having been created with creatures in mind."

"So that means I win, Jimmy boy! There are humans from Earth here."

Continuing on their path there was something moving closer toward them and then there was a communication. "_Hey, you guys look like you're heading my way. Mind if a simple transporter like me travels with you for a while?_"

"I suppose this is a good of a test as any here."

Vibes still had concerns about the idea, "Shepard, I'm not sure the holomatter shell around Grunt will be able to maintain itself. His built is considerably different from a human. And bigger…"

"I know, but we need to get a better sense of the people of this world before getting to the town. And since she's a transport she might know a faster way to town." Shepard activated the comm. with their mystery transporter friend. "Sure thing. Though some of our people are a bit shy, if you get what I mean."

"_No worries there. We all got have our+ quiet days, am I right? I'll be seeing you guys soon. Oh, and if any of you mercenaries are interested, I've got some spare parts I could sell you. And with a little extra, I could check on your Zoids or install the parts for you._"

"Thanks. We'll think about the offer."

"Just be careful around people like her," Zaeed commented, "She might seem helpful right now, but her curiosity might be a bad thing for us. Don't want to go blowing our cover or anything."

* * *

Luna wasn't sure if this was too good to be true, or the opportunity of a lifetime. Either way she was going to make money soon enough. As she approached with her Gustav she got a better idea of what she was dealing with. "This mercenary company is modestly outfitted. Plenty of Molgas, Godos, and Demantises. A good sized pack of Rev Raptors, a handful of Command Wolves, a mix of Redhorns and Darkhorns, a few Zabers and Gordos, three Iron Kongs, Redlers and Sinkers flying overhead with a modded Hammerhead, couple of Guysaks and Stealth Vipers…here's something new…" She looked to the strange dog Zoid as she tried to look for information on it. "A Houndsoldier? I thought those things were discontinued by the Republic long ago?" Luna took a few pictures with her special eyepatch, "Whoever is with them to have that Zoid must be rich, old or related to ex-military who managed to keep it intact this long." Luna was suspicious now, trying to find any information on any sightings of a Houndsoldier, finding nothing official or otherwise. "Well Luna, you might be biting more than you asked for." She had almost forgotten all about that message she got from Dan not too long ago. It was sent with an urgency so she might as well read it now.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who care and know, I am aware that there are the Dos Godos and Tiga Godos that are better than the original that are have a proper saurian stance(based off the Allosaurus instead) but the Godos is an iconic Zoid, and Grunts' reaction to it was just worth it.


	6. Deal Breakers

A strange bug-like Zoid was converging along their path as it was pulling two trailers each with a crate taller than the Zoid pulling it. Kasumi was looking at it from above, "It's rather cute. I mean, for a giant robotic bug." The Zoid's shell was made up of six independently moving shell that were maroon, minus the second segment from the head, which was plain white and had a green radar array sticking out.

Ash was just trying to guess what kind it's supposed to be, "It looks like a pill bug."

"Woodlouse most likely," Mordin guessing himself, "Though convergent evolution, and limitation of robotic designs, could be based on either."

They stopped to allow the trader to meet up. The orange canopy to the Zoid opened with a dark-skinned girl with brown hair tied into a braid popped out. She was wearing an orange headband and an orange loose fit shirt with overalls holding on to her right shoulder. The trader was also wearing an eyepiece that looked like it was made from the revolver and lenses from a microscope. "Hello! Glad you guys took up my offer. I managed to get myself a sweet deal on all these parts, but I have to cross the border to get the best offers, though I might end up in a net loss if I got attacked by bandits and had to fend for myself." She was acting all doe-eyed before saluting to them, "The name is Luna by the way."

Shepard poked his head out in kind after the canopy opened, "Shepard. What kind of parts do you have to offer?"

"All kinds, from upgrades to replacement parts. If any of your Zoids have been acting funny, like I said, I can take a peek to see what I can do. My mom taught me quite a few tricks to help heal your Zoid right up." Luna's eyes though noticed Vibes and Dropshot's insignia on their hood and door, respectfully. "Say, those are fancy looking cars you got with you. Mind if I take a look at them between Zoids?"

Shepard looked back, worried now. "Sorry, but the boss is very private and doesn't like people she doesn't trust to work on them. It's not you, they're just sensitive that way. You understand?"

Luna looked back to Shepard, "Oh, so I've been speaking to the 'lieutenant' of this group, is that right? Can't trust a simple traveling transporter, huh? I was going to be generous and give you a big discount for the number of Zoids you guys had, but I suppose I could take my business to the military. I know quite a few high-ranking people who might like what I have just as much as you do. And I don't have to be so generous."

"Sorry, it's not you. We're just very careful with who speaks with her. She is important to us."

"Well, alright. I suppose I can work with people who at least know how to treat a lady properly. Let's set up camp a little bit ahead from here. Then I'll get my tools and see what needs fixing."

* * *

Slipstream slapped Thundercracker, knocking him down to the ground, "And why should we listen to the demand of our prisoners? An organic one at that?"

Thundercracker didn't bother to pick himself back up, just propping himself up from the ground, "Even as prisoners, we can't just treat them…"

Slipstream kicked Thundercracker back down and pinned his face to the ground while grinding her heel against his head, "Treat them no better than any other prisoners we've ever had! Now I suggest you remember who you are, Thundercracker. Are you a weak pathetic Autobot, or a strong Decepticon?"

Flamewar came to Thundercracker's aid, though she wouldn't try to remove Slipstream off him. "Our data does show that the human does have an effect on certain Zoids. Perhaps bringing them in closer proximity to each other will aid us."

Slipstream looked down to Flamewar as though she was going to blast her, yet even so Slipstream eventually yielded and pushed Thundercracker away. "Do what you want with them. All I care about are the results that enhances our Zoids."

* * *

Luna had taken them to a secluded little steephead big enough for them to gather all of their Zoids together and still have leg room for the Zoids and the pilots. While Luna was getting her things, Vibes called to Shepard, "_Commander, this position leaves us rather open for an attack._"

Miranda agreed, "_This box canyon can be defended, but if they bombard us…_"

"I know, but we need to make sure the Zoids are working properly. I trust Firestar and Nautica did everything they knew to help the Zoids, but Luna is a native. She probably knows things a Cybertronian might not have picked up on. No offense."

Riptide mocked, "_What could a feeble little human know that we don't?_"

"_Neurobiology, anatomy, physiology, psychology, dichotomy, zoology, culinary arts…_"

"_Alright, alright, someone shut the motor mouth down._"

Luna was now wearing a belt full of tools as she moved to one of her crates, "You might as well tell your people to set up camp for the night, Shepard. With the number of Zoids you have this is going to be an all-nighter, might not even be finished until the end of the next day."

"Do you need any help?"

"I work best on my own and others usually just slow me down. But if you need to give some of your people busy work, fine by me."

Shepard got out of the Command Wolf, "I'll talk with my people and see who we can get to help."

* * *

Dan really didn't want to be there, "You know I think this is a waste of time for our investigation."

"Unless you wish to join Colonel Schubaltz in the capital analyzing the archival database, I'd suggest you quite your complaining." Vera adjusted her peaked cap, "Right now you should be the one eager to find answers here, not me."

"I know, but I haven't had many great experiences with him in the past, that's all."

"Don't blame Dr. D. You are half Zoidian after all. Of course he'd be interested in your development, both as a pilot and as an individual."

"Yeah but…" the elevator door opened with a magnifying glass and a giant eye waiting for them.

It definitely startled the two, though Dan freaked out the most screaming and falling down. The eye belonged to Dr. D as he started to laugh, "Why are you two so fidgety? Just like your father, too bad. Your mother is made of sterner stuff, Dan."

Vera fixed her cap again, "Dr. D, we need your assessment on an urgent matter. It concerns the Flyheights."

Dr. D was already allover Dan to examine, "Is he sick, does Fiona need a special medication, what has Van done now?"

Dan broke free of Dr. D's examination, "Nothing like that! My mom and dad have been kidnapped! We were hoping you might have information on this," handing the doctor a series of pictures, one with the giant robot, a set as it changed from a helicopter, an enlarged picture of the strange red emblem, and the blue jet with the robot.

Dr. D carefully examined each picture, taking his time before moving to the next. "Nope. I've got nothing!"

"Please doctor, surely that emblem must mean something to you?"

"I've never seen anyone wearing such a ridiculous face in my life."

Vera covered her eyes with her cap, "Yes, we've assessed that the emblem resembled a face. What we're trying to understand is where it came from. Are they from the continent Nyx, or perhaps remnants of the dissolved Zenevas Empire? Few would have the scientific capacity to create such morphable machines, and that emblem must mean something."

Dr. D went back to his workbench, "You're a Schubaltz, girl. So then where do your mystery machines come from?"

Vera was silent, lowering her head. "Vera…"

"Judging by your silence, I'd guess you already have the answer but you just want me to answer it for you. Reassurance for your 'eccentric' assessment?"

"It…it just seems so strange. To think that…"

"We've been visited by aliens?" Dr. D finally turned back to the two kids.

"Aliens? You've got to be pulling my leg. Right Doc?" Dr. D looked rather serious, so Dan turned to his friend, "Vera? You do know I was joking back at the base when I said that…"

"I'm afraid that it might be true. After all, humans aren't native to Zi. We migrated here thousands of years ago from a little blue planet from across the stars." He smirked to Dan, "So technically, everyone you know but your mother, the Zoids and Zeke, are all aliens. You yourself being half alien." He started going off in his 'mad scientist' cackle now while patting Dan's back.

Vera managed to cut through the doctor's laughter, "While true, humans aren't native. What evidence is there that these machines were constructed from another alien race?"

"True," Dr. D held out the photo with the helicopter and jet together, "From these alone it would suggest humanesque origins given the cockpit, vehicle designs and human-like appearance, however it's during the transition to robot that things get difficult." Dr. D was holding his magnifying glass over the pictures with the robot dominating it along with the transition. "Even if someone was inside the pilot's seat, they probably wouldn't survive the transformation sequence."

"This isn't helping find mom and dad!"

Vera grabbed Dan's arms, "We are doing everything we can, Dan. We need to understand our enemy before we do something reckless and foolish." She turned back to the photos, "We know that this one is capable of generating an EMP blast strong enough to disable an entire military base. And I doubt the weapons they're carrying are just for show either. We've gathered that they don't require a pilot and must be an AI, like BEEK. That means whatever runs them is shielded from EMP to attack the base like this, leaving my Dark Spiner's ability useless. Judging from the damage of the base, and assuming the jet could change too, they didn't have to leave survivors, but they did."

"Because they wanted survivors…" Vera let go of Dan, "They destroyed the base as a message that we're powerless to stop them…"

"There you go!" Dr. D smiled. "You were so worked up about your parents that you forgotten to think. I'm sure Zeke is worrying enough for the two of you." Dan had nearly forgotten how Zeke was just lying next to the Liger, almost as if the life was drained from him.

Dan took a deep breathe, exhaling slowly. "Thanks Vera. You too, Doc. I was just so worried for their safety…I'm not sure. Okay, let's think. If these things are aliens, then they could be in orbit right now. Though if that was the case, someone might have seen them by now…" Before he could think beyond that something started buzzing loudly. He pulled out his communicator, "A message from Luna?"

Vera looked rather upset to hear that name, "What does she want?"

"I sent her an image of the emblem hoping she or her contacts might have something on it."

"You do realize those are military documents? You could get into serious trouble for doing that. And she is rather loose lipped…"

"I still don't get why you don't like her so much?"

"That…that…caused…" Vera's face was turning redder then a Redhorn, forcing her to look away, "She just does, alright!"

Dr. D smiled. _Ahh to be young and in love again…_ Though his mind started drifting to less romantic ideas… Dan's shouting though quickly stopped that train of thought.

"She found them!" The emblem definitely matched, but they were attached to three cars.

"They aren't the ones from the base, but they are probably affiliated with them. Where is she now?"

"Hold on…" He was still getting images from her. "Oh man she's really stepped into it this time! Look at all the Zoids around her. And in a box canyon! What is Luna thinking, putting herself in so much danger?"

Dr. D stopped one of the photos, "Apparently she thinks she can disable some of them long enough for you two to get out there and back her up." He was right. Luna wasn't fixing the Zoids, she was sabotaging them.

"Hold on Luna! Let's go, Vera."

Vera saluted to Dr. D, "Thank you for your assistance, sir."

"Go, you don't have time to waste with an old man like me." She quickly rushed to the elevator as it took them back up. "Ah, I'm getting too old for this. Oh, I forgot to ask if Dan wanted some coffee. Only he and Fiona ever truly appreciated my special blend."

* * *

Luna just finished working on the Demantises, Gordos, Molgas and Godos and was about to start on the Rev Raptors. "Lucky for you guys I came along. These Zoids were in really bad shape. But I've got them working like new. No offense to your regular maintenance guy, but this is spotty work at best."

Vibes' holomatter whispered to Shepard, "Commander she isn't helping them. The Zoids, they're…"

"I figured as much. We need to stop her and undo what she has done to the Zoids she's already worked on. Kasumi, you've been watching, see what you can do with Tali and Mordin. Zaeed, James, distract Luna for a bit. EDI, Legion, work with the _Xantium_ to scan and see if we've got anything that might be attacking us. Garrus, mind keeping an eye on the horizon?"

His team moved as requested, careful to look natural. The other holomatters had set up the tents and acted as though there was nothing to do. "Hey, Luna!" James moved to her, "So I was wondering if someone like you knew…"

"A good place to eat in town? Sorry muscles, but better looking guys have tried, and I've passed them up."

"Wha…now that's just cold hearted. Come on, I'm not just muscles you know."

"Missy," Zaeed tried next, "Nice eyepiece. Knew a guy who wore something like it."

Luna looked Zaeed over, "You definitely look like a merc, but I think I'd remember hearing about someone with your face, ugly."

"That's assuming if I didn't kill them all for looking at me funny."

"Tough talk, coming from an old man."

"This 'old man' has lived long enough to know a smartass like you."

Zaeed's distraction was working, now Garrus found himself a good position above the canyon walls and set up his sniper rifle. "_All clear so far, Shepard. How are our skies, EDI?_"

"_Clear thus far. I will maintain scans for any Zoid signatures approaching our position._"

Skids moved to Vibes' holomatter, "If this continues for much longer, the probability of an attack is getting…"

"I know, but we should just trust them for now."

* * *

Luna had already figured out that they had caught on to her plans and she needed to bug out. "As fun as it is to smack talk with you, I need a new set of tools to work my magic. Excuse me…" She moved to the crate behind her Gustav, entering it. "Well, looks like we're gotta make a run for it buddy. Ready to run wild?"

* * *

"Shepard-Commander! New Zoid signature detected!" Before Legion or EDI could identify the position the crate Luna entered blasted open as a black Command Wolf with red shoulders and an unusual white and blue weapon attached to its back ran out.

"_Well it was fun boys, but it looks like I've gotta split!_"

"_Shepard!_" Garrus called out, "_We've got a pair on approach._"

"Only two?" Shepard turned to Vibes and the others, "Let's get moving! Leave the immobile Zoids behind, but try to protect them. Let's get ready to greet our guests."

* * *

Luna was already out of the canyon thanks to the assist boosters attached to the Wolf's legs. She could see the Blade Liger and Dark Spiner approaching, "Well it's about time you guys got here. What kept ya?"

"Sorry Luna but you know what they say, the hero has to make a dramatic entrance."

The Spiner roared at her, "And where exactly did you get that weapon?"

"Nice to see you too, V… Now shouldn't we focus more on the bad guys?"

Vera turned away, "We'll get to them soon enough. You haven't answered the question. So would you mind explaining to me how you got hold of experimental military technology?"

The Liger roared, "Vera, Luna, let's focus on the enemy now. You can squabble about tech later."

The Zoids moved out of the canyon, though they weren't firing. A white Command Wolf led the group, spreading out as the Redlers, Sinkers and a lone modified Hammerhead held their position above them. They were holding the canyon opening, though spread out enough that open combat wouldn't directly affect the others still within.

* * *

Vibes drove through the ranks, pushing forward. "Shepard, what should we do?"

"We should try to smooth this out before it gets worse." Shepard walked forward alone. "My name is Shepard. We don't need to fight."

The liger Zoid roared, "_Yes we do! Especially with your robotic friends!_"

"_Stand down, Dan!_" The green Spinosaur Zoid stood in front of the liger. "_My name is Major Vera Cecilia Schubaltz of the Imperial Army and a member of the Guardian Force. You are harboring potentially hostile forces. We ask that you move aside from the vehicles now. Interference will result in your incarceration for aiding terrorists._"

Vibes quickly understood the situation now. "Commander. We'll deal with this situation. Dropshot, Skids, Sky-Byte, Dragonblade, with me." The three vehicles drove out as Sky-Byte and Dragonblade moved closer to the ground. "Major, we are coming out now. Do not attack."

"_We only want the vehicles, not the modified Hammerhead or Redler._"

The five of them all transformed to their robot forms, "We know why you're asking for us. However we are not responsible for what you believe. Please let us speak before unnecessary fighting happens."

* * *

Luna nearly jumped out of her seat, "Okay, no one mentioned anything about transforming cars, Zoids or robots!"

Vera and her Dark Spiner continued to act as the divider, "Which is why civilians shouldn't get involved." She turned to the Liger, "Dan, I want you and Luna to hold back for now. I'll talk with them."

"Vera!"

"At the moment, my best weapon to disable them is potentially worthless against those five robots. Dan, you are one of the Guardian Force's top pilots and Luna can support you with the illegal acquired Fuzor weapon she has. If you two can cover me, I should be able to get back in my Spiner before the battle gets too chaotic."

"Should and can are two very different things, girl. Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Vera continued to ignore Luna as the Spiner slowly moved forward, "We accept. I will speak with you, outside of my Dark Spiner." When she was closer Vera stopped her Spiner, lying it in the sand before jumping out. Vera kept her calm despite standing before the Zoid sized robots outside of her Zoid.

The red robot was obviously the leader of their group, though the body design seemed to suggest it's supposed to be feminine. "My name is Vibes. My team and I are Autobots," putting her hand close to the red insignia adorn on their chest, "Dragonblade is a Neutral and Sky-Byte is a former Decepticon."

* * *

Blackout and Sixshot happened upon the Autobots while surveying the planet. "This could play to our advantage."

"I'm not sure I follow you, Sixshot."

"Just watch and learn." Sixshot activated the _Defiant_'s communication. "Tarn, there are some pesky Autobots that are about to ruin our plans. We need a delicate touch however, and your best front to 'defend' the weak organics from the 'oppressive' Autobots before their lies can seep in."

"_The Decepticon Justice Division will step in and stop this._"

Sixshot provided them coordinates to use as the space bridge portal activated and the Justice Division moved out. Sixshot turned to Blackout, "Either they eliminate the Autobots and 'secure' our position on the planet, or they get overwhelmed and retreat, weakening their overall influence amid the other Decepticons."

Blackout understood now. "With such a failure, both Slipstreams probably won't tolerate such a flop in their plans."

"Perhaps. We just need to see how well it goes down there, and how well the Slipstreams take it."

* * *

**A/N:** And not only first contact, but first combat will be initiated soon enough. The Decepticon Justice Division are nothing if not persistent and tough, even when outnumbered.


	7. And Justice for All

As the sun started to set it would seem that Vibes was getting some headway with this Major Vera, though not enough. "…And if these Decepticons are responsible, what evidence is there that says you aren't them?"

"While true, I have no unalterable physical evidence to present you, our willingness to talk should be evident enough that we do not wish to harm you."

Before Vibes' argument sunk in a space bridge portal opened next to them. And coming through were the five members of the Decepticon Justice Division. "Helex, rescue that human from the Autobots! Decepticons, create a barrier between them and the organics!"

Helex was surprisingly fast for such a large bot, grabbing Vera and tucking her away in his cockpit before driving off, knocking Vibes back with his arm while he transformed. She quickly recovered before jumping away from a blast from Tarn's twin fusion cannon. "Autobots, spread out!" Dropshot and Skids regrouped with her as Dragonblade took to the skies.

Sky-Byte however was cowering back in the canyon. Shepard wasn't going to just stand by, not while they have these Zoids to help them. "Alright team, let's get in there and give Vibes covering fire."

Sky-Byte tried to stop them, "Don't! Do you know who that is? They are the Decepticon Justice Division! No one has ever fought them and lived!"

"There's a first time for everything," Grunt charged in with his Redhorn, aiming for the small red one.

"No! Not Kaon!" The tesla coils on his shoulders weren't just for show, firing volts of electricity into the charging Redhorn to overload its systems before it even reached him.

"Grunt!" Shepard and Garrus charged in with the Command Wolves to try and protect Grunt.

While they distracted Kaon, the tail of Legion's Guysak came out of the sand. Tali rushed over in the Rev Raptor to try and get Grunt out. She found the emergency canopy release. "Grunt? Are you alive?"

The krogan coughed up a ball of black smoke. "A little crispy…"

The gunner canopy of the Guysak's tail opened up, "Grunt, get aboard." He pulled himself out and jumped into the tail as Legion got them out of there and Tali quickly retreated with her raptor.

"_Vibes!_"

"Hold your position, Roadbuster!" Vibes glanced up for a moment. "We wouldn't look all that good if you suddenly showed up."

Skids fired at Tesarus to lose his focus while aiming the sniper rifle that was Vos. "And if we don't get that firepower on our side, we'll be done for."

Dropshot jumped over a dune to avoid one of Tarn's blasts, "Have to agree with brains on that one! We won't last much longer, even with the Zoids!"

Vibes turned to her friends as they started to join the fighting, "Our priority needs to be keeping everyone safe and rescuing Major Schubaltz. Autobots, let's roll out!"

* * *

Dan wasn't sure who to fight with, or who was trying to help Vera. "Come on Dan, I'm not going to sit on the sideline while one of our friends is in danger!"

"But who is it that is helping her?" A large ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere above them as a heavily armored green and brown jeep, a red truck, a blue bot and a blue helicopter jumped out to join the bots who spoke with Vera.

"What's with the hesitation, hero boy? We help the bots who were talking with V. I don't know who they are, but they have real people working with them and those 'Decepticon' guys aren't holding back and blowing them away. Especially their flyers. Besides, whoever worked on those Zoids did a decent enough job, if not a bit unorthodox even by mom's standards. If they care enough to maintain the Zoids that much then it's good enough for me."

The helicopter changed into a robot to cut the weapons out of the hand of the largest bot before jumping back, changing back to the helicopter form to fly away. This was a distraction for the souped-up jeep as he fired at the same bot with multiple guns, two rifles in hand and one mounted on the shoulder. A group of Stealth Vipers came out of the sand, discharging smoke around the four bots while everyone started to fire in the general area.

* * *

James and the Iron Kongs were trying to cut Helex off, "Where do you think you're going?"

The Kongs tried to crush Helex with their fists, but Helex easily drove around them. "Nice try, but you can't stop me."

Firestar and the Rev Raptors were chasing Helex now. "Hand over the human, Decepticon!"

"So you can kill her?" Helex rammed into Firestar causing her to swerve and crashing into three of the Rev Raptors. "Treads beat tires on the sand every time!"

Tali's Rev Raptor caught up with the rest of the pack who were still following Helex. Tali activated the Counter Scythes, cutting into Helex's left tread and wheels. Legion and the Guysaks had moved ahead to dig out a sand pit for Helex that he drove right into, trapped with his broken track.

Kasumi came in from above, hanging on a rope. "Hold on in there!" Working upside down wasn't new for Kasumi, working on opening a Cybertronian while hanging onto a Zoid was definitely an experience. Kasumi's legendary hacking skills proved more than a match for the hulking Cybertronian's locks. The canopy opened as she threw out her hand to Vera, "Going up?"

Vera grab hold as the Sinker pulled away. "Who's flying the Sinker?"

"What do you mean? He's flying himself." The look on Vera's face was evident enough for Kasumi that this wasn't exactly normal.

A shot went clean through the Sinker's core, bring the two down. "I got ya!" James and his Kong managed to grab the rope before it hit the ground.

Kasumi turned to the wreck of the Sinker as its remains turned to stone, "Poor thing… Gomennasai, tomodachi… Domo arigato…"

James opened his cockpit, "Want in?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was told never to get into strange Zoids with strangers," Kasumi then hopped into the passenger seat, "But these things could use a comforter or something."

Vera jumped onto the Iron Kong's shoulder, "Get me back to my Dark Spiner. Do that, and you'll at least have my gratitude."

"Alright. Hey, I could use some cover to reach that green dino."

The Rev Raptors ran ahead of James, the vanguard for this charge. "We've got your back."

Vera looked down to the raptors, "I have a question for Vibes if you can relay it for me."

* * *

Luna found Shepard, "Yeah, sorry about all of this, Shepard. I thought you guys were the bad guy."

"We can worry about that after we defeat the Decepticons."

The Darkhorns, Zabers and Houndsoldier had been firing into the smoke. "Let's see those Cons escape from that."

The big black one with the purple Decepticon insignia mask walked out with a sniper rifle in hand, shooting down the Sinker above his trapped companion. "Enough of this! Justice Division, take them all down!" He tossed the sniper rifle into the air as it transformed into the smaller black bot from before. The large bot that shouted earlier aimed his twin cannons at Shepard and Luna now as it charged.

"No you don't!" The Blade Liger rushed in, cutting through the bot's arm and cannons using the blades. The energy the cannon had built up exploded, destroying the arm and knocking the robot down.

"Tarn!" The robot with the grinder in his chest started them up now, digging in the sand and catching a Stealth Vipers. He was fired upon by the Redler-looking robot as he doused the giant in blue fire until the red one started to zap the dragon with electricity.

The Iron Kong managed to reach Vera's Dark Spiner, giving her a hand, "Special delivery."

The Dark Spiner quickly got back up and roared. "Thank. Now everyone stand back!" The Spiner's footlocks engaged and the tail stiffened as the armor around the vents opened up.

Luna was already on the move, "Shepard, tell your people to move!"

"NOW!" An invisible pulse was released that hit the four robots, disorienting them.

The Zoids and the other robots were now concentrating fire on the four of them as they struggled to get away. The one who grabbed Vera was guiding them back through a new strange green vortex that appeared and quickly disappeared after they fled.

Vera relaxed a bit in her seat, relieved, "I've got to thank Vibes for telling me about how they were still slightly vulnerable to EMP blasts." Those Decepticons were tough and powerful, taking out most of the Sinkers, a few Petras and Redlers, a pair of Command Wolves, and grinding that one Stealth Viper. That electrocuted Redhorn was fried and wasn't going to be operational even assuming the Zoid core survived though she was more impressed when she heard the foolish Redhorn pilot survived the attack. Her monitor started picking up something approaching them. Magnified it was revealed to be Dr. D driving toward them in a jeep. "And this ought to be interesting…"

* * *

Nightbird had informed Slipstream of what the Justice Division had 'done on their own' and were waiting for them at the space bridge terminal after Helex requested one at his coordinates. Tarn was missing his cannons and right arm, Helex was missing one of his treads, and the others had seen better days.

Conduit moved to examine each one of them "Mostly superficial damage. No vital components were critical. They'll all live, though obviously Tarn will need a replacement for his missing arm."

"I'm rather disappointed to see the infamous Justice Division beaten by a lowly group of Autobots and some Zoids. And you managed to get the Autobots to ally with the natives too…"

Tarn bowed to Slipstream, "I am fully aware of our failure, and I fully accept the consequences for that failure."

Slipstream turned away from him, "I was hoping to use the natives against the Autobots a bit longer, but they would have cleared that confusion up on their own if we didn't continue to attack facilities. However…" she had an unusually satisfied grin, "We could still follow through with our plans, attacking a few facilities and cities on the planet while wearing the Autobot insignia. With the Autobots around it might not be as convincing for those that work with them, but it should cause a bit of confusion for the civilians and the military. Yet despite how beneficial this could be, the failure can't be left unpunished…"

Slipstream snapped her fingers and Nightbird removed Tarn's mask, revealing his true face behind the Decepticon insignia. Conduit moved in, "This won't hurt a bit…" activating the small surgical tool, Conduit started to work on Tarn's mouth, creating a temporary seal over it.

"Your most dangerous weapon, now you won't be able to use it or speak, for now, until you've redeemed yourself." Nightbird dropped the mask onto the floor as she joined Slipstream in leaving the DJD, "Conduit, get to work. I want them ready to destroy the next targeted facilities with the Zoids. And give Tarn his new mask."

Conduit was holding onto a mask similar to Tarn's original Decepticon mask, however the insignia was Autobot. "Don't worry, it should fit snuggly like your original."

* * *

Vera was surprised to see Dr. D out here, though Dan seemed more so. "Doc? I thought you were supposed to stay in your lab for your health?"

"Did you really think I'd pass up meeting your aliens?" Dr. D was looking up to the Autobots, then to Shepard's group, "A lot more human-like then I thought."

Vibes turned to Vera, "Major?"

"Right, we haven't properly introduced anyone else. You've already met Luna, so I don't have to say anything for her…"

"Hey!"

"This is Dr. D. A well respected scientist responsible for many great scientific advances. And the Organoid here is Zeke." Zeke growled to indicate himself, "And finally Lieutenant Dan Flyheight, a fellow Guardian Force member from the Republic. Everyone, this is the Autobot leader, Vibes."

"I wouldn't go so far as saying leader, but at least for my team," Vibes bowed slightly before turning to the others, "There's Dropshot, Roadbuster, Skids, Whirl and Dragonblade. We also have Firestar, Riptide and Sky-Byte who are helping us. And a few others who currently aren't present," looking up to the giant ship hovering above the canyon.

"Not that I care or anything," Luna had her hands behind her head as she acted nonchalant, "But mind showing the rest of your friends too? Cause I know there was more than just Shepard, Kasumi, the two flirts, your two gal pals and the little fembot." Shepard was wearing a strange black armor with an N7 on his breastplate and most of the others had armor similar in design to his.

Shepard looked up to Vibes, "I think we should explain a few things about that…"

Vibes nodded before transforming to her vehicle form, Dr. D watched with great fascination and awe. Suddenly a hologram started to form next to her. The hologram was of a humanesque woman. She had blonde hair with twin pigtails tied similar to Vibes' sensors though the hair drooped down. She was wearing a red long sleeve and blue jeans with heels and gold shades. She then started to speak with Vibes' voice. "Cybertronians can be equipped with a special holomatter generator that allows us to project an interactive solid-light projection of an organic alien race without exposing our true existence," exampling by digging her fingers into the sand and pulling some of it up. "Although…" the hologram disappeared and Vibes changed back to robot form, "for the Zoids, we just install each unoccupied Zoid with one of these generators to appear normal, otherwise they have joined us on their own accord."

"Fascinating…" Dr. D was already examining one of the Zoids, "Did you modify their command functions or installed some alien tech to act like that?"

Vibes turned to Firestar who explained, "We really didn't do anything extra to them we wouldn't to fix a fellow Cybertronian. We just thought they were always this active, with or without a pilot. Although…" turning to Shepard now, "there are some I can't speak for…"

Shepard knew what she was talking about, and he wasn't sure if doing this was the best thing to do. "I am curious, are your people native to this planet?"

Dr. D was more than happy to share, "Not at all. You see we humans came from another world, far from this one. We have little records of that planet, but Zi has become our home."

"We might as well introduce the rest of the team. Both mine and yours, Vibes."

She nodded, "Though your team might be more of a shocker than meeting Minerva and Nautica."

The woman in the black and white suit whispered to Shepard, "Are you sure we should be doing this? I thought we were supposed to follow first contact protocols?"

"Whether they're humans from Earth, or a similarly evolved sapien race, their ancestors managed to travel to this world. I don't think we need to dance around the topic any longer. And we can't keep the others cramped inside their Zoids or hope the holograms can maintain a fake image." Shepard turned to some of the Zoids, "Guys, come on out."

From one of the Guysaks a hulking brute of a reptile clad in silver armor jumped out of the gunner tail as a strange gray cycloptic robot with a gaping hole in its chest climbed out of the cockpit with its right shoulder patched together with armor more reminiscent to Shepard's. The brutish looking creature had digitigrade legs like a dog and a stub of a tail in back. A Stealth Viper had a peculiar skinny looking reptilian in something akin to a lab coat with a scar on his face and missing a horn on its head. Inside a Rev Raptor came a purple suited woman whose legs were the most alien about her, the part below her knee curved backward and had two large twos with a tiny toe on the outer part of her feet, aside from a three-fingered hand. Out of the blue Command Wolf was another reptilian humanoid, though his face was partly scared they could see the two mandibles around his mouth and a peculiar holographic eye piece. His thick blue armor left a strange bowl-like opening around his neck and head though. His legs had two large prong-like protrusions coming from the calves and a less prominent backward curve than the suited woman. Finally a Redler revealed another suited individual, though his suit looked nothing like the woman from the Rev Raptor, his legs seemed more akin to the reptilian from the Command Wolf with a more streamline look about him.

"There's a bit of catching up to do…" Shepard was looking to the alien that came out of the blue Command Wolf as he spoke to him. "No, I'm not going to say that. You can ask after they get the translators. Yeah, that's the point, the joke loses its luster."

* * *

Thomas had returned to the capital city Guygalos to consult with his brother, Karl, about what has happened. "This is disturbing news. Do you have anything more beyond this strange emblem?"

"Nothing yet. Vera and Dan have gone ahead to Dr. D's latest lab to speak with him if he had any information. BEEK hasn't come up with anything yet, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this."

Karl looked out to the city, "I'm more worried about what they could want or do to Fiona and Van."

Thomas joined Karl, "Don't worry. Those two are resourceful, and so are Dan and Vera. I bet you right now, they're getting closer to finding what attacked the base and how to stop them."

Karl smiled, looking at his locket, he opened it to look at two pictures of his family together, the first was with Vera still a little girl and wearing his hat while the other one was them at Vera's graduation ceremony from the academy with her saluting with a smile.

Before he could say anything however a soldier rushed in, "Admiral! We've just got reports of attacks at five more bases! Two of them are ours, two are Republican and the final one is a Guardian Force training facility."

"Five bases at the same time? What's happening now?"

"Currently they are trying to evacuate. Each base is under siege by a number of Zoids and an unidentified humanoid robot. All of them are bearing a strange red face-like emblem sir! We're still aiding the wounded and reports haven't been consistent on casualties."

Karl looked at the map for the bases under attack, "There's no way we can reach all of them… Dr. D's lab is near one of the Imperial bases under siege. Send a request to Major Schubaltz and Lieutenant Flyheight to intervene! Thomas…"

"I'll get out there as fast as the Dibison can get me there."

"Watch yourself, and Vera… We'll do what we can for the others." As much as Karl wanted to go himself, he had to contain the situation and ensure the soldiers were safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Of course the DJD focused on the aerial foes first, it is the logical thing to do. Admittedly they were trying to pull some of their punches to look 'good' for the organic, but that didn't last when they were pushed. And those curious, Garrus' joke was toward Mordin and Grunt saying the former might dissect them and the latter would eat them.


	8. Divided Justice

There was quite a bit of explaining that happened, from the different species to some of the technology they use to understand each other. Dr. D was all the more interested in learning more about them. First though, "There seems to be a slight discrepancy with our known histories."

EDI seemed to have noticed as well. "In our records, humanity didn't leave the Sol system until 2150. Nearly forty years ago."

"And yet humans on this planet have records dating back over two thousand years and claim to originate from Earth." Legion looked up to the sun, "Is it possible that a temporal or spatial anomalies could cause this inconsistency?"

Before anything else could be suggested, Vera's communicator started to buzz. "An emergency message from my father, Admiral Schubaltz. It would seem the Decepticons are attacking more bases, and still using the Autobot guise. We've being requested to aid in defending the base closest to us with Colonel Schubaltz. The Empire will do its best for the others and alerted the Republic."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Vera grabbed the back of Luna's shirt collar, "What do you mean by 'we'? This was an official request of aid by the Empire for the Guardian Force, not a freelancing con-artist harlot!"

Luna tugged her shirt free, "Well excuse me, princess! But I doubt you and Dan can handle these Decepticons on your own, even with your uncle, and I know for a fact that you plan to ask Shepard, Vibes and their teams to help you! So I don't see why I can't earn a bit on the side for helping you?"

"Why you…"

Dan pulled them apart, "Luna, Vera, let's focus on saving the soldiers at the base. Can you two at least agree on that?"

Luna tugged her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Vera, "Well you know my price Dan, I want at least some of the salvage after all of the fighting is over. Especially the Con parts."

Vera turned toward her Spiner, trying to hide her flustered face. "Don't expect me to bail you out of trouble and endanger the others for your salvage, civilian." After a moment to calm down, she turned to the others, "Shepard, Vibes, your aid will be most appreciated."

"We'll do everything we can to help." Shepard's team got ready to move out now.

Luna stopped to Dr. D, "Thanks for those parts doc. They've been working out really great."

"Now remember what you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, it's in the trailer. If you don't mind picking up my Gustav for me?" pointing to the canyon.

Dan climbed into the Blade Liger, "Zeke!" Zeke boosted into the air, fusing with the Liger, "Mobilize!"

* * *

Tarn was given a small unit of Command Wolves and Zaber Fangs to decimate this base, a bigger unit than the others as compensation for not being given time to replace his missing arm. "That's right, in the name of the Autobots, burn this place and everyone in it to the ground!"

Tarn's inability to speak was also starting to get to him, having to follow orders from the yahg who are supposed to be his subordinates for the assault. The base continued to fight back using emplaced weapons and more Zoids, but they would not stop Tarn on his path for redemption.

* * *

High above, Rago'Za and EDI were gathering intel on enemy numbers. "_There's only one Decepticon in the bunch. The rest are Zoids following him in the assault._"

"_Scans reveal twenty units of Command Wolves and Zaber Fangs each scattered throughout the base._"

"Good work you two. Now pull back for now, we'll take care of this." Shepard turned to Vera, "So what's the plan."

"We don't need anything complicated. We wipe out the Wolves and Zabers before moving in on the big guy!"

"Easier said than done, Dan. I mean have you been to this base? The place is like a maze. Literally. Who designed the place, V?"

"How would you know that, Luna?"

"Let's just say I've had my fair share of dealings in this region, V."

Vera uploaded a map of the base to Shepard's group and the Autobots. "Assuming all of the walls are still standing, I would suggest splitting off at these junctions," highlighting two major intersections "Meaning we would need at least five teams."

Shepard looked at the map as it updated with Vera's suggested branch points, "Your team know Zoids and this base better than any of us. What's the plan?"

"Dan will lead the first team in. I would like Tali, Zaeed and Skids supporting him. I will take this path around the long way with Vibes, Miranda and Ashley. Commander, I want you, Garrus, Roadbuster and Grunt to follow this route to prevent the enemy from retreating from our team. James will have Dropshot, Firestar and Legion accompany him through this final route. Everyone else will hold positions around the base's perimeter to ensure the enemy doesn't have the chance to escape. And Dan, if your team reaches the Decepticon first, do not engage. We confront the Decepticon as a team. If you have to fight, then at least draw him towards another team's location."

"Hey, you want me on the sidelines? Do you hate me that much, V?"

"Your Command Wolf is one of the fastest Zoids here thanks to those assist boosters, and we still have no idea the full capabilities of a Fuzor. I'd rather have you in reserve in case we need back up or to aid the wild Zoids in preventing the enemy from escaping." Vera adjusted her cap, "As my father would say, when confronting the unknown its best to take every foreseeable caution even as a path to victory is revealed."

"Your father sounds like a great leader. He's taught you well."

"Thank you, Commander. I appreciate such praise about him, as I'm sure he would as well. Now let's hurry and save those soldiers!"

* * *

Fiona noticed an unusual amount of traffic in the area from the giant robots as they were moving equipment into the room. It didn't help that she had a limited view to being with, now with so many of them coming and going most were blocking her view.

Eventually they finished their job and slowly thinned out until Thundercracker was left alone with her. He finally turned back to her, "I didn't think I would be able to do this. Though I did get some help with this…"

He moved aside to reveal Van strapped to a chair with a helmet that obscured most of his face, connected to most of the hardware they had moved in. "What is that you have him connected to?"

Thundercracker looked back, "It's a simulator system. I don't know any of the details, but supposedly they have him running through several combat scenarios right now. Why they want this, I couldn't say."

Fiona could guess they wanted Van's combat abilities to make their Zoids even more powerful then what they already are. "Thank you for granting me this request."

Thundercracker was rubbing something on his head, partly trying to hide it from Fiona, "D…don't mention it…"

* * *

For the most part, the walls seemed to be standing, for now. Though there were holes smashed through a few of them. Dan slowly entered the burning base, "What's the point of attacking this base?"

Vera looked around at the carnage. "I wouldn't be able to say. Everything I do know about this base would suggest nothing of particular note other than as a defensive position against invaders."

Shepard entered the base, "I still think Vera's plan is the best one we've got. So let's split off and work our way to the middle."

"One moment…" Vera started to do something, "Now we can enter."

"What was that for?"

The Dark Spiner looked up just as the few functioning turrets retracted. "When the base was under attack, the soldier probably left the automated defense systems active before falling back inside. Those Zabers probably aren't registered with the Empire, though if it stopped them is another matter. Also," Vera sent data to Shepard, Garrus and James, "if you come across any survivors before we rendezvous they'll probably become worried because of the Autobots. Present them with the Guardian Force crest or state that I'm working with you. It should keep them from attacking outright."

* * *

Tesarus was grinding through another Zoid as what little of the base crumbled away. "That was boring. I suppose Tarn's punishment was worse." The Decepticon tossed what little remained of the Zoid out of his blades as he turned to leave. As he turned back to his forces he found they were completely decimated by two lone Zoids and their two mini-Zoids. "What's this?"

One of the Zoids was blue with cannons on its back as the other was red with pods on the side and guns mounted on the hips. "So it was you and your friends that have been causing the disturbances?" the voice was definitely coming from the red one.

"Listen little one, I've been having a really bad solar cycle. So unless you leave right now, I won't have to chop you or your Zoids into tiny little bits."

"Why? Afraid two little humans will defeat you?"

Tesarus really wasn't in a good mood now. "Look you little maggots, I don't know what you think your little Zoids can do," standing to show he was bigger than the two of them, "so run along and warn your people that the 'Autobots' are coming for them."

The blue one started speaking, "Interesting. Then why is it that your mind keeps yelling Decepticon?"

"My…mind…" Tesarus wasn't sure what was going on or if this was some game Slipstream was playing with him, but he wasn't going to fail. Not again. "You aren't escaping me." His blades started up now as his manipulator arms rushed out to grab the blue Zoids.

The red Zoid rushed in front, the pods extending out as two pincers grabbed Tesarus' manipulator arms. "Goodbye." The footlocks engaged on the red one before the tail and head lined up with each other and a massive amount of energy started build in the Zoid.

"What the…?!" Tesarus tried to rip his manipulators off to get away from the blast, but he only managed to rip one off before the weapon fired, vaporizing most of his body.

What remained was half his legs, the grinder blades and the manipulators. "It was a shame we couldn't have gotten here sooner when there were still people and Zoids to save."

"I feel bad about it too, Nichalo. But we at least know the name they fight under is a lie. That might be useful for the peacekeepers to know. Assuming they are willing to speak with us. Let's go, Shadow."

* * *

Dan and Tali cut down another Zaber's legs together as Zaeed and Skids blasted Command Wolves. "These guys are tough, that's for sure."

Tali's Rev Raptor clawed into a Zaber's leg to disable it before cutting the head off with her Counter Scythes, "They don't seem very organized. And they didn't seem ready for us, even after we've attacked the other groups."

Zaeed looked back down the path they came from, "She's right. These idiots were lounging around waiting for their boss, not prepping for a counter offensive."

"Shepard, how are you guys holding?" Tali was getting nothing but static. "Shepard?"

Dan walked up next to the Rev Raptor, "No worries there. This is just part of Vera's plan. So let's keep moving and we'll regroup soon enough."

* * *

Roadbuster blasted a Zaber that tried to jump him as Grunt skewered another Zaber on his Redhorn. "Ha, is that it?"

Shepard still felt uneasy, "The fact that the Decepticons are using yahg for pilots seems a bit wrong."

Roadbuster checked to make sure his weapon was functioning after that close up blast, "Those organics are tough little scrappers, I'll give 'em that."

Garrus looked down, "They couldn't have that many. A few hundred, maybe a thousand warriors at most? So this ends up as a war of attrition on a planet full of Zoids. Of course that's not taking into account any reinforcement they might be able to grab from their homeworld. That's going to be a lot of property damage."

"Or we end up fighting against a super weapon that has no equal."

Roadbuster laid his arm against Grunt's second Redhorn, "All the better for the explosion when we kill it."

"Yeah. What the Autobot said."

* * *

Vera's group had yet to encounter any of the renegade Zoids who attacked the base. Vibes seemed to be listening to a conversation the others couldn't hear. "Odd…you'd think the enemy would be more organized than this."

"There is a very good explanation for that." The Spiner's spin blades were oscillating, "My Dark Spiner has the ability to jam communications. That is why I established our strategy before entering the base. I've been jamming communications on a broad spectrum to confuse our enemy and give a false sense of security."

"A good strategy, though I doubt the Decepticon was coordinating with his soldiers to begin with."

"You'd be surprised, Williams," Miranda looked up. "Rago'Za's stories, when fighting with the Decepticons, demonstrated that Slipstream at least understood the strategic value of having non-Cybertronians under her command, even if she despised them."

Vibes stopped, "I think we're about to find the Decepticon now. I'm picking up something big smashing through a building."

* * *

Thomas was running his Dibison as fast as he could. "BEEK, what do you mean you can't contact them? Try it again!" BEEK has tried multiple times, but the signal just couldn't be established to begin with. "Vera must have jammed the area and begun the assault. Let's move it BEEK!" The Dibison redoubled its efforts to reach that base.

* * *

James' group had a clear view of the Con and it was strange. "Funny, I thought that Decepticon logo was his face."

Dropshot was careful not to accidentally crush anything and alert him just yet to take a peek, "Nah, that scrapper just uses a mask. You'd think a hardcore Con like him wouldn't change it, even for an over-the-top plan to frame us."

Legion was looking around for something else. "Confirming. Three teams in position. We are still missing Dan's Team."

"Thirteen against one? I think we can take him."

Kasumi corrected James, "Excuse me, but I'm just a passenger here."

"Right, sorry. So, ready to blast him?"

Dropshot and Firestar seemed a little hesitant, though that wouldn't stop them. "Just hope I don't get blown to too many pieces."

The three teams rushed out and surrounded the Decepticon now who was trying to kill the remaining humans. "Hold it right ther…" they weren't expecting to see this. Not only was Tarn wearing that Autobot mask he was still missing that arm and any form of weaponry beside his size and fist.

Vibes and the other Autobots were still cautious of him. "Be careful. Even with only one arm, he is still the Decepticon Justice Division's leader. He won't go down without a fight."

She was right as Tarn turned back to the building he was about to smash, posing as though he was about to do it while using it as a shield between him and the others. It would seem the remnant of this base's personnel were cornered in the building and Tarn was threatening to finish what he started.

Vera's Dark Spiner quickly engaged her footlocks before the spines flipped forward and the vents on the tail opened up. "No you don't!" An invisible EMP blast wreaked havoc on Tarn's systems as he struggled to remain standing. Dropshot took this opportunity to tackle the Decepticon away from the building and into the open.

Even one armed, Tarn quickly knocked Dropshot down by smashing his back once. Tarn was about to retaliate by crushing Dropshot's head only to be stopped by a volley of fire from Vera's group.

Grunt rushed in again, this time he lodged the Redhorn's horn into Tarn's leg. Tarn grabbed the Redhorn by the frill and tossed it back. Even with the hole in his leg Tarn managed to remain standing. Grunt's charge did manage to give Dropshot the chance get away.

"Big guy was chatty last time. What gives?"

Roadbuster unloaded with the cannon on his shoulder and in hand blasting the DJD leader. "Who cares? Scrap him!"

Even with this heavy amount of fire being dished out, the Decepticon just wouldn't go down. Legion did something strange. He charged in with his Guysak, grappling Tarn's legs from behind and skewering Tarn's only arm with the Guysak's tail gun. "Shepard-Commander! Vibes! Finish it now!"

Legion was able to hold Tarn in position long enough for a combined shot from Vibes' precision along with shots from Shepard Command Wolf they broke through Tarn's armor and blasted his spark chamber.

Legion released his grip of the might Decepticon so he could fall, but even as he fell, the goliath still managed to hold enough control to grab the Guysak and crush most of the body. But eventually his grip released and the once feared monstrosity started to lose his color and turned grey. Legion managed to get out of the cockpit, though he remained at the side of the dying Guysak.

With that Decepticon dead, the Autobots moved to examine the fallen Con. Roadbuster tried to pull the mask off, though he had difficulty. "What'd they do? Fuse it to his face?" Roadbuster finally tore the mask off to find out that they did. "Slag…"

"Not just that…" Firestar rubbed her fingers against Tarn's mouth, "They fused his mouth shut too… Reversible, but still…"

Vera deactivated the jamming blade, "Dan, Luna. It's over."

"_Man, Vera you guys didn't even wait for us._"

"Sorry Lieutenant, but we had three of our teams here and the Decepticon was threatening lives. We couldn't wait."

"_Hey, Dan, Vera, we've got a surprise visitor out here._"

"_Vera? Dan? Can either of you read me?_"

"Colonel?" Vera turned to the Autobots, "There is much that we need to discuss with you about."

"_I'm sure it'll have to do with why you are helping the forces who kidnapped Fiona and Van?_"

"It does, Thomas," Dan joined in, "But they aren't the ones to blame. We can explain everything back at Dr. D's lab."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I was thinking if i should add the most recently revealed member of the DJD, Nickel, to the cast. Though I'd have to somehow explain how a Cybertronian colony survived the Reapers. There was no way should could have, even with how much spunk she has. Oh, and the reason for Tesarus' blades surviving the charged particle gun at point blank is because they're composed of an indestructible alloy known as Ununtrium, extracted from the compacted subatomic matter of a collapsed star.


	9. Fissure

Kaon's team was the first to return of the Justice Division followed shortly by Vos and Helex's forces. Yet there was nothing from Tarn or Tesarus. Slipstream anticipated Tarn to either retreat or fall to the Autobots due to how close they were however she was rather curious about the events that brought about Tesarus' end.

Slipstream however wasn't the only one interested in what killed Tesarus. Conduit managed to salvage some images transmitted from Tesarus before his signal disappeared. "So, these Zoids have more than simply blasters and missiles."

Conduit had been monitoring the team's vitals, and he seemed genuinely surprised, "Interesting, such a powerful weapon hidden in a relatively small Zoid."

Nightbird and her sisters turned to Flamewar and Deluge, "It'd be less interesting if we were told about such weapons earlier."

"Indeed…" Sixshot also seemed aware of this fact, "One of the Zoid that has yet to awaken is supposed to possess a similar weapon."

Both Slipstreams seemed rather upset to hear that. "Is this true, Deluge?"

"Yes, we were aware of such a powerful weapon that once existed, however the Zoids we've observed using the weapon was of enormous size we have not seen for some time."

Demolisher pointed out the obvious, "Why not get information from the Zoidian? If anything like those weapons ever existed, shouldn't a native of the planet know?"

Slipstream smiled, "An excellent suggestion, Demolisher. Extract what information you can from it. I want to know what else has use of that beam weapon."

"Uh…Slipstream…" Thundercracker stopped Demolisher, "Perhaps I can help get the information faster."

Slipstream knew Thundercracker's weak spark for not harming the organics, so perhaps it could prove useful. "Very well. Demolisher is in charge, however you screw up, or it manages to escape, his spark will be on your head."

The other Slipstream just seemed pissed, "I'd hate to find out you two have been holding out even more information on us than just this weapon," glancing to Flamewar and Deluge. "And for your sake, there better not be any more surprises like that." She looked to the surviving members of the Justice Division, "Remember, I'm not the only one who would enjoy killing you…I'd just make it relatively quick…"

* * *

Demolisher really wasn't comfortable with the Zoids still in those tubes, especially the really big ones where the Zoidian was being held. As Thundercracker came into view she got up from her seat, slightly joyful. "Thundercracker, you've…" however she became hesitant upon seeing Demolisher arrive with him.

"Hello Fiona. The Decepticons have some questions for you."

"And if I refuse to answer?"

"Then…I'm to hand you and Van to Demolisher to extract the information however he can."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Zoidian. We will get the information, but if possible perhaps you can cooperate and save us all time and trouble."

Fiona turned away, "Is Van still safe?"

Thundercracker nodded, "Yes. For now his use to Slipstream hasn't change. The combat data they're gathering is being used to strengthen the other Zoids. That has been his saving grace. But if we can't get answers, you might not be so fortunate."

Her eyes were looking to the Death Saurer they had been growing. "This is about them isn't it?" pointing to make sure they understood her.

"It is about Zoids, though I'm not sure how related the question is to Deluge or Flamewar's projects." Thundercracker displayed the images of a Geno Breaker firing its Charged Particle Cannon. "We want to know if there are many Zoids with this weapon."

"…No…there aren't many Zoids capable of using that weapon. However," her glance returned to the Death Saurer and Death Stinger, "if you're allies have managed to clone the Death Stinger they should have already been well aware that these two use Charged Particle weapons."

Thundercracker and Demolisher looked up to the two giant Zoids, "Those things can use this weapon?"

"The power output alone was impressive on this little one, but on that scale?!"

"We should tell the others…"

Fiona was left alone again, though at least with that tidbit of information it should cause enough confusion and tension among the Decepticons for her to try and think of an escape for Van and herself. However she was more concerned about the fact that they had managed to clone incomplete Zoids who were made in an attempt to combat the original Death Saurer centuries ago. They were incomplete because the Death Saurer destroyed the facilities they were being built at and their Zoid cores were lost, or so it was assumed. The Zoids knew their time to activate was coming, and there would be destruction.

* * *

Thomas was almost speechless after hearing and seeing everything. "Well…that's certainly hard to swallow all at once…"

"Says the human with an AI for an earpiece," Garrus joked. BEEK was updated with the translation programs Vera and Dan were given earlier.

"I mean, just, wow though."

Nautica had to interrupt them, "Sorry to rush this, but we really should start thinking about what the Cons might be up to next. Will they attack more military facilities or focus on civilian targets?" Dr. D had a tent set up near his lab to accommodate the Autobots for the time being.

Vibes has been pondering that question for some time now. "Right now, your people, or at least your militaries, believe we Autobots are responsible for the attacks. If we don't act now, then your entire populace will be turned against us, preventing any kind of alliance against the Decepticons."

Whirl had enough of this tiptoeing, "Let's just take the fight to the Cons. Blast their stronghold and done, no more Decepticons. Then we leave the planet."

Roadbuster stopped Whirl, "Hate to burst the bubble, and I'd prefer that plan too, but the _Xantium_ ain't no siege ship. We get to the base, assuming it ain't fortified with AA guns, the Cons still got their war bird that outguns ours. Not to mention four of the Justice Division, an army of Zoids and who knows how many more Cons who woke up from stasis. That'd definitely be a Wrecker mission, if we had more Wreckers and a better ship."

Thomas had an idea, "Why don't we have you speak with Emperor Rudolph and President O'Connell before things escalate any further. With their support, you should get both the Republic and Empire to help in defending our home."

While they were dealing with that problem, Tali noticed Legion didn't seem like himself as he was hanging around the Zoids outside. "Legion…I'm sorry about what happened to your Zoids…"

Legion was looking to the Rev Raptors when she approached him. "He did not have to do as I requested. I did not believe the Decepticon would have enough of himself to do that."

"I'm not even sure the Autobots could have seen him still capable of doing that after everything we did to take him down."

"They are like us…" Tali wasn't sure what Legion was talking about. "They have souls. This Rev Raptor. His unit was in an ambush. There were no survivors. Sky-Byte found them and brought them back for repairs. He does not want to leave his unit, nor do they, but they know they must fight to help this world." Legion turned back to Tali, "That is why he is willing to follow your commands. He says he can sense your desire to help others. To protect Shepard-Commander, and your friends."

"Are the Zoids saying that because Nautica and Firestar installed something when they were rebuilt?"

The Rev Raptor laid next to them, "No. It is simply how they are." All of the Zoids and Legion turned, "Alert. Unidentified presence detected." Looming on the duns at night were a pair of shadowy figures looking toward the lab.

* * *

Thundercracker and Demolisher told Slipstream and Slipstream what they had learned. "You're sure?"

"That's what she said."

"We knew they said it was powerful, but that Death Saurer alone could wipe us out without any effort…"

"Or the Autobots…" Slipstream denoted.

The other Slipstream looked back to the planet, "Assuming we can control them. We should be ready for a betrayal from Flamewar and Deluge. I don't believe the others were destroyed the way Deluge implied."

"I know Blackout and the others don't really trust us, but we should have Nightbird and the other stealth specialists learn the truth. Astrotrain seems to mingle well with the others, see if he can get a sense of loyalties in the ranks, maybe even tip them to our favor." She turned back to Thundercracker, "I don't want this coming down as an order, although it should be strongly emphasized that it might be a good idea to do all of this before those pods crack open."

* * *

As everyone continued to discussed how to deal with this new problem Zeke started to walk back outside. "Zeke?" Dan went after him, "Zeke, what's wrong buddy?" Zeke was growling at something he wanted to attack. The Zoids also seemed upset about something particular. When Dan got outside he saw the shadows looking down to them. "Who are…" he suddenly got a strange feeling from these shadows, familiar and yet very different at the same time.

Zeke normally didn't get this agitated as far as Dan had ever seen. Thomas rushed out, standing between Dan and the shadows approaching, "Raven!"

"Lower your weapon," the shadow continued closer to reveal herself to have long black hair and the same facial tattoo Raven had, "Father isn't with us. But Shadow doesn't like it when people threaten us."

Shadow was sitting above on the tent, swooping down and taking Thomas' weapon away. The second shadow walked into the light, "Sister is that anyway to behave when we were supposed to come here peacefully?" Her brother had a red circle on his forehead, partly obscured by his matted blue short hair, and he was accompanied by the blue Organoid Specular. "My name is Nichalo. This is my sister, Dusk. It would seem your Organoid is familiar with Shadow. We have information regarding the recent attacks against your military facilities."

"We already have that covered…" Dan pointed back just as Dropshot looked outside the tent.

"So it seems." Shadow dropped the BEEK unit onto the ground as he joined Dusk, Nichalo and Specular leaving.

"Wait!" Dan stopped them. "Why don't you help us out? You guys look strong and wouldn't it be better to work together against this threat?"

Dusk didn't seem too keen on the idea, "We work best away from others. Especially military," her glance was direct more toward Thomas and Vera than Dan.

Shepard intervened, "We could use all the allies we could get. And you both seem willing to help."

Nichalo tried to stop his sister from leaving, "You know we can't do this alone."

Dusk looked to Dan, "I doubt they're fully aware of the danger we're in. He probably doesn't even know how bad this truly is."

Shepard and Thomas turned to Dan, though he wasn't sure what she meant. "If she's talking about the Decepticons…"

"No, but they are part of the problem." Nichalo looked up to the stars, "Even now their presence grows stronger with each passing hour. If they aren't stopped, then our world, the universe, could be destroyed. I doubt the six of us would be capable of defeating them alone."

"Six?" Dan seemed confused, "I only see four of you."

Dusk seemed rather annoyed now, "And you call yourself a Zoid pilot? It's a wonder that you're the son of the hero who destroyed a similar threat, twice."

"A similar threat?" Thomas quickly shouted, "Do you mean there's another Death Saurer?"

"Do you mean Deathsaurus?" Whirl called out, "Cause if so then somehow ugly managed to survive Megatron's attack only to end up as a slave to organics. That can't be good for his psyche. He was always a little unstable to begin with."

"The Death Saurer. It's a Zoid, not one of you obscene robots." Dusk turned back to Thomas, "Along with the Death Saurer, we feel the Death Stinger… and others just as powerful."

"Just as powerful…" Thomas became worried, "Is that why they captured Fiona? To use her to pilot one of those damnable things?" demanding answers.

Nichalo shock his head, "No. If they kidnapped Ms. Fiona, then I believe they simply wish to use her as a catalyst. They probably couldn't awaken the monsters alone without the presence of a true ancient Zoidian. That would probably explain why we only sensed them recently."

Luna tapped Dan's shoulder, "Can't you sense any of this? Mom said Fiona felt the Death Stinger moments before it awoke. So…"

"I…I don't know…" Dan looked to Nichalo and Dusk, "I felt something when they approached, though it wasn't until Zeke came out here and I saw them that I…"

Dusk partly scowled, "Probably because his Zoidian blood hasn't been tapped into or awakened yet. It may simply be that he did not inherit any Zoidian traits beyond gaining the bond of his Organoid." Shadow had been snarled at Zeke when they spotted each other, but at Dusk's touch to his back Shadow stopped his snarling. He was still glaring at Zeke, but he didn't seem ready to lunge at him to attack.

Dan has been trying to do the same, but Zeke only settled down because of Shadow calming. "So, is there any way for you to teach me how to do that?"

Dusk walked up to Dan as though she was going to do something. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer, inches away from each other. She suddenly flicked his forehead, causing Dan to fall to the ground. "It's not something you can learn, it's something that you are. You master it. If you can't find it, there's no point in trying."

"Why you…!"

"That's enough, Luna!"

"V?"

"The only ones who would know anything about being a Zoidian would be Fiona and Rease. Unlike Dan, Dusk and Nichalo here probably learned everything they needed to know about themselves long before they left their parents."

Dusk seemed to have a margin of respect for Vera now, "Nichalo did get some help practicing his telepathy from mother, though my talent is different from them."

"I'm sure Dr. D would be more than interested in hearing more about you, but our priority should be the Decepticons and this new threat that seems to be coming."

"Agreed. We can discuss any scientific intrigue after the threat has been completely eliminated."

* * *

Strife was starting to fill the Decepticon ranks as rumors of a conflict between the Slipstreams, a new faction and Deluge and Flamewar escalated. Swindle quickly took the initiative to profit off the pandemonium by selling 'insurance' for the fallout to come and ways to get in the good grace of the victorious side afterwards.

Thundercracker had isolated himself with Fiona again, wanting a moment's peace to be himself. "Are you alright, Thundercracker?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about the Decepticons, or those that are here."

"Do you mean because of what I said?"

"That is part of it." Thundercracker looked to the Zoids in the giant tubes. "My people have been embroiled in a long civil war and we've more or less made our homeworld unlivable, for now. Recently we've decided to involve humans and other organics in our war."

"I take it you aren't happy about that? Is that why you are the only one to talk to me and I don't feel threatened by?"

Thundercracker turned away. "It took a lot of convincing from me to allow you and Van to be in the same room. This might end up splitting the Decepticons worse than letting the Autobots destroy our 'leadership'."

"So why did Decepticons and Autobots split?"

Thundercracker could only sigh, "In truth, it was a split that was a long time coming. Our people were free and strong once, but eventually we conformed to a caste system where our altmode determined our place in the hierarchy. Our real leader, Megatron, was a simple miner drone that rose up and called for an end to the oppressive caste system. He stood for change that our government was afraid of. Eventually the Senate declared a new leader, a new Prime. Orion Pax, Megatron's closes friend and supporter. He called it a betrayal and declared war. I wasn't interested in the fighting initially, even after taking a side with my fellow Seekers. But our war shouldn't have anything to do with your kind. And I still believe it should simply be between Autobots and Decepticons. Zoids, humans, yahg, Zoidians…there must be another ways."

Fiona could see that Van was still safe, though being confined to that simulator didn't seem healthy for him. "Thundercracker, our son and friends are probably worried about us. They will find a way to get here and rescue us. I don't want to see them die trying to rescue me, but I'm not sure if your fellow Decepticons will let us leave alive."

Thundercracker wanted to help her, but he just couldn't. "I'm sorry Fiona. I'm not a traitor to my people."

"You said it yourself, your people have strayed from your original goals. Why continue to follow them? Would it really be a betrayal on your part?"

He turned to her and aimed his weapon down to Fiona before quickly turning it up to a camera and blasting it. "I'm going to regret this. Step back." When Fiona did, Thundercracker smashed her cage open as his canopy popped up. "Get in."

"What about Van?"

"I'll get him too." After Fiona was secured in one of the seats, Thundercracker got to work undoing the restrains on Van. Van was still unconscious, mostly due to the mental stresses he was put through. "Secure him while I get us out of here. And make sure neither of you speak until we're safe." Thundercracker tinted his cockpit to help hid them. Thundercracker carefully avoided meeting most of his fellow Decepticons, even stopping to let groups of yahg move through the halls before him. However he was happy to encounter a particular Con, "Swindle, I need a favor from you."

"Well, you know my favors aren't cheap. There's the transition fee, collateral insurance, don't forget we are in intergalactic territory so interest is going to be a tad steeper and…"

"Whatever," Thundercracker pulled Swindle away from the hallways, "I need to use your private space bridge to the planet."

"Wha…What space bridge? The only space bridge I know of is under guard by Slipstream's best soldiers."

Thundercracker held out a chip, "I'll give you my sonic boom power chip rectifier."

Swindle quickly swiped the chip out of Thundercracker's hand, "As I was saying…right this way…" Swindle carefully examined the chip to ensure it wasn't blank while walking Thundercracker to his space bridge. "So, not going to ask why you want this, but you've already paid me rather well." Swindle stopped Thundercracker as a group of Decepticons ran through the hall. "Well looks like trouble might be coming for someone."

Thundercracker figured someone would eventually find out, though he didn't think they would be that quick. "Why all the sneaking around? I figured you stashed the space bridge in your subspace storage pocket."

"Do you realize the damage that can be done by containing a transdimensional activation device within a transwarp pocket? Trust me, last guy who did that created a hole that would make Cybertron's crater look like a ditch. Almost there."

Thundercracker knew he had to sweeten the deal to ensure Swindle wouldn't betray him before reaching the planet. "I'll give you my twin blasters to ensure I get through that space bridge." Thundercracker took his right one off to offer, "One now, the other when we're through."

Swindle gladly took the weapon, "You know, since you're gonna need weapons after this transaction, I can sign you off on a down payment plan for replacement components. What do you say?"

"I say, the faster you get me to that planet, the sooner we can negotiate."

* * *

Van's vision was a bit blurry, though he came to his senses as there was a sudden jolt. "Fiona?!"

He could feel a pair of hand reaching behind him to calm him, "It's alright, Van. I'm right here."

"Fiona!" Van though finally noticed the cockpit wasn't the Liger's, "Where are we exactly?"

"That's a bit of a long story. For now we should just rest until we are safe."

Van's sense of orientation now caught up with him as his seating felt vertically aligned. He looked up to the golden canopy above to see a robotic being as tall as a Zoid walking in front of them. "Uh…Fiona, what's going on?"

"There will be time to explain later. For now, we just need to have to leave everything to Thundercracker." Van wasn't sure who Thundercracker was, or if it was some kind of Zoid, but at this point he trusted Fiona's judgment on this plus his body and mind still felt rather worn out for some reason.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, President O'Connell is not the good captain from the series. Without the constant influence of Skywarp and Starscream, Thundercracker finally was true to his spark in regards to the participation of organics.


	10. Unspoken Armistice

While Shepard, Garrus, Vibes, Roadbuster, Thomas, Vera and Dusk focused on their next move, Dr. D was having a look at the Zoids with the Autobots. "Quite fascinating repairs, though I'd have to guess only a fellow mechanical lifeform could think like this…"

Nautica was proudly spinning her wrench between her fingers, "Well we only had what parts we could spare…and the Zoids who didn't make it…" looking away now.

"I'm just amazed you were able to use those parts after their cores expired. Most observed Zoids whose cores die normally turn to stone."

Firestar didn't seem proud of it but, "We learned fairly early about the stone thing and their limited self regen. When it seemed like we couldn't save them, we'd ask the Zoid what they want us to do with them. Often they would volunteer their parts to help save the others, if possible. Funny, thinking about it now, it reminded me of the graying effect that happens to some Cybertronians when we die… I hope not to see that again any time soon," looking to Vibes and Roadbuster.

"Interesting…" Dr. D though looked around, "However, what do you plan to do with all of these wild Zoids? The battles to come won't be easy and you won't be able to keep all of them alive, especially if we are to come up against weapons like the Charged Particle Cannon."

Nautica turned to their numbers, knowing full well they couldn't defend them all, especially after the losses suffered against DJD when they first appeared. "We should ask them." Tali called out as she looked to the Rev Raptors. "They are just as sentient as any of us. They deserve to choose whether they want to continue the fight this new threat or to find their own place again. We only asked them to follow because we weren't certain what we'd encounter and because you were joining us. Now…"

Dr. D seemed to agree with her, "Zoids are fighting machines. Though as you said, they are also living beings. Not to mention the governments who once owned them have since classified them as decommissioned," he started laughing now.

Grunt huffed, "Well if we're gonna fight, some of us are gonna need better Zoids."

Dr. D smiled, "You my big friend need a Zoid that's just as big. I've been working on designing a few improved versions of Zoids currently in service."

Ashley was a bit concerned with this, "Are you sure about this? I mean, you are a government scientist and you're basically giving away military tech?"

"Truth is I'm a retired Republican scientist brought back into service by extraordinary means. But, my primary goals have always been the advancement in learning and understanding more about Zoids and the ancient Zoidians. Though a Zoid's true potential can't be brought out by just anyone. A Zoid and the pilot have to develop a bond, the strength of trusting each other and moving as one. I've only met a few pilots who could truly bring out the very best in their Zoids. But I have confidence you all might be different from the rest."

Zaeed wasn't sure he liked where this was going, "Because…?"

"Because…" Dr. D pointed to Legion and EDI, "You have those two and your Autobot friends who can communicate with the Zoids directly. They can express their innate feelings and emotions, just as they can understand yours."

Mordin has been recording everything Dr. D has been saying, scanning the Zoids and examining their Zoid cores. "Respond to neurological and physiological signals…change, adapt to circumstance."

Dragonblade was sitting next to the Zaber Fangs, "You know, the more we learn about these Zoids, the more Cybertronian they sound."

Firestar looked at a Molga, "Well then, it doesn't help the fact that we've saved quite a few Zoids using Cybertronian medical techniques. I might be willing to say Zoids are a lost Cybertronian colony, though without a transformation cog or robotic base form I find that to be hard to believe."

"Speaking of colonies," Miranda poked in, "we still haven't made sense of how your colony got here or how long your people have been calling this world home."

Dr. D thought about it for a moment, "Well, from surviving historical records, our original homeworld had fallen into such a distressful state that we could no longer live on it. So colony ships set off to find a new planet to call home."

Dropshot stopped, kicking up quite a bit of sand. "Sorry about that folks, but now I'm confused. I was on Earth at least a month ago in your terms, and other than what the Reapers did to it, I thought it was adequately livable, once fixed up."

"Yeah, that's not the Earth I remember," James continued to remove the sand from his hair and armor.

Kasumi reappeared, sitting on Dropshot's head, "My, oh my, their Earth and our Earth are different? Crazy, but you guys came from a different Cybertron that hasn't been destroyed," knocking on Dropshot before disappearing again.

Mordin was already running that scenario, "Tear in dimensional veil…however humans not technologically advanced enough… No, no, temporal distortion perhaps? But none detected prior to arrival…misreading, or scan not wide enough? Not enough data…yet more contradictions that are also facts. Perplexing paradox."

"Unfortunately my fast talking friend, that will have to be uncovered another day. For now we should focus on your plans for the wild Zoids and getting everyone else set for the battles to come."

Zaeed looked to his Houndsoldier, "Unless you can outfit them with better or newer weapons and armor I'm not sure we need most of it."

"There are some lighter and stronger armor that can be outfitted to some the older Zoids, and it wouldn't hurt to replace any outdated weapons with more efficient ones, though nothing that would encumber their mobility."

Tali seemed rather skeptical about all of these talks, "And you have all of the equipment and hardware for at least ten Zoids?"

Dr. D couldn't help but laugh, "Well my dear, I've been given a lot of supplies to develop these new Zoids, though it also helps that I have connections in high places with both the Empire and the Republic."

* * *

Garrus didn't seem as convinced of the threat, "I still think if we could attach the _Normandy_'s Thanix Cannons onto a Zoid that can handle the kickback and have the maneuverability and survivability to fight against these super-Zoids."

Thomas still had doubts about this 'plan'. "Do you even know how powerful a Charged Particle Cannon is, or how quickly they charge? Next to the Gravity Cannon, the Charged Particle Cannon is the most powerful weapon on Zi."

Roadbuster was hesitant to side with either, "I don't know. I've seen a Thanix Cannon tear through a Reaper like aluminum. But these Zoids aren't pushovers either. They can take and give a pounding."

Dusk was looking out to the dunes, "I think you're all underestimating what we're up against. We won't be up against just the Death Stinger or the Death Saurer. There is a good chance we will be up against both forces simultaneously and these other powers. Even if your cannons are as strong as you claim, can they be used quickly in rapidly succession without overheating or destroying the Zoid it will be mounted on? Are we to simply rely on the Blade Liger in the hands of the son of Van to perform as he did against these opponents whom were fought on separate occasions with others supporting him? Have any of you considered any of this?" Their silence was answer enough for her. "Not only do we have to deal with them, there is also those strange Zoids accompanying the Decepticons."

Thomas was pulling up data on some now, "The Guysak and Heldigunner who fought against the Three Guard were anything but normal."

The others had their fair run in with these Zoids. "If I wasn't jamming communications, they probably would have been far more difficult to defeat."

"Not just that." Dusk finally looked to them. "Something is strange about their cores. Changed, altered… It's difficult to explain without…"

A roar grabbed everyone's attention as Zeke suddenly blasted off on his own. "ZEKE!"

Vibes turned to one of her Autobots outside of the tent, "Whirl!"

"Do I have to?"

Roadbuster had this, "You don't. But then again, you probably couldn't keep up with the little guy anyway."

"Yeah? Who says I couldn't?" Whirl jumped, quickly transforming into a helicopter with his canopy open for Dan. "Come on, you want to follow your pet or not?"

Dan got in, "He's not a pet. He's my friend."

"Sure didn't seem like it to me. Now strap in." Whirl got a few more feet up into the air before his blades stopped spinning, folded back and his thrusters kicked in and blasted them after Zeke.

Vibes turned back down to Vera, transforming herself and opening a door for the Major. "I might not be fast enough to keep up on the sand, but I can keep track of Whirl."

Vera got in, "Just don't make me regret not bringing my Zoid." Vibes closed the door and drove after them.

Luna smiled as she watched Vibes drive off, "About time she let her feelings take control for once. And here I was thinking all of that flirting and teasing was for nothin'."

Dusk was watching as the two Autobots eventually fell out of sight, "At least one problem has been resolved. Now we can focus back on the real threat instead of dividing our forces on a pointless suicidal rescue…"

* * *

Thundercracker relinquished his last weapon to Swindle as promised now that he had his feet on the sands of this planet. Swindle couldn't help himself as the energy leech tried to get everything he could from the desperate Con, "Now, how about a pair of Null-Ray blasters? Or perhaps the ever reliable Neutron assault rifle. Perhaps an upgrade to an ion blaster, or my personal favorite, the scatter blaster."

"How do you propose I pay you for these weapons? I'm not exactly getting paid and it's pointless to create energon here."

Thundercracker was about to leave, but Swindle just wouldn't give up. "Now hold on, I said we can establish a down payment plan, and you promised to consider at least one of these weapons I'm offering you. You know I can always just go to Slipstream about recent events. I'm sure she might be willing to pay me…"

"Fine…show me the weapons and maybe I'll take one…"

Before any negotiations could be started a strange white reptilian mini-Zoid the size of a human came flying toward them. The strange little Zoid landed near Thundercracker before starting to growl at him.

Swindle seemed rather intrigued, "Well now what do we have here?"

Thundercracker really didn't need this, especially not without any weapons to 'encourage' Swindle to leave sooner. "This thing probably isn't worth the effort to destroy."

"No, no, I think I heard something about this little guy from Flamewar. She mentioned these things called Organoids." Swindle started to poke the little Zoid with his finger, "They're supposed to be these small Zoids that can bond with other normal size Zoids to make them stronger. Apparently the cores of these things weren't attainable when they were around and something major happened long ago that wiped out most of these things. I'm sure Flamewar and Deluge would be willing to pay a good sized finder's fee for even one Organoid to clone."

"Zeke!"

Swindle looked around, "Who said that?"

Thundercracker suspected it had to come from one of his passengers. "Said what? Although, I'm really starting to think about wanting two of those Neutron assault rifles."

"Consider them paid for, if you can get me that Organoid…"

However before Swindle's greed caught up to him blaster fire stopped him from grabbing the Organoid. "I was hoping to blow off some steam!" The unidentified assailant was a blue Autobot helicopter. The Autobot quickly transformed, ejecting an organic passenger and nearly bisecting him with his rotor blades. The Autobot Shockwave-lookalike pulled out the blades and using them like a pair of swords, "Slice and dice time, Decepticons!"

A second Autobot came driving toward them, transforming and catching the tossed organic as she stood up with another on her shoulder. "Freeze, Decepticons!" raising a rifle and aiming it past Swindle and toward the space bridge terminal.

The Organoid however placed itself between the Autobots and Thundercracker, roaring at the Autobot. "Vibes, tell the small fry to move before I step on him to get to the Con behind 'em."

The Organoid started to roar again, though it was more toward Vibes than the other one, and she seemed to understand him. "Whirl, forget the Seeker. If you want to fight anyone, fight the Combaticon."

Swindle slowly started to back away now, "I see you all have some catching up to do. So I'll just excuse myself and pretend we never saw each other…"

Whirl quickly moved in, putting a blade next to Swindle's neck and scatter blaster, "Now, now where's the fun in just leaving?"

The Organoid roared again. "Whirl!" Vibes hesitated, but she lowered her weapon just the same, "Let him go… We have enough to deal with as is." She was looking at Thundercracker, though he suspected she knew about his two 'carry-ons' by now.

Whirl kicked Swindle onto the ground, "The next time I see you and you aren't selling me parts, I'll probably have to slice your head off."

Swindle quickly transformed and drove away to leave Thundercracker to the Autobots. "About time he left." Thundercracker's canopy opened as he held out his hand for Van and Fiona to climb out onto.

"Mom! Dad!" the organic Vibes saved called out to them as the Organoid jumped up to Fiona and Van.

Thundercracker put his hand onto the ground to allow them off. Fiona turned back to wave to him, "Thank you for what you've done for us."

Thundercracker turned away, ready to fly. "If you say so… Autobots, I'll be leaving now…"

"Wait!" Vibes called out, "Why? Why did you help the humans?"

Thundercracker stopped. "I'll say what I said to the other Autobots on Earth and what I did for the raloi. The organics should never have been part of our war, even if they want to join either side. I'm no traitor to the Decepticons, but I will not continue this battle. Organics were never worthy adversaries, even with these Zoids. The Decepticons are forged through combat, not slaughter."

"Through combat?" Vibes seemed insulted, "What do you call the destruction of Crystal City? Altihex? The bombing of the Six Lasers over Cybertron park? Praxus? None of them were armed when the Decepticons attacked… Those weren't slaughters? And they weren't ordered by Megatron?"

"I won't defend what others have done. Only what I've done." Thundercracker transformed, flying away.

Vibes looked tempted to shot him down; she even raised her rifle half way to her visor before stopping herself. Instead she transformed back into a car and opened her doors. "Hope in…"

Vera got into the driver's seat, "Are you…going to be alright?"

"I'm…fine. Just…our war has been going on for too long. It's been going on for millions of years, and I was activated in the middle of it. I'm just getting tired of it. All of the death…everything…" her rearview mirror adjusted itself to find the others already in, "But I need to keep going, for my team, and for you all now."

Van smiled, "Whoever you are, thank you for your aid."

"Not at all, sir. Whirl, lets motor out of here before the Cons decide they want their prisoners back."

* * *

Nightshade returned to Slipstream on the _Defiant_, "Headcount complete. Besides Thundercracker, we're missing three other Seekers, Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge. Also among the unaccounted are Quake, and Combaticon Swindle."

Onslaught figured Swindle would be missing during all of this chaos and suspected he may even partly be responsible for their two organic prisoners escaping. "Slipstream, do you want us to track down that greedy idiot?"

"For now, no. He's needed if we want to utilize Bruticus to his limited capabilities. Even if he's involved I'll just give him to Brawl to pound a few dents into, but we haven't really lost anything. The Zoidian served her purpose and awakened the big guns. The other Zoids are getting stronger using the human's simulation combat data." She turned to the other Slipstream, "Wouldn't you say this ended up better for us?"

"We no longer have to worry about a coward gumming up our operations, but they will learn of our super Zoid weapons before they're deployed."

"That might not be the case," Sixshot quietly stepped out of the shadows. "I've found data showing our Zoidian prisoner isn't the last of her kind on the planet as we were lead to believe. They are rare now, but there are others. The Zoidians are sensitive to Zoid activity. With how powerful and how many sleeping giants we have…"

"The other Zoidians should have sensed their activation…" Slipstream however quickly turned back, "What do you mean, found data?"

Nightbird soon appeared holding out a diskette, "Flamewar has been recording data from the planet longer than they claimed, as well as more recently." Slipstream took the diskette and inserted it into the _Defiant_'s computer to read herself. "The Death Stinger was a Zoid created from two ancient Zoid cores being fused together. The first one was created just under three deca-cycles ago. The one we have is only the second one ever built."

"Something is wrong here…"

Slipstream smirked to Onslaught, "You mean besides the obvious, why leave such information laying around?" Slipstream turned to her older self, "And since we're both betting bots, I'm wagering the two of them and their Zoid army is ready to turn on us once we move on the planet in full force."

Sixshot looked out to the hangar, "Including this room, Blackout, Demolisher, Conduit, those two bolts for brains, most of the Decepticons remain loyal. Not so certain about the remaining DJD after recent events. If they turn on you there will be plenty who will follow their lead out of fear, and the hope of joining them as the new Tarn and Tesarus."

Both Slipstreams didn't seem too worried about that prospect, "Without the late Tarn's leadership, the DJD are a poisonless razor snake. There are no Decepticons outside of our little circle that could possibly replace him in leadership or firepower. Few still speak Primal Vernacular though I doubt Vos would even care, Kaon goes nuts when he executes bots, and Helex doesn't have the presence or the knack to lead anything."

"Alone, those three are impressive warriors, but now they lack direction, drive and purpose that once made their team deadly and focused."

* * *

Flamewar and Deluge were standing before the almighty Death Saurer and its fellow monstrosities. The bodies of Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet and Quake were left on the floor already turned grey as their sparks were fed into special ports that went into the tubes of the four deadly Zoids as each spark was 'consumed' by the Zoids.

"Yes, feed, grow, become the ultimate weapons you all were meant to be."

Flamewar started the process of disposing the bodies, "We're nearly ready for the finally. Do you suspect those imbeciles realize what is about to happen?"

"I doubt either Slipstream could with the rumors of a power struggle that Swindle has managed to spread for us." Deluge started to rub his hand against the glass of the Death Saurer. "Soon, you and your new brethren will show them all your true destiny."

* * *

**A/N:** Grunt and a few others are going to get some new Zoids that better fit their battling style. The incubation pods the Death Saurer and the others are in are pretty durable and big to prevent them from using their thrashing to break free. Those two Cons are waiting for another project to finish developing and the perfect opportunity.


	11. Upgrading

Thomas, Dr. D and Luna were overjoyed to see Fiona and Van were both safe and sound. Fiona helped Van lay down after everything that had happened to him. Yet before anyone else could rest, Fiona had dire news to present them, the return of the Death Stinger and Death Saurer, also, "…The Decepticons also have two Zoids that were never deployed by the ancient Zoidians. They are Mad Thunder and King Gojulas."

Nichalo and Dusk seemed to be the most worried of the group. "Mother never mentioned these Zoids. And you said they were built to combat the original Death Saurer?"

"Yes, just like the two ancient scorpion Zoids who were fused together by Hiltz to create the Death Stinger, the ancient Zoidians tried many different tactics to halt the Death Saurer's rampage. Other than what I remember, these Zoids never saw battle because the Death Saurer destroyed them before they were complete. The Decepticons did show off a scientist that they called a facsimile construct. A bio-technological organisms grown in fusion tubes they said."

The Autobots didn't seem sure what that was either. "They sound like clones created by the Cons to be their eyes and fingers to places where they couldn't go."

Vibes turned to Firestar, "How long ago did you all land on the planet again?"

"Scrap, after we started that shut down routine and deactivated the beacon we sorta lost track of time and just asked the Zoids we rescued to bring us back online if we had to start moving again or if they were going to leave us. The Houndsoldier is the oldest one still with us, but he's far from the first Zoid we encountered."

Shepard didn't like this. "If the Decepticons had these clones, why did they need Fiona at all?"

"Suspect genetic discrepancies." Mordin had gotten scans of Dan, Dusk and Nichalo, recently getting one of Fiona as well. "Bioengineered organisms must be altered to serve Decepticons, yet remain organic enough to blend with populace. Might be minor, might be major. But discrepancy enough that Zoids don't register as Zoidians. Worth only for their infiltration purposes, nothing more."

Fiona had to agree, "When the scientist appeared before me, he didn't alive. Although it might have something to do with our surroundings. They also mentioned something about altering the CNA of the Zoids."

That was something the Autobots knew, though how this could relate to the Zoids seemed to be the mystery now. Skids looked down to the Organoids now, "CNA, also known by Cybertronians as cybernucleic acid, is comparable to organic DNA. I would assume that the Zoids must have their own type of CNA that could be manipulated somehow…"

Dr. D pointed to Skids, "Zoid cores! They're talking about the Zoid cores!"

Dusk turned to Nichalo, "That would explain why these Zoids felt so strange. Their cores have been altered."

Whirl quickly interrupted this little chat, "Now moving on to the good questions. When do we go to their base and blast them to the pits? I'm dying to make them dead."

Luna couldn't hold back her yawn any longer, "Look fight happy, we're tired and we don't even know where their base is."

"Sure we do," Whirl looked up, "We've got two rocks sitting pretty right above us. We got a 50/50 chance of wiping them out if we blow up one moon."

Skids stopped Whirl, "The ecological ramifications for this planet from such a radical change could be drastic!"

"So we just make sure we hit the right one on the first try."

Roadbuster punched Whirl out of the tent, "Now that we can talk, I do agree about one thing though. If not underwater, then the Cons are hold up on one of the moons."

Thomas quickly retorted, "Not to rain on our plan of attack, but most Zoids aren't rated to fight in zero-g environments, and most of our Zoids only have a limited oxygen supplies used for emergencies like being dragged into an aquatic battle, not for a prolonged assault."

"There base had sufficient oxygen inside," Fiona looked up to Vibes, "But I doubt they would be too concerned with any breaches."

"Beyond the initial suction and pockets of gravitational displacement, no they wouldn't have anything to fear. And I'm sure their Zoids are capable warriors without pilots too." Vibes however had other concerns, "We're now on borrowed timed until those Zoids are ready to unleash their destruction here…"

Shepard could see this wasn't something that was helping them. "We've been through a lot already, we'll worry about what's next in the morning when we're not so tired."

Vera started to walk toward the exit, "Agreed, Commander. None of us will be useful without our wit about us." Dr. D though returned to the Zoids to finish the adjustments on the ones repaired by Firestar and Nautica.

* * *

The next day, Dr. D was stretching out from a late night of work. Dr. D had a pot full of coffee with him now as he drank most of it in one go. "Nothing like a good night full of work to keep ya going. Thanks for the help last night!"

Nautica seemed happy, "We Cybertronians don't really need to sleep or rest as long or regularly as you humans. We shut down to stay hidden mostly. Beside, being able to help our friends even more was worth it. Isn't that right, Legion?"

"Affirmative."

EDI was looking to the Zoids they had worked on. "I am concerned however regarding the compatibility between Zoid and pilot. As you have mentioned, Dr. D, a Zoid and its pilot require a certain level of synchronization in order to bring out their full potential."

"That I did, EDI. Which is why I was poking through the Zoids' combat data. I've also managed to pull a few strings to bring us a few Zoids and attachments for your group. They should all be arriving later today. Though I do have two that are available to give some of your friends now."

"You are well connected for a retired military researcher."

Dr. D started to pat EDI's back, "That's what you get when working with a knowledgeable scientist with friends in very high places!" He couldn't help but laugh aloud now, though he had to stop himself when he started to cough a bit.

Vibes walked out of the _Xantium_, "What has you all active this early?"

Nautica smiled, "Technically we never powered down for the night."

"I didn't either." Vibes noticed Legion and EDI was with them as well. "Working on the Zoids? Need an extra hand on that?"

"No. We have just finished with adjustment. Dr. D was about to bring out Zoids more appropriate for some of the crew."

"That includes you my geth friend." Dr. D smiled to Legion, "EDI's told me you're quite an excellent shooter. I've been working on a few new Zoid design, though one of them could use your uniqueness."

* * *

While Dr. D was busy getting something, the others were still getting used to the new hours on the planet. James found Dr. D's coffee maker already full of coffee. "Nothing like a good cuppa joe to get the morning started."

"Ah, Mr. Vega wait…!"

Vera was a little too late when he downed some of his cup before spitting it all out. "What's wrong with this coffee?"

Luna already had a second cup to hand to James, "That's D's blend of coffee. With salt. Lots of salt."

"Salt?" Everyone getting coffee looked to Luna thinking she was joking.

Vera already got herself one of the other cups, "No one really can explain why Dr. D has such a strange taste."

"Besides the old doc, we only know of two other people who can stand the stuff."

Dan was yawning as he dazedly walked through and poured himself a cup from D's blend. James was about to warn him about the stuff, but Dan looked too tired to even hear him as Dan drank some. "Ah, coffee…good…"

Luna smiled, "Him and his mom are those two."

Shepard turned to Vera, "So, what do you think Dr. D has up his sleeve?"

"Best guess, a new Zoid or weapon we might be able to use against the Decepticons and the Death Saurer."

"Is the Death Saurer really that much of a threat?"

"My father, Dr. D, General Flyheight, Colonel Schubaltz and Mrs. Fiona were there during the second Death Saurer battle. Using a gravity weapon that should have destroyed it, the Death Saurer not only survived but used that weapon to attack several cities across the planet with a single shot of its Charged Particle Gun."

Shepard noticed what Vera said, "Second battle? So it managed to survive the first assault?"

"No, there were two Death Saurers. The second battled was against the original Death Saurer frame that nearly destroyed Zi, reawaken a few years after the first battle in Guylos, the Imperial capital. The first was a clone grown by an insane man named Prozen fought in a combined assault by the Republic and Empire. It was a disgraceful period for the Empire. Both were destroyed thanks to General Flyheight and his Blade Liger."

Luna finished her cup, "Yeah, from how dad used to talk about it, if Van wasn't around the whole planet would have been dust. Though I don't think he'll be making that third miracle save any time soon. He wasn't looking all that hot this morning. Speak of the devil…"

Van was trying to reassure Fiona, "…I'm fine. I just need to get something in me, and I'll be back to…"

He almost tripped while talking with her, though fortunately she caught him. "You're pushing yourself too hard, again. They strapped you in that machine the entire time. Your body needs to rest."

Shepard had concerns with that news. "What kind of machine are we talking about?"

"I…don't remember much after that helicopter Decepticon captured me, but I felt like I was fighting a massive army to try and save Fiona."

Garrus quickly speculated, "A simulator, perhaps? They were probably using that to run through possible scenarios they might be up against when they attack in full force."

"I'm not so sure…" Tali was looking through something on her omni-tool, "Dr. D mentioned the Zoids develop with each battle. Maybe they were using those simulations to somehow hasten the growth of their army of Zoids and give the yahg pilots more practice."

Rago'Za didn't seem to like that idea, "Unfortunately that's the most likely scenario. As much as I despised the yahg personally, I cannot deny their abilities. Not only are those fiends physically strong but they are all very intelligent and incredibly fast learners. I've witnessed firsthand an individual yahg memorizing and adapting to enemy tactics after watching it thoroughly once. If they are using Van's combat data, then they will quickly and easily overpower him and anyone who fights in his style or uses the Zoids he was in the simulation."

Vera smiled, "Fortunately for Lieutenant Flyheight he doesn't fight like his father when piloting the Blade Liger. And Zeke helps in combat more than just as a boost in power."

"Careful V, he might actually hear you praise him more than your usual yearly quota allows."

"And I don't think you've whored yourself with as many men as you usually do in a day…" The two women were now shooting daggers at each other until Thomas cut in. Vera quickly saluted, "Colonel!"

"Just calm down, niece. We're all just a bit on edge with this news." Thomas turned to Van, "Van, I think you should leave the rest to us. In your condition you have no chance of piloting the Liger or fighting against this new enemy. That and, you're death would upset Mrs. Fiona."

Fiona hugged Van, "Thank you, Thomas."

He quickly turned away, burying his face into his arm so they couldn't see him crying, "D-don't mention it…"

Dan whispered to Shepard, "Dad said he's had that crush on my mom ever since they first meet."

"Alright, Thomas. I suppose I'd only be a hindrance against an enemy like that. But if I'm not joining you guys on the ground, I will at least help you with strategies and things."

Kasumi suddenly popped in, "So, when is D going to show us that present he promised?"

There was a roar from one of the Zoids that sounded like a raptor, though when everyone got outside to see, it wasn't from one of the Rev Raptors. This was a completely different raptor in design. The body was mostly a light blue body with the limbs white and the tail, claws and canopy black. The tail was obviously a rifle of some sort though there didn't seem to be much else on this Zoid. The canopy on this Zoid even came with a spike that pointed back toward the gun.

When it opened it was revealed to be piloted by Dr. D himself. "Meet one of my latest developments. The Snipe Master! A truly specialized sniper Zoid."

Van and Thomas both seemed impressed. "I'm assuming you've made improvements from the Gun Sniper's design?"

"Yep. Whereas the pilot has to lock the Zoid down and shift into sniping position to utilize the sniper rifle the Snipe Master eliminates the need to transition and has a separate cockpit from the pilot."

Garrus was rather interested however. "What kind of position are we talking about, when it comes to using the sniper rifle?"

Thomas was looking at what could assumedly be the sniper pod on the back, "It's probably the prone position, just like the Gun Sniper."

"Damn, well that means I won't be using either Zoid." Garrus knocked on his armor, "Turians aren't exactly built to lay down like that in combat armor. Also, those cockpits are a little cramp around my back."

Luna brought the conversation back to the Snipe Master, "That would mean you need a pilot and a gunner to even use this thing to its full potential. There's gotta be a lot of trust between the guy piloting and the guy shooting."

"Agreed. However," Dr. D turned to Legion, "I do believe our mechanical friend here is more than capable of controlling both. Even if we don't have two pilots, this will prove useful for gathering data on its potential usage."

Legion started to scan the Zoid, compiling his own analysis. "It is possible to use my targeting and combat programs to remotely operate the rifle from the cockpit. However such a situation poses many risks. Direct data link with the Zoid will be required. During this period damage to the Zoid's systems could have negative effects on my systems. Without additional armaments, the Zoid's usage will also be limited to long-range combat only."

"Which is why I've also been developed these systems." Luna's Gustav drove up from the lab pulling two sets of parts on its trailers.

"Hey, I should be charging you for using my baby!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that. After all, those parts on your Command Wolf have been missing in the Republic's testing inventory for some time. It'd be a shame to alert them as to who has them now."

"You blackmailing bastard!"

Vera stopped her, "That's enough. Now, Dr. D what do these components do for the Snipe Master."

Dr. D moved to the first bed, "These are the flexible boosters, and as the name implies, these will not only boost the Snipe Master's already impressive speed and mobility but they also come attached with a pair of 40mm beam cannons for midrange combat." Dr. D then moved to the next bed, "This is what I like to call the active shield unit. This boasts movable defense panels that can cover most of the Zoid's body from fire though if that should fail there's the two shield generators that projects around the Zoid in two hemispherical shields. This attachment also carries smaller 30mm beam cannons along with a triple-barreled 20mm cannons. I also threw in a pair of strike tonfa for anything capable of getting too close."

Legion was scanning the two sets of components now, looking up to the Zoid. "The active shield unit would provide more options during engagement. Defensively and offensively." Legion climbed into the Snipe Master to follow the Gustav to get the parts acclimated onto the Zoid.

Garrus walked up to Dr. D, "Are there any other Zoids that uses a sniper rifle that doesn't require the shooter to lay down in?"

"I might have something just for you my reptilian friend." Dr. D then ran off into his lab, leaving them to wonder what other Zoids Dr. D had hidden in his lab.

Whirl pointed to Sky-Byte, "As long as the next one has a spine, unlike finbot over here I think we can manage."

"What was that?"

Whirl pushed his head against Sky-Byte's, "You heard me, barnacle breath. You were useless and cowering while the rest of us tangled with the DJD. Other than finding these wrecks, and saving the skidplates of three Autobots, what have you done?"

Sky-Byte backed off a bit, though he wasn't completely backing down. "You listen to me, Autobot. If the DJD spotted me, then we would have been in more trouble. Their job is to hunt down traitors and deserters, torture them and put them out of their misery when they're finished. And anyone who stands between them and a mark becomes a smear on the ground. I wouldn't have been much use if they decided I was their next hit."

Whirl wasn't going to stop. "Right, and you wouldn't have been a…"

Shepard called out, "Lay off him. He might be right. They were trying to play up the act that the Autobots were villainous. Even so, they weren't pushovers and probably had to hold off using their more brutal tactics."

Vibes had to agree with Shepard, though she was dividing the two bots, "Enough. What matters now is we're all working together for the sake of this planet."

Dropshot looked up to the sky now, "So we getting any more reinforcements, or are we this planet's last line of defense?"

"No worries about that," Dragonblade rested his hand on Dropshot's shoulder, "I sent an encrypted message to my sister. She and a few of the others should be coming in the next solar cycle or so. I also told them to be careful with their approach if they pass the moons."

They were interrupted by a powerful roar followed by small tremors. To their shock they were seeing a massive blue and white Zoid that looked more like Grimlock's Tyrannosaur form with two rows of spines going down its back and tail. The Zoid then stood up right, standing taller than even Roadbuster before roaring again at the group.

Grunt was grinning, "Mine…"

Dr. D popped out of the cockpit before sliding down the massive Zoid's back. "This is also the first of its kind. Meet the Gojulas Giga. As the name implies, this is an improved model of the Gojulas. Not only does the Giga have stronger armor, but the jaw and tail are capable of crushing most opponents. As an added bonus for destructive capabilities, the tail has a pair of laser blades to cut through nearly any armor."

That seemed to wake Dan up now. "That's a monster… Gojulas are tough to bring down alone, how is this better than them?"

"I'm glad you asked. The Gojulas and the Mk II always lacked in speed and maneuverability mostly due to their massive size and weight distribution. The Gojulas Giga no longer suffers these problems. As you witnessed earlier the Giga can shift between two postures, pursuit mode and battle mode. The position it currently stands in, and is more reminiscent to its predecessors, is the battle mode. While in pursuit mode we've estimated that it capable of doubling its speed and is far more maneuverable. And as an added precaution, we created a prototype energy shield that encompasses the entire Zoid in a protective dome."

Van didn't seem as convinced about these 'improvements'. "I'm noticing a lack of any ranged weaponry on the big guy. Did you focus solo on close-quarters combat?"

Grunt scoffed, "With armor as thick as that, and teeth like those, who needs a gun?"

Dr. D seemed to like the enthusiasm behind the young krogan, "While true the Giga is more than capable of closing the gap between it and an opponent using pursuit mode and still delivering the winning blow, but the Giga is capable of being armed with the cannons of its predecessor as well. I've also arranged for a set to be delivered to us." Grunt was trying not to drool now, only because he wanted to throw himself into the seat of this bad boy and crush a few things. "However I must warn you, there is one built in ranged weapon and must only be used as a last resort, the 32 Shot Zoid Core Cannon. This weapon is so energy demanding it has to draw power on the Zoid Core and is channeled through the spines all along the Giga's back, raining the energy around you. The stress on the Zoid core is so strenuous the Zoid must anchor itself during the ordeal, leaving both you and the Zoid completely vulnerable even during the attack."

Grunt huffed, "Like I'd need to use that. If it's as fast as you claim, and that cannon you're getting for us, I think I can manage."

"No fooling." Garrus vouching for Grunt, "This crazy krogan not only fought a thresher maw on foot with just a shotgun, he killed it," overlooking the fact that Grunt was fighting with Shepard and him on the ground.

"An impressive feat," Vibes noted. "The data from the codex you provided us when we first met Shepard suggest these Thresher Maws could easily destroy or consume a Cybertronian, if caught unaware."

Garrus was still waiting for that other sniper Zoid. "So, doctor, you said you had something in mind for someone like me?"

"I do. Unfortunately it's at another lab. I requested for it to be transferred here and won't get here until two days from now."

"Figures…"

Tali was more interested in the Giga's shield. "…the Rev Raptor is not too dissimilar in purpose though survivability is the real difference…"

Dr. D noticed her mumbling. "We do have a few spare components for shield generators you could take a look at."

Vera knew better than to assume Dr. D just happen to have these components available. "So which Zoid's weapon were you testing against all of those shields?"

Dr. D smiled, "Always the clever one, like your father. Originally I was trying to calibrate a new set of special anti-shield rounds for the Snipe Master, for law enforcement purposes. However with the news of a new Death Stinger I had to readjust my calculations, testing on the small scale first."

Thomas seemed hopeful, "So you're saying that the Death Stinger's shield will no longer be an issue as long as we have the Snipe Master's sniper rounds?"

"Yes and no. These round should penetrate the Death Stinger's shield, but with the modifications mentioned by Fiona, I'm not entirely certain they'll be tough enough. And even if they penetrate the shield, the armor will be another matter altogether. I'm a genius but even I can't anticipate every curveball possibility."

"No, that's what the living probability computer is for." Whirl looked around, "Speaking of, where is that mopey bot?"

Vibes looked out to the dunes, "I asked Skids and Riptide to patrol around the perimeter with Nichalo and Dusk. The pair didn't seem all that comfortable just staying still with everything that we're about to face."

Ash then joked, "Which, the bots or the kids?"

"Both…"

* * *

**A/N:** I know King Gojulas is supposed to be a product of design evolution from the Gojulas line, however I can't believe the Zoidians would have put all of their faith into the hope that two Scorpion-Type Zoids or unknown strength were able to temporarily subdue the Death Saurer. But Mad Thunder on the other hand was built specifically to kill Death Saurer. I'm sure Dr. D could have designed Mad Thunder if he thought another Death Saurer was constructed, but I find the idea that the Zoidians attempting to construct it and losing the design sounded more appropriate for the Zoid.


	12. Fine-tuning

Skids was keeping his scanners very active while walking alongside the blue saurian Zoid piloted by Nichalo. To distract himself of the many different theories that are plaguing his mind about this planet and its inhabitants he stirred up a conversation. "So, Nichalo, was it? It is curious that beings such as yourself and your sibling are capable of noticing such anomalies in the Zoids without inspecting their sparks."

"Mother and father have been very protective of us so we didn't get to interact with many people early on in life. We always assumed people could do that. Though I find it even more curious that you and your Cybertronian friends all seem like Zoids to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I look to you or any other Cybertronian in your group I get the same sort feeling as I would around a Zoid. There are plenty of differences rest assured, unlike those Decepticon Zoids, yours don't seem wrong. Just different."

That only seemed to cause Skids to worry even more. "I wonder how Riptide is doing…"

"I wouldn't worry. My big sister is with him. She's a strong Zoid pilot and her connections with Zoids are stronger than mine. I'd be more concerned with how Shadow is dealing with him."

* * *

Shadow was running ahead of the Geno Breaker at Dusk's request, though Dusk looked back, "You know, a giant walking robot isn't exactly inconspicuous. Can't you change into a car or something that looks like a Zoid?"

"Oh, yeah, a speed boat in the middle of a desert is very natural. I can't just change to whatever I like you know. And I assume a black Dinobot Minicon or your red Zoid are just a simple face in the crowd on this planet." Dusk fell silent and after a few seconds Riptide started to rub the back of his neck. "Okay, look, I haven't exactly socialized with anyone besides three other bots and a bunch of Zoids. Not really much conversation going on there after the first deca-cycle. So let's just pretend the last few milli-cycle never happened and keep going."

"Fine. But I do want to know why you and another Autobot seem different from the others."

"Slightly sensitive topic there." Riptide tried to think who the other Cybertronian was Dusk was talking about, "See, I was warborn. An M.T.O., made to order soldier. Bots built en masse in response to our losses against the Decepticons, some after specific battles. Long story short, I'm expendable compared to most others who were forged and have a spark. Been lucky to survive this long after the Cons won. Not sure who the other bot is, but they're probably lucky or smart enough to know to keep his head down during the war. Doubt you know what it means to fight a losing battle, and I doubt you care, but right now that's what this feels like. This time around, I'm at least going to fight until the end."

"…I'm cold to others because people aren't easy for me to understand…" Dusk shocked Riptide with her suddenly talking up like this. "The Zoids, I can feel what they feel, I can understand Shadow's emotions toward others and his reasons for them. They don't hold secrets from me and I don't hide from them. People are different. You Cybertronians are similar to the Zoids, but I can't read you as easily."

Riptide pushed on seeing this wasn't something she was used to. "Look at us, talking about all of this sentimental scrap. Let's just finish up this patrol and get back to the others."

* * *

The space bridge was shut down as Astrotrain was about to leave the console. He was stopped by Flamewar who was leading a small band of Zoids, "What's going on here? Why aren't we deploying our forces?"

"Slipstream's orders. We're stopping operations until we find out what happened with the prisoners."

"What happened? I think it's very clear what happened. One of your Decepticons betrayed us and left us vulnerable. Now should be the time to go on the offensive."

"Not my call. I'm just a transporter…or used to be," his glance turned to the Zoids piloted by the yahg. "You got a problem with this, go talk with one of them about it."

Flamewar turned back, walking through the Zoids with her as they turned to one another, uncertain what to do next. Blackout stomped his foot, "Well, don't just stand there! Either put those Zoids back in the hangar or train with them!"

* * *

Legion managed to integrate himself with the Snipe Master, testing how quickly he could shift between pilot position and sniper controls while in the middle of combat. Some of the Zoids that accompanied the Autobots would attempt to shoot down the Snipe Master until it was knocked into a Combat System Freeze or all dummy targets were destroyed.

Legion had a bit of a rough start getting used to the pair of footlocks the Snipe Master had to deploy on each foot, but once he got over that hurdle Legion and the Snipe Master quickly showed how effective of a fighter this Zoid could be even in close quarters.

Legion was down to his last target now, but between him and the target were half dozen Command Wolves and Zaber Fangs, two dozen Molgas and Godos, along with the Rev Raptor pack waiting. Legion could just as easily snipe the target from where he was, however he had already proven the sniper rifle's effectiveness with the first two targets and how quickly he could shift from sniping to mobile combat.

The Snipe Master rushed in avoiding the majority of the Zoids while using the active shield to block attack and stun a few Zoids with the tonfa. Legion jumped off the back of a Zaber Fang and smashed the final target with a tonfa.

* * *

The lead Rev Raptor and Tali were standing before the Dark Spiner now for another test on the installed and modified shield. "Targeting the arm gyro caps."

"Ready." Tali activated the system now as it projected the holographic shield around the raptor. Vera fired a small barrage with the machine guns against the shield though it managed to withstand the onslaught fairly well. "Seems the cyclonic barrier upgrades are working perfectly. Now could you please use your EMP blast so we can determine how well the shielding holds against it?"

"Affirmative. Starting the next test." The Dark Spiner's footlocks clamped down as the spines were lifted up. The blast knocked out the Raptor's shielding but the Rev Raptor was still standing. "Impressive. Very few have ever withstood the Dark Spiner's EMP head on, even with a shield up."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure I'd be able to replicate this onto other Zoids."

Dr. D nodded in agreement, "_It would also be dangerous if it became widespread. For every defense created someone will try to find a means to breaching them, resulting in more devastating weapons. A never ending cycle and an unfortunate truth about weapons and war. I do have a suggestion about how you might be able to strengthen the shield. When you get the chance, take a look at the Blade Liger's energy blades when used in conjunction with its shield. That should be able to help out._"

* * *

Grunt on the other hand was having some difficulty with controlling the Giga. He'd already been thrown out of the cockpit three times in the last hour, not including all the other times since yesterday.

Grunt just got himself back out of the sand and roared at the Gojulas Giga, climbing it again to reach the cockpit. Shepard really wasn't going to try and stop Grunt from continuing this, though he had to ask Van, "Why do you think the Gojulas keeps doing that to Grunt?"

"Huh? Oh, well there could be a number of reasons for that. The Gojulas might not like the way Grunt is trying to pilot it, or this is some kind of weird test it's putting Grunt through."

"You mean to see if Grunt can put up with his kind of carnage or control?"

"That or the Gojulas is just messing with him."

Shepard smiled, "Maybe even a bit of everything. Krogan aren't exactly delicate with many things but they are stubborn."

Van smiled too, "Funny thing is I was a bit stubborn like that with Zeke too. He hit me really good with his tail when we first met, but I wasn't going to let something like that get between me and my future buddy. Ain't that right, Zeke?"

Zeke roared in confirmation, though he kept to Dan's side while watching the Autobots training. Vibes was running with Riptide, Roadbuster, Dropshot and Firestar while Dragonblade, Whirl and Sky-Byte were acting as the enemy. Whirl made quite a few close runs above them with his blades, even making Roadbuster duck once with how close he was to losing his head.

* * *

Minerva and Nautica weren't taking part in any of the training exercises, ready to tend to any injured bots or Zoids as needed. Minerva didn't seem to be completely focused on her task of fixing an Iron Kong. "Hello… Minerva? Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I was just caught up with something." She closed a panel on the Iron Kong, "That should do it."

"Come on, I know you are better at this then you're letting on. What's up?"

"I just can't stop wondering about the Decepticons. They know we're here. We've even managed to kill Tarn, leader of the DJD. So why have things been so quiet for three whole days now? You'd think they'd target us by tracking our energy signatures and sending their entire army against us. Or at least the remaining DJD."

Nichalo's Geno Saurer walked up to get his cannons checked. "There was another one of those Decepticons that was also eliminated. Along with his unit of Zoids."

"Really? So you, your sibling and the Organoids took them all out?"

"Shadow and Specular didn't do anything. We asked them not to. It was just the two of us and our Genos."

Minerva quickly asked him, "Do you remember anything about the Decepticon that might help identify him?"

"Well, he was big. Bulky like your green and brown friend, although he had a large cavity in his body for grinder blades and he had a pair of manipulators that he tried to use against us to pull us into those blades. Unfortunately for him, the Geno Breaker has its own set of manipulators and held him long enough for a full blast Charged Particle to vaporize everything but those blades."

Skids couldn't help but overhear, "Tesarus? You managed to kill Tesarus?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Dusk finished her warm up with Miranda and James, her Geno Breaker dragging a few damaged Zoids over.

"Not necessarily a bad thing. Though that might be the reason for why the Decepticons are holding back for now. They are trying to reassess the threat this planet poses to them. It probably wouldn't take a genius to figure we could theoretically bring down a member of the DJD if he was alone and surrounded, as was the case for their leader Tarn. But to have two of their members fall, and Tesarus falling so quickly, that can't be news easily taken in."

"Why, it's not like this Tesarus was that tough."

Skids corrected her, "To be a member of the Decepticon Justice Division, they need both brawn and ruthlessness to hunt down and eviscerate one of their own as though it was a game. Judges and executioners for any Decepticon's action, or inaction, that falters the Decepticon cause. Morally, these loses could be considered very devastating because they are enforcers of Megatron's will. They will hesitate, but eventually Slipstream will rein any doubts aside and resume operations. Assuming a power struggle hasn't broken out now for anyone who dislikes Slipstream's leadership style."

Nautica now seemed as confused as the humans, "Why would a power struggle brake out now of all times?"

Skids pointed out, "The Decepticons require a strict and meaningful power structure to function. Megatron proved his strength in the gladiator pits of Kaon, he showed his cunning and ability to organize during the initial suicide bombings that took many lives…"

Dropshot now joined them, his back covered in paint. "And Screamy was always a good example of an idiot who didn't know his place and how badly Megatron could beat them back into said place."

"Yes, Starscream did manage to push Megatron's limits on more than one occasion. He's fortunate that he wasn't killed by the DJD by now, though as Dropshot suggested, Megatron could have kept Starscream around for that and his command over the elite Seekers."

The other Autobots were finished now too, though Vibes heard the entire conversation thanks to her sensitive vibration systems. "Then thank the Matrix our back up will be here soon and the new Zoids for Shepard's team. After everyone arrives, we'll probably have to split into teams to cover more ground and respond to Decepticon attacks that much quicker. No teams have been set in stone yet, partly because I want to see the Zoids coming and the bots arriving."

"_Autobots…_" there was a strange transmission coming in on Autobot frequencies.

"Who is this?"

"_Swindle. Weapons dealer,_ smuggler, _entrepreneur. But before you cut me off, I have a proposition._"

Vibes was hesitant to do so, though Whirl wasn't. "Make it quick, the clock's a ticking, Decepticon."

"_Straight to business, just my style. Now I know you know we have a base somewhere, now being a businessbot, I have some supplies that could be of some use for you all in the coming battles. Weapons, power components, power chip rectifiers, you name it I can supply it._"

Dropshot didn't like this, "Why help us and betray the Decepticons?"

"_You really want two Slipstreams running around the galaxy, working together? Besides I win even if you lose. I just find it more profitable if I work with the people I can sell more things to. Protracted conflicts are the best kind in my line of business. It's your job to win, and it's not like I'm joining you bots or fighting against them directly. Who do you think dragged on the fighting at Tyger Pax, resupplying both sides and getting just a bit richer?_"

Vibes was tempted to meet up again just so she could shoot him. "Assuming we even accepted your offer, how would we pay for it?"

"_I'm pretty flexible when it comes to payment options. Installments, down payment, credit…plus interest of course, or even the basic bartering and trading of parts if you've got some to spare. Cybertronian or Zoid components, I'm not too picky._" Vibes really didn't want to do this, though Swindle seemed aware of the hesitation, "_You do realize this is a limited time offer. If you don't monopolize now, my hands might force me to go back to Slipstream, and after the subsequent beating, back with the Combaticons. Now tell me, do you really want to go up against Bruticus and those four monster Zoids at the same time?_"

Vibes still couldn't trust this offer, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"_The only Decepticon that should be on the planet besides me is Thundercracker, and he's practically unarmed at the moment. Plus two of your bots can vouch for whatever happened to him. I wasn't around and it's none of my business, unless he comes to make a deal with me again. I know of a very neutral place surrounded by plenty of humans. I'll use a holomatter during the dealings, you can use one of yours, and you can bring one of your organics you've befriended, allied or however you like to dress it up._"

Skids seemed to have his own thoughts on the matter. "This could be useful, even if we don't acquire anything directly from Swindle."

"Wow us, pal."

"It might be less than impressive, Roadbuster. I know we have theorized that the Decepticons are based on one of the moons, but I suggest whoever the bot is sent to the dealing do a thorough scan of Swindle for any mineral deposits not native to the planet. We can then use the _Normandy_, Broadside and the _Xantium_ to get an accurate location for where the Decepticons are based. By the time all of this is done though, the Decepticons will probably have gone on the offensive and even if we attacked them, we'll be severely outnumbered without the Zoids, and the yahg present another problem altogether."

Vibes really didn't want to do this, but… "Fine. We'll look, but this better not be a trap. If it is…"

"_Don't worry your pretty little servos. Sending you the coordinates now. It'll be a pleasure doing business with you…_"

Dusk finally spoke up, "Trap or not, it is still worth pursuing. Though you might need some back up," her glance was turned to the black Command Wolf.

* * *

As suggested by Dusk, Vibes brought Luna with her along with a crate full of parts. Vibes was driving alongside the Gustav, though she had to tone down her audio receptors significantly at times. "So, how many humans are we to expect in the area?"

"Ol' Mavic's gets plenty dealers, scavengers and bargain hunters daily. Bit of a ways out place, but he never gyps anyone. He buys just as much as he sells. Though it might look more like a scrapyard to you."

"Yeah, not exactly helping make this sound any better."

"Relax, you've got that hologram to keep things casual. If there are any deals to be made, I'll make sure this Swindle guy doesn't try to live up to his name. Though I still find it funny he's willing to barter with us."

"I've heard plenty of how low Swindle is willing to go to make a deal. They've even said he'd be willing to sell his own motherboard for the right price. We're taking a serious risk though. By the time we get our backup they'll be there and waiting for us."

Luna smiled, "Don't worry about it. Because, we are…transporters…of the wasteland!"

"This is going to be a long road trip…"

* * *

**A/N:** Swindle, Swindle, Swindle, the one bot that will always find a home no matter who wins or what planet he's stuck on.


	13. Whirl-about

Swindle was right about one thing, the place did indeed have humans, more than enough to cause quite the stir if they duked it out in the open. Luna had a few job offers from some of the people around, though she politely declined them all, simply saying she already had something lined up and she wasn't certain when it might be done.

Swindle's holomatter was a sleazy as he was. Fancy business attire, shades, even greased hair and an all too confident smile. "Welcome Autobot. Oh, I never expected you to be one of the humans working with them. This will be interesting…"

"You?!"

Vibes' holomatter looked to Luna in confusion. "You've done business with him before?"

"Not directly…" Luna looked to Swindle again, "I bought some Zoid parts that were sold here by him. I didn't know about Autobots or Decepticons back then… Thinking about it, we actually ended up meeting not that long after I bought those parts because I wanted to go and see a friend who might buy them at an even higher price." Luna casually walked up to Swindle, "Alright then, lets deal…"

"Why certainly." Swindle's holomatter flickered, now holding a small catalog in hand. "Not all prices are negotiable or refundable…"

* * *

The new Zoids Dr. D had requested had finally arrived being pulled on beds pulled by a Gustav. "Ah, good. The new Zoids have arrived. I'd like to show you the Raynos, Gun Sniper and an experimental Zoid, the König Wolf. Since I noticed EDI was having some difficulty flying the Pteras, or at least comprehending the flight system. I thought she'd have a better time controlling a flying Zoid with a more traditional aerodynamic flight. We've started the mass-produced models for the Raynos relatively recently."

EDI was scanning the larger pteranodon. "This won't be too different from the _Normandy_. Maneuverability, firepower and of modest size. No, Jeff, the _Normandy_ will always the best."

"And this my turian friend is for you." Leading Garrus to the wolf now, "The König Wolf. A melee efficient Zoid, but it has also been equipped with a duel sniper rifle and shoulder mounted missile pods to provide more coverage."

Garrus was looking over the wolf, "I think he and I will be really great friends. Question though, can I fire the rifles independently, or are they fired simultaneously for maximum penetration?"

Dr. D smiled, "There's actually a half-second delay on the second rifle so…"

"The first one can penetrate the armor and the second goes even further for internal damage. Very sneaky." Garrus turned to Shepard, "So I'm going out on a limb here and assuming that's Gun Sniper," pointing to the blue bipedal Zoid, "and it'll go to our second best sniper in the group."

"Keep it up, king of the bottle shooters. We'll see how well you can dance with this Wolf." Shepard was now looking over the Gun Sniper. "Except for those 'ears', the Gun Sniper looks like a raptor."

"You're right." Van pointed to the 'ears' now, "Those ears hold the sensors for the Zoid's 3D Doppler radar system. Otherwise it's a raptor like the Revs. Armed with more weapons to engage in mid-range combat and of course the sniper rifle in the tail."

Kasumi appeared out of nowhere, "We know an Autobot who has sensors hidden in their ears like those…" disappearing yet again. She now appeared next to Dr. D, "So…do I get a new Zoid, or am I bunking up with someone else? 'Cause I'm not sure I want the reminder of my visit here to be copilot to James."

Dr. D didn't seem as surprised about Kasumi disappearing and showing up wherever she wanted. "I did have a bit of difficulty thinking of a Zoid that fit your kleptomania, though I do have something that fits your tendency of vanishing from sight." Another Gustav arrived with a cat-like Zoid. "This is the Helcat. It's lightly armored and armed, but it makes up for it with its stealth shield that can turn the Zoid nearly invisible to the naked eye."

Kasumi didn't seem to mind, "A support Zoid when things get too hairy or when our snipers need a moment to line up? Though," she turned back, "how are we supposed to hide the footprints? Something this big, no matter how lightly armored, will leave footprints."

Thomas came out of the Gustav, "It does have a system that mostly erases their footprints but there are other ways around the stealth shield to locate a Helcat too. It's not a perfect system, but it makes the Helcat harder to detect."

"I think we need a few practice rounds before we go up against the Decepticons."

"I wouldn't dream of letting any of you go without getting a few runs in."

* * *

After explaining the parts and their function within or for a Cybertronian, Vibes was just watching at this point as Luna and Swindle just continued to have at each other. "…And I told you, no lower than 35 thousand."

"Come on now. If you really want to a proper investment on my planet, then you should lower it to 25 and throw in an energon converter on top of everything else we've agreed to."

"Now I don't know who you're trying to haggle with, but I have a reputation to uphold little lady. Make it 32, and I'll think about throwing in the converter as a bonus."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?"

Vibes was originally around to protect Luna, but she seemed fine enough on her own now that she and Swindle were deep into the negotiations. Her holomatter was just sitting on her hood now though she picked up on a transmission from Dropshot, "_Ma'am. Broadside and the others have just arrived._"

"_Good, make sure everyone is brought up to speed on what's been going on here. I'm also sending Skids that scan data on Swindle he wanted. I should be back soon…_"

"Okay, so for the Zoid shield generator you're getting this photon burst rifle…"

"No, we agreed that the shield generator was being traded for a path blaster."

"_Hopefully…_"

* * *

Even with a combat simulator, tension between the Decepticons seemed to be escalating quickly. Astrotrain, Demolisher and Blackout were now guarding the space bridge until ordered to resume planetary operations. Darkstar continued to keep her optics on Flamewar while Shadowguard followed Deluge around the base. The yahg seemed to be interested in the power struggle, though their loyalty was to Megatron, not one of his underlings who was thrust into a position of leadership.

Slipstream and Sixshot were discussing matters involving their current predicament. "…If we postpone for much longer, the Autobots could find a way to rebound with the inhabitants. Making our job that much more difficult."

Slipstream didn't seem to like being reminded of the obvious, "I know, but we still have to worry about our original objective from Megatron as well. Though I'm sure he could find more use from them instead of, you know," weary of any wondering audio receptors.

"I understand. Though I had originally assumed the DJD were the reason for the change."

"After learning how many actually opted out of the Reaper bonding process, it was only the right thing to do and monopolize it for Megatron and the Decepticon cause. But with this new stalemate, things are getting just as stale. The soldiers need something to do besides running through a simulator or watch the yahg do so."

"It is good you are at least worrying about those things." Sixshot aimed his weapon into the shadows, "Come out!" The rattling legs of Ransack and Crumplezone slowly edge out. "Why are you two skulking about?"

Slipstream had this, lowering Sixshot's weapon. "Report you two. What has the other me been up to?"

"Mostly she's been yellin' at us for going to…"

Ransack hit Crumplezone on the head, "What he means is, we haven't seen much to mean anything yet."

"Keep up the good work and keep me posted on what she's up to."

The two lowly Decepticons quickly ran away, much to Sixshot's confusion of the situation. "The other Slipstream and I are having those two running around trying to 'monitor' the other for us. Partly where the rumor of a power struggle comes from. Mostly we did this to keep them out of our way."

"A sound strategy. Not letting the others know how well you two really work together, and for keeping those two out of your affairs, relatively."

"Sometimes I think Megatron, or whoever put them on my list, wanted to torture me."

Sixshot nodded to a hidden Nightbird who disappeared once more, "We still don't know much about the Zoids that have yet to awaken. Will they be loyal to Flamewar and Deluge, or could they be persuaded to turn on them, I wonder."

"If they can't, we'll just jettison their tubes to the planet or use the space bridge to transport them there. Then bomb them from orbit after dealing with the riffraff on my ship."

"And the Autobots…?"

Slipstream stopped for a moment. "They'll get their dues. It just might not be on this planet. Though Swindle…"

* * *

"…I can't believe any of this…" Vibes was even pulling a trailer bed with a crate full of equipment Luna managed to deal from Swindle.

"What a haul! Haven't had such a tough negotiation like that since mom. Ah, that was fun!"

"Fun? The two of you were yelling at each other."

"I know, we both had a blast! I'm looking forward to my next trade with him."

Vibes really didn't know what to say now. "Dragonblade, how is everyone doing?"

"_Oh, just fine. You know, I'd almost forgotten how loud my sis could get when she really wants to._"

"Because we didn't call them sooner or for what I just did?"

"_Haven't told her about that little excursion. Though I don't know how you'd hide that._"

"Try and brake the news gently. I'm not sure my audio receptors can take much more for one day…"

* * *

Shepard's team was really getting a feel for their Zoids now, even creating a few new strategies to work with. An example was how Zaeed and the Houndsoldier rushed into battle to use the speed and spears to run through an enemy and scatter the group while Kasumi snuck in at point blank to disable another target. Grunt was really getting a feel for the Gojulas Giga and how krogan the Zoid was.

"I feel like I can go toe-to-toe against a Decepticon and just beat him senseless."

Whirl looked to the Giga, then down to Dr. D, "Careful, old man, you might end up making a monster like I did."

Silverclaw didn't like how Whirl was talking about that. "What's he talking about?"

Dragonblade looked away, "Hey, I've avoid him for the most part."

Whirl turned to his fellow Cybertronians, "No one has ever wondered where buckethead got so mean?"

"It's obvious," Dropshot wanted to end this conversation now, "He got it from the pits of Kaon in those illegal gladiator death matches."

Whirl made the buzzer noise, "Wrong. That wussy philosophical miner learned it from me," almost sounding like he had some pride in that feat. "I'm the reason Megatron went to war, I'm partly the reason he forged his Decepticons in secret. I'm…"

Dropshot punched Whirl, "Just shut it!"

Whirl grabbed Dropshot's arm and glared at him with his lone optic, "Looks like you might actually have a sliver of spark somewhere in that hole of a spark chamber, drone."

Dropshot was about to hit Whirl again before Minerva and Roadbuster stepped in. Minerva stopping Dropshot and Roadbuster punching Whirl, pulling Dropshot's arm free as the cyclops fell to the sands. "Sometimes Whirl you just don't know when to shut up."

Whirl was checking his head for damage, "If I still had a mouth, I might be leaking energon… One of those days I'm actually glad to not have one anymore."

Tali was confused, "What do you mean anymore?"

"What, you organics thought I was built this ugly?" Whirl chuckled to himself as he got back up to at least be sitting, "No, I used to be normal, just like any other bot here with a vehicle form. But before I lost them I did something that was considered impossible, unheard of, on Cybertron before the war: I changed my job. See, as a flier, those Functionist threw me into the Aerial Corps but I got tired of it. I was once a great chronosmith once. Plenty of bots loved my crafts."

Silverclaw looked like she was going to laugh, "You? A crazy flying idiot, a watch maker?"

"Don't matter what a freak like you says, I knew my customers." Whirl was really pushing things as Dragonblade tried to hold off his sister. "One day it all came crashing down when the local thugs wanted a cut in my profits. When I refused their 'generous offer' they destroyed my business, and I fell hard. Eventually wound up as a Senate underling but when I tried to resist they did this to me," emphasizing his hands and face. "Empurata."

Shepard remembered what that word meant. "So they took your head and hands because you refused a job?"

"Exactly. And I'm not the only poor sap to get this done, and some of them for far less. Originally a mark of shame that labels bots as defective, rebellious or whatever. My mark of shame is the result of opposing a corrupt system that wanted to use me as one of their many little puppets and do all the nasty little things they didn't want to be tied directly to them."

Shepard was surprised. "Optimus didn't try to change the system?"

Broadside huffed, "How could he? Pax wasn't even part of the political scene because of how corrupt it was. He wasn't even Prime until after the start of the war."

Whirl continued, "After I was 'brought in line' I started to do their tasks quite effectively. The Senate eventually wanted to permanently silence a protesting miner who was getting quite popular with the lower and more populous castes with his writings. They told me to make it slow and painful. This order came around because he happened to have been arrested in part of a brawl and I was in the precinct they brought him to. I made it very slow, and very painful. I didn't get to land the killing blow because one of my more conscience driven superiors found out just as I was about to do the deed. Instead, I end up getting thrown into my own comfy little cell and disowned faster than a scraplet infested arm. When bots heard about the beating I gave ol' buckethead, they started to get themselves arrested just to have a 'chat' with me." Whirl's eye shifted to Dropshot and Roadbuster, "I know at least seven bots here who knew about Empurata and its meaning. Never said nothing to our warborn leader who probably doesn't know or any of the organics, besides this one," pointing to Shepard, "now did ya? Letting them all think I was built crazy and ugly. I was at least a 7/10 on the looks department, 8.5 if I really tried."

Zaeed seemed impressed, "Someone like you should've been killed fairly early in your war because of what you had done to the Decepticon leader."

"You'd think, but I've got skillz!"

"Yeah, skills at being evasive…"

"It wasn't that…" Sky-Byte spoke out. "Megatron gave out a general order to all Decepticons to not shoot you down. You were his to kill, and his alone. Some might have actually tried to kill you, but overall the order stood, no Decepticon actually tried to kill you."

"Pretty much…"

"That's what Megatron ordered us to do…" From even more confirmation from the other Decepticons, it only seemed to solidify why Whirl has managed to live this long.

Silverclaw looked happy to hear that, "Well then, this 'ace' doesn't seem to have any credibility as a good soldier seeing as his enemies weren't going for the kill shot to begin with."

"You know we can always go at it fuzzy!"

"Y'know," Kasumi appeared with her Helcat as she started to eat some popcorn, "you really shouldn't piss off a kitsune. You won't like them when they're anger…"

Silverclaw's tails flared up as the tips lit on fire, Whirl looked ready to fight her too, though Dan managed to get between them with the Blade Liger. "Come on. You two can fight when you leave with the Decepticons. We need your help and you'll both be more helpful if you can work together for a bit longer."

Silverclaw's flames died, then she turned away, "Fine, human. It's not like there was much point seeing as I would have won regardless."

"Believe what you want freak, but seeing as I used to be rivals with Killmaster and Squadron X, both parties whom are dead mind you with me taking active participation in both downfalls."

Roadbuster intruded, "You do remember Squadron X was rivals with us Wreckers, and it was us as a team that brought Squadron X down?"

"You say gear, I say sprocket, what matters is the fact that I still took down at least one of them alone. And Killmaster was definitely my kill and mine alone. Big lug was tough though, I'll give him that."

Vera's Dark Spiner roared, "That's enough. We can't simply rely on old achievements to scale ourselves. We must continue to press onward to new heights and not look back. Right now we're about to face an enemy that could be stronger than what any of us had fought against and new foes no one has ever battled against. We need everyone at their best if we even hope to stand a chance."

The newly arrived Cybertronians didn't seem all that convinced. "Listen, Dinobot, unless you've fought and lived through a battle with Omega Supreme, talk to me then."

Dr. D's aids were setting up a trailer with a large projector on top, "I don't know how big this Omega Supreme is, but here is a rough scale of the last Death Saurer." When ready, they began projecting around them a massive hologram easily eclipsed the camp and the _Xantium_. "When we're done squabbling like children, and when Luna and Vibes return, you can practice fighting this hologram and be ready for its weapon capabilities."

The bots were rather impressed by the size of the Death Saurer, "Okay, gotta be honest here, I wasn't expecting jumbo's size."

Dr. D smirked, "I also have data on the Death Stinger." Now a hologram of the Death Stinger stood next to the Death Saurer.

Fiona looked to the projection, "The Death Stinger and Death Saurer have never worked together before, because the Death Stinger's core was used in the revival of the Death Saurer. This will be a simulation on what they could potentially do together."

* * *

**A/N:** The Decepticons plotting against one another, the Autobots having friction with the Neutrals, Thundercracker drifting around, and Swindle getting richer, things aren't looking so great for the future of Zi. Though Shepard and the Guardian Force should be able to get the bots to work together after seeing the damage the Death Saurer and Death Stinger are capable of inflicting to them.


	14. Shocking Developments

Thundercracker was observing the Autobots from a safe distance. He didn't expect to see so many former Decepticons with them but he was more interested when he saw them practice engaging against, holograms of the giant Zoids. There first few attempts were rather poor, though what could have been expected when battling against things so massive in size and firepower. It was like trying to fight off two Trypticons the conventional way.

Even with the number of flyers they had, it was going to be difficult enough to counter those two alone, not to mention the other two large Zoids they aren't battling. After the next five tries or so, they were starting to get better but they were still experiencing heavy casualty expectations. "Swindle…about those weapons you were offering…"

* * *

Using the holomatter projectors they created fightable images of the Death Saurer and Death Stinger. It took quite a few test crates before they managed to set it up so that the holomatter Zoids would not harm anyone while still capable of being 'damaged' during the practice runs. They've gotten something of a formula down now for the assault.

First the flyers moved in, the fastest of them to attack the Death Stinger while the others aimed for the Death Saurer. After the first set of Charged Particle shots the Geno Saurer and Geno Breaker attack with their own Charged Particle Guns to break the Death Stinger's shield. Four sniper rounds were fired, piercing the Death Stinger's armor. The Blade Liger came for a surprise attack from behind, slicing off the Death Stinger's tail and not stopping. This was the opening the Gojulas Giga needed, running up to the Death Stinger from behind and crushing a decent portion of it with a combination of jaw strength and stomping power.

The Death Saurer was still proving to be a challenge, from the AA gun on its back and face to the missile pods in the tail, not to mention the sheer size and armor, simply surviving against the Death Saurer was a challenge in of itself. The snipers tried to do something about that, though Shepard and the Gun Sniper had a bit of difficulty getting away fast enough before the beam took the Sniper's leg.

Many of the ground forces were impeded when the Death Saurer used the missiles to create a maze of skewers when it wasn't trying to use said skewers against them. Vibes was the first to reach the Death Saurer's leg as she tried to climb up. Whirl did the same now, jumping onto the gun on the Death Saurer's back and slicing it up with his blades. He was holding a holomatter grenade and dropped it into the Death Saurer's particle intake vent, "Hopes he likes 'em spicy." He sat on top just when the grenade went off, destroying the intake vent. "Open wide!" Whirl started blasting down the open hole with glee.

The Death Saurer was ready to launch more missiles, but a blue blur rushed through the air creating a sonic boom and caused the missiles to explode in its tail. That blue blur turned out to be Thundercracker, who transformed and stood on top of the Death Saurer's head. "How do you propose you'll reach the spark chamber of this beast? And I don't really think this is proper training if you don't have all four Zoids."

The holomatter shut down and Thundercracker and Whirl flew back down to the ground. The former Decepticons weren't sure what to say, though none of them looked happy either. "What's he doing here?"

"He couldn't find a rock to rust under?"

"Probably has nothing else to do now that he's a traitor like us."

Thundercracker paid no heed to them, even walking past Vibes as he moved to where Fiona was. Thundercracker knelt down to her and handed off a small data chip, "Here. Scans I made of the incubating Zoids. It should have data on the ones you don't have."

Fiona graciously took it from Thundercracker's fingers. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

Thundercracker looked away, "Don't mention it." Thundercracker stood up and started to walk away, "Autobots… I won't aid you in the battle, but if this planet is threatened, I'll fight." Thundercracker started to run before he transformed and flew away.

Vibes smiled, "We're not as different as he thinks…" she turned back to Fiona, Nautica and Dr. D, "Can we project the two new Zoids for now just so we can see them?"

"Give us a moment to incorporate the basic data and we'll have them standing in the starting area just like the other two." It took a bit of articulating their stances, but eventually the three of them managed to get the holograms ready. "Get ready bots…"

The two Zoids were bigger than the Death Stinger and one of them rivaled the Death Saurer's height, only surpassing it by the massive horn on its head. The smaller of the two was a ceratopsian like the Redhorns though it was based on the Triceratops. Its two larger horns were drills though the nose horn was no laughing matter either. The frill on the head of this Zoid was really thick, made to take a massive amount of abuse head on. The front was easily defensible, though it was no slouch on its flanks, Anti-Zoid missile launchers and six powerful pivoting shotguns.

The bigger Zoid however could potentially be an even greater threat then the Death Saurer and Death Stinger. This hulking goliath of a Zoid had super thick armor all over its body, powerful looking arms and tails and three massive rotating guns on its chest. This Zoid had little in ranged ability beside the guns on its chest, but it looks like this thing was meant to obliterate the Death Saurer.

Dr. D nervously turned to Fiona, "So this is Mad Thunder and King Gojulas?"

"Yes…" Fiona pointed to the strange protrusion on Mad Thunder's left shoulder, "That would have been the command center where they would have controlled the Zoid to combat the Death Saurer. I don't know much about King Gojulas. In truth the basic planning was rumored to have just been finished when the project was destroyed."

Dr. D then got on the mic, "I need a flyer to go up to King Gojulas' mouth for me!"

Whirl was the first to respond, "Okay, want me to clean his teeth while I'm up there too?"

Dragonblade flew past Whirl, phasing himself through holomatter's head. "There appears to be a large speaker in here."

"How big?"

Dragonblade was scanning, "Proportionally, I think about a half to two-thirds bigger than in the other Zoids… there looks to be an amplifier in here too."

Dr. D was racing though his calculations now, "It would seem that somehow the Zoidians were planning to weaponize this Zoid's very roar."

Roadbuster was doing his own examination of the armor, "What, so it blows out our audio receptors and we go deaf?"

Dr. D had patch Thomas and BEEK into the calculations to help him, "In theory, the roar will be so powerful that the shockwave could resonate within a Zoid until it literally fell to pieces."

Whirl was standing next to the orange horn, "And I bet this here is his anti-Zoid fly swatter. Turn it on and it slices, it dices! Clips wings, cleaves and skewers!"

Riptide was standing between King Gojulas' toes, "Yeah, starting to wish I never opened my big mouth. Biggin here would be a nightmare underwater with that roar."

Vibes was already having difficulty imagining them bringing down two of these monstrosities, but she couldn't see a way for them to bring them down together. "Wait…" She turned to Fiona, "Mrs. Flyheight, you said that these two were built to destroy the Death Saurer. Would it be possible to hack a Zoid's command systems, and if not maybe we have some of Shepard's crew board them."

Silverclaw turned to Tali's Rev Raptor, "What is she going on about?"

"No, I think I see it too. The Mad Thunder and King Gojulas have to be controlled by a team, or at least they need someone to pilot them, right? So if we can turn them against each other…"

"All forces could focus combat on the Decepticons and their other Zoid forces." Legion was estimating the probability that the Zoids would have any kind of hacking protection he'd have to break through.

Shepard looked around, "How much time would you need, Legion?"

"Unknown. I have not attempted to hack a Zoid's processes. There will be many factors contributing to success or failure. Wireless access, signal jamming devices, enemy activity, firewall resistance…"

"I think it's the most viable plan we have yet." Vibes turned to everyone. "We must protect Legion for as long as possible so he can get control of at least one of the Zoids and attack the others."

Broadside was a little worried about all of this. "Do we really want to put all our hopes and lives on…him? That's a big gamble."

"And look how many times we've had to run this simulation just to be able to disable the Death Stinger, assuming we could get everyone into position before we engaged them. We barely scratched the Death Saurer. Our enemies won't be so easy and there'll be a lot more of them than us. We can't allow them to threaten this world and we need to use every advantage we can get to stop them before they can start. But I'm more than willing to listen to any other plan if it's better." Vibes turned to the Snipe Master as Legion popped out, "Do you think we have a chance at success with this plan? This puts you at the greatest risk after all."

Legion looked up to her, "I will begin running probabilities now. But I agree. This new plan is the most likely to succeed."

* * *

Thundercracker found Swindle waiting for him at their agreed spot. "So, how are the upgrades?"

"Not sure how much of an 'upgrade' this all is. I've only used my sonic boom. Haven't gotten around to testing the weapons yet."

"Are you kidding? Weapon demonstrations are the second best part of a sales pitch." Thundercracker could guess what Swindle thought the best part was. "Now let's see, that rock formation looks like a good practice target."

"So, should we be doing this out in the open? Where the others could find us?"

"No worries. It's not like they've been scanning for active energon usage anyway. Wouldn't work either. The planet's got its own health dose of energon coming from somewhere so it's hard enough to scan for particular signatures."

"That doesn't explain how the DJD found out about the organics and the Autobots."

Swindle had poked through many of the _Defiant_'s systems out of curiosity. "It's possible that one of them lucked out and found the bots talking while scanning the planet. Interference from the planet's strong magnetic fields doesn't even let you lock onto spark signatures. Doesn't help that their hiding on a moon that is moving around the planet." Thundercracker raised an arm to aim at the rock and decimated it with a single shot. "Impressive, right? So about that payment plan…"

* * *

Crumplezone and Ransack were driving across the moon since things at base have gotten so slow. "Hey, have you noticed that Slipstream and the boss have been hanging around each other a lot?"

"I'm still havin' a hard time trying to tell them apart. And we haven't been really reporting anything to either one."

"Do you think they did that on purpose, little buddy?"

"You really think they'd do that?"

Ransack was driving backwards as he looked to Crumplezone. They both then called out, "Nah…" Ransack turned back around, racing off as they were earlier to just race.

* * *

Slipstream had halted all operations on the planet to 'mourn' for the loss of Tarn and Tesarus as well as time of the Justice Division to hopefully find replacements and a new leader. Truth was Slipstream was using this time for her recently developed inner circle to get any other hidden secrets Deluge and Flamewar have been hiding from them.

Nightingale was the first of the Nightbird sisters to return and report. "So, does the little Nightingale have anything new?"

"Unfortunately it's not good news… Remember Shockwave's Regenesis project? It would seem everything abnormal we've learned about this place relates to that."

"How?"

"One of the ores has an unusual effect on time itself."

"What?"

Nightingale pulled a chip out from her chest to give to Slipstream, "The temporal alignment of this entire star system is off."

Nightbird returned before Slipstream yelled, "Which means we could be thousands of years in the past or future. The only reason we are here now is because Deluge and Flamewar did something to stabilize the temporal anomalies to allow us here."

Sixshot and Blackout now returned, "Meaning this pocket of space does not belong here."

"That doesn't explain the vast varying of the technology here used by organic compared to the rest of the organics in the galaxy we've encountered."

"And I think I have an answer to that…" Nightshade returned with Shadowguard. "They have records of one of the ores from Regenesis landed here and it did something to the evolution of the lifeforms on this planet. They weren't here for the initial results or effects, but they had observed what happened afterwards. Organic and cybernetic life evolved side by side."

"They have theories that planetary entry caused by the ore may have kick started the organic life, bringing with it microbial life, but for the cybernetic lifeforms they believed it was all induced by the energon ore's special properties."

"We couldn't find much else about the ore from their notes, besides what they've told us about it radiating with energy."

The Slipstream of this dimension returned with Demolisher, "So Shockwave managed to do it. Recreated Cybertron, in a manner of speaking."

Conduit arrived, "That would explain why Cybertronian repair methods have been just as effective on the Zoids. Minus transformation cogs and a few other discrepancies, of course." His fingers started clattering together, "Oh, the possibilities…"

"Focus." Slipstream nearly slapped Conduit because he was about to cackle manically. Slipstream was trying to think how they could use this information now. "There's no way the Autobots could learn any of this on their own…" She tried to think, though she needed more, sifting through the data herself. She was grinning now, "Oh, this is good…"

"What is it?"

"The humans on this planet now are earthlings… Most of them anyway. It would seem their 'experiment' was going to fail when the Zoidians nearly became extinct and took most of the Zoids with them. So they messed with time and brought humans to this planet. They probably aren't even from the same timeline… quite possibly from ours…"

"What?"

"How is that possible?"

Conduit did a quick calculation, "It shouldn't be. From the time we came here, and the records from the organics, the Earth of our temporal equivalents had yet to even spawn the hairless creatures much less have the intellect to survive away from their mudball of a planet."

"Assuming we restrict time to being linear." Sixshot look around, "From everything we know they displaced this entire star system from outside the normal timeline to avoid Reaper detection. Who's to say they didn't travel to that Earth's future to bring humans here to repopulate?"

Conduit seemed to like that idea, "Yes, yes, why mess with the past when the future can provide for now. If far enough, it avoids any sort of dangerous imminent paradox. And if nothing exists beyond that future, than all the better."

Slipstream hushed Conduit, "Now, let's remember to be silent about this. I doubt the yahg or the others could comprehend everything discussed and I would like to try and exploit this."

Demolisher was still trying to keep up, "It's confusing enough already. How can we use this against the Autobots?"

"Give us some time. It might be something, or it might end up being worthless to tease them with."

* * *

Vibes was throw into the sand as she reactively covered her face before the holomatter's foot came down to her. The Mad Thunder disappeared and Vibes let her arms fall into the sand. She was breathing heavily after so many attempt, glancing toward the higher dunes. "Time…"

"_300 seconds. Our best time yet._"

Vibes slammed her fist into the sand, "Five cycles? Is that all we can give before we start losing people?"

Dropshot helped her up, "Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying, I think we should just pack it in for the day. We break long enough for the organics to resupply and that's it."

Dragonblade came up to Vibes now, "It's not like all of this will be a waste. We've progress far to combat these mega Zoids."

Luna arrived, "Hey at least it wasn't the whirly bot again."

"I heard that!"

Shepard joined them, "Without a surefire weapon that can knock these Zoids out of commission this is all we can do for the moment."

Dr. D radioed them back, "_Alright I think that's enough for today. I'm going to shut this down so we can get ready to leave._"

"Leave?" Roadbuster was helping dig Skids out of the sand. "Where are you going?"

"To the Imperial capital, Guygalos. We need to report the situation to my brother and the emperor as well as get backup from the Guardian Force."

"Good idea, if they could do anything besides give us cannon fodder."

"Sister," Nichalo was standing his Geno Saurer in front of Dusk's Geno Breaker, "must you be this rude to them?"

"Brother, they'll get in our way and get more people killed."

Vera tried to remain composed when she confronted her now, "We are not so weak as to simply fall to a breeze. The Guylos Empire has yet to fall, and we will not allow it to fall now."

Dusk flew above both of their Zoids, "Nothing lasts forever. Even empires eventually fall."

Vibes looked around to their gathered forces. "We can transport the ground Zoids in the _Xantium_, if the flyers don't mind parking on the hull or acting as our escort. Broadside…"

"Yeah, fly with them and transport anyone else that doesn't fit. I'm just itching to get back into the fighting. Being a Wrecker and a transporter isn't a great mix."

"Hey, V, we might want to give your pops a call too. We wouldn't want the empire to accidently shoot us down or something."

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly Zi's forces had enough trouble with the Death Stinger alone, and its the smallest of the new threats. If the Decepticons really wanted to bring ruin then they could do so at any moment with the four Zoids. Slipstream and Slipstream just don't trust Deluge or Flamewar enough to deploy all four together, but they will eventually be used in battle.


	15. Core problem

Luna was amazed by all of the tech she was seeing. "This… this is astounding…"

She tried to reach out for something, though Kasumi stopped her. "Don't bother. The Autobots monitor all of their equipment coming and going from the ship. Trust me. I've tried."

Whirl was playing with a rifle before putting it on the rack, "Besides it not like there's much here the Zoids could use without opposable thumbs."

Legion turned to Thomas, "Communication systems have been synced, Full Colonel Schubaltz. We are ready to transmit."

"Thank you Legion. Vera…"

* * *

While the Autobots entertained the humans, a few of the Neutrals spoke their mind with Silverclaw. "I know we agreed to help the Bots against the Cons, but these Zoids…how shall I put this…"

Krok pushed Detour aside, "What he means is this isn't what we signed up for. Fight against the Decepticons, fine. Work under the Autobots, questionable. But this?"

Silverclaw assured them, "I know, I know. We still have an obligation given our accord for that planet the Autobots cyberformed."

The Mini-Con Assault Team combiner Centuritron didn't see it that way. "Right, and we're supposed to trust the Autobots. They probably won't even attempt to save one of us if we get in trouble."

"Which is why we watch for our own. And don't bother with the Autobots leading us. After all it's a win-win for us. The Autobots save the day, good for them. They fail, we can say it was a failure due to their leader's inexperience."

Detour was liking this plan more, "Ah, so we just keep our heads down and let the Autobots take all the flak. Good plan, very good plan."

* * *

Swindle was laying out on a plateau as he continued to listen to the Autobot's plan. "Oh, this is too good to pass up." Swindle had to remain within a certain proximity to them to pick up the signals from the bugs on the weapons he traded away. As he was about to contact Slipstream directly, though he stopped himself. "Hmm… I should have a little more than just this if I want to avoid being turned to scrap. I know…"

Swindle sifted through his inventory looking for the perfect device. Some assembly was required but it would prove worthwhile. He was constructing a comm relay dish to be able to hijack the organic signals and broadcast across the entire planet.

"Much better. Now let's see what the mean queen and her twin have to say now."

* * *

Within the capital city of Guygalos Emperor Rudolph was in a conference with President O'Connell over the recent attacks happening across Zi. Though Karl's presence was requested, he was more concerned with ensuring Guygalos and the rest of the empire was secure during this chaos.

"Admiral, sir. We've just received word from Colonel Schubaltz."

Karl was expecting that report sooner. "What's his report?"

"He confirms the Guardian Force was able to aid our remaining forces at the base and eliminating hostile forces in the area. He and Major Schubaltz are requesting authorization of multiple unregistered aircrafts to enter Guygalos airspace."

"Unregistered?" Karl wasn't sure what they were thinking or doing, but he trusted his family. "I want an ETA on their arrival as well as the vessel they're approaching us with."

"Shall we inform Emperor Rudolph of this, sir?"

"Not just yet. Their report will help us understand these unprovoked assaults but I wish to meet with them personally first. Until then, I don't want the talks to be interrupted unnecessarily."

* * *

Dan found Vera looking out of one of the _Xantium_'s windows. "So…how do you think your dad is going to take all of this?"

"His priority will be the safety of the people. He'll probably have all anti-Zoid weapons aimed at any visible turrets. There'll probably be panic among the citizens, forcing him to divert soldiers to help guide them to shelters and other more defensible positions. He'd probably order the Emperor into a safe room or to be evacuated with the civilians and…"

"That's cheery…" Dan was about to touch her shoulder, but stopped, "Could you turn off your officer mode for a few minutes. I meant, what do you think he'll do after we get through the confusion and he sees you again?"

Vera didn't seem all that certain. "I'm sure he'd salute to us, and proceed to business with the Autobots."

"No 'good to see you're safe' or 'good job out there' or 'welcome back'?" Shepard couldn't help but overhear the two of them.

"In a more private setting, he will. But the Admiral has to show impartiality when it comes to his soldiers. Even as I went through the academy he never interfered nor allowed the instructors to show any sort of favoritism because of my lineage as a Schubaltz. But he always expected the best from me."

Ashley looked a little jealous, "Must be nice to have family that can ensure that."

"Our family has been defending the Empire since its foundation. The expectations of a Schubaltz have always been high. And both the Admiral and Colonel have exemplified the Schubaltz name proudly. I have a lot to live up to…"

Shepard smiled, "And from everything I've seen of you, you're doing a fine job."

Dan agreed, "He's right, Vera. You kept a level head where I would have attacked the Autobots on sight, and your plan of attack helped save those soldiers at the base from the Decepticons. I don't know how many others could have done what you've managed in that situation."

Vera smiled, "I have to admit, you sometimes have a certain way with words, Lieutenant."

Ash whispered to Shepard, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Probably. They might need a push here or there, but I think Luna has been doing that already."

* * *

Vibes was speaking with the other Cybertronians about how they were going to handle the coming situation. "If too many of us show up, it could jeopardize our talks. Besides the flyers waiting on the _Xantium_, no one besides Dragonblade, Firestar and myself should be down there. Any question?"

"_Yeah, I've got one. We planning on landing inside the city or outside it? I really don't want to get too much caught on my rotors or feet._"

"We'll be touching down outside of the city's walls. We'll already be imposing enough to them due to our numbers. When we leave the ship, we'll exit first in vehicle form followed by the Zoids. We'll only transform after Vera or Thomas give us the okay and that includes the flyers, especially you Whirl. I know it's a bit of a demand from some of you flyers who don't have VTOL, so please bear with us for a little while."

Roadbuster called out from the cockpit, "_Ma'am, we're about to pop up on their scans._"

"Understood." Vibes turned to Firestar, "Ready?"

"For all the guns to be square on us for a bit?"

Vibes looked around, "Yeah, it takes some getting used to," referring to all of the worn out or scratched Decepticon emblems she was seeing.

* * *

Karl was deployed in his personal Iron Kong outside the city wall as soldiers were waiting with him in units of Zaber Fangs and Redhorns. The automated defense turrets weren't active, though they could be quickly reactivated at Karl's order.

"_Sir, multiple contacts on long range sensors heading right for us._"

"Alright everyone I don't want anyone to get trigger happy. Redler squadron, do you have a visual?"

"It's them, sir! The ones who've been attacking our bases!"

The Redlers were transmitting live video of a massive ship, larger than a Whale King and armed to the teeth, proudly baring that strange red emblem Thomas was trying to unveil. Surrounding the unusually large ship with guns were several jets and helicopters including one large carrier, and two heavily modified Zoids; a Redler and a Hammerhead. Almost every vehicle and the Hammerhead had an emblem. Most had the mysterious red insignia, but others, including the Hammerhead, had an even stranger purple insignia composed of triangular shapes. It too was still reminiscent of a face.

Karl noticed that on many of the flyers' insignias weren't as well maintained, some were even purposefully damaged or scratched out. "Hold your fire! You're out numbered, what could you do if they all attacked? And we were alerted to their approach, weren't we? By Colonel Schubaltz and Major Schubaltz. Do you doubt their report or loyalty to the empire? Until any actual aggression has been given from them we do not attack."

* * *

"_Can't I at least scare em? They're cramping my airspace._"

Broadside blocked Whirl with one of his wings, "_Do that and I'll knock you out of the sky._"

"_I'd like to see that, Mr. I can't stand heights or the sea yet have altmodes for both._"

Vera couldn't imagine the Autobots surviving for long like this. "Does this happen often?"

Garrus laughed, "It's just Whirl. Honestly, you get used to it."

"_Touching down now. Preparing loading ramp._"

Vibes and Firestar transformed, Vibes opening her doors for Van and Fiona.

Dusk and Nichalo were watching from the side as the Blade Liger started to move. Tali knew nothing was supposed to happen, though she still worried with the number of guns and Zoids the ship's sensors were picking up. "Don't do anything crazy, like you usually do Shepard."

Shepard waved to Tali, "I won't," as the canopy of the Gun Sniper closed and he moved out with the others. Vibes, Dragonblade and Firestar were parked in front as Vera and Thomas moved forward to meet with the advancing Iron Kong. The Iron Kong was different from the others Shepard had seen. Besides the unique color scheme of red and black, it was also armed with the gatling unit he had seen on a few of the Redhorns and Darkhorns with them.

The Iron Kong's cockpit opened as the man inside stood up and saluted to Thomas and Vera who responded in kind. "I hope there's a good explanation behind this, Colonel."

"There is, Admiral. I was the one who suggested to bring them to the capital in the hopes of clearing any further misunderstandings. We were wrong in assuming our enemy bore the red emblem. The attacks were orchestrated to cause confusion and casualties to both factions to leave us vulnerable to a third party."

Vera continued the report, "Normally they carry this brand," displaying the Decepticon insignia. "Though some behind us do carry this mark, they no longer serve that faction."

The Admiral's glare never turned away from Thomas or Vera as he quietly listened until now. "This is a lot of information that needs verification. Why don't you have your 'friends' show themselves instead of continuing this charade?"

The first to transform was Firestar followed by Dragonblade. Vibes waited for Van and Fiona to move aside before doing so. They could see the soldiers were a little nervous as other Cybertronians started to transform and land themselves on and around the _Xantium_. The Admiral however remained steadfast.

Vibes crossed her right arm over her chest and bowed, "My name is Vibes. I'm leader of the team of Autobots currently on your planet."

Dragonblade followed suit, "Dragonblade. I represent the Neutrals, those no longer or never were affiliated with Autobots or Decepticons, in our temporary alliance with the Autobots."

"Firestar. Bit of a complicated story to explain, but I suppose I represent the party that was already on your planet before all of the crazy stuff happened."

Vibes continued. "I apologize for the deception, but our enemy was attempting to force us into a confrontation with your people. I assure you we want nothing of the sort. Our only priority is the Decepticons and ensuring they do not cause any more damage here."

* * *

Slipstream smiled, listening to the Autobots attempt at peace. "Is everything set, Swindle?"

"_Just about. It's a pain to relocate this you know. But your signal will be broadcasted across most organic communication lines. There are a few secured and closed channels that we can't reach without them noticing or tracking._"

"Just be certain this works otherwise it'll be your chassis." Slipstream was watching the monitor as the signal from Swindle's transmitter bounced off organic communication satellites. She turned to her younger version, "Are you ready for your spotlight début?"

"Just make certain nothing incriminating gets transmitted."

"So deceptive, even if the Autobots are able to dispute our claims, their relations with the human populace here will be strained forever."

* * *

Vibes, Firestar, Dragonblade and Sky-Byte continued the civil discussion with Admiral Schubaltz, though having Van and Fiona confirm this seemed to be solidify their stance. "To be honest, I'm not all that comfortable with the idea of having his highness out here meeting with you, but there doesn't appear to be any reason for me to distrust you, yet."

"Thank you for trusting us. I promise you that nothing will happen to him." Vibes' sensors twitched as an open transmission was being broadcasted over nearly every means of communication. There was so much Vibes seemed to be in pain from it all, gripping her head as she collapsed onto her knees until she shut them down, "Who…"

It was clear who as the speaker started. "_Greetings humans of the planet Zi,_" that conniving voices belonged to Slipstream. "_For those of you that cannot see me, I am not organic. I hail from a planet called Cybertron, a once glorious and glistening world of peace and technology. I come baring a warning and a solution. My world has become desolate and barren due to a long and protracted war with our oppressors, the Autobots. Do not let their peaceful demeanor or lies confuse you, they are ruthless._"

Dragonblade turned back to the _Xantium_, "Where are they broadcasting from?"

Legion's Snipe Master turned back toward where they came from, "Transmission tower detected. Shepard-Commander, requesting a second."

Garrus and the König Wolf jumped out of the _Xantium_. "You forgot someone! So, where's the target?"

"Roughly 9,000 meters. Communication interference could result in inaccuracy and target being even further."

"Aren't our rifles only spec'd for 10,000?"

"Yes. However due to the surrounding mountain range and estates, a clear line of fire cannot be achieved. We must gain higher elevation."

Vibes turned back, "And you'll get that elevation. Jump onto the _Xantium_ and lock down. Roadbuster!"

"_Right. Once I see them on the deck, I'll give them a bird's-eye view._"

The other Cybertronians who were on the _Xantium_ jumped off the hull as the four snipers jumped on top. After the Gun Sniper and Snipe Master turned around and locked their claws into the hull the _Xantium_ and their tails extended the _Xantium_ started to rise. Shepard's seat rotated him around into position to use the sniper rifle.

Vibes was getting set up, attaching her scope to her rifle and readjusting its settings. The König Wolf's visor flipped over its face as did the rifles. "I'm not seeing anything yet… Roadbuster, takes us out there a bit more."

The _Xantium_ was pulling back, away from the city while still trying to get above the mountains. "Target detected: 8,000 meters. Alert: target is shielded."

The others found the target soon enough. "Damn it… Swindle…" Vibes found the transmitter within the bubble and Swindle seemed to be talking with someone. "I'm not sure how strong that shield is…"

"Does it matter," the König Wolf growled, "We've got those anti-shield rounds loaded. And from what we've seen from the Geno Breaker, they use energy shields like you Cybertronians. I think we're good."

Vibes looked around, "Something's wrong…" Vibes tried to do a scan, but they were too far.

"And I see why." Garrus turned, "The heat signature doesn't match. A transmitter like that has to be putting out a lot of heat while in use." The König Wolf looked toward the right, "But we're picking up an unusual heat signature roughly the same distance just on the other side of that formation."

"He's probably using a cloaking shield covering them with a hologram to confuse us. We've got four sniper rifles here, the first two shooters should fire to disrupt the shielding and the others will bring down the shield and transmitter."

"Alright… I'll take the first shot since mine is basically two snipers for the price of one." The snipers were adjusting their aim, "Center mass, compensating for height and distance. Alright, get ready."

The two shots were fired, hitting the shield as expected. The shield held, but for a moment the camouflage flickered, exposing the transmitter's position long enough for Legion to lock. "Adjusting target parameters. Shepard-Commander, Vibes, updating target's location."

The Snipe Master was ready to attack now, firing at where the transmitter was. The next shot managed to hit too though the shield was still holding. "_Vibes, we can send the flyers out to do a bombing run instead._"

"That'll take too long." Vibes fired next, but now the hologram around Swindle and the transmitter was gone completely. "But send them out so they can pick him up."

Shepard was lining up his shot now, "Don't worry, we'll end this transmission now." Shepard had noticed how the shield has been flickering from each shot. It won't hold out much longer now. Shepard's shot the shield, penetrating and cut the transmitter in two.

Swindle recovered what little he could of the transmitter and shield generator before quickly driving away at full speed. Vibes turned to the others, "Disable Swindle before he escapes." Legion took out Swindle's back left tire and Shepard managed to graze the right, enough that it ruptured just the same. Swindle quickly transformed to run, but Vibes and Garrus shot out his legs as the jets were dispatched to Swindle's position as he tried to drag himself away. "Wasn't a megamile, but still impressive. Roadbuster, take us back…"

* * *

Slipstream stopped when their broadcast was suddenly interrupted. "It seems our little speech was cut off. Swindle's probably dead too."

"He served his purpose well enough. Even if Swindle was captured, we've caused enough problems for the Autobots that any open alliance with the organics will fall short on their citizens. Now to our own problems…"

* * *

The real reason the four Zoids weren't awakened yet was because of another pet project that has been underway more recently. There were over a thousand pods, each one with a red Organoid that was being grown in each of them.

Flamewar took another fragment from the remnants of the recovered red Organoid's spark in a stasis pod as it was transplanted into a blank protoform and placed into a new growth pod. "How is the latest member of our growing family, Flamewar?"

"With the blanks we've acquired over the centuries and Swindle's little horde, they've been developing faster than growing them from spark fragments and require smaller fragments than anticipated. We're just about to the point where if we want to make more we'll have to take from one of the older subjects."

"It was fortunate enough that we were able to recover this much of the Organoid and its spark at all after that humans destroyed the Ultimate Death Saurer's core. That idiot Zoidian, Hiltz, at least gave us two viable weapons to burn the galaxy."

Flamewar agreed, "And using those simulators to grow these Organoids while using it as a cover for the organics was a brilliant diversionary for Slipstream to agree to. With one of the planet's best pilots providing combat data they will get stronger faster."

"And the Ultrasaurus just rusting out in the desert along with the Gravity Cannon, they have no means of stopping us. Not even the Decepticons will have the power to stop us."

* * *

**A/N:** It's Swindle, he looks for any way to exploit any situation and earn a little extra money, even if he does cross alliances between bots and cons. And now the lies slowly start unravel themselves around Flamewar and Deluge. The two Slipstreams will eventually have to put aside their hate for the Autobots to curtail the real threat that right under their own feet.


	16. Alliance of Necessity

Using the training room, the Organoid was pared with one of the better yahg pilots to go through an obstacle course with live rounds and explosives. They've set up the Zoid's cockpit to eject the yahg if the damage reached critical. Slipstream didn't bother to give the Organoid any extra help if the Zoid was somehow destroyed.

The holographic environment materialized now as a desert based territory, the Blade Liger and the small army of Zoids the Justice Division faced down surrounded the lone Zeekdober and Organoid. "_The attack will commence as soon as the Organoid fuses with the Zoid. Take as many down before you are._"

The Organoid seemed to be capable of seeing where the observation screen was, though it didn't bother it. When ready, the jets on the Organoid's back rose out and locked into position before flying off until it was moving so fast that the Organoid appeared to have shifted into an energy-like state and fusing with the Zeekdober. The green eyes of the Zeekdober turned red as a strange dark aura surrounded the Zoid.

The holograms hesitated, backing away for a moment though it took the Liger's roar to get them back into spirit. The Zoids all opened fire on the Zeekdober, and every shot was missing. The Zeekdober was somehow dodging every shot sent toward them, as though they could see where the shots were going to be before they were.

The unusual partnership seemed far better than expected. The reaction time and turning speeds were rather impressive as they started to pick off the raptors first.

The Decepticons seemed to be enjoying the show as well. Sixshot glanced to Flamewar, "You're lucky this pet project of yours has turned out to be such a huge success. Slipstream might ask you to create an army to pair off with all of the yahg we have."

"Yes, well the time needed to grow an Organoid takes longer than the average Zoid due to their near extinct status on the planet and how frail their sparks are. We might be able to extract a portion of the Organoid's core to clone it, however if we can't gather sufficient amount of the core for the cloning the clone can't be grown. Take too much and we kill the original. See the problems here. In truth, before you arrived, we had three Organoid specimens we attempted to work on. All but this subject survived the cloning process. That's why I was a little hesitant to agree to the exercise…"

Sixshot could hear the uneasy feeling in Flamewar's words, though for now he knew not to press any further without drawing suspicion from her. The Zeekdober was now running faster than it had before, rushing past the enemy line and attacking their flank before they could reacquire the target, the tail gun picking a few off and even crippling the Blade Liger with shots to the hind legs.

Helex huffed, "If the yahg could've fought like that when we saved 'em, they might have been more useful…"

"Even so, they won't be standing for much longer." Slipstream was looking up toward a group of Redlers ready to bomb them as the Iron Kong tried to box them in. the yahg rushed toward one of the Kongs to use as cover from the air raid, blast it in the chest to disable it.

One of the Stealth Vipers tried to sneak up on the Zeekdober from underground, flanking it so they didn't have time to turn and used its guns. Instead of using the Zeekdober, the Organoid flew out of the Zoid and smashed clean through the Viper's armor, breaking it a second time to return to the Zeekdober. "_Simulation terminated._" The holograms all froze in place as Slipstream walked through them before they fading away.

"So, in your opinion, how well did the Organoid perform, or enhance your abilities?"

The yahg looked to the console before him, "It was as if my thoughts were somehow connected to the Zoid. As if we were one."

Conduit approached now, scanning both the yahg and the Zoid. "Neurological pathways are undamaged… Synapses appear to not have been altered or tampered with. From a biological standpoint, there doesn't seem to be any negative effects from the Organoid. A pity, I was looking forward to a new specimen to study."

Slipstream glanced back toward Flamewar, "We'll continue to keep them partnered, but I want them monitored at all time, Conduit. Don't want any disagreements that could end up getting them killed."

"But of course. We don't want to lose any more of our precious resources…"

* * *

There was a bit of uproar within Guygalos as the citizens who saw the Autobots approaching became worried about the false accusations. Whirl of all bots didn't seem all that bothered. "We got an angry mob and everything in less than thirty cycles. I'm impressed."

"I think we need to be a bit more concerned here." Ashley could see the soldiers were having a bit of trouble trying to act as the divide between the Cybertronians and the citizens.

"No offense to anyone," Rago'Za glanced back to the others, "But how are we going to prevent an incident if the soldiers fail to hold the citizens back?"

"The ramp is already closed," Minerva turned to one of the monitors, "And the only bot with feet on the ground is Broadside."

"_Not much I can do except transform and jet out of the area._"

Tali looked to the empty Gun Sniper, "I know Shepard and Vibes will get this resolved…"

* * *

Dragonblade, Vibes, and Shepard were escorted under armed guards and Zoids into one of the capital's underground tunnels. They were being led through the area by Karl in his Iron Kong as Vera's Dark Spiner and Thomas' Dibison were in back with the other guards. Out of good faith, Shepard left behind his Gun Sniper and was riding inside Vibes with Fiona and Van.

The quite wasn't doing anyone any favors, so Shepard tried to gauge their situation though Van and Fiona. "Does the Admiral always act like this?"

"Karl can be a stickler when it came to rules and regulations, though that never stopped him from doing the right thing." Van glanced out the window, "I think he's doing this for our sake just as much for the citizens."

"I see. He doesn't want to cause an even bigger uproar with the citizens, siding with the 'evil' Autobots, while also forging an alliance to protect them from further Decepticon incursions." They stopped, though Vibes still didn't like the echoing of the area. "But did we have to come to a place that's so loud?"

"Loud?"

Shepard answered Van's question for Vibes, "She has heightened audio receptors that picked up on a lot of things. She's probably talking about all of the echoes from all the moving parts from the Zoids."

"I can filter most of it out better than when I was first activated. It still gives my processors a major overload…"

Dragonblade could see there hasn't been much activity in this tunnel. "So… when was the last time you used these tunnels? There must have been a reason that they haven't seen a Zoid in here for so long."

Vibes had never seen Dragonblade or Silverclaw speak in their bestial forms, though she suspected they could. However what he has brought up has been concerning her too. "Admiral, if I may inquire, why bring us here? It's more of a hindrance to your Zoids than it is for the two of us if a fight were to erupt. Not that I'd want a fight to happen down here."

Karl didn't lose a step as they continued on, "This tunnel was used by the former Prime Minister to transport a Death Saurer into the capital. Normally these tunnels would have been sealed off, however…"

"The potential use as an escape route prevented that…"

"Perceptive, Commander." Karl glanced back, "We do maintain barriers at both ends, but fortunately we haven't had any need to use it for that purpose." Karl stopped, "If we are to make this alliance valid I want Emperor Rudolph to be the one to affirm it along with the President of the Republic. Not much further until we reach the palace."

* * *

Flamewar was checking on the other Organoids, keeping them contained. "Soon little ones, soon."

"So, how did it go?"

She smiled to Deluge, "Perfectly. Even feigning concern over its safety and how impractical it is to clone it allowed one of the yahg to test pilot the Organoid in a Zeekdober. The Organoid didn't use any of its special qualities, however the simple boost in abilities was more than enough for both the Zoid and the Organoid."

"Excellent. Now we just wait for the true strength to finish growing. Although, the Autobots might become a problem if we aren't careful… Humans are an interesting species, if not nosey…"

"You have to admit, for such frail creatures they are certainly a tenacious bunch."

"If not bothersome at times. Their tiny size also makes eliminating them as hard as eliminating scraplets."

"Think of it in this fashion then, they aren't as fast or small as scraplets, and they have more need to sustain their functionality with a very short window of operation without."

"How true. We did push the survivability of the humans to their limits… they were fortunate that Thundercracker took such pity on the creatures. He was always weak…"

Flamewar started to pet some of the Organoids, "Well when the battles start up again, which they will, we'll be ready. Won't we my little beauties?"

* * *

They could see the end of the tunnel now as Vibes activated her holomatter in her driver's seat. "What are you doing?"

The hologram turned to Shepard, "I'd rather not startle an emperor of this planet and I'm sure it'd be easier to negotiate with something familiar rather than what I am."

Van leaned between them, "Geez, give Rudolph some credit. He's not cynical."

Shepard glanced back, "So I take it you're pretty close to Emperor Rudolph?"

Van had this smug smile that reminded them of the one Dan has, "Yep. We're also the reason he's still alive to be emperor. It's a bit of a long story, so I'll spare you guys the details."

One of Vibes' screens started to rapidly go through several windows as her holomatter looked down to it. "Upon the death of Emperor Zeppelin II, Crown Prince Rudolph Gerhard Zeppelin III quickly got to work, establishing a cease fire with the Republic and ensuring his citizens were at ease by this sudden transition. Matters are complicated by the Desert Arcobaleno Gang when they execute the kidnapping of the Crown Prince before Prime Minister Gunther Prozen's attempted assassination could be used to reignite the war against the Republic. The Crown Prince would eventually fall under the care of a traveling group of adventurers who thwarted continued attempts on the future Emperor's life and eventually aided in returning the Crown Prince to his rightly seat on the throne."

Van leaned back into his seat, "Geez, you'd think they'd at least name us."

Fiona giggled, "You've already left quite an impression on history. Besides, I think Irvine prefers the ambiguous lifestyle, much to Moonbay's disapproval."

"You know, they also forgot to mention the tiny part about how the Republic also helped to save Homaleph, Irvine and Moonbay from the Prozen Knights or helped stall the Death Saurer clone's rampaging through Guygalos long enough for us to save the day."

Vibes deactivated her holomatter before driving out of the tunnel and into a small area with a stage just right for the humans to stand eye to eye with the average Cybertronian. On the stage was a man in purple along with a few guards and an older gentleman in blue officer's uniform beside the man in purple. Just going by the security and the fancy hat, Shepard had to guess that person was Rudolph.

Vera, Thomas and Karl got out of their Zoids and walked onto the platform, saluting to Rudolph with their full respect. "There he is." Van and Fiona got out now, as the two waved happily to him. Rudolph smiled, waving back to them as well.

After Shepard got out and was clear, Vibes transformed, bowing. Dragonblade soon did the same, taking on his humanoid form and bowing just as Vibes though only for a moment as she spoke. "I am aware that this may not be easy for you, but I appreciate your willingness to speak with us after everything that has happened on your world and to your soldiers. For everything that the Decepticons have done, I do hope we may properly reconcile their actions."

Dragonblade tapped Vibes' shoulder, causing her to glance up. Though she was expecting to see the humans to be angry or disgusted none of them were. Instead they seemed rather reasonable, almost like when she and Shepard first met.

Emperor Rudolph bowed to her and Dragonblade, "I cannot express enough gratitude for the lives you have saved. Especially for Van and Fiona. Even without knowing all of the details, I know you and your Autobots are here to help us."

Dragonblade coughed to grab their attention, "Though not everyone here is an Autobot, or Decepticon, mind you."

Vibes sulked a little, "I can't really claim to have rescued your friends. If anything, I think we'd have to thank Thundercracker, a Decepticon, for that. He took them away from the others because of his disagreement for organic participation in our war…"

Van smirked, "Yeah, but that Thundercracker guy probably would have found the closest settlement and left us there. You kept our kids safe and helped me get back to shape. I owe him, but I feel indebted to you. So get that head up and let's work together."

The Emperor nodded, "Yes. We must work together to ensure the safety of this world and the people. I can only hope that after all of this is over with, we can be at peace once more."

A hologram of an older woman appeared next to Rudolph now. She was in a modest yet elegant dress as she let her long brown, slightly graying, hair flow. Vibes noticed a strange purple rectangular tattoo across this woman's right check. "_I couldn't agree more, General. With your personal assurance, I feel it would be foolish and irresponsible of me as President of the Republic to allow such allies to be pushed aside due to folly of the enemy's tactics._"

Rudolph turned to face the hologram, "Vibes, Dragonblade, Commander Shepard, allow me to introduce to you the President of the Republic, Michelle O'Connell."

She bowed to them, "_It is my honor and pleasure to meet our newest allies against this growing threat to our people._"

* * *

"Hey, come on guys," Swindle was still trying to adjust his arms, "Can't we at least remove the restraints? I am cooperating after all."

"Like we'd be stupid enough to—"

Swindle muted the bot out as he started to receive a new transmission from the Decepticons. "_It's fortunate how secure you make your comm channels._" Which Slipstream this was really didn't matter at this point, Swindle was interested in what she was offering. "_I've got about 300_ _Shanix ready for you if you can divulge the origin of the Zoids and their relation to us Cybertronians._"

Swindle had been listening to the Autobots, slightly, though he was careful to ensure his outburst made some sense. "You know, it'll have to be something bigger before you get any real response…"

"_Just do it or I might think about bombing your position or send in the Zoids to wipe you all out!_"

Swindle had to figure out a way to let this slip out naturally, though he should at least attempt to make it a little more profitable. "Hey, Autobots, I've got another secret that might interest some here…"

Whirl rose his hand, "Oh, oh! Is it that the Zoids are fed the sparks of failed Decepticons? Maybe that their Zoids shoot lasers from their—"

Firestar knocked the insane bot down, "Right, and the Zoids are some kind of lost Cybertronian colony."

Swindle smiled, "Pretty close, but I doubt you'd figure it out without me."

Luna walked over, "Alright smiley, what do you want?"

"Oh you know, just a little trade for this information. A bit of starting cash before my business gets underway."

Luna turned back to the others, "Is it really worth it?"

Roadbuster glanced around, "Not really one for overall tactics, but I think it might be worth knowing. If not it's your account that loses money. So I say let's find out."

"Fine, but I'll only pay after he tells us."

"Fair enough." Swindle looked to some of the Zoids in the _Xantium_'s hangar. "Well from what humans and Zoidians know about their beloved machines, none of them would exist without our help. Well, Shockwave specifically."

Skids seemed a little hesitant to ask, "And how does Shockwave factor into the Zoid evolution? The Decepticons barely had enough energon to survive until they found the Reapers…"

"And you believe that propaganda lie he made up?" Swindle looked ready to laugh. "Right, well, sorry to burst your imaginary scenario, but we were more than capable of surviving without Cybertron. We stockpiled enough to last five armies a few hundred vorn. The whole 'cannibalization' thing was actually a smokescreen so Shockwave could eliminate future trouble makers still functioning. Like pure loyalists such as Demolisher and Lugnut or the dissidents who would give him nothing but trouble like Sunstrom and Thunderwing."

Ash scoffed, "Right, and how do you know all of this suddenly? How do we even know if any of this is true?"

"I'm a businessbot, trust between me and my customers is absolutely necessary. Besides, who else would Shockwave turn to for embellished numbers on our energon reserves?"

That seemed more believable now. Kasumi somehow managed to appear on Swindle's head without anyone seeing her. "Well then smarty bot, mind filling in the gaps?"

"For an organic who has an appreciating for such fine tech, of course. I don't know all of the details mind you, but from what I've managed to gather, and word of mouth, Shockwave had an energon experiment going on before we left Cybertron called Regenesis. The bots who were working with Shockwave on the project were scrapped or destroyed with the Reapers, but rumors go that Shockwave sent these ore samples out across the galaxy to harvest, once they've had time to spread and grow. Those plans changed when we encountered the Reapers."

"And one of the ore samples helped develop the Zoids?"

Swindle nodded, "How else would you explain the planet radiating with enough energon that we just need to stand around to reenergize? And I've also performed a few passive scans of the Zoids and your Organoids. Their CNA make up isn't too far off from our own. There are a few variables that make them very different, but overall they're basically one in the same thing."

Rago'Za was a little confused by this. "So, the Zoids are Cybertronians?"

"Yes, and no. They're about as Cybertronian as a Zoidian is human. But that's not the point, is it? Things that affect them have a good chance of affecting us, and vice versa. Not sure how this can help or anything, but it's out there now."

Legion walked forward. "Improbable. Current data would suggest Swindle is lying."

"You wound me you little lamp post. I'm telling you everything I know to be true. How it all fits and why it might not is not my problem."

Sky-Byte turned to his fellow former Decepticons, "Has anyone ever heard of this Regenesis program?" There were a few murmurs, but nothing concrete. "It sounds like you're on your own."

"Oh, that's fine. Weather you believe me or not ain't my concern. Information was given, and I'm a bit richer. I'd say that was an even trade."

Luna mumbled to herself, "And if by 'even' he means 'one-sided' then yes, totally even…"

* * *

**A/N:** Come on its Swindle, he looks for any way to exploit any situation and earn a little extra money, even if he does cross alliances between bots and cons regularly. And now the lies slowly start unravel themselves around Flamewar and Deluge, or maybe tangling. The two Slipstreams will eventually have to put aside their hate for the Autobots to curtail the real threat that right under their own feet.


	17. Divide and Distract

As the Organoid continued to outperform all expectations Slipstream turned to her younger self, "I think we need a field test."

"And I agree. But let's not have them toy with the weaklings."

"What'd you have in mind?"

She pulled up a map of the region closes to the coordinates they lost Swindle's signal. "We know the Autobots are here, probably still there. Let's send a few others down to attack this town…"

"And have the Organoid and yahg waiting…"

"Not to mention an aerial ambush waiting to occupy the Autobots and their pesky flying Zoids."

"Let's have Onslaught lead the assault against the military compound here for added coverage. Since they're probably working out an alliance now there's no need for the façade."

* * *

Vibes, Dragonblade and the Schubaltz family returned to the _Xantium_ before things with the citizens got too violent. The ramp opened up as Vibes' passengers disembarked. Tali welcomed Shepard back with a hug though the good news they were going to share was soon disrupted as Nichalo and Dusk appeared in their Geno Saurer and Geno Breaker.

"The Decepticons have started another assault. They're attacking the closest settlement and military facility."

Vibes didn't even need to transform for Swindle to quickly add, "That has nothing to do with me! I haven't been in contact with Slipstream since you captured me!"

"Dragonblade…"

He nodded, "Flyers, let's try and do damage control and save as many organics as possible until Vibes and the others can get there." Dragonblade and the Neutrals on the _Xantium_'s hull took to the skies now.

"Whirl, Broadside, you two go with them. Follow Dragonblade's lead."

Whirl purposefully held up the others inside, walking down the ramp slowly, "Whatever you say, boss lady."

"The rest of us will follow in the _Xantium_ and help as needed." Vibes turned to Sky-Byte, "I know you're not an Autobot, and I'm not sure if you consider yourself a Neutral, so it's your call on if you want to be a part of this offensive or remain to help protect the _Xantium_."

"You've given me more respect than any Decepticon ever has. I'll join you on the ground."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Karl's Iron Kong walked onto the ramp, "I hope you have room for four more."

Vibes moved aside, "It'll be my honor to work with the Schubaltz family as a whole."

* * *

Flying toward the town under siege, Whirl was messing around until Broadside nearly clipped his rotors. "What was that for?"

"For you to fly straight for a change."

"Hey not my fault if we end up flying blind into a trap!"

Dragonblade slowed his flight, gliding next to Whirl. "Trap it may be, but we hold the advantage of numbers and…"

Before Dragonblade could finish two more space bridge portals opened as Seekers and flying Zoids came out and attacked. "You were saying?!"

* * *

"_This is Dragonblade. We've ran into a bit of a situation up here…_"

"Brother…"

"_The Decepticons were waiting to open space bridges on us and now the skies are full of Seekers and Zoids._"

Shepard turned, "Rago'Za. EDI."

"_Hey they're not going without us._"

EDI turned to the _Normandy_, "I'll be fine, Jeff. Besides, bringing the _Normandy_ into this fight would be equivalent of asking a lone orca to fight in a shark frenzy. But don't worry. You'll be here," EDI's hands rose up, "_Normandy_'s controls will temporarily be disabled so that you can fly copilot with me."

"_Well they always say you want to get close to someone walk a mile in their shoes. I guess fingers work too._"

Rago'Za was already in the Redler as he prepared to launch. "Dragonblade, you'll be getting reinforcements soon. Can you identify the Zoids?"

"_Lots of Redlers and Pteras. They also got these bat Zoids and Zoids that look like a cross between a Pteras and Raynos. They're using their numbers to try and get to us._"

"Don't worry. We're on our way."

The ramp opened up and Rago'Za walked his Redler out, falling for a bit before flying off and activating the booster cannons Dr. D installed. The Raynos' folded wings made the drop fairly easy as EDI synced her arms with the _Normandy_'s controls.

With those two out Vibes turned toward the cockpit, "Roadbuster, set us down here. We don't need to risk the _Xantium_ in a fighter fight. Skids, take control from Roadbuster while we deal with the Cons." She turned to Shepard, "Looks like we're gonna have to make up for the lost time getting out there."

Shepard was ready in his Gun Sniper, "I don't think we'll have to worry about being left behind this time."

Silverclaw turned to the Neutrals, "Alright, I need a team to stay with this ship to make sure nothing bad happens and the rest will follow me to help these little fleshies stay clear of the Autobots and the Decepticons fighting."

Vibes ignored her as she waited for the _Xantium_ to land. The ramp never retracted after the two flyers left making their departure all the quicker. "Autobots, roll out!" Vibes transformed and drove off with the bots behind her.

Van got into the back seat of the Blade Liger, "Alright show me what you can do, son."

Fiona waved to them from the catwalk, "I'll monitor your progress from here, so don't do anything reckless."

"We won't mom!"

Vera's Dark Spiner looked to Fiona, "And if he doesn't, I'll make sure of it, Mrs. Flyheight."

Luna pulled up next to her, "And I'll be somewhere to help out too." Even as she watched them leaving the ship, a mother's worry would not.

* * *

High in the sky, Whirl dove down and cut off the wings to one of the Zoid bats before gunning another down with the guns on his chest then transforming to keep his altitude. As he did something really fast nearly knocked Whirl around with its slipstream. "What the…?!"

The Raynos was the cause of this, launching a pair of missiles from the underside of its wings to as it knocked a Seeker and Ptera out of the sky. "Identifying Zoids now…" EDI was consolidating Legion for the data now. "Confirmed. The new aerial Zoids are Zabat and Salamander and fly using the same Magnesser System as the Ptera."

A Redler came close behind as it shot down another Redler behind Whirl. "Sorry we're a little late."

"Better late than never. So long as I'm still kicking, anyway."

Dragonblade chomped the wing off a bat, "Good to see you two flying, so let's show them real flying!"

Rago'Za almost seemed like he was at home with this, flying circles around the yahg piloted Zoids as if it was nothing. "Not so tough in the air, you freaks!" He pulled up, using the drag to pull back and fly upside down as he activated the tail blade and sliced through a Salamander.

"_Alright let's see what this baby can really do!_" EDI was flying with Joker just as they would the _Normandy_, flying as they did during the battle for Earth and through the Omega Relay's Tartarus Debris Field. They Ranyos easily broke the sound barrier, disrupting several of the enemy targets while managing to gun a few down with the chest mounted triple barrel cannons.

EDI even used the tail gun to pick off a few targets that weren't originally caught by the sonic boom. "We've broke Mach 3 speeds."

"_Yeah, there's no way I'd be able to fly this thing without breaking every bone in my body. So glad you're letting me do this EDI._"

"Don't mention it, Jeff."

* * *

Vibes was more or less leading the ground charge at this point, her priority being the safety of the humans in that town. And just like with the aerials, a space bridge formed before them as a black canine Zoid with red optics walked through alone. Vibes transformed, stopping herself and readying her rifle.

Vibes knew something was wrong with this Zoid, she was hearing a strange sound coming from its spark chamber. The echo was similar to what she heard from Zeek, Shadow and Specular when they fuse with their Zoids, yet this sound seemed more intense.

Shepard's Gun Sniper stopped next to her. "What do you think they're planning with that lone Zoid?"

"I don't know…but my systems aren't picking up anything else except for the high probability that the Zoid has an Organoid."

Nichalo started to scream now, control over his Zoid falling to Specular. Dusk positioned herself between her brother and the enemy Zoid, but then she picked it up as well. "Impossible… Everyone, we need to be careful!"

Dan couldn't feel it. "Why? What's wrong?"

"The Organoid… Specular said it shouldn't be possible for him to still be alive…not after being absorbed by the Death Saurer's core…"

Van knew only one possibility now, "Ambient…"

Zeke started to snarl in anger now, more than when he reunited with Shadow. Dan turned back, "Dad? Zeek? You two okay?"

"Yeah, not really. Ambient had the ability to alter a Zoid on the spot, a kind of forced evolution I think your mother and Dr. D called it. Anyway, if Ambient managed to survive and is working with the Decepticons, then we've got more pressing concerns in regards to their Zoids."

Vibes glanced back to the others for a moment, "Commander Shepard, Admiral Schubaltz, Silverclaw, take the others around and deal with the Decepticons. Especially you," pointing to the Hound Solider. "He keeps muttering something about revenge but…"

Zaeed yelled back, "Hey, I already lost my shot at vengeance against Vido because someone had a conscience…" Zaeed glancing to Shepard. "So unless Santiago somehow survived the Reapers, which I doubt, I don't think we have an issue here."

Sky-Byte looked to Zaeed's Zoid. "Not with you. The Zoid. I remember seeing the Hound Soldier fighting a group of Zoids just like that one. The black ones were faster and they used the blades on their back to win the battle. Haven't seen either type of Zoid since."

"That's because the Zeekdober hasn't been in service for the empire since my grandfather was a soldier." Karl stopped James and a few others from charging out there. "The Zeekdober is said to have been one of the fastest Zoids used by the Empire in its prime. However due to production cost and the experience needed to fully utilize it, that was when the Zaber Fang was introduced as a cheaper and just as effective substitute for our forces."

The Hound Soldier walked forward, "Then let's have at it. Me and someone as backup."

"Major!"

"Yes, Admiral!"

"Stay here and support Masani however possible."

"Dropshot…"

Dropshot already transformed and had his weapon in hand, "Yep, don't worry about a thing, ma'am. You all get going." Vibes transformed back to her altmode and they moved around the Zeekdober. When it tried to move to attack one side, Dropshot fired a round next to its feet. "Hey buddy, your business is with us, not them."

Vera already started to signal jam the area as she positioned her Dark Spiner to the Zeekdober's flank. Zaeed did the same on the left, "So, any advice or strategy either of you had in mind?"

"Besides the obvious, keep to the flanks and watch the cross fire. Dropshot, think you can keep the Zeekdober from running?"

Dropshot didn't seem worried. "Truth be told, never had to fight a turbofox before, but it should be the same principles. Keep speedy from getting to full speed, take it down hard and fast. Anything else?"

Vera was ready now, "Not really. Just watch yourself and keep him in your sight."

* * *

Shepard was looking back, but Dan called out, "Don't worry about Vera. She'll keep your friends safe."

"You sound like you have complete faith in Vera."

"Well…she's been my partner in the Guardian Force since we joined, and she's a great strategist…"

"And you've got a huge crush on her…" Luna teasing him. "I mean, you even asked me how to approach her after all."

"L-Luna!"

"Hey, you should be thanking me for all of that teasing and flirting with you to get her to admit her feelings every once in a while to me. No offense, but you're not exactly my type."

James took a shot at her, "Yeah? Then what's your type, chica?"

"Sorry muscles, but you're not it either."

Ash nearly ran into Luna on purpose, "Are you sure you should be talking about Vera like that?"

"Relax. If I know V, which I do, she'll have jammed comms by now to prevent the Organoid from escaping and calling for another of those green portal things."

Dan looked around, "So how should we split up?"

Karl took lead, "Thomas, take Luna and Nichalo to help the civilians. I'll have Dan and Dusk assist me at the base."

Shepard looked at the map again, "Miranda, Ash, Tali, Grunt and Kasumi help the Admiral defend the base. Everyone else with me to that town."

"Roadbuster, Firestar, the base. I'll go with the Neutrals to help the humans. Sky-Byte, you'll have to decide where you want to help."

"Then I'll work to help the military base. At least there I know I don't have to worry about unwanted participants." The two teams broke off now, helping however they could against the Cons and their Zoids.

* * *

The Zeekdober was fast, faster than even Vera was expected. "We need a way to curb that speed!"

Dropshot picked himself back up, "I'm open ta any suggestions…"

Zaeed was getting one. "Hey, bot, got any grenades on ya?"

Dropshot nodded, "Do scraplets live in the Sea of Rust?"

"Good. I've been wanting to try out these lances on something besides practice dummies."

The Dark Spiner moved in front of Dropshot, "Just try not to hit us." Vera rushed into battle, using the two guns on the Spiner's shoulders to get the Zeekdober to move as she wanted.

The Zeekdober jumped back firing the cannons on its back. Vera held her ground, activating her shield to take the hits. The Zeekdober continued to fire at the Dark Spiner, running past and firing its tail gun fired at her back. Like the Shield Ligers, the Spiner's shield wasn't design to protect her from the back angel hitting near the hinge of the spines.

Dropshot came charging in as a truck, ramming the side of the Zeekdober before transforming and flipping to the side of the Zoid, grabbing it by the dog's tail and ripping off the gun as it tried to pull away. "Never fought against an Autobots before, have ya?"

Zaeed came charging in from the other size, skewering the Zoid with the Houndsoldier's lances through the Zeekdober's cockpit and chest. "That'll show ya!"

Dropshot helping get the Houndsoldier's lances free of the Zeekdober before shoving a grenade into the hole in the Zeekdober's chest. Dropshot then lifted the Zeekdober up, tossing the Zoid away, rushing over to give Vera added cover from the ensuing blast.

Moments before the Zoid exploded a red beam shot out and rushed away towards where the others moved. Dropshot was looking over the damage on Vera's Spiner, "You alright?"

Vera checked her systems, "It doesn't seem to have caused any system damage."

"You know I wasn't talking about your Zoid."

The Spiner shock off and prepared to continue. "We knew none of us were going to make it through unscathed. Besides, we've suffered through worse in our other missions for the Guardian Force. Now let's hurry and go after that Organoid before it causes trouble for the others."

"No need to tell me twice." Dropshot transformed and they quickly gave chase after the red Organoid.

* * *

Silverclaw released a torrent of flames against an unruly Decepticon, grabbing the bot by the limbs and tossing him out of the city. "Alright humans, keep it moving! We don't have all day!"

James' Iron Kong was pushed back, but he continued even harder, charging back into the battle to tackle the Decepticon that pushed him.

Vibes was driving around, transforming and blasting Decepticons while disabling Zoids. She was getting sniper support from Legion and his M-98 Widow as the Snipe Master continued to fight at her side with the tonfas.

Vibes and the Zoids were starting to push back the Decepticons out of the town now, through regrettably there wasn't much of a town left to salvage. While Thomas helped guide the people to safety BEEK received a message from Vera. "_Colonel, we've succeeded in destroying the Zeekdober. Regrettably the Organoid fled and its heading your way._"

"Did you get a confirmation on its color?"

"_Not directly, sir. The Organoid abandoned the Zeekdober moments before its destruction. Speeding off after and leaving a red trail. I suspect it plans to find a new Zoid to use in the attack on one of the positions._"

"And you suspect the town will be its first target?"

"_On what little we've managed to calculate from its trajectory, yes. However it could be a misdirect given how we lost sight of it._"

"Thanks for the warning. I'll spread the word around." Thomas looked over to the Gun Sniper as it covered Vibes, "Shepard, Karl, we're about to get unwanted company soon enough. We don't know which location it'll jump to, yet."

* * *

Karl was coordinating the evacuation of the injured when Thomas' warning came. "_Understood. Van, I'm going to initiate the Osa contingency. You know what to do._"

"Roger. We'll keep the Decepticons busy in the meantime." Van smiled to his son, "Ready to show them what you can do?"

"You got it dad! Let's go Zeke!" The Blade Liger rushed into a group of Decepticons, knocking over a few as the blades cut one unfortunate Con's arm off.

Van contacted the rest of the team on secure comm channels, "Karl's about to initiate the base's self-destruct but we need to give him some time to evacuate the injured before initiating the countdown. He'll warn us how long we get before starting it. So everyone needs to be ready to flee when we say so."

Roadbuster was guns blazing, a rifle in one hand, a pistol in the other as the shoulder mounted cannons fired in unison with the rocket launcher on his left shoulder to draw his foes into range, "Take all the time ya need. We're about to break a Wrecker record."

Williams had helped establish a defense line with the remaining Imperial forces, "I'm almost afraid to ask what record."

"Oh just how long before we blow a building or whatever we were defending. Currently we've got a Wrecker best of roughly 8 megacycles."

"_That was after we got on the scene, Roadbuster! Otherwise that fort lasted a good orbital cycle._"

"Whirl, what are you doing on the line?"

"_Honestly, you keep forgetting the check your Wrecker comm channels. Sometimes you turn them on even though we've been stranded here with the organics._"

Dusk used the Geno Breaker's tail to push away a Decepticon before using the weapon binders to blast a charging Zaber in mid jump. "Whatever! This isn't the time to reminisce on past glories."

"Glory?" Roadbuster shoulder charged into an enemy Redhorn and fired his cannon he lodged into it, "I don't know what conversation you were listenin' to, but those were far from our greatest moments. We had to pull back from the base basically after arriving."

Kasumi's Helcat had just disappeared from pouncing onto a Command Wolf, "You know that's not exactly a very comforting thought…"

Tali and the Rev Raptor pack were working on clearing their exit point, cutting down Zoids and Decepticons alike. "Especially not after some of the stories Dropshot has shared about the Wreckers."

"Look, we'll make it. Ain't the first time holding out like this, definitely won't be our last."

* * *

**A/N:** Now for some real fighting. The Decepticons aren't holding back much now, though these attacks aren't what they seem. We should be getting to the real threat shortly.


	18. Up from the Depths

Normally at this point Onslaught and Brawl would have joined the others in the frontal assault, however this was far from their typical operations. "Slipstream, the plan is running as expected. They're all too preoccupied with the drones and Zoids that they won't be ready for the real attack."

"_Good. Begin the next phase of our operation._"

"Understood. Seacons, how are things progress?"

* * *

At the ocean floor the six Seacons were working as quickly as they could, "We'll get it done when it's done. Now quite your gear grinding, Onslaught. My team has this. Snaptrap, out."

As the rest of the Seacons were moving the components into place, Nautilator nearly crushed one of his own claws to do so. "Snaptrap, I don't understand why we had to build a space bridge on the planet, let alone underwater."

One of Tentakil's tentacles lashed out and slapped Nautilator, "Did you not remember our mission dear sweet Nautilator?"

Seawing finished with his connector, "The mega Zoids are too big to move through the base and the space bridge there is too small anyway. Plus with the Autobots distracted, they won't have time to return to save these pathetic creatures."

Overbite grinned with his sharp teeth, "This is going to be a massacre. The humans won't know what hit 'em until it's too late."

Skalor's usual putrid slim oozed out of his joints, leaving a trail of dead or dying marine life. "Besides, the sooner this is done, the sooner we get to combine into Piranacon and get some damage done ourselves."

* * *

Unknown to the Decepticons their comms had an unknown listener who wasn't going to let their plans come to fruition. "I wonder what Swindle's going to ask from me for those transmission codes. Probably his freedom…" Thundercracker jumped off the mountain he had been on and transformed, flying as quickly as he could to the intended Decepticon target.

* * *

While Karl, Van and the others were off trying to save the town and base, an unknown blue jet was entering Guygalos airspace in a hurry. It only became worrisome when the Redler squadron identified the Decepticon emblem on the jet's wings. The Redlers tried to gun him down, but the jet transformed into its robot form and maintained its position, not trying to fight back.

"_Attention Decepticon, you are violating Guylos airspace. Turn back or you will be shot down._"

The bot continued to keep its distance, "_I only came to give you humans a warning. Off your coast a space bridge is currently being assembled at the bottom of the sea. They're nearly finished and you won't be able to stop what's to come. My only suggestion would be to evacuate as many of your kind as possible. Don't mistake me for one of those traitors with the Autobots, but I won't let the Decepticons involve any more humans in our battles then they already have._"

With the message delivered the Decepticon transformed back to its jet form and quickly sped away. "_Should we pursue, sire?_"

"No, we need to focus on the people." Rudolph didn't want to issue a citywide evacuation due to a supposed scare. He had to get in contact with Admiral Karl and the Autobots. "Karl, Van, does anyone read me?"

"_Hey, Rudolph. Anything wrong?_"

"Maybe, Van. I need to get in contact with one of the Autobots to confirm something."

"_Hold on, I'll patch one in._"

It took a moment before one did respond, "_Vibes reporting. What seems to be the problem?_"

"We had an encounter with a jet bearing the Decepticon emblem."

"_Was he blue?_"

Rudolph was a bit surprised to hear her cut him off like that, or that she was right. "Yes… He claimed to be warning us regarding a Decepticon plot. I wanted to verify how legitimate his warning is."

"_Thundercracker wouldn't betray the Decepticons, but he has shown his disinterest in involving humans in our battles. What was it that he warned you about?_"

"He stated that the Decepticons are constructing a space bridge at the bottom of the sea and are planning to attack us. And just as you said, he also claimed to not want to involve humans in the Autobot-Decepticon war. Judging by the name I can only assume that this space bridge will deliver the threat to our front door."

"_Emperor… please see to it that your people's safety. I'll have the Xantium return to help with the evacuation._"

Rudolph turned to his advisors, "Everyone, I want the evacuation to begin quickly but do not cause a panic. Take everything valuable that is easily moved out of the palace. Leave the rest behind if we don't have the time. Our priority has to be the people first."

* * *

Broadside normally didn't like to fly transport, but for this, "Need me to fall back too, Vibes?"

"_No, if you flee the battle it'll look suspicious. We don't know how many eyes the Cons have monitoring us, but the Xantium shouldn't have any with where we left it._"

Whirl landed on Broadside's back for a moment, "Good, wouldn't want to lose this great pit stop." Jumping off and slicing two Zabats before having to transform to remain in the air.

Rago'Za was easily flying circles around the Zoids and yet something was troubling him aside from the attack on Guygalos. "EDI, have you been keeping a kill count up here?"

"Yes. Currently Dragonblade holds the most destroyed hostiles with 32…34 Zoids and 21 Decepticons."

"That's my point. Most of us have taken down at least a dozen targets by now. How many Decepticons rejected the Reapers and where are all these Zoids coming from?"

Whirl did another flyby, transforming in the air to kick a Decepticon's wing before the jet transformed he grappled him and wouldn't let go. "Alright tough guy, let's see if a nosedive like this can't loosen those lips. How many Cons didn't join the Reapers?" The Con wasn't speaking. "You know, the sooner you talk, the better chance you have of surviving this. Me? I'm a helicopter, so my ceiling of survival is a lot lower than yours. Or we both crash and burn, either one works for me."

The Decepticon was trying to break free now, but Whirl had interlocked his claws together. "Alright, alright! We don't know how many exactly. Shockwave divided us up into groups, but none of us knew how many groups were out there. After Slipstream gathered us up we've been working so we still don't know. More than enough to fully man a starship, a base and a research facility all at the same time."

"Good answer," Whirl released the bot, though not before slicing his wing off. "Happy trails!" Whirl managed to pull up in time to avoid the explosion as he rushed back up to join back into the battle.

* * *

The _Xantium_ returned to Guygalos as it took on as many humans it could fit in the ship's nonessential areas and still be traversable for the Cybertronians inside. The _Normandy_ was also doing its best to help too, packing people onto every deck to accommodate for more space. A number of Whale Kings had already taken off as droves of cars and buses continue to leave the city.

Traynor was working the numbers as she turned to see the _Xantium_ with all of the people waiting to get inside. "_We're almost at capacity here. How is the Xantium holding up?_"

Minerva was doing her best to keep some order around the ship, "I believe we might have enough room for another three dozen family units. How bad is it looking out there?"

"_It looks like just the few families that are here, otherwise I think the rest of evacuation has already finished._"

Not a moment too soon as small tremors were starting to come closer. As soon as the last humans were onboard the _Xantium_ and _Normandy_ took off to join the Whale Kings heading toward the Republic.

"Wait!" Minerva was at a monitor looking back to the city as an elderly organic was being pulled out by two others. "There are still humans down there!"

"The time it takes to land and to get them up the ramp, we'll be sitting cyber-ducks in a barrel for the Decepticons."

Minerva couldn't leave them behind. So she opened one of the _Xantium_'s auxiliary entry ports and jumped out, transforming into a car and skid across the desert sands with her doors open for the humans. She wasn't going to stop, she couldn't if she wanted to get out of there quickly.

She was just lucky the humans were safely thrown into her seats as the belts strapped them in, "Hold on, this is going to get a little ruff."

* * *

Fiona grabbed her head in pain, tossing aside her headset as she suddenly collapsed. Some of the people they had evacuated tried to help her, "Hold on miss help is on the way."

"Where's a doctor?"

"Please, someone help!"

Fiona was barely conscious as all she managed to utter was, "Gojulas…"

* * *

Dusk and Nichalo started screaming in pain suddenly, but their Zoids had not been damaged yet. Shepard turned back to Thomas, "We need to move them out of here!"

"I know. But there are so many enemies, we're going to run out of ammo…"

Before either could suggest on what to do for Nichalo and the Geno Saurer, her Organoid Specular rushed through a Decepticon chest before fusing with the Zoid. The Geno Saurer started moving again as though nothing had happened.

Mordin interjected, "Stress induced by sudden shock. Uncontrollable event outside of battlefield. Seen such reaction already. Zoidian physiology more sensitive than humans. Would recommend pulling unit back for medical attention."

James put a Command Wolf head first into the ground, "Easier said than done doc. We need the extra firepower until…"

"_Don't…don't worry about us…_" Dusk was able to regain some consciousness, though she would need help to survive this battle. "_Shadow!_"

* * *

Climbing from the depths of the ocean, the Seacons couldn't wait to combine into Piranacon in spite of their built in time limit. Piranacon quickly rushed at the city's wall, crashing it down and slicing through buildings. He stopped his attack when he couldn't hear any of the flesh creatures screaming in terror. He even searched through some of the rubble to try and see if they killed anything. During the search he picked up a very familiar scent, "Autobots…"

The ground quaked and a giant shadow loomed over the city as King Gojulas prepared to attack. The massive maw of the immense Zoid opened wide, encompassing most of the city in its view. Then a slow low rumbling started before quickly escalating into a powerful booming roar that level much of this grandiose human city.

Piranacon turned to King Gojulas, "The Autobots have already gotten them out of here. Find them so we can wipe them all out."

King Gojulas looked around until he spotted a few Whale Kings fleeing the area. "I found them." Instead of trying to chase them the Zoid locked into position and prepared to attack.

* * *

The _Xantium_'s sensors started blaring as an energy signature rapidly started to build up. "_All evac transports, evasive maneuvers! Charge particle energy signatures detected!_"

The _Xantium_ may be a warship but it was a Wreaker ship, so it was quickly able to move out of the way of the coming blasts. Unfortunately the Whale Kings weren't as mobile. One of the Whale Kings lost a fin and turbine, causing it to lose altitude rapidly. A group had the misfortune of being right in the line of fire as the rounds completely decimated the fleeing transports.

The ground transports did their best to avoid the falling debris but not all of them would make it in time. Minerva and the _Xantium_ did their best, blasting some of the fragments out of the way for the other transports and Minerva driving around the rest.

"All these humans…"

"_And we have to focus on the ones we can still save, Minerva. Don't forget you have lives depending on you too._"

Minerva's rearview mirror adjusted, looking to the family clutching to each other. "I promise, as long as my spark burns no harm will befall you."

* * *

The battle seemed to be progressing well, but now some of the Zoids were starting to try and focus on attacking the Blade Liger. "Hey don't get too full of yourself. They know all of my tricks with the Liger."

"I know dad, which is why Vera and I have worked up a few new attacks. Let's show 'em, Zeke!" Dan had the Liger's thrusters pointed forward, pushing them back to avoid two Zabers trying to attack them from above while he was attacking a Helcat. The Zabers crashed into the Helcat and Dan fired on them with the Liger's Double-Barreled Shock Cannon.

"Nice one, Dan!"

The Gojulas Giga roared as it crushed a Molga under foot and ripped a Shield Liger between claw and fangs. Grunt was having nothing but fun here, "Come on, that can't be all of them!"

Karl charged with his Iron Kong, grappling a Gordos behind Grunt, "No, but we're pulling out. The evacuation is complete. We need to move!" He quickly ripped the head off the Gordos and tossed it and the pilot away.

Grunt used the tail to send it flying. "Why the rush, human? The yahg and Cons are throwing themselves at us. And things are just getting good!"

"Which is the point, you overgrown saurian." Dusk rushed over, ramming into a Decepticon before ripping its head off. "This is nothing more than a distraction. Your Autobot friends have already reported the evacuation of Guygalos along with the arrival of one of the four Zoids."

Ashley pounded her console. "Meaning we're still two steps behind!"

* * *

When the citizens were cleared, Luna and Mordin used their Zoids' smoke dischargers to cover their escape while the others continued to hold the Decepticons at bay. Dropshot, Zaeed and Vera managed to join in as Vera released a good sized pulse toward the enemy and disabled a number of them. "Colonel! Commander! We need to pull back!"

"What's going on, Vera?"

"Colonel, its contingency 36. We need to focus on the citizens."

"Understood…" Thomas turned back, "We need to cut these Decepticons off from following."

The Psycho Geno Saurer rushed off into the thick of the enemy forces, blasting a few Decepticons and Zoids while drawing the others toward it. The lack of response from Nicholo would suggest that Specular was doing all of this for now.

James didn't like just leaving someone behind like this, "Are you sure we shouldn't give them more back up?"

Garrus was watching the battle, "If you're volunteering. But it looks pretty one sided from where I'm standing." And Garrus wasn't kidding. The Geno Saurer was running circles around these guys as if they had never been on a battlefield before.

The Geno Saurer launched one arm to grab a Gordos by the neck as an anchor to swing even faster and used the momentum to throw the stegosaurs Zoid. Most of what he was doing was distracting and drawing attention away from the others.

Even so if he wasn't careful he could wind up boxed in. "Legion when everyone's clear we'll give Nichalo an exit."

"Confirmed. Calculating best vantage point to provide maximum coverage." Legion broke off from the retreat to set up the Snipe Master where Shepard and Garrus could join him. When the claws were locked into position, Legion began targeting Zoids to disable and open a safe path for them. "Specular, a path has been secured. Disengage when you are able."

The Psycho Geno Saurer ripped a Molga's head unit and tossed the pilot before jetting past all of the disabled Zoids. The Geno Saurer's foot locks clamped down before it aligned its head and tail before blasting the sand, using the foot boosters to turning while using the Charged Particle Cannon to melt a divide between them.

* * *

After ensuring they the Decepticons weren't following them, the Autobots eventually gathered with the remnants of the Guylos military and the civilians. They found a canyon for them to gather and rest within before moving on to the Republic. Mordin was checking on Fiona, Dusk and Nichalo given the rather violent reaction the three of them experienced when the Decepticons finally deployed one of their strongest weapons.

Minerva was rather devastated after what had happened to Guygalos and the civilians who were killed while fleeing. While the _Normandy_'s crew helped tend to the injured, Tali found Minerva. "I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

Minerva felt useless as she turned to the masked quarian, "I took this new name so that I could better interact with humans. But even so, the humans here don't seem to believe that we were of any use to them. I've even heard some of them blame us for what has happened to their cities. And I don't blame them."

Tali understood that feeling. "Don't take it personally. Autobots and Decepticons, it's hard to tell the difference at first and they've never faced anything like your people before. Right now they're all just scared and need someone to blame, even unrelated. We'll show them that you and the Autobots are different."

Minerva started to smile again, "I understand why Vibes holds such great respect for you, Tali."

Tali turned away, partly because of how she once was toward Legion and the geth in general. Though she quickly turned back to Minerva, "Don't mention it."

* * *

While the humans recovered and tried to cope with the loss, Vibes was having her own discussion with Swindle. "I need to get in touch with Slipstream. I know you are still in contact with them, so don't play your games."

"Are you certain? What would contacting her do for you or the humans?"

"It would end this."

Swindle picked up on her plan now, "You're planning to challenge her in the Code of Combat. But you do realize the risk behind it all and how much more the organics end up on the grill if you lose, or they even honoring the deal."

"I just need you to contact them. Can you do that?"

Swindle looked around, "Is this just you doing this for revenge or is there a grander plan that you're not letting me in on?"

"Just get everything ready." Vibes left Swindle alone as she left the _Xantium_.

Whirl was waiting for her at the end of the ramp, "You know this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I don't even know all the details. And I'm a Wrecker. We capitalized on stupid suicidal plans."

"Not now Whirl."

"Hey, not like I care. I'm just saying, you haven't told anyone what you're up to, not even your buddy-buddy Dropshot."

Vibes walked around Whirl. "I don't need this…"

Whirl stepped in her way again, "Personally I don't see what the fuss is about. We saved more lives than they would have ever been able to do without any warning."

"We failed them…" Whirl pretended as though he didn't hear her murmur, "We failed them. The humans are blaming us for what happened and for their dead."

"You're probably just imagining it. The humans can't be that stupid." Whirl saw Vibes looking at him as her sensors twitched toward the human camps, "Right never mind. Ya'know, I never said I was doing this for the humans. 'Sides, it not like we dictated what planet the Cons decided to attack. They're just lucky the Cons didn't start attacking until recently. I mean with the amount of time we had no clue where they were, they could have wiped this planet out a few times over. So go on, continue to blame yourself for things far out of your control. Let the despair consume you until you're nothing but a worthless shell to even the organics. I'm sure they'll appreciate that you kill yourself for them."

"I'm not killing myself…"

* * *

**A/N:** To clarify with the aerial battle, the Decepticons were opening space bridge portals below the battles to 'catch' the falling Decepticons and Zoids, patch them up, and send them out again. The only reason the one Whirl grabbed didn't have a portal open was because Whirl would have seen it.


	19. Waging their Battles

Slipstream was pestering Flamewar, "Where was your little project when the humans set the self-destruct for the base?"

"I told you the Organoid needs a Zoid for it to be of any real use."

"That's not what Onslaught reported." Slipstream's older persona appeared with the report, "Soldiers fighting at the city said there was a blue Organoid and a black one at the base. The two of them fought outside of Zoids before being summoned to fuse with the saurians that look like Grimlock's new altform."

Deluge reassured their commanders, "While we saw other Organoids fighting, we still need our specimen to survive if we hope to create more in the future. However our other test was just as successful, in my opinion."

Flamewar turned to a monitor with view of the King Gojulas still on the move, "As you can see, the organics and Autobots could do nothing to one of our ultimate weapons. The yahg has done exceptionally well since it last piloted a Command Wolf."

Slipstream still seemed rather upset, "And where is our Organoid now? It hasn't returned to the base and the Seacons have not reported it with them or the Gojulas."

Slipstream was really pushing hard for these answers, unfortunately for her Blackout intruded, "Scuse, but you've got a call boss."

Slipstream quickly knocked the bigger bot down with a kick to his chest, "And I don't care. We're talking here!"

Nightbird slipped in behind the toppled lug, "But it's from your precious red Autobot. She's calling you out and Sixshot told us to get you." That certainly peaked her interests.

* * *

Slipstream stormed into the communication room where the screen had the red Autobot waiting. "_I was starting to think you wouldn't show up._"

Slipstream smirked, "You really think I would miss hearing you beg for…"

"_I'm not here to beg. Now, I want to speak with the Slipstream from my reality._"

"And what makes you think you're not speaking to me?"

She pointed, "_Your arms. You don't have as many scratches for a bot who relishes in ripping a bot's spark out and crushing it between her fingers._"

Slipstream moved away as Slipstream appeared, "Impressive. But we all know you didn't call simply to boast."

"_You've got my message. As much as we may want to forget, our battles now are nothing more than a continuation of our war on Cybertron. Before we destroy this planet I challenge you in single combat, as per Cybertron Law._"

Slipstream smirked, "Very bold Autobot, but normally these challenges are presented in person."

"_True, unfortunate for me then since I do not possess an altform to fly to your base, and approaches with our ship may be taken as an attack. I only have this as a means of communication and hope that we can resolve this matter soon._"

Slipstream knew the Autobots weren't usually the ones to lay such an elaborate trap, but with the lives of humans at stake… "And what will we gain when I win and what will happen to the loser?"

"_The winner will decide the fate of the loser and no matter what happens to either of us, the forces of the loser will be exiled from this world forever, as decreed by the Law._"

"This is a rather drastic change of views, for an Autobot."

She looked away, "_Those were probably going to be the only terms you would have accepted for our battle._"

Slipstream openly smiled, "It's good you at least know you're demise will be soon. Now about the location…"

"_I already have a location picked out. Completely neutral territory where we won't be able to ambush the other. I'll send you the coordinates just before we arrive there ourselves._" She terminated the signal first, not giving the Decepticons time to respond.

Nightbird was a tad surprised, "You're actually accepting her challenge? I would have expected you to respond with something about wanting to watch them squirm while slowly grinding them to dust."

The Slipstream she knew turned to her, "As satisfying as it is to watch the Autobots squirm before death, this will be far crueler. Asides from Whirl, they'll all be devastated knowing that they have just handed this world to us and they'll no longer be unable to stop us. And I can't exactly deny her challenge. Those who still value our Cybertronian heritage would see it as an insult to our culture."

Sixshot left, "More like you're 'correcting' your mistake of not killing the Autobot when you had the chance all those years ago."

The younger Slipstream paid no heed to him, "Either reason, we still have a few loop holes to exploit."

* * *

Vibes left the ship where Silverclaw and Dragonblade were waiting for her. "Alright we're here. So what's the plan?"

"This," tugging a cable in her hand.

Swindle slowly stammering out, "Hey careful there. I'm not a piece of luggage."

Dragonblade wasn't sure what Vibes' was planning but it could be good, "What are you planning? Are you sure we can't…"

"I've tried. I can't see any other option left to us." Vibes handed the leash to Dragonblade, "And you behave. If I hear a good report about you I'll consider having Shepard speak with the Citadel Council to offer you exclusive trading rights to the planet."

Swindle quickly cheered up, "Then what are we waiting for? We need to get going if we want to make it in time!" Silverclaw didn't seem all too excited about all of this but she followed her brother, Sky-Byte and the Neutrals heading out. The Autobots were waiting for Vibes now, waiting for what she was planning.

* * *

Tali was getting a little concerned with Vibes' behavior and everything she's been doing, running around and only speaking in Cybertronian. "Legion have you been able to understand anything they've said?"

"Unknown. During initial contact, I spoke using the universal binary coding language to initiate dialogue. The Cybertronains have keep much of their culture to themselves."

Soon one of the Autobots approached the two. Nautica knelt down to the two, "Vibes asked me to tell you that we're getting ready to move out and that she would like you to inform Commander Shepard and Admiral Schubaltz about it."

Tali finally cried out, "But what's going on? Why is she keeping her distance like this? This isn't like Vibes."

Nautica looked to the _Xantium_, "Honestly, she's getting really distant. Even Dropshot has been trying to speak with her and she keeps pushing him away."

Legion looked to the ship, "Should I attempt dialogue?"

Nautica moved aside, "You can try little guy. But I don't see how you can follow her."

Legion doesn't have to move as his eye started to glow brighter before he suddenly recoiled. "Communication terminated. Contact denied." Legion seemed a bit confused, "She has not rejected communication requests before."

"What is she up to?"

* * *

Karl was focused on assisting the people as he managed to hold a conversation with Shepard, "If it wasn't for you and the Autobots I doubt we would have been able to evacuate the capital in time if at all."

"We wouldn't have just stood idle in such a situation. Though I can't help but feel as though we were partly to blame for this."

"From everything that you and the bots have learned and shared, these attacks would have eventually happened regardless. The Decepticons simply hastened it from my understanding."

Shepard nodded, "True, but they wouldn't have gathered as quickly either if Slipstream wasn't here."

"And I would assume that she's their leader. Now the question is how to deal with them. Normally a strike at the enemy base would do, but…"

"They're hiding on one of the moons and most of your technology wouldn't allow such a large scale force to mobilize for such an assault."

Karl turned back to Shepard, "No, and unfortunate too. I have plenty of soldiers who want to repay the Cons for what happened to Guygalos."

A skinny blue Autobot foot stopped close to them, "Good, then they may just get their chance."

* * *

Ash was trying to get her mind off of the battle, though trying to help the civilians would only remind her of how openly the Decepticons controlled everything. Garrus found her and handed her a wrench. "What's this for?"

"To work on your Zoid. I've noticed a rather nasty looking gash on its right leg."

Ashley remembered that hit, "Yeah, didn't think we'd make it for a time after that Zaber Fang got a lucky bite on us. The retreat was a little hard to keep up with."

"Well, while we're still on this planet we might as well do everything we can to keep our Zoids fighting at their best. And it keeps us busy while we wait for the next Decepticon attack."

Ashely turned to him, "That obvious?"

"We've fought together for some time now, I think I've got a good beat on you. That and we all got hit pretty hard thanks to the Decepticons. I doubt the Autobots are feeling any better."

"I bet." Ash thought about it, "The Decepticons are like their version of Cerberus. Though unlike Cerberus they've always been ahead of them."

Garrus shrugged, "Well either way it'll be interesting to see how we manage to get ourselves out of this one."

* * *

Zaeed was looking at the 'scar' the Zeekdober left on his Houndsoldier's right eye. "Guess we look the same now. You got it better, you got to kill a Zeekdober. I didn't get the chance to kill Vido." The Houdsoldier could be heard growling, though not aggressively. "You're ready to get back out there and tear up those Decepticons and kick them off your world. You know, you remind me of Jessie. I think you and her could make a great pair if she was your size."

* * *

Vera had volunteered to patrol for the first nightshift, despite having the Autobots and Shepard around with their advance technology. Dan managed to find her though he hesitated a few times when he tried to approach her.

Luna managed to jump Dan, grabbing him from behind. "Geez Luna, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey don't blame me for your shortcomings. Besides it's taken you over five years to get this far. Why stop now?"

"Well…she's on duty and…you know, she hasn't always been so receptive to…"

"To me flirting with every guy I see, especially with you." Luna slapped Dan's back, though she's a bit stronger than he was expecting, despite being younger than him, "Like my dad would say in a situation like this, 'You got a road to follow, either you take it or don't. Stop hesitating'," Luna trying to act like him since she had the eye patch, though she couldn't keep a straight face for long. "Go on, better to have an answer then not. And with all of the crazy with the Autobots and Decepticons, we're pretty much talking end of the world type feelings flying all over."

With one final push from Luna, Dan hesitantly moved forward. Even as Dan staggered through the sand Vera didn't seem to have noticed, or care. "Uh…Vera?"

"Dan…"

"So…uh…Things are getting pretty intense now…"

"Dan, I just need this moment to be alone right now. Guygalos is gone…" Vera sat down into the sand.

"But at least everyone is safe." Dan sat next to her, "Your mom and grandparents got out thanks to the Autobots. Emperor Rudolph keeping everyone together during this time of chaos." Dan looked away, "And speaking of chaos…there's something I've been wanting to get off my chest…"

Vera pulled Dan in to kiss him for a good five seconds. "They say that sometimes a kiss can be lucky. We're going to need some now more than ever…"

* * *

While most of the organics fell asleep, Vibes took a moment to finally speak with Shepard, Karl, Van and some of the Autobots. Though what she had to say didn't sit too well with many of them. "Vibes what were you thinking! Let us help you!"

"No. This is all because of me. I lead the Decepticons into this universe, this is my problem to fix. This is my only chance to change that."

Dropshot quickly interjected, "It's not! We can still win! All that training…"

"Is going to mean nothing! We barely managed to pull all of the humans out of danger. At least this way there's more of a chance we can to save this world."

Van was quick to point out, "These Decepticons don't seem to be the honorable type. There's no way they'll keep their word!"

"If there is anything left of their Cybertronian heritage left in their sparks then they will adhere to the rules and stipulations."

"That's not what I'm concerned with, ma'am." Dropshot looked her over, "She's a Seeker. She can fly. She'll have completely control over the area in the air. And there's two of them. Even if you beat one, the other one will take charge."

Vibes turned away, "And I don't have to win, just stall…"

* * *

At Swindle's space bridge the con-artist was getting everything set up. "Now we just need to wait for the signal from your boss and we can get underway."

Silverclaw was quick to correct him, "She's not our boss!"

Swindle really couldn't care, "If you say so. Now I'm sure with your numbers you plan to leave someone behind to watch over me or whatever."

Dragonblade turned back amid the Neutrals with them, "Centuritron, you mind holding down the location here alone if you have to?"

The combiner split into his three separate Mini-Cons, "You know we're never alone."

Dragonblade looked out to the desert, "Now we just wait for the right moment…"

* * *

After ensuring the Emperor and the civilians had enough guards to protect them, The Autobot led forces would soon arrive to the designated battlefield. As Vibes promised she transmitted the coordinates to the Decepticons just before reaching the site, just far enough for both sides to see the other's approach.

As expected the Decepticons created space bridges to the site as the Autobots were arriving. The space bridge opened as Slipstream, her double and dozens of Decepticons stepped forward. As the Autobots transformed and lined up Slipstream called them out, "You brought an audience to watch you die."

"As per the code, we are allowed to have our forces as an audience to ensure cheating doesn't occur."

"And to drag your chassis away." Slipstream looked around the area, it was a very open desert with a few minor dunes spread across with very little to obscure anyone's sight of the battle to be. "I'm amazed you didn't decide to take us out while we appeared. That could have been your one and only chance to finish this fight without a scratch."

"Then I wouldn't be able to live with myself for doing that, nor could I call myself Cybertronian."

Slipstream looked to the bots around Vibes, "What happened to your Neutral allies? I know you have more flyers then those two. They decide to abandon you after hearing about this?"

"They're escorting the humans away from this area. Ignore them and focus on me."

Vibes started to walk forward now as the Zoids looked rather uneasy. Shepard turned to Dropshot, "So what exactly happens now?"

Dropshot looked to the Decepticons and their Zoids, "Right now, the two combatants move to 'greet' then they start the battle. The only restriction is that the combatants are only allowed to use what they have. Weapons, abilities, transformations. No outside interference, though we are allowed to call out to try and warn Vibes whenever possible."

Slipstream and Vibes met at the middle of the area and gripped hands together. The two of them looked ready to try and break the other's hand then the two of them quickly jumped back away from the other as Vibes drew out her rifle and Slipstream aimed her cannons.

* * *

With Vibes' signal, Swindle activated the space bridge at the same time as the Decepticons to mask their advance to the Decepticon base. They managed to get a bigger team onto the base then they had anticipated or planned.

Krok seemed amazed by the base the Decepticons were running. "A lot bigger then I was expecting. Though, they have been absent for the past few years."

Dragonblade accessed one of the Decepticon terminals that Swindle perfectly positioned them near. "Looks like the Decepticons left behind plenty of drones patrolling the place… Got them. Downloading the base's map and targeting key structures. Silverclaw, you and me are going after the remaining super Zoids still on standby."

* * *

Vibes was on the run now, driving away from Slipstream's missiles. Slipstream hovered over the air taunting the fleeing Autobot, "You aren't attacking Autobot? Are you just asking for me to destroy you?"

Vibes managed to double back with the missiles behind her and jumped at the Seeker. "Who said I was running?" She transformed and kicked the arrogant Seeker into her own missiles. "How do you like your own missiles?"

However as the smoke cleared Slipstream was nowhere to be seen. Some of the Imperial Zoids started to roar in excitement, but it was far too premature. Vibes was backing away trying to hear anything that would alert her. She had only a few milliseconds to respond and get out of the blast radius of Slipstream's shockwave. The shockwave itself didn't seem all too powerful, barely kicking up any of the sand around them, but its effects were apparent when Vibes' left leg stopped functioning for a moment.

"You're lucky Autobot. Most of the time that would render anyone else out for the count."

"Yeah, well I've still got a few tricks you haven't seen yet." Vibes pulled out her blade, dragging her foot now as she tried to keep Slipstream in her sights.

Shepard turned to Broadside, "I know Vibes has two swords, so why doesn't she use the other one too?"

"That's cause one of those swords ain't hers. The other one belonged to a Decepticon assassin who failed at his mission. And by Cybertronian Law you can only use what's your in this battle."

Shepard's attention turned away from the battle and to the Decepticon side, "Well at least we know the second Slipstream isn't in this battle."

Whirl seemed disappointed, "Don't know why she wouldn't be. If we're being technical, the Slip she's fighting is only the leader of a faction of Cons here. What happens to the others after this? Course I could be wrong in thinking Slipstream hadn't declared herself leader over everybody until they reunite with bucket head. Still a risky move regardless given what's at stake."

* * *

Silverclaw snapped the head off a Decepticon with her tails while Dragonblade was busy hacking another terminal. "Are you done yet? I thought we were supposed to be destroying some Zoids and getting out?"

"Yeah but with how the organics responded to the red Organoid I want to find something out first." Dragonblade continued to scour the network for anything. "Here we go. Daily log reports. Thank you Demolisher…" He quickly skimmed through the logs for the first entry talking about Organoids. "Flamewar and Deluge's pet project…yada yada yada…last viable clone specimen… not really much here."

"So then let's get back to turning those Zoids into scrap."

"Hold your tails for a few nanoseconds. Flamewar and Deluge sound like they'll be our biggest threat if we aren't careful. We should find more about them and this Organoid project too. We might even be able to causes infighting between these dysfunctional sub-factions that are popping up, just like Swindle said."

Silverclaw shot her tail out, stabbing through a drone's face and ripping it off. "Yeah, well the longer we stay still the more likely we'll be discovered and the Cons on planet alerted."

"Then it's a good thing that I've locked two of the three doors into this area. Just need a bit more time…"

Silverclaw sighed, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him now. "Just try to make it quick. I don't know how long that shark can keep the Decepticons away from the space bridge."

* * *

**A/N:** I've been planning the challenge fight for quite some time, though not necessarily the base infiltration. And if we're being technical, the Neutrals don't necessarily have to adhere to the terms Vibes and Slipstream agreed to.


	20. True Colors

The battle between the Autobot and Slipstream was moderately interesting, however Deluge was alerted to another matter far more concerning to their plans. "It would seem, dear Flamewar, that another of our projects has encountered an unexpected setback. Be a dear and handle the situation with our current operation." Flamewar slowly back out of the crowd of Decepticons before she started to run back over a dune to cover her departure.

These new setbacks were only going to complicate things even further with the few weapons available. Even with whatever the Autobots managed to achieve it wasn't enough. Deluge was almost certain the battle now was nothing more than a delaying tactic, but with how hard Slipstream was pushing the Autobot it was unlikely any of the other Decepticons would notice, yet.

* * *

Krok locked down another door, but he was running out of hallways to escape through. "I think we've got a problem…"

"_What's the matter, got yourself cornered?_"

"Hard to say, but I think a few of the Organoids are still chasing after me."

"_Shouldn't that be a good thing?_"

Krok smashed another control panel to lock down the door behind him, "Listen you multi-tailed firestarter, these things are smart. They've been trying to corral me for a while, and assuming they know this base, then I should be dead by now."

Dragonblade interrupted, "_Give me your location and your route so far._" Krok couldn't stay still, so he plotted his rough route now along with his prior path. "_No, no, no, they're heading for the space bridge!_"

Sky-Byte interjected, "_I don't see or hear anything approaching._"

"_Not ours, the main one the Decepticons use. If they get planetside…_"

* * *

Swindle suddenly turned back, looking out somewhere. The Mini-Con Assault Team quickly combined into Centuritron, "What's wrong? We gonna to get company?"

"You could say something like that…" Swindle smashed a stun baton into Centuriton's back. Swindle opened a panel on his left forearm. "It appears no one has noticed my little bug attached to the console. Just tell me when your Organoids are ready, and your Shanix clear and transfer. Oh, why thank you Flamewar, and your contribution to my account is more than welcome." Swindle did momentarily hesitate on weather this was all against what he agreed to for the Autobots, but then as he received an update on his account he was reminded of why. He received the coordinates and he remotely activated the space bridge. "Normally I'm not the betting bot, but a smart bot never places all their credits on a single racer."

* * *

Snaptrap turned when a space bridge suddenly opened and several Organoids started to pour though. "Seacons, scatter!" The six Decepticons fanned out as the Organoids started to dive bomb them. "Yahg, smash 'em all!"

The yahg piloted King Gojulas started to try his best to attack the relatively small targets with the Zoid's mass to destroy them. It work for a handful, but eventually one of them dived into the Zoid's core as a pair landed on top of the Zoid's head.

Overbite snapped two Organoids in his mighty jaw, "As much as I enjoy crushing bots with my teeth, we need to combine!"

"No, we do that and we're easier to kill. Tentakil, warn Slipstream before it's too late!"

Nautilator snapped an Organoid with his claw, "We can handle these things, what's the problem?"

Tentakil screamed in horror as several Organoids had managed to grab each of his tentacles and started to pull him in every direction.

Seawing soon disappeared, "I'll get that message sent…"

* * *

While the battle between Slipstream and Vibes continued, one of the Decepticons soon ducked away from the battle. The battle came to an abrupt end when Sixshot suddenly punched Deluge. "Traitor!"

Deluge fought back, knocking Sixshot down against a group of Cons and jumping over them to get some space, "This Decepticon has clearly lost quite a few of his logic circuits."

Sixshot got up quickly, "No! You've lied to us all! Helex, stop him before he escapes!"

Deluge started laughing now, "Do you honestly believe that I would do something so foolish? Though I suppose that's what happens when your leadership falls to two Seekers trying to kill each other. Paranoia was only inevitable!"

Even if that was the case, Sixshot was known for his steadfast loyalty to Megatron and his unique sense of honor. Slipstream pointed, "Helex, keep Deluge around. Explain yourself at least Sixshot."

Helex used his manipulators to clamp Deluge down and Sixshot had a blade to Deluge's neck. "He and Flamewar have lied, the Organoid wasn't the only unit they created. The Seacons and the King Gojulas are currently under attack by a swarm of them. They can't form into Piranacon and the Zoid's size is being played against it."

Slipstream aimed her cannon at Deluge, "You have ten seconds to explain before a hole is made in your head."

"It's very simple really." Deluge pulled a small handheld and pressed the button. He tossed it into the air while covering his optics. The device turned into a massive flare that only got worse as it started to produce a debilitating screeching sound.

Deluge quickly broke free of Helex's manipulators, disappearing before anyone could recover. "Damn him!" Slipstream wasn't going to let such a transgression go unanswered, "Bridge control, activate and send in the rest of our forces! Control report! Answer me, damn it!"

Deluge was now on her channel, "_Do you really think those pathetic drones would be any match for the number of Organoids we have?_" Slipstream was scowling, uncertain if she should be angered by the deception or impressed by how elusive Deluge and Flamewar had been. "_Now I personally would recommend you and your remaining forces find a new planet to conquer. Your corridor to return to normal space will be closing very soon._"

Everyone was slowly recovering from the flash bang as Vibes looked to her adversary, "What does he mean by that?"

Slipstream looked away from the Autobot, "There's a rather unique energon that affects time itself. Even I don't know how Deluge or Flamewar altered this system's flow in the time stream. Decepticons, pack it up…"

Vibes grabbed her arm, "Wait! You're just going to leave this mess behind?"

Slipstream freed herself of Vibes, "We're going back to my ship and we're going to destroy those two and their pets in an atmospheric bombardment. I'd advise your friends to stay out of our way and hope our next encounter ends with your swift demise." Slipstream quickly rammed her elbow into Vibes' patched midsection before spinning around and kicking her head. The Decepticon transformed to fly away as the others who could fly did the same and her land bound subordinates followed to the best of the ability.

Dropshot and Minerva helped Vibes up as Shepard's Gun Sniper approached her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live…" Vibes looked up, "I'm hoping Dragonblade and his people are safe…" She turned back, "Admiral…I'm sorry. I failed you and your planet…"

"We can worry about who's to blame later. Right now we need to focus on our new threat and where they'll gather. Then we can act accordingly given what Slipstream said. Karl, warn the Emperor and recommend they be ready to reroute. Van, try to see if we can't get any reinforcements from the Republic."

* * *

Slipstream had a few things she needed to enact now. "_Defiant_, initiate Clean Slate."

"_But our forces still in the base…_"

"Are probably dead or dying. Now I want that base receded to a crater!"

* * *

Swindle was fortunate to have stasis cuffs in his inventory and disabled the Mini-Con combiner's communicator as Skybyte called in, "_We need that space bridge now._"

"In a moment! We're a bit busy down here…" Swindle was blasting a few areas to make it seem battle ridden while also scattering some scrap metal for added effect. Swindle pulled the EM tag off the combiner, "Hey, get up!"

"Uh…what hit us…?"

"What happened? You and me working as the best team ever while holding this position and protecting the space bridge from a small army of Organoids. A trio of them got a lucky hit on you but I managed to hold the line. They suddenly fled a moment ago and I'm about to bring everyone back now."

Swindle moved to the controls, unlocking the system and connecting to the other side. Centuritron rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"That's because they aimed for your head. After they ran off I patched you up then received new orders."

The portal opened as the Neutrals all rushed through. Krok was the last through as he yelled, "Close it!" As the portal closed an Organoid managed to fly out. Instead of fighting, the Organoid flew off before they could stop it.

Krok transformed, laying in the sand from all of the driving. Swindle offered a hand, "Did we miss something?"

Silverclaw tried to get the sand out of her plating, "Yeah, the Decepticons are crazy. The ship started to bombard the base without provocation. I thought they didn't know we were there!"

Dragonblade was helping the others, "No. Slipstream or someone probably ordered its destruction. Don't know why…"

"_Dragonblade, can you read me?_"

"I read you Vibes. Can we assume things went well with the Decepticons?"

"_Horribly. Flamewar and Deluge pulled back and now have an army of Organoids at their disposal, possibly the King Gojulas too. The rest of the Cons were unaware of this and are planning to try and bomb their possible location._"

"That won't work," Swindle popped in, "Flamewar and Deluge wouldn't be so stupid as to stay near their projects to make an easy target, and even if they were they could quickly abandon the Zoid and still keep the Organoids. And if they conquer the planet without me than it'll put a serious damper on business."

Sliverclaw sneered, "As much as I hate to agree with the greedy bot, at all, he's got a point. We don't even know what their objective is now."

Firestar was looking to Swindle, "Maybe we do. Swindle mention something about a Decepticon pet project called Regenesis and that it might be the reason the Zoids exist. Some kind of unique energon that ended up crashing onto this world, supposedly. It makes some sense when it comes to the weird energon reading from this planet and the Zoid CNA. If one of the natives know anything…"

"_Zoid Eve…_" Fiona interrupted.

Dan was confused, "_But mom, I thought you said Zoid Eve was created by the Zodians?_"

"_No, mother explained that Zoid Eve was not built, it was reshaped._" Specular could be heard roaring in Nichalo's background, "_The ancient Zoidians learned to manipulate the Zoid Eve, however no one knew its true origins. That is why Evopolis was built in the Valley of the Rare Hertz, around Zoid Eve._"

"_And if its destroyed or leaves Zi, all Zoids and Organoids left on the planet will die…_"

"_And so will we,_" Vibes added. "_Some of us stopped fueling ourselves with energon. If this energy source is taken away and we can't resupply before we empty out, we'll be finished. No doubt the Decepticons are probably worried about that too._"

"I…wouldn't say that." Swindle nervously intruding, "They might have a small reserve cache or three onboard the _Defiant_ to supply the crew and then some. Though I might be able to access this cache, with the right incentives."

Sky-Byte gripped Swindle's head within his claw hand, "How about you get to keep your life and business going."

"I get your point…" Sky-Byte released Swindle who moved slowly toward the console, "I'll get that bridge opened up. No guarantees they won't have guards or something on the other side."

Dragonblade nodded, "While we secure the energon, do you Autobots think you can deal with the King Gojulas and Mad Thunder?"

"Mad Thunder? You mean…"

Dragonblade stretched his wings, "We managed to terminate the Death Saurer and Death Stinger with cosmic rust but the Mad Thunder was teleported through a space bridge. The juice inside got saltwater mixed into it after the bridge opened. So I'm thinking it was taken through the same space bridge the King Gojulas arrived in, underwater."

* * *

Vibes turned back to the Zoids, "I think we've got an opening here… Wreckers, how armed is the _Xantium_?"

Broadside responded, "She's got enough bite to bring down three Con cruisers with some aerial support. I'm sure we could keep the Decepticon ship distracted for a while."

Vibes turned to Shepard's Gun Sniper, "If we can capture the Mad Thunder before Flamewar or Deluge…"

"Then we can use it to get close and damage the Gojulas. But we'd need a fast team to get there and jam transmissions. Legion, Kasumi, Tali, we'll head to the Thunder to capture it. Joker, I think it's time for the _Normandy_ to play a bigger role in bringing down the Gojulas."

The Liger and Dark Spiner stepped forward, "And we'll provide additional support."

Karl turned to his men, "Our fastest units will attempt to intercept the Gojulas, attack from a safe distance until the bulk of our forces arrive. That'll include any aerial support as well."

Whirl was getting ready to transform, "And again, it's up to the flyers to save the day. Better keep up little lady, hate to hog all of the fun, oh who am I kidding, no I wouldn't."

"How about less talking and more moving," They looked up and found Thundercracker hovering overhead. "Those Zoids may be slow, but the Decepticons already have a head start over you." The blue Seeker transformed, jetting off toward the Gojulas now.

Vibes was too beaten to join either group, as Minerva continued with her repairs. "You heard him, roll out!"

* * *

When they were out of sensor range, the Decepticons used space bridges to board the _Defiant_ as the ship moved to attack the King Gojulas. "Are we sure about this, leaving the Autobots to fight?" Blackout wasn't one to run for a fight, not one that they could win.

Slipstream was being repaired by Conduit while on the bridge, "And you're willing to risk being trapped on this world when it gets lost in time again? This is the perfect opportunity to leave behind the Autobots, but not before I get a few good shots in against those two traitors!"

"And the Zoids?"

Slipstream smiled to Sixshot, "Drop them onto the Gojulas."

"But the yahg…"

"Demolisher, when I give an order, I expect it to be executed without question." Demolisher hesitated for a second, though it didn't stop him from activating the space bridge and causing all the Zoids they had to be dropped on top of the Zoid. Now they just needed to move into position to fire off a few rounds…

"Ma'am, Autobot ship approaching our aft!"

"What do they hope to do up here?" Without warning the Autobot ship started firing at them, most of it was superficial or grazing. Slipstream got up, knocking Conduit back, "Seekers, with me! We're sinking the Autobots! Sixshot, keep this ship on course to bomb the Zoid."

* * *

Broadside was waiting for the hatch to open. "Skids, keep those guns blazing no matter what and keep your distance. You sure you want to fly with me, High Commander?"

"I'm in my element in the air, Broadside. That and I owe the Decepticons a few blasts of my people and my men. Ready to launch."

"Wouldn't mind the one-eye psycho up here, but I think he'll get his fun with the others." The hatch opened as Broadside jumped out first before Rago'Za's Redler fell backwards to catch the wind. The two flew ahead of the _Xantium_ and engaged the Seekers heading for them.

"_I hope you boys don't mind if you got some support?_" From the east came a pair of white pterosaur Zoids with a group of Pteras, Raynos, Zabats and Hammerheads.

"_Doesn't seem fair to hog all of the glory to yourselves._"

"Yeah, well there's plenty of 'glory' to share. Just try to keep those buzzard away from the _Xantium_. She's tough, but she won't last long if any of these Seekers get inside."

* * *

Vera paused for a moment at what little remained of the Imperial capital, but she was focused and ready to capture the Mad Thunder. The team had stopped as Shepard and Legion used their Zoids' sniper tails to scout the area.

"Legion, I've spotting a Con heading toward the beach. And she's got company."

Legion's Snipe Master adjusted as the two Zoids followed. "Confirmed. Five Organoids and one Decepticon."

Van looked back to his dad, "Why would they need five Organoids for one Zoid?"

"Perhaps they need multiple Organoids to fully operate one of the larger Zoids or maintain control. Either prospect doesn't sound good for us." Tali brought up the data Thundercracker had on Mad Thunder, "Our biggest problem will be getting Legion inside. Moving or otherwise, the only hatch I see is the one to the control room behind the shield and underneath all of the guns."

Kasumi looked around, "Uh…I thought that's why Shep wanted be to come. Not like we'd be able to do much damage from where I'm sitting."

"It is, however we still need to draw fire away from you two first. Roadbuster, do you think you could distract Flamewar until we're ready to move?"

Roadbuster readied his weapons, "Are you kidding? This is what Wreckers are for, taking on the impossible. Give me about a five cycle head start, then do what you need to do." Roadbuster transformed to his vehicle form, driving headlong toward Flamewar. Roadbuster didn't even wait for her to see him before firing his guns and rockets.

His wild firing managed to destroy two of the Organoids before they realized what was happening. Flamewar tried to retaliate with blaster fire as the remaining Organoids tried to smash Roadbuster. Even for a bot of his size, and his vehicle, he managed to swerve and dodge the Organoids while shrugging off any hits Flamewar managed to get on him.

Even as Roadbuster continued his assault the ground started to tremor, and before long Mad Thunder soon arrived. An Organoid flew out of Mad Thunder before the other two entered it. Flamewar drove away from Roadbuster as a missile barrage was almost upon him. A few missiles were gunned down before a pulse hit the others and caused them to lose their target. The Dark Spiner roared out before the Liger and Rev Raptors moved in.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah Swindle, double-dealing at every opportunity he can while trying to not get caught. And for those curious Deluge does plan to leave Zi with Zoid Eve to start the project anew and leave the planet and the inhabitants displaced in time.


	21. According to Plan

The Seekers were pushing the Zoids hard, Slipstream being the more adamant as she grabbed a Zabat by the head, crushing it then proceeding to rip the spark out of the Zoid, throwing the empty shell at another Zoid. Before she could continue Slipstream received a transmission from the _Defiant_, "_We've just finished analyzed the Autobot attack patterns. They're not even trying to hit us._"

She looked down to the Autobot ship, "This is a distraction! Have Sixshot ignore the Autobots. Keep moving the ship into position and destroy the Gojulas! Seekers, destroy anything that doesn't bear a Decepticon insignia!" Slipstream grabbed a nearby Ptera that tried to avenge a fallen comrade. She then proceeded to ripping the head off of the Ptera and crushed it, "I want to see them burn!"

* * *

Roadbuster punched Flamewar's face before he kneed her and threw her away from the Zoids. "Lost your focus when the Zoids showed up. Not good for you." Flamewar however started to laugh. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"What's so funny? You. One of the biggest, baddest Wreckers, you're not so tough." Roadbuster moved closer, ready to crush her head, however he was stopped by a streaking bullet, fired by one of his allies.

The shot however did hit its target, a Organoid that Roadbuster didn't see. The Organoid was just about ready to smash through his head. Roadbuster pressed his biggest rifle against Flamewar's chest before unloading several shots into her, reducing her midsection into nothing more than scrap and stomping her head just because he could.

* * *

Aside from that single shot, most of the sniper fire had been focused on supporting Dan, Tali and the Rev Raptors in picking off missiles while drawing Mad Thunder's attention. Fortunately with Mad Thunder's mass, it wasn't trying to move all that much, relying on its defenses to try and deal with them.

Kasumi and Legion were able to sneak underneath the control center. "Here's your stop." The Helcat's canopy opened up and Legion jumped on to start the climb. With her job done, Kasumi pulled away, avoiding the fighting until she was back with Shepard and the Vera.

"Down to my last five round here. Legion how's the Snipe Master looking?"

"_Snipe Master is down to two. Will switch combat from long-range to mid-range settings._" The Snipe Master fired its last two shots, managing to cluster about seven missiles total before the Zoid rushed into battle with the others.

Vera was frustrated over not being part of the attack, if nothing else than to help cover Dan. Roadbuster returned to Shepard's side, "Go on, I'm running low on mags to burn. And a big slow target ain't something you want so close to that death dealer." The Dark Spiner soon ran off into the fight now, gunning down a few missiles going after the Blade Liger.

Shepard switched to Autobot channels, "_You aren't low on ammo._"

Roadbuster sat in the sands, checking his leg, "And I ain't that slow. But it's easier for someone like her to actually be doing something. That and Flamewar did a number on my leg joint. Bot wasn't a scrapper, but she put up one hell of a fight just the same."

Shepard fired his last round for the sniper rifle, shifting back to the cockpit in the Gun Sniper's head. "Ready to get back out there?"

After a few more adjustments Roadbuster slapped his leg to make sure he wasn't going to lose any parts. "I think I'm good now." The two charged into battle with the Mad Thunder now, giving it even more targets to focus on and Legion more time to gain control from the Organoids.

* * *

The battle with the King Gojulas had started long before the early party arrived. The Gojulas was singlehandedly taking every shot as if they were nothing, breaking and destroy Zoids with almost every move it made.

Whirl paused, "You know, I'm half tempted to just wait for him to finish these guys off."

"If we do that than the others will be walking right into enemy fire."

EDI dived in with the Raynos, catching Whirl in her tailwind. "I said half tempted!" Whirl followed EDI in her dive bomb against the King Gojulas getting quite a few good hit on the head and shoulders with missiles while also avoiding shots from the other Zoids. "Hey was my optic fooling me or was the cockpit…?"

"Covered in blood and yahg entrails?"

"I was going to say organic pulp, but if you say so. Do you think that's why these losers are fighting so hard and trying to shoot at us too? Though you'd figure the Cons would send more than these to distract the Zoid." Thundercracker was also engaging the Gojulas, ignoring the Zoids and Whirl.

Soon enough the first of their ground forces arrived, sandwiching the yahg against the King Gojulas. EDI pulled back a bit as she contacted the new arrivals, "Allied forces be advised, Gojulas targeting capabilities. Uploading data now. There has been no visual of the Decepticon Deluge or his Organoids. It's possible that they have moved ahead or are keeping out of sight."

"So don't do anything stupid, take as many shot on the big target as you can, and try not to die."

* * *

Deluge knew what was coming, he knew that he wouldn't win in the traditional sense, but he was now closer to winning than even Slipstream or the Autobots realizes. The tunnel could be more accommodating, but it was enough that he could drive through.

Deluge soon found what remained of the original Death Saurer, having long since petrified to stone and starting to break apart by the building that collapsed around it. "Not much further, and Ore-9 will be in my hands and a true rebirth can be created properly."

Eight Organoids flew ahead through the rubble to create a new opening before another five flew up to surround Deluge. Deluge himself wasn't even speeding through, just coasting alone as more of the path is cleared for him.

* * *

Legion's fight for control of the Mad Thunder was considerably easier than anticipated since the Organoids have never had to defend against a viral attack though the distraction of being attacked physically helped Legion in his initial infiltration.

The Mad Thunder let out another load roar before shutting down. Roadbuster moved close to the neck joint, priming explosives just in case. The Zoid started to reactivate again, the orange optics started to change to a more blue hue. "Shepard-Commander, I have gained full control over Mad Thunder. Organoids are attempting to flee. I cannot stop them."

The first Organoid burst out of the Mad Thunder, however it didn't get very far as the Liger's blade cut it down. "Nice call Zeke! Vera now!"

Vera's Dark Spiner launched a pulse of electromagnetic energy over the Mad Thunder, catching two Organoids in the blast. "Maybe Zeke should take your place, Dan?"

"Hey!"

Shepard was ready, "Eyes up. We've got two more to go." The last two Organoids split away rather quickly, keeping their distances and forcing them to divide their forces. "Tali!"

The Rev Raptor pack quickly gave chase as Shepard and Dan went after the other. Tali tried blasting the Organoid a few times, but the speed and size of the Organoid was making that rather difficult.

"Need a boost?" Tali noticed a slight shimmer next to her before Kasumi's Helcat appeared. The Helcat just barely was able to get ahead of one of the Raptors, "Well, what are you waiting for, we can't let them escape."

"Thanks," Tali's Raptor jumped onto the Helcat's back, getting even higher now activating the Counter Scythes. It didn't look like they would make it, however another of the pack jumped off of Kasumi's Helcat to push Tali to close the gap and destroy the Organoid.

The two raptors rolled into the sands. "Are you three alright?"

The Raptors shook the sand off as they got up, "Yeah, we're fine. How are you doing, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked back, seeing a few claw marks that cut into the armor, "I don't think we'll be turning invisible any time soon."

"Sorry, Kasumi."

"We knew the risks. So how's it going over there Shep?"

"We just got ours. Legion, let get moving."

"Affirmative." The Mad Thunder proceeded to stomp its way toward the Gojulas as the others moved ahead to the location first.

* * *

Dragonblade handed the next energon cube down to Krok as the chain continued to transport more off the ship. As they continued Silverclaw couldn't help but comment, "Weather on Cybertron or not, we're still stealing from someone."

"At least we know none of it will go to waste or get lost."

"That's debatable…"

Krok was still looking for any cameras, "Do you think they know we're here?"

Sky-Byte was watching the door, "If they did we wouldn't have been able to take over four thousand units of energon much less have any time to talk about it. I'd be more concerned with a foolish guard who starts firing in here."

Dragonblade hadn't stopped moving more energon cubes, "Then let's keep going until we've secured at least eight thousand units and bug out."

* * *

Whirl landed on top of the Gojulas' head, "Come on big and ugly, try and crush me!" The Gojulas let out a loud deafening roar and forced Whirl off. "You were right, turning off my audio receptors helped with that!"

There was another reason for Whirl's antics. EDI had him scanning the Zoid's structure and weaponry. "Admiral Schubaltz, I believe we have a plan of attack. Aggressive scanning has revealed that when the King Gojulas attacks using its sonic generator, the Zoid has to lock down its components during the assault to prevent the resonance from destroying itself. Afterwards, all chambers open to readjust for movement."

"_So we have a shot at the Zoid core?_"

"In a manner of speaking."

"_EDI thinks that we can punch a hole through its head straight to the core with the Thanix Cannon. I don't think the ancient Zodians expected an attack from a spaceship. We just need it to attack again without anyone getting in the way when we drop the hammer._"

"_Then we should have a few of us attack to distract it and use its roar._"

Dropshot was quick to point out, "_One problem with that, Miss Williams, that thing still has those guns on its chest. Can't say I've seen this in action, but I doubt you'd be able to be put me back together after getting hit by that._"

"_Then what about the Mad Thunder? Shepard said they captured it._"

"_And it'll be hours before we get there. This thing isn't exactly a runner._"

"_Perhaps we can shorten that._" A loud roar from the Mad Thunder started to fill the comms now. "_Shepard-Commander, advise your squad to break from the path. Activating homing protocol._" Just as Legion said that the King Gojulas stopped its attacks, turning toward the Man Thunder's current position and started to marching toward it. "_Estimated time of engagement: 120 minutes. Will over clock gyro caps in an effort to shorten time._"

The King Gojulas however stopped moving after it turned toward the Mad Thunder. The Zoid's legs gyro caps suddenly started to spin rapidly now before a massive burst of energy was released and sent the Zoid flying.

The King Gojulas nearly skewered Rago'Za and the Redler with its horn. "Legion, you might want to recalculate that estimate."

* * *

Even the Decepticons weren't prepared for the enormous Zoid to be able to leap so far. Nightbird knew that Sixshot was no fool and actions needed to be taken in order to survive, "If we continue to persist with this path any longer we may lose everything that we had built up. Something I don't think Megatron would be pleased to hear."

Nothing new that Sixshot hadn't told himself at one point or another since starting this mission. "Get me a secure link to the Autobot ship."

* * *

With the Zoid reinforcements it was easier to keep the Seekers away from the _Xantium_. Yet Skids' attention wasn't on the battle. It was the expected communication that was coming from the Decepticon ship. Just for how unusual this situation was, he contacted Vibes first, "You're going to love this. It seems that the Decepticons are trying to contact us now."

"_Is it an open channel?_"

"Private. I'll link you in and keep it to audio only." Skids didn't have to worry about the guns, the Wreakers already had settings for distraction firing.

"_Autobots, this is Sixshot. I have a proposition I believe will be beneficial to most parties._"

Skids didn't have to ask Vibes about this, probing Sixshot, "Deals with Decepticons have a statistically low probability of benefitting anyone but the Decepticons, particularly for Autobots. Even with your obscure sense of honor, how can we be certain this isn't another crooked arrangement?"

"_This one is different. You have my word. Many of us wish to see an end to our 'alliance' with the yahg. However a bigger issue needs to be resolved first. The Zoids King Gojulas and Mad Thunder are nothing more than distractions. The real threat is Deluge and the energon. If his claims are true, he could attempt at making a new Cybertron or an army under his command._"

Skids watched monitors following Slipstream as she torn into the Zoids with glee, "And your Commander, Slipstream? Is she the one offering this, or are these independent actions within her forces?"

He seemed to cut straight to the heart of it, now the question was how the Decepticons react. There was a long pause before Sixshot responded again, "_Slipstream is not a part of this deal. She will drag us into destruction to pursue her vices. So, are you and your organic allies interested?_"

Skids knew he couldn't accept without approval. Though there were still things about this that were concerning, "Can't you at least go into details about this before we agree?"

"_We could, but the longer we wait, the close Deluge gets to victory._"

Skids was running a number of scenarios now through his mind, however his thoughts were interrupted by Vibes, "_Do it. Tell them we'll do it."_

Skids switched to Vibes, "Are you sure? We haven't even spoken with Shepard or the humans of Zi. And if this a feint…"

"_I know… But even with the Normandy, we'll stop the Zoids, but we don't have any clue on what Deluge plans to do. We can't risk letting him escape or initiate any sort of back up measure. Tell them we'll cooperate, on one condition, the same conditions proposed during the duel._"

Skids didn't feel right in doing this, though he agreed that forcing the Decepticons off the world before they became entrenched was the best option for this world. "We'll deal, Sixshot. However our forces are currently in the middle of a plan to destroy the Zoids."

"_As we noticed. However my plan isn't regarding the Zoids. We'll be in contact shortly about what we'll do about Slipstream and Deluge. Just continue your 'attack' on us so that Slipstream doesn't notice. Seeker losses will be unavoidable, but acceptable, for the time being._"

There didn't seem like there was much that Skids could do now, though with how aggressive Slipstream is attacking the Zoids, it wouldn't be long until she caught up with the two Storm Sworders.

* * *

Minerva was almost finished patching Vibes up again. She heard part of the conversation, just not what the Decepticons or Skids said, "Are you absolutely sure we have to do this?"

"We only know bits and pieces of what's going on. The Decepticons were betrayed by Deluge and Flamewar who had other plans in mind. The Organoids are a major problem and if we can't find them all, all of which is eclipsed if this planet loses its source of energon then we'll all be at the mercy of the Decepticons regardless…"

"I see all of that, my concern is that the Decepticons might try to sandwich us between them and the enemy and claim friendly fire. I'm also worried about our new friends…"

Vibes got up now that her repairs were completed, "I believe Shepard and his team would be capable of helping for a time. But I don't want to come to that. I'm no Prime, so unless someone else can see a better way we can get the Decepticons off this planet I'm open to suggestions."

Minerva looked away, "I just think we're betraying what Optimus would do."

Vibes stopped for a moment, "That's something I tell myself every time something like this happens…" She transformed and rushed off to join the others to where the King Gojulas and Mad Thunder were anticipated to meet.

Minerva was left alone now, "Then I pray that Primus will see us through our darkest hour." She transformed, driving off towards Swindle and the Neutrals to wait for the battles to be finished.

* * *

**A/N:** I know there's no official thing that says that the King Gojulas was even built with such jumping capabilities, though you have to ask yourself, for one of the largest Zoids ever built having such limited range weaponry consisted of missile pods(don't know where), an amped up roar and the super gatling gun(which is made up of a charged particle gun, a laser beam gun, and a super electromagnetic gun) mounted on the chest ever have use of a giant Zoid killing blade on its head if it can use its claws and tail? Its taller than the Death Saurer(Battle Story measurements). The only reason I can think of for why they had the giant sword horn was so that it could jump and skewer Gil Vaders out of the sky, the only potential threat to it besides the Descat's super gravity bullet cannon. The other inspiration came from a YouTube fan video posted by anomarokarintou(all in Japanese). Admittedly there are a few things in there that bugs me(mainly the depiction of Mad Thunder who was specifically designed to murder Death Saurers and King Gojulas' super roar) but overall I think any Zoid fan might find it enjoyable to watch as five Death Saurers, a Bloody Death Saurer and three Gil Vaders get wrecked by King Gojulas.


	22. Bigger Guns

With each jump the distance between the Gojulas and Mad Thunder was quickly disappearing. "_Legion, I hope you know what you're doing._"

"Do not worry Tali, both Mad Thunder and King Gojulas will be rendered inoperable shortly."

"_That's not what we're worried about. This goes completely against everything we had originally planned for and you don't have an exit strategy._"

"I do not plan on losing my functionality just yet, Vibes. Isn't that correct, EDI?"

"_That is. However even with our precise timing, the odds are insurmountably against you both._"

"_No fear. Someone else might get it wrong._"

Legion continued on the path to battle the Gojulas, having already calculated where the Gojulas would probably end up landing where the confrontation should started.

* * *

Nightbird glanced back after hearing from one of her sisters, "Sixshot, it would seem that we have unwanted frizz-rats taking from the energon storage room."

"Not unanticipated. The Autobots and their allies are probably desperately low on their own energon stores. With all of the negotiations, they probably hadn't given themselves time to harvest energon while on this world."

"My sisters are ready to strike without losing the remaining energon, at your command."

Sixshot considered it for a moment. "No. Have your sisters continue to watch. It'll be more interesting to watch the Autobots struggle when we finally turn our full attention to them."

Nightbird was seeing similarities between Sixshot and Slipstream, but at least with Sixshot he didn't allow his ego or vendetta get in the way of their objective. "And Deluge?"

"He'll attempt to leave the planet with the energon powering the Zoids and the energon to get us out of this time bubble. My concern is what sort of ship did they have stored away that they're confident that they'll easily make it past a Decepticon warship and a horde of Seekers. The only other vessel of note would have be another warship. The Organoids may mitigate the need of a full crew. Though the added firepower of the Autobots and the Zoids should help take some of the fire away from us."

* * *

Deluge finally arrived to his intended destination and with more than enough room to stand. "Too bad Hiltz and Prozen never realized the true monster hidden below their very feet. Now my Organoids, it's time to leave and show the Decepticons our thanks for accelerating our plans."

All of the Organoids now started to glow before each one took off, flying around and burrowing deeper into the ground. Deluge watched as the entire city around him started to glow and the structure around Zoid Eve started to encase it. Soon a low rumble echoed throughout the chamber and the cavern walls started to buckle.

* * *

The King Gojulas finally slammed before Mad Thunder as it stood its ground. Legion already gotten accustom to what the Mad Thunder was capable of and the only viable weapon to damage the Gojulas would be the drills. The first problem was going to be closing the distance without being squished or ripped apart.

Legion was already updated on the King Gojulas' weapon and mobility capabilities. Now he needed to use that data to ensure that he gives _Normandy_ the opening to destroy both weapons. Legion fired off a series of missiles and flares to distract at first, though it didn't work as expected. The Gojulas reacted to the flares, covering its eyes, giving Legion a few good steps towards what needed to be done.

The Gojulas tried to use its mighty roar to dismantle the Mad Thunder, though it would seem that the Mad Thunder's massive size and armor proved to be its saving grace in that matter. The roar did push the Zoid back nearly a hectometer as it tore apart the weapons on it.

It wasn't as bad as it looked, though Legion needed to push forward. Legion removed the limitors on the gyro caps as the Mad Thunder charged at King Gojulas' leg. Three of the gyro caps broke and another started cracking, but Legion skewered the drills through the Gojulas' leg, tearing more and more up into the hip.

The Gojulas was in trouble as the Mad Thunder's drills burrowed through the main leg gyro cap that connected the leg. The Gojulas started to dig its claws into the Zoid's back and sides, just barely missing the command center Legion was in.

The Gojulas tried to roar at the Mad Thunder now that there were more openings to its interior. "_Normandy, target will be vulnerable in 17.582 seconds._"

"_We're coming around now._"

"Ready whenever you are_._" From beneath Mad Thunder the Stealth Viper carefully exposed its head.

Legion quickly locked the Mad Thunder's systems in place and charged out the door. He fell and landed on top of the Stealth Viper as it quickly retreated further beneath the sands, just missing the blast of King Gojulas' roar.

Mad Thunder was slowly being torn apart from the neck down. The only remnants of Mad Thunder left were the shielded head and horns still buried in its legs. Though now it was too late as a beam of super-heated metal pierced through the head of the King Gojulas. The Gojulas' tail was still in motion when it suddenly moved directions to clip the _Normandy_'s wing and knocking her out of the sky. The Gojulas soon collapsed into the sands and turning to stone. The mightiest of Zoids ever created had fallen, but the battles were far from over.

* * *

"Sixshot, we're detecting a growing Decepticon signature."

"Growing? Bring it forward." The monitor changed as it showed the faint signature steadily growing larger by the seconds. "No, how could they keep him functioning?!"

Nightbird remembered seeing such a massive signature. "Wasn't that Megatron's capital ship?"

"Not just a capital ship, but a Cybertronian… Slipstream, there's a new complication…"

* * *

The Valley of the Rare Hertz was starting to quake again as the ground started to slit open. Some of the buildings of Evopolis rose up, though some of the crashed together as claws dug into the mountainsides as something massive dragged itself out. As the massive body continued to pull itself out of its slumber, the sheer size of this monstrosity easily towered over any Zoid that ever existed, including the now defunct King Gojulas. Even without any visible concerns or carnage, the new being turned toward a particular directions while continuing to pull itself out. This new presence made it even more apparent and let out an earthshattering roar.

* * *

The roar was felt even in the air, as Decepticons and Zoids stopped fighting for a moment to look. Slipstream turned to Broadside, "Well Autobot, I have no idea what that was. Will you risk continuing our battle before this thing attacks us both?"

Broadside had seen that he shouldn't turn his back to her in particular, but even so whatever that was would be trouble. "Skids, what do you think?"

"_Even if it remained stationary, which I doubt, it would take our ground forces at few megacycles to reach it. Damaging it is another matter altogether._"

"Yeah, I was worried that'd be the case…"

"_Another issue,_" Skids added, "_Scans of this monstrosity revealed a rather similar spark signature to Trypticon when he could transform into a warship._"

"Great. So somehow we've gotta try and keep him grounded…"

* * *

Even Swindle and the Neutrals felt and saw the new gigantic target rise from the ground and being pelted by Autobots, Zoids and Decepticons. Swindle was almost left speechless, "Well that's certainly a big boy…"

"How can we hope to take that thing down?"

"Is that a Zoid or a Cybertronian?"

"We need to leave now!"

Dragonblade stopped the bot from trying to activate the space bridge. "And what about the Autobots, or Shepard and his crew? We abandon them to save our skidplates?"

"We don't have a zap-pony in this race. And New Iacon…"

Dragonblade shook the bot, "Wouldn't exist if not for the Autobots. We may not like to fight, but that doesn't mean we don't have obligations to help. Now if anyone has a suggestion on stopping that thing, I'm open."

Sky-Byte spoke out, "It'd be risky, but we could use the space bridge to get inside of that thing and stop it from leaving. At least make it easier for the others to bring down before it might transform."

Silverclaw seemed to like it, "Sabotage with minimal risk? I like it. Make it happen, cheapskate."

Swindle move to the console, "Now just have to anticipate a good location where we won't end up becoming part of the framework, preferably chest cavity." The portal opened, "Normally I'd send a probe through to make sure I didn't end up part of the background," Silverclaw gave him a stink eye, "And I'll do it here too." Swindle pulled out a small round orb that started to float before it traveled through the portal. As Swindle tried to pull up the transmission, it was filled with nothing but static. "Okay, need to readjust."

The second drone confirmed the area was clear, and that the original drone was now part of a support beam. Dragonblade was the first one through as Centuritron and Krok followed. A few more bots joined them to cause as much damage in a short amount of time.

* * *

Legion and Mordin managed to reach the _Normandy_'s crash site. EDI opened the hatch for them where Traynor was helping Joker. Mordin checked on Joker's condition. Legion turn back, "EDI, are systems functional? Is the crew unharmed?"

"The crew is fine, however there are a number of systems that have been rendered inoperable. Physical repairs will need to be addressed before we'll be able to fly. It will take a considerable amount of time on our own."

Legion look back, "Time we may not have. _Normandy_ weaponry could prove an asset in assaulting new threat."

Traynor then made a suggestion, "Well, why not ask the Autobots? I know they aren't nearby, however…"

"I will request aid from Neutrals. They should be able to arrive shortly." Legion seemed inactive, through his eye was widening and constricting a lot.

Soon a space bridge portal opened up as a few bots and Minerva walked through. "This looks bad. You all, hold up the ship while I get a better look at the wing." It took most of them to hold up the _Normandy_ enough that Minerva could get herself under to inspect the wing. "Damage doesn't appear to be as bad as it looks. EDI, I need your diagnostics and then have your engineers coordinate with me."

"_Engineer Adams here. We'll do what we can to help._"

* * *

Dragonblade looked around, "We've gotta find that energon source before they blow it up. Any luck?"

"_This is Runway, all these cables and struts are making flying hard, even for my size._"

An explosion could be heard in the background as one of the bots yelled, "_Runway, just blast your way through. We've gotta do some damage in here before we leave._"

"Just be careful, Heavytread. Who knows what else might be in here."

"_Krok, here. I think I keep getting turned around. I found the stuck probe, for the third time…_"

Dragonblade cut through another set of cables, with one of them spewing oil into the tunnel, "Krok just stay near where we arrived so Swindle can open the portal in a hurry." Dragonblade didn't understand why the others were having such a hard time following the energon back to its source, this was nothing new. At least that was what he thought before he ended up face to face with a giant blue glowing statue. The statue reminded Dragonblade of the diagrams EDI gave him of a naked human female. He pondered on why the energon was made in this image, though he could only assume that organics were the ones to do this.

As he reached out to touch it, he hand was blocked by an energy field. Worse was when he heard voices, "Come on, something trip the alarm."

Dragonblade quickly climbed up, hiding among the pipes and wires overhead. He spotted two bots that looked like clones of one another. They clamored through the area, ready to attack, but found nothing. Dragonblade quietly contacted the others, "Just met a pair of drones here. They seem to be guarding the energon source. And it's a lot bigger than we thought…"

* * *

Deluge was laughing at all of the attempts the Decepticons were doing to stop him. "They're wasting their energon. It's a good thing Shockwave removed Trypticon's brain module, otherwise upgrading the frame with ununtrium and upping the size would have been nearly impossible. Now let us show them your power and how truly insignificant they are." The mighty machine then producing a low rumble as it started to charge energy.

* * *

The energy being gather quickly set off many alarms within the _Defiant_. "_Get us moving and divert all power to the shields!_"

"Aw scrap! Move!" Broadside transformed, dropping as quickly as he could as a few Decepticons and Zoids followed his example. Others tried to pull away to the best of their ability.

The massive machine opened its mouth as the beam fired off into the air targeting nothing in particular. However the massive output from the blast was enough to destroy anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by just the shockwave.

The mechanized destroyer continued its efforts to climb out of the hole now that the Decepticons weren't constantly shooting the mountains to keep it from getting a good grip on anything and building the rubble up around it.

As it started to break free it started its transformation into a massive warship at least twice the size of the one the Decepticons currently have. As it finally took flight the impressive ship flew straight through anyone that got in its path, unwavering in leaving the planet. As the ship plowed through any survivors of its blast the remainder of this uneasy coalition were uncertain how they could stop Deluge.

"None of our weapons have put a dent in this thing!"

Skids quickly contacted his allies, "_Broadside, I've got an idea._"

"You've got my attention. How can we do this without getting turned into scrap?"

"_Scans revealed that the exostructure has been coated in ununtrium. A very rare subatomic matter that can only be drawn from a collapsed star that requires superheating metals to near melting point to be bonded with the ununtrium._"

"You know a lot for a theorist."

"_Theoretician. And I just brushed up on the subject. And given the overall surface area needed to be covered, it's be too dangerous to attempt to coat every section of this thing in both its beast form and vehicle form or in a single session. Assuming the procedure was only done while in beast form its highly probable that areas such as the engines weren't addressed._"

Slipstream zoomed pasted, "In other words shoot the engines!"

The Decepticons and a few of the Zoids followed her example, firing everything they have into the thrusters. After the first volley of missiles and shots fired the ship's defenses fired back.

* * *

Sixshot got on the comm, "Right thinking, bad execution. Slipstream, you need to lead a contingent of our fastest Seekers to destroy any of the guns or at least keep them busy while the others attack the engine. Not all of those guns will be protected by the ununtrium."

Nightbird was curious, "You seem well knowledgeable about this substance, more so than the Autobots at least."

Sixshot gripped his hand, "That's because I was part of a very select group handpicked by Megatron himself to be infused with the ununtrium. It was a painful process that involved stripping our outer frame and being covered in propex to the point of feeling like we were being sent to the smelter while the ununtrium was slowly infused to our endoskeletons. Few Cybertronians could have survived the procedure, and only the Warrior Elite were given this honor. From what I've heard all of the known ununtrium on Cybertron was used up for these procedures and the creation of my weaponry."

The _Defiant_ moved to a position to assist with drawing fire away from the engines as the Autobot ship did the same. "Any suggestions on what we can do against this?"

"Because of how large this is, Deluge probably focused on coating the armor rather than the endoskeleton. The process can't be stopped once started. Analyze the this things transformation and target any region that wasn't exposed before. We should be able to breach the armor in those sections. Tell the Autobots to do the same."

* * *

On the ground everyone was watching the battle above. Dan was kicking himself now, "Aaugh! Damn it, I feel useless down here!"

Roadbuster huffed, "Rather be on the ground fighting than in the sky. Too many ways to be taken out up there. That doesn't explain why you're here rotor head."

Whirl shrugged, "Right, fighting one superweapon of doom was fun and all, but I'd rather not find out if the mega beam of death can still fire while its flying. No thanks. I've lived through enough to know when it's going to get really bad. No offense, but I don't plan on getting snuffed for a bunch of humans."

Vibes' sensors seemed to be picking something up before she shouted, "You did what?!"

Shepard turned to her, "Vibes?"

Vibes looked up to the ship, "Dragonblade and a few other Neutrals infiltrated that behemoth."

She opened up the channel for the others to listen in on Dragonblade, "_Right, so like I said, we need to shoot this down, but we can't blow it up. We lose the energon this planet loses its Zoids._"

"Can you do anything from the inside?"

"_What do you think we've been doing since we boarded it? I just happened upon the giant energon sculpture._"

"Sculpture?"

Fiona explained, "_The Zoid Eve is modeled after a female body. Though I don't know how they could have moved Zoid Eve in such a quick time._"

"Assuming they moved it." Everyone turned to Dropshot after that little comment. "What? No one else is thinking it?"

Whirl pointed to him, "I don't think anyone thinks like you, drone."

Dropshot was ready to hit Whirl, though Vibes managed to ask him, "What is it, Dropshot?"

"Well, before or after the Zoidians somehow managed to contain the energon in the statue, I don't think it'd be out of the question for the Cons to build a Cybertronian-Zoid thing around the energon for this day. Presumptuous that they'd plan ahead like this, but that's all I could think of."

Miranda though seem to agree, "The Illusive Man took quite a few precautions for his plans and operations. With how long the Decepticons have been left here, they could easily have done this without anyone noticing."

Jack scoffed, "Yeah well if you're done admiring them, princess, do you have any plans to bring it down?"

Vibes turned away, "Swindle, I want a space bridge here that gets us onto that ship." The bridge opened right next to Vibes, "Roadbuster, Dropshot, Whirl, let's go. Commander…"

Shepard looked to his group, "Grunt, James, Tali, we're going in. Tali, let's try to keep as many of the Rev Raptors down here."

"Right…"

Vibes looked up toward the _Xantium_, "Skids, Broadside, do what you can to keep the Decepticons from outright blowing that ship up."

"_Shouldn't be a problem._"

The Blade Liger, Command Wolf, Dark Spiner, Iron Kong, Geno Saurer and Geno Breaker all moved toward the portal too, with Luna smirkingly remarking, "This is our planet too. We're going with ya."

Vibes seemed hesitant, "The fewer we have inside, the faster we can extract."

To which Shepard argued, "And with more of us, the faster we can bring it down."

Dropshot grabbed her arm, "Simple smash and run with some guards. Shouldn't be a problem."

Vibes begrudgingly agreed, "Alright. But the moment the ship starts going down, we retreat through the space bridge." There didn't seem to be any arguments before Vibes entered the space bridge first.


	23. Inside Job

The transition through the space bridge was a bit disorienting, though mostly due to having been transported into a moving vessel. Vibes was already getting as much intel as she could from the Neutral who greeted them. "…Though I still think Breakaway should be outside helping. Crankcase is patrolling the other end of the area for any drone patrols, but they haven't seemed to have found us just yet."

"Good. Let's try and keep it that way." She turned to the Zoids still coming through, "Commander, Krok has map data they've been able to find. There are a few spots that could use a little redecorating."

Krok looked to the Zoids, "The heavy units should attack sector 3-A and 5-C. The speedy looking ones should go for 4-F. The others should stay closer to the space bridge to help with cover fire when we pull back. If needed."

"Sounds like a plan. Commander, Admiral, do either of you have any objections or suggestions?"

"None here. Tali, you and the Raptors ready?"

The group of five Rev Raptors roared out ready to run. "Whenever you are."

The Liger, Dark Spiner and Command Wolf joined them, "You're not leaving us behind."

Luna smiled, turning to Vera, "The troublesome trio back together again. Do you think we can still cause as much damage as before?"

Vibes turned to Whirl and Dropshot, "The three of us will hold down the front here with the Neutrals."

Whirl was upset, "What?! I don't get to smash anything? Really?"

Dropshot slugged Whirl, "This is just as important as bringing this thing down. Everyone's lives will depend on us."

"Who cares about that? Roadbuster's gonna beat my score!" taking another sock to the face from Dropshot.

Grunt laughed at Whirl after falling on his back. "I'll fight off those bastards at the furthest place."

Roadbuster followed, "Hold up, scale back. You ain't going alone."

Karl grabbed James' Kong, "Let's show these Decepticons what the Iron Kongs are capable of."

"They won't know what hit 'em."

Dusk and Nichalo started to move away, from everyone, following their own path through. Dusk looking back for a moment, "Don't follow us if you value your lives."

"Be careful everyone. Keep in contact. I'll maintain a line with Broadside and Skids to keep them updated."

Krok waited for the Zoids to leave before he asked Vibes, "You sure they can handle this?"

"I'm sure of it. Though that doesn't mean I can't worry about my friends."

* * *

Sixshot had been studying this massive problem as Slipstream and the Seekers continued to destroy more turrets. "We're not doing enough damage. Fortunately, it seems that their thrusters aren't firing at full power, yet. The Zoids and Autobots aren't doing enough to bring this down. And we can't abandon this position if we want to give them this opening."

Nightbird looked to him, "Should my sisters and I infiltrate the ship? From the viewscreens I see no less than three openings we can get to if we leave now."

Sixshot seemed to have noticed the openings some time ago, "I promised Megatron that I'd bring you and your sisters back in one piece. I won't order to do this. Though I will ask, if you're willing." Nightbird gave a simple nodded, walking off and out of the bridge. Sixshot was grinning underneath his faceplate.

* * *

The Nightbird sisters all prepared for their assault into the ship. "Remember sisters, it'll be just like our original mission to infiltrate Trypticon."

"Except this time it's firing with every weapon in the middle of a battle and it will be all of us."

"It'll be too risk for the six of us to enter the same point. Are there any other entry ways that we can exploit?"

"Slipstream has already created them." A holomap of the scans made appeared, "There's already eight openings that we can uses. Most involve traveling through one of the destroyed turrets, otherwise there shouldn't be any problems until we get inside. We'll split into three teams and find a way inside. Try not to get blasted out of the sky."

The floor beneath them slowly retracted to open space where they could see the ship. Nightbird and Darkstar were the first two out, cloaking as they avoided the crossfire to their entry point. Darkstar landed down first, pulling the platting as Nightbird dove through.

Darkstar jumped in after her, cutting a few beams and pipes along the way. "We're in. How are you doing, sisters?"

"_We're in as well._"

"_It'll be a bit longer, but we're almost in._"

"Good, we'll rendezvous at the engine. And really begin our work."

* * *

Deluge was fully aware of the latest guests to enter his ship. "Seal all breaches now and activate the failed test subjects. We wouldn't want our guests to feel unwelcomed." The monitors sifted to a group of cells as the doors opened. "They'll be able to do something useful before becoming spare parts for the next set of experiments. Make sure the good subjects are well secured and our guests won't be able to release them." One cell in particular was rather active as its occupant continued to try and breach the energy bars containing it.

* * *

Shadowguard and Nightingale watched as the light coming from the entrance disappear. "Looks like we're going to need a new exit, sister."

"We weren't planning on reusing these, but it is a concern. Keep your optics sharp."

* * *

Grunt was charging in at a group of guards, ignoring the blaster fire before ramming into three of them. The Gojulas then chomped down on a guard and started to shake him apart. While doing this Grunt used the momentum from the ram to spin and use the tail to thrash the rest.

Another group of five rushed to attack Grunt from the flank while recovering from the spin. A horn roared as Roadbuster flew through and slammed all five of them to the wall while firing at them. Roadbuster stood up crushing one of the stragglers still functioning. "You gotta wait up for me, scaly. You're tough, but not invincible."

"We're supposed to be causing a distraction for Shepard and the others. Not to mention any extra damage we can do." The Gojulas Giga slammed its foot down, shaking the area up.

Roadbuster was looking over some of the salvageable ammo and weapons, "If we wanna do that, then move on and I'll show you how." Grunt moved as Roadbuster suggested, though he didn't seem impressed. Roadbuster gathered all of the weapons and ammo together before dropping a grenade in the group. Roadbuster joined Grunt before watching the weapons explode and blast holes in the wall and floor. "That's how you cause destruction."

* * *

Karl punched down another guard back to James. James grappled the guard and slammed him down, "Yeah, that's what happens when you mess with the best!"

Karl seemed rather impressed, "If you weren't already a soldier, I'd recommend you for the Imperial Academy."

"Yeah well I don't think my Loco would like to see me disappear anytime soon." There was more clanking heading their way. "Looks like we're going to be busy for a bit longer."

* * *

The raptor pack had little trouble from the internal security, stopping once or twice to let the guards to move through the halls in a hurry. "Looks like the others are doing a hell of a job out there."

"But something doesn't feel right… Even with all of the attention they're drawing, shouldn't there be other patrols looking for intruders like us?"

Shepard looked back to the rest of the pack, "Hopefully they're as simply programmed as Dropshot thinks, I don't think it's even part of their programming if that's the case."

The Raptors stopped when they picked up on an approaching Cybertronian. This one was alone so they prepared to take it by surprise. Tali's Rev Raptor jumped at the target before it fully turned the corner, pinning it to the ground.

However, before the claws ripped into it, Tali stopped, "Wait, you look familiar…"

The disgruntled bot's body was mostly green while his limbs were black, with a large gun pinned across his chest. He had a strange circle piece where his right optic should be, though it didn't seem like it was an eye patch. "You're lucky you caught my gun in that pin, otherwise you'd be blasted like the scrap heads walking around here."

As Tali slowly got off him Shepard explained, "We're sorry. We thought you were one of them."

"Yeah, well guess it's to be expected when we're in enemy territory." He was a rather small fellow, though next to them outside of the Zoids he was still big. "Well, what are you waiting for? You're all out here to smash things, right?" The bot stopped for a second before turning back to them, "Name's Heavytread, since you'll eventually ask."

Following Heavytread Shepard asked, "So how did you end up with the Neutrals?"

Heavytread stopped at a passage where he sighted three guards checking the area. "Long story really short, we were buried and left to rust. They found us and helped repair us. We fought to say we mattered, but in the end we were just fodder."

Heavytread then rushed in blasting two of the bots and tackling the third against the wall. The Raptors moved in and started to fire at the final guard, finishing him before Heavytread lost the hold. "You said we."

Heavytread tossed the body aside, "Yeah. A lot of Mini-Cons are usually part of a team of three. And we're all still kicking. Runway and Windshear are somewhere causing havoc." Heavytread tossed his weapon up as he fell forward and his legs and arms locked together. The treads wrapped around as the gun landed on top and became the turret for his tank form. "This looks like a good enough place to start blasting."

The blades on the Rev Raptors swung forward, "Not the most critical of areas, but it gives us a straight run back to our rendezvous."

Shepard turned back, "I'll keep an eye out for trouble. Try not to go too overboard."

Heavytread blasted a wall down, "Trouble is what I want."

* * *

Dan, Vera and Luna broke away from Shepard's group to keep the guards distracted. They were effortlessly knocking down these guards like they were training dummies, though with how slow they seemed to react, they might as well have been. The Blade Liger cut through two more bots as the Dark Spiner disabled a guard were the Command Wolf blasted him. "Luna, I had him."

"Not my fault that you're slow to switch to your guns after using your EMP."

The Dark Spiner spun around as though she was going to smash the Command Wolf with its tail. However, the tail lifted over the Command Wolf and knocked the guard over as its weapon discharged against the wall instead of the Wolf. "You're welcome."

Van pointed to another hallway, "We've got another group heading our way."

"On it, dad! Let's show 'em what we got, Zeke!" Dan charged at the area with blades at the ready. He could see one of the guards poking his head out before suddenly pulling back. Dan stopped the charge, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. But they're pulling back. That's never a good sign." Dan, Vera and Luna back up to cover each other as Van called out to the others, "Hey guys, a group of guards just pulled out from attacking us. Anything like that happening anywhere else?"

Shepard responded first, "_It's been rather quite out here, so that could only mean we're going to be hit with something big._"

There was a loud thud that shock the celling, "Yeah, that's what we thought…"

The trio back away from the source of the noise, preparing for something massive. There was silence before a bot was thrown through and down to their level. They spotted a solid Decepticon insignia on the shoulders. They readied to battle the bot, but it got up and jumped away from them and the hole above.

What burst through however was something twisted. The general form was reminiscent to an Iron Kong, however there were several differences including the slightly bulkier armor and the weapon system that started to form from its shoulder.

The Decepticon quickly transformed into a jet before leaving them to deal with this new target. Luna charged at the target, blasting at the Kong. "Hey, big and ugly, you can't get me!" A secondary weapon system appeared on the machine's back as it started to target Luna. "Oh damn…" The shot knocked her around, as her Command Wolf was slammed against a wall.

"Luna!" Vera and Dan rushed at the Kong, firing to try and draw its attention away from Luna.

Van contacted the others, "We've run into something really troubling…"

* * *

Shadowguard transformed, clenching her arm after just barely surviving the strained encounter. "Nightingale, are you alright?"

"_Barely… What was that thing?_"

"I don't know. Nightbird, be on alert. The ship has more than just drones guarding the ship. There were these strange Zoids that acted more Cybertronian in weaponry."

"_Understood sister. We'll be on alert. Be safe and try to reach us._"

"Yes, sister. We'll remain in the shadows until then."

* * *

Deluge slammed one of the consoles, "The experiments! I want every drone redirected to the containment cells before those humans do something foolish!"

"But sir, they're being used to coordinate the failed subjects to…"

Deluge grabbed the questioning bot's head, "Centuries of work will be lost if we lose those subjects! Now order them there now or I'll have you be the first one there!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Dusk and Nichalo were using their Charged Partial Cannons to blast holes throughout the ship. Shadow and Specular had scouted ahead and returned with news about the next room below. "Very interesting, Specular. Dusk, should we check this out?"

Dusk already moved toward the hole they created and jumped down. Nichalo followed his sister into what looked like a laboratory with several cells more than capable of holding a Zoid the size of a Gojulas.

Shortly after they entered a Gojulas-like machine slammed against the energy bars, trying to break free and bite through the bars. There were other cells filled with more Zoids-like machines trying to break free of their cells.

Nichalo found a console that managed to survived the beam that burned through the room. He activated the console as the recording played, "_With the latest adjustments seen from the previous subjects, the newest experimentation was a success. The current test subjects have adapted quite well to the alien technology, though cognitive functionality has fallen to bare minimum levels. Imprints of certain memories persist however, though I doubt the subjects would know why the hold such feelings. Next set of subjects will be exposed to another step to see how well the neural realignment will affect behavior. We cannot lose the LSC just yet. Shockwave took many risks to keep these Autobots alive for experimentation. They will not go to waste._"

While Dusk and Shadow continued to look at the various subjects trying to break free of their cages, Nichalo checked in with the Autobots. "We found something you guys might be interested in."

Nichalo replayed the recording for them to hear. "_The Lighting Strike Coalition? That's what Grimlock's team used to be called. Do you think you could find him or his team?_"

Shadow was scratching at a tag next to the Gojulas-like machine that was fighting even harder to try and break free. Even with the translators Shepard gave them, it wasn't translating the labels. "The tags are all written in your alien language. We'll transmit images."

After a moment for the bots to go over labels, much to their shock. "_Just like the recording said, Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition and others I don't recognize._"

"_We can't leave them in there. Not like this. If you can free them all without getting caught up in the crossfire, please do so. They deserve to be able to fight for themselves._"

Dusk continued to watch the tormented captives attempt to break free, "That'll be harder than you think. But we will try."

Nichalo looked around, "How will we do that? You heard the recording. Their minds aren't exactly working at full capacity."

"There has to be a way for us to unlock all of the cells simultaneously." Specular grabbed their attention with something that she had found. "That looks important." It appeared to be some sort of fuse box or control console. "Let's see what this controls…"

Dusk rammed one of the Geno Breaker's X-Breakers through the device, ripping it out of the wall. That seemed to control quite a few cells, including the one identified as Grimlock. The Cybertronians all took their first few steps out of their cells, and unlike the savage uncontrolled monsters that they were trying to get out, they started working together to break the cells of those who weren't freed.

Dusk called out, "If you can understand me, then we're going to crash this ship. We have a way off, so fight with us and we'll get you off the ship." The Cybertronians continued to free their fellows when one of the doors opened.

From the doorway rushed in several guard bots as they tried to force the test subjects back into their cells with shock staves. Dusk and Nichalo quickly started to blast with the various weapons of their Zoids minus their Charged Partial Cannons. Grimlock bit down on one of the guards, snapping it in half before unleashing fire that melted what was in his mouth and another that was blocking the door.

When Grimlock stopped his fiery attack the triceratops Cybertronian charged through and skewered a few of them on its horns. The ones the managed to avoid the horns started shocking it. That when a group of raptors rushed in, tearing into their backs to get them off. Soon a two headed one charged through the wreckage and grabbed two guards to help the raptors. Grimlock smashed through the walled to lead the others in the offensive charge.


	24. Back to Form

Now with his experiments running amuck they couldn't delay any longer. "Get us out of this system."

"We've been trying, sir. The power cores are still recovering from the charged blast that cleared the skies and the constant weapons firing. If we put too much strain now we risk losing the cores."

Deluge slammed his fist, "We have all the energon we'll ever need. Push the ship to whatever levels you need. I'll deal with our escalating internal problem personally." Deluge grabbed a few EMP grenades, an E.D.K. TechVolt and a weapon left to him by Shockwave for just such an occasion; the Sling Shock. Now several drones activated with similar weaponry followed him to capture the subjects.

* * *

The ship was now getting faster now and the aerial Zoids could no longer follow. Broadside was getting bolder in his attacks as he followed Slipstream in on a few more attack runs. "Come on, we've gotta slow this thing down! Any ideas, Con?"

"You could ram yourself up their exhaust port. I'm sure you'd be fat enough to clog it, Autobot."

"_Any bots who don't want to get blasted might want to move!_"

Slipstream of course blasted back, "Who is this?"

"Move!" Broadside pulled away as the _Normandy_ blazed through. The _Normandy_ launched a volley of torpedoes, blasting holes far more frequently with each hit than any of the Cybertronians were able to do in combined barrages.

The ship pulled away before the turrets could get a lock on them, though it helped when Broadside and the _Xantium_ gave them cover fire. "_Sorry we're late. Traffic was horrible._"

Broadside flew to their wing, "At least there's still a party to crash."

* * *

Vibes' group wasn't left unnoticed as strange Cybertronian-Zoid hybrids started to flood the area. Dropshot was struggling to hold back a snapping jaw, "You wanted your fun Whirl," digging in what he could before tossing it up toward him.

Whirl fired off the Null-Ray Module attached to his arm to stop it from fighting back, before skewering the abomination through the back with his free claw fingers. "Yeah, like fighting these abominations is a whole step up above the regular Decepticon fodder!" Whirl quickly used the chassis as a shield before charging at two more, "Real fun!"

Krok was stuck hiding behind a pillar, "Just keep the area clear. If we lose this position, we lose our exit."

Krok was blasted out of cover when Vibes helped him back up. "We won't lose this area. Roadbuster, we need you and a few others to get back here as soon as you're able."

"_Would love to…_"

* * *

Roadbuster ripped the jaw off one of these freaks before shoving it back down its throat, "…but me and the humpback got our own problems right now."

Grunt snapped an enemy with the Gojulas' tail and stomped another, "I'm having the time of my life!" The Gojulas then charged and crushed an abomination using the head.

Roadbuster grabbed one of the smaller ones, tearing the fool in two. "You'd make a fine Wrecker, for an organic. And as an unofficial Wrecker, let's do what we do best." Grunt responded with a roar as the Gojulas Giga smashed another with its tail before blasting a hole through a wall with the cannons on its back.

* * *

Heavytread, Shepard and Tali had already turned back to return to the others. "Hold on Vibes, we're on our way!"

Heavytread was leading the group in his tank form, "Runway, Windshear we're gonna need Centuritron. Head my way as soon as you can."

"_We're gonna be a little late, but we'll get there._"

Shepard had another concern, "Van, do you guys need help getting back?"

* * *

The Liger roared at the flood of strange Zoids before charging at them and slicing through with its Laser Blades. "Nah, we're good. We'll be pulling out soon."

Vera pulled Luna away from danger, "Are you and your Zoid good?"

Luna was recovering from the hit that knocked her around, "I'm fine… Not so sure about Wolfy here." Luna did her best to get her Command Wolf back in combat order. It took a few minutes, but the Command Wolf started back up, "Alright, here we go!"

"Luna, activate your smokescreen."

"Wait what? Van we can still fight!"

Vera blasted a one of these things with her Spiner's chest double barreled cannon. "Dan has been keeping these things distracted long enough for me to get you here. And the Autobots have fallen under attack by these things too. We're pulling back."

"But we haven't brought this thing down."

Van called out, "We'll worry about that after we pull some of our people out of here. The ship is already breaking through the atmosphere. There's not much more we can do…"

The Liger jumped back next to the Spiner and Command Wolf. As the enemy moved on them, vents on the Command Wolf discharged black smoke where the Spiner and Liger left first. Luna dropped an extra package before fleeing with her friends. When the brutes pushed through the smoke, an electro trap activated shocking at least five of them and stopping the others from following.

* * *

Karl and James were running low on ammo now, but even close quarters fighting only put them in greater danger as their new opponents continued to push toward them. "We can't keep this up Mr. Vega."

"We can't, but we can give them one hell of a repair bill!" James grappled another of these things, throwing it over his shoulder before tossing it back into the crowd. Unfortunately, James didn't see one of them use the throw as a distraction, ripping off his Kong's left arm.

Karl launched several missiles, forcing them all back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got a little carless…" With only one arm, James' Iron Kong had its mobility cut significantly and with how low on ammo they were they'd be overrun if they tried to retreat together. "Admiral, your daughter's waiting for you to return."

"I'm not leaving behind a soldier to die pointlessly."

"I ain't dying here, hermano. These brujas won't be a match for me. Come on, let's dance!" A group of them jumped at the injured Iron Kong. A wall was knocked down as a red and silver metal dragon crushed them under talons before creating a fire wall.

The mechanical dragon looked back, "I'll hold them back. Go." The dragon blasted more fire to dissuade any daring machines.

Karl helped support Vega's Iron Kong, "Let's move, Lieutenant."

* * *

Nightbird and her sisters managed to find the engines without having to worry about any further trouble. "The power cores and controls are completely different from the schematics we have."

Nightshade pulled out a few of her throwing stars, "We could follow the simple approach and start breaking things."

"We could," Shadowguard stopping her, "Or we could cause an overload through a massive power feedback."

Nightbird liked that idea, "Creative. We'd have more time to retreat and the feedback would cause more destruction than we could that would be irreversible. Darkstar, Darklight, work on the overload. We'll keep any dissidents from disturbing you."

* * *

After releasing Grimlock and his lot, some of the equipment in the room took strange spherical objects from the destroyed Decepticons and worked to put them into the Dinobots. Not long after every one of them received this treatment the Dinobots continued with their rampage tearing through the ship and anything that tried to stop them. They were so destructive that Nichalo and Dusk barely had to do much else other than to follow their path of devastation and to guide them toward their extraction point.

Things seemed to be well and good until the stegosaurus' legs were tied by energy bolas. The tied down bot was roaring in obvious pain as the shocks from the bolas continued. The smaller raptors tried to free their fallen comrade, but the discharges prevented them from getting too close.

Dusk was about to try herself, stopping as a slow clap echoed from the halls. "Very good my test subjects. They appear to have adapted well to the augmentations to the point of being almost natural. With the limited testing we were able to conduct, we were never truly capable of pushing their limitations. Oh, and I would suggest not doing that if I were you, human. The voltage levels aren't lethal, relative to Cybertronian physiology. But they could cause more permanent damage to such a frail organic." Grimlock and the other roared at the approaching Decepticon, however it quickly raised its weapon up waiving it at them, "You all remember these, don't you?"

Grimlock was snarling, but he and the others slowly backed away and Nichalo yelled, "What do you want, Decepticon?"

"What I want are my experiments back."

Grimlock and the others didn't seem to approve of being referred to as experiments. "They might not be fully capable of speaking, but they won't be your 'subjects' anymore."

"It doesn't matter what you say, human. They're nothing more than beasts. I removed their T-cogs, lowered their cognitive capacities well below sentiency. The only reason you two haven't been kill yet is because you weren't imprinted as their tormentors or bare the emblem," proudly pointing out his own Decepticon insignia, "They are savages, and with this," the Con pulled out a collar, "they will become controllable weapons. Though I do have an interesting proposition, if you humans are willing to indulge me." They didn't respond, which the Decepticon took as his invitation to speak, "Your Zoids and Organoids won't work on your homeworld soon enough. Work for me, and I'll let your Zoids be yours and continue to function. Otherwise you become my newest test subjects."

"Here's our response," both Dusk and Nichalo use the Charged Particle Cannons to obliterate the Decepticon, instead a barrier formed from projectors in the walls, neutralizing the combined attacks.

"It's a shame. I could have utilized you six for many purposes before you organics expired." With the snap of his fingers a group of guards armed with simpler weapons started to attack their flanks either tying down or being electrocuting the Dinobots into submission.

Grimlock charged at the lead Decpeticon, only for his mouth to be tied down, then his feet. Shadow and Specular quickly fused with the Zoids as Dusk and Nichalo did what they could to stop the others from being captured. It was of little use. The two that managed to keep fighting the longest were the triceratops and the buzz saw bladed spinosaurus. Even the Geno Saurer and Geno Breaker were eventually brought down, zapped into submission until the Organoids took action and escaped with their pilots.

The two Organoids were fried as their chests opened to release their partners before collapsing. "Shadow!"

"Specular!"

"You're all very fortunate that I ordered those weapons to be powered down to such weak levels, though I'm not sure the Organoids will survive. A shame, I could have used their unique abilities for many things. I'll have to see if cloning is a viable option. Take them back to the holding cells. We'll deal with their friends soon enough."

Grimlock continued struggling, snarling and trying to get back up. "…No! You deal with me now!" Grimlock was fighting to free himself until he snapped his bindings by transforming into his robotic humanoid form.

"No…impossible…" Grimlock towered over the shocked Decepticon, taking advantage of his stupor by grabbing him and tore the Decepticon's legs off, while crushing his weapon and arm too. The guards tried to stop him, but Grimlock's left arm activated an energy shield originating from his shoulder that was absorbing the heavy assault. He pushed forward as a small pole shot out of Grimlock's right palm. He quickly grabbed it as it expanded and turned into a sword made mostly of energy. Grimlock dragged the orange glowing sword across the ground, cutting into the flooring as he moved closer to the guards. As Grimlock started his slaughter of the guards and freeing his fellow Dinobots, the Decepticon could only attempt to drag himself away with just one arm, "How, how was he able to transform…? It's impossible…"

The other Dinobots also started transforming, using their weapons to destroy the few guards that remained, and the few that tried to retreat were chased down by the bots in their dinosaur forms. Grimlock however returned to the Decepticon, putting his foot on top of him to stop him from moving.

"No, I won't let this be the end! I won't!" The Decepticon attempted to change his remaining arm into a weapon but Grimlock shifted to his T-Rex form first, devouring the arm. "No, I'm the only one who can repair you or your friends to their former forms and functionality. I'm the only way for you to even be normal!"

Grimlock snorted at the scared Decepticon. "Me no care! You die!" Grimlock then grabbed him in his teeth, shacking him around without penetrating too far into his frame. Grimlock then slammed the Decepticon down to the ground before picking him up again in his jaw, but this time he made a clean bite through the chest. Grimlock proceeded to stomp on what little was left, ensuring there was nothing that remained. Grimlock let out a roar to echo throughout the ship that almost everyone heard, or at least felt.

Grimlock looked down to Dusk and Nichalo, curious as to what they were. He started to sniff at them before looking at the Geno Saurer and Geno Breaker which still haven't risen after he had freed the others.

Dusk stood up, "We pilot those. We freed you. Remember?"

Grimlock huffed, "Tiny creatures help Grimlock. Help friends. We help now." Grimlock roared again, as Dusk and Nichalo turned back to find the others had also returned. The brontosaurs one transformed into a bot that was even bulkier and taller than Grimlock as he effortlessly grabbed both Genos in each arm.

The stegosaurus walked to the pair and lowered himself for them to climb his leg and us his plates for cover. "On." Dusk had difficulty moving the incapacitated Organoid, but was helped by one of the raptors.

There was a sudden and violent shake that started to happen throughout the ship now. Grimlock looked around, "Where bridge?"

Nichalo closed his eyes and focused. He pointed off to the right, "Through there."

Grimlock roared as the triceratops and styracosaurus charged up front and through the walls followed closely by Grimlock, the raptors and the spinosaurus.

* * *

Skids was checking in on the bots inside, "_Whatever you did in there it's working. The ship's engines are starting to fail and gravity is doing the rest!_"

Vibes was looking around, "That wasn't us. Roadbuster, we need to go, now!"

Shepard was looking around too, getting a headcount, "Grunt, fall back! We're leaving!"

Krok looked at the drone, "Swindle activate the bridge and get us out of here."

"_One space bridge coming up!_"

The portal opened roughly where it was last time as Krok move aside, "Injured bots and organics first. We can't let any of these things escape."

The damaged Cybertronians and Zoids filed through as Shepard's crew started leaving. Vera looked around, "Where are Nichalo and Dusk?"

Van slammed his fist against the console, "They haven't responded to any of my signals. If they're dead and Raven finds out, he's gonna kill me."

Whirl was next, "Well, hope to see the rest of you down in the sands," fully diving through after Breakaway pushed him out.

"Try not to keep Swindle waiting too long. With the rate it feels like we're dropping, land fall won't be much longer."

Dropshot grappled another of the mutations, tossing it back down a hall before blasting the door controls. "How many of us are left?"

Vibes had been keeping track. "Shepard, Tali, you, me, Krok, Roadbuster, Grunt, Dragonblade, Dusk and Nichalo… Commander, you and Tali should go now. The fewer the faster."

Shepard of course didn't want to, but with how the situation was quickly deteriorating, "Don't forget yourselves."

"We won't. Now go." After they went through the portal, Vibes checked in with Skids, "How is the descent of the ship?"

"_The ship is just returning through the mesosphere and gaining speed._"

Grunt and Roadbuster was barreling through with a dragon Cybertonian creating a wall of flames at the corner. "All I needed to hear." Dragonblade transformed and was holding a detonator that he activated as an explosion blow a large hole in the underbelly of the ship.

Skids reported, "_A massive object just fell out of the hole that just opened…_"

Dragonblade proudly proclaimed, "Yep. With the casing around it, it should survive land down on its own. Less likely it'll be destroyed in this wreck."

Vibes tapped his shoulder, "Dropshot, go with them."

"I thought we're still waiting for Dusk and Nichalo?"

Krok tried to assure him, "The two of us should be enough for what's left. Go before it's too late!" After they left, Krok looked to Vibes, "It's already too late, huh?"

"Every nanoklik counts…" Vibes looked away, "EDI, Skids, see if you guys can't break the ship up even further. We don't want too much damage to happen to the planet."

"_But what about you?_"

"Mark our position to avoid but focus on the thicker areas that look like they'll be a problem when the ship crashes."

There was a pauses before EDI responded, "_Understood. Targeting the bridge with__ the __Thanix Cannon._"

More explosions rocked the ship as the _Normandy_ and _Xantium_, after breaking through the atmosphere, continued their attacks while keeping a safe distance.

Even with the explosions and all of the shaking, Vibes quickly turned her weapons at a wall, "We're about to have some heavies. Four-legged heavies?" Bursting through the wall were two horned dinosaurs giving off Cybertronian signatures. "Slag? And uh…?" A massive T-Rex soon arrived, snarling at Krok. "Grimlock! I don't know if you know or recognize me, but I'm glad to see you."

Krok looked at the hole as more of them poured through, "How many more are there?"

Dusk was looking back, "That's about everyone. Now what's happening?"

Vibes shook her head, "No time to go into details. The ship's crashing. Everyone, through the space bridge on the double!"

Grimlock led these Dinobot through, with Nichalo and Dusk riding who Vibes assumed to be Snarl, as the Sludge-like bot carried the Zoids.

Krok grabbed Vibes, "Time we left too!" The two of them quickly jumped through the portal just in time as they hit the sands face first.

Vibes climbed up, spitting sand out of her mouth, "I really should think about getting a faceplate." She turned toward where everyone was looking, finding the trail of smoke from where the Decepticon ship crashed. Though now they had another problem; Grimlock and his dinos looked ready to scrap Swindle and the former Decepticons among the Neutrals.

However, Dragonblade and Silverclaw both transformed into their beast forms as they did their best to alleviate the situation. It seemed to be working, whatever was going on. Though Grimlock and a few others still couldn't help but look at Swindle.

Swindle was quick to rip the Decepticon insignia off his chest, "See, I'm not a Decepticon any longer! Just like them."

Grimlock moved closer, continuing to bare his teeth at the con artist. Vibes stepped in between them, "Easy big guy. Easy. You're safe here." Grimlock saw Vibes' Autobot insignia, calming him even further. The lone flyer hopped its way over to her, rubbing its head against her. "I'll assume you're happy too, Swoop?"

Shepard wasn't expecting this, "Are they calmed?"

Dragonblade transformed, patting the styracosaurus' back. "As calm as we can get them, for the moment."

Vibes hadn't forgotten of Slipstream and her forces. Though with their loses, the question now was what they would do.


	25. Depature

The Autobots and their allies were in bated breath to see what the Decepticons next move would be. Fortunately for them even if they were to attack, the Decepticons would be out numbered in the end. Not to mention the new addition of Grimlock's group made things even more dangerous. "Slipstream, I would advise we retreat from this world. We have the ore samples that'll let us return to normal space and a portion of Ore-9. If we're fast enough, we could even leave the Autobots trapped here."

"Agreed. Even if we don't destroy them here, we can at least leave them stuck in the future."

* * *

The remaining Seekers quickly retreated back into the ship as it continued to pull away from the planet. Vibes looked back to the Gun Sniper, "Commander, looks like we're going to have to make our goodbyes a brief one."

"Unfortunately so. And I was starting to get used to this." The canopy opened up as Shepard looked around, "Joker, EDI. Is the _Normandy_ okay? We could use a pick up?"

"_We're good here. We're gonna need to get proper repairs later, but it should last long enough for us to leave this place._"

Vibes was looking around at the number of Dinobots, concerned if they'd be able to transport them all. "Roadbuster, is the _Xantium_ or Broadside capable of taking them all with us?"

The _Xantium_ touched down with Skids already at the loading ramp with Fiona in hand. He placed her down near the Blade Liger as he looked back to the hold, "I don't know about all of them. We still have to consider our own forces, and the bots who were already here… It'd be pushing it, and a few walls will be destroyed…"

Whirl, ever being a failed optimist, declaring, "So long as it isn't a hull breach, that'd be a bigger problem."

Riptide was keeping himself away from the Dinobots, "Wherever they go, I want to be on the other ship."

Dusk jumped on top of her Zoid, "They aren't savages. They were just fed up with the Cons who were experimenting with them and the others. They're also willing to fight, if it'll get them a chance to fighting the Decepticons again."

Crankcase looked at her, "And how do we know this is all true? You could be making all this up."

"Because it's easier for them to express their thoughts through me than verbally at the moment." Dusk demonstrated by put a hand on Crankcase's face, "You have a short fuss thanks to the bots who used to bully you. You use to target weaker Autobots and laugh at them while they bleed out just to justify the suffering you went through. Because of that you got yourself caught in a Decepticon bombing raid and left buried for at least five days before one of the Neutrals saved you. And you're really hating everything I'm saying about this."

Minerva was quick to point out, "As nice as this all is, we really don't have much time to chat about this."

Broadside transformed, opening his ramp, "You heard the lady. All non-flyers are welcome."

"Dragonblade, have your people board Broadside with our new friends, Nautica, Riptide, Firestar and Sky-Byte. Whirl, I'd feel better if you didn't provoke Grimlock or his…team."

Shepard and his team were leaving the Zoids just as the _Normandy_ touched down for pick up. James looked a little sad, "You know these guys would have been great partners for fighting against the Cons."

"Hell, they'd make fighting threshers interesting."

As much as James and Grunt were going to miss their Zoids, Zaeed seemed to have bonded strongly with his. "You don't let anyone push you around ever again. You fought against your rival and won. Those scars are proof of that."

Kasumi looked back to the Helcat, "As fun as it was to be a cat, I prefer my size for stealth."

Ashley turned to Vera's Zoid, "You'll watch over them for us while we're gone, right?"

Vera looked over to her father, "I don't see why we wouldn't. They helped us out in this dire situation. Though they might not get much use during a time of peace."

Luna barged in, "Unless we can create more organized battles. It'll be like the Valley of Heroes but on a grander scale. Think about the prospect and profit. Legalized battle leagues, specialized weapons and repairs, the local betting…"

"And with the best deals all around, we could make a fortune!" Swindle quickly clarified, "I mean, it could be invested to help rebuild from all of the destruction…"

Krok was a tad surprised by Swindle's enthusiasm, "You want to stay behind knowing you'll never be able to leave?"

"Why, it's not like I won't be seeing some of you again later down the road. Remember, this planet is just displaced in time. That doesn't mean I can't leave. Just that if you guys don't leave now, you won't be returning to the time you left."

Karl and Thomas saluted to Shepard, "It's been interesting working with you and the Autobots. I'd say I hope our paths cross again, but that's starting to sound less and less likely."

"Unfortunately so, Admiral." Shepard returned the salute. "Come on team, let's go home."

Grimlock didn't seem to want to board the _Xantium_, possibly still stuck on his time on the Decepticon ship. Dropshot tried to move the stubborn bot, "Come on, Grim… We've gotta go! Hell, Minerva could try to fix up your systems while we're inside. You gotta get on if you want a chance at crushing more Decept…" that got Grimlock moving on his own, letting Dropshot fall into the sand.

Vibes wasn't having difficulty with Swoop who was following her without any incentive. The others were in a mixed situation. A few even seemed to want to stay on the planet, rather than leave. After a roar from Grimlock however, they quickly started to pile themselves into the ship.

With the flying Cybertronains already taking off, the three ships started to close up as a few were waving goodbye to their friends from Zi. As they did though two of the Zoids leapt into the bay of the _Xantium_ before it closed up. Vibes certainly wasn't expecting any of the Zoids to try and board. "Skids, we have a bit of a situation back here."

"_What could it be? We're already set to leave._"

"Yeah, well, a Rev Raptor and the Gun Sniper decided to jump aboard…"

"_They aren't the only ones…_" Dragonblade reported. "_The dog with the lances and the purple dragon got inside Broadside._"

Dropshot was trying to get back there, but some of the Dinobots were blocking him, "Well, if we try to throw them out now, we won't make it to the portal before it closes."

Firestar brought up the obvious question, "_Even if we brought them, won't they suffer from a lack of energy? They weren't exactly built to run on energon._"

Skids called back on the comm, "_We can worry about the fueling situation after we get through the portal._"

* * *

Thundercracker was floating in space as he watched the _Defiant_ pulling away from the planet. He recalled what had happened the moment before he was jettisoned, _"Why are you giving me this?"_

_Nightbird pushed the device into Thundercracker's chest, "Because the Autobots could still be of some use. Moreover, Slipstream still thinks you're stuck on the planet but Sixshot still believe you to be one of us. If you want to leave it, you'll have to recreate the portal for the Autobots." She jabbed one of her sais into the wall before opening the airlock. "Just remember to not let the Autobots have it," kicking him out so she could close the airlock sooner._

The _Defiant_ continued through the temporal portal that started closing, while the Autobots were still leaving the planet's atmosphere. Before the portal completely closed, Thundercracker activated the device to hold the portal open. He kept it small so that his fellow Decepticons wouldn't notice it and would leave by the time the Autobots reached it. Thundercracker wasn't sure if there was enough of the time altering energon to keep the portal open for much longer, though with the speed the Autobot ships were going he wouldn't have to for much longer.

* * *

The Autobots and Neutrals were no longer visible to the naked eye, though that didn't stop them from looking up and some of them were still waving. Dan seemed a bit concerned though as he looked to his father and mother, "Do you think they'll be keep the Zoids working?"

Fiona gave a reassuring smile, "They'll be fine. While I was on their ship, Skids asked me to use my knowledge of Zoids to see if their systems were compatible with energon. He said it was mostly his curiosity, though he did say he was worried about if any did try to join them and they couldn't turn back around. Fortunately, they are compatible, though it'll have to be siphoned a bit to not overload the Zoids. I left them with all of the data they'll need."

Vera glanced to Nichalo and Dusk, "And you two knew that the Zoids would try to leave."

Dusk clarified, "The inquisitive blue one wanted to know how likely it was that the Zoids might try to join them when they left. Even in such a short time it seemed that a few had grown attached to their pilots. And some felt a debt still needed to be repaid for everything they had done. Not to mention they'll need all the help they could get against those Decepticons."

"That's for sure," Swindle already looking establishing his inventory, "I mean Onslaught will probably be looking for a replacement for me in the Combaticons, and that means they'll have to deal a new version of Bruticus. Few Autobots ever did walk away from that encounter in one piece. Well, time for me to get to dismantling that space bridge for storage before I forget or more surprises show up. Oh, and partner, we could use guards who could impress and impose. Why not convince a few of those veterans about joining us?"

Luna chased after Swindle, "Oh no you're not leaving me like that. We may be partners, but trust has to be earned here. We'll talk with the Zoids first, then we'll help you disassemble that."

Dusk turned away, heading off, "Brother, let's go."

As Dusk and Nichalo were preparing to leave, Van called out to them, "Hey, if you two see your father again, tell him that I'm up for a rematch, if he's still looking for it."

* * *

Broadside and the _Normandy_ had to watch their speeds if they didn't want to leave the _Xantium_ behind. "_Uh, guys, I think we might have a problem!_"

"_What is it, Joker?_"

"_That time portal thing is getting smaller!_"

Broadside was pushing his thrusters, "_Just keep going! We'll figure something out, right Skids?_" Skids didn't respond.

Broadside tried to get a response but was cut short by Whirl yelling, "_Weapons up, _t_here's a Con signal in front of the portal!_"

EDI quickly identified him with some assistance from Legion, "_Signature identified as Thundercracker. It appears he is also holding an unidentified device in hand._"

As the collective fleet of fighters and transports got within firing range Thundercracker used the device to expand the portal back out to allow them through. He was even waiting for them to get closer before traversing through himself.

The portal's size was being maintained, letting them quickly get through as well. After they all made it through they found Thundercracker was holding the portal open for them the whole time. He deactivated his device and the portal rapidly closed. Before it was gone Thundercracker tossed the device he was holding back toward the portal, blasting it with his weaponry and back to the other side.

Before Vibes could attempt a communication with Thundercracker, the Decepticon flew away. "_Skids, contact New Iacon to get a space bridge to the system. We can sort all of this out there…_"

* * *

The space bridge was waiting just as Thundercracker was told. He found himself back inside the _Defiant_ where Nightbird, or one of her indistinguishable sisters, was waiting. "Excellent job, Sixshot will be pleased."

"What's going on with Slipstream?"

She pulled up security feed of Sixshot, Nightbird and Slipstream on the bridge, "She's upset, but overall pleased. She's glad we got rid of the yahg and Deluge, though not so about the Autobots making it through the portal or the loss of the Zoids. In the end, our forces have been bolstered and we still have the element of surprise on where we attack next. Even the combiner team, the Combaticons, are already going through potential members to replace Swindle. From what I've heard, they've already narrowed it down between Hotwire and Astraea."

Thundercracker knew them by reputation, and both were far more loyal than Swindle ever was. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait, we plan, we strike. Isn't that the way of the Decepticons?"

* * *

Buried deep within the charred remains of the Decepticon moon base there was small stirring of activity. Debris was blasted aside as Deluge crawled out. "Shockwave was right about those remote drones. Saved our sparks." Deluge looked through some of the rubble for any salvageable equipment. "It would seem that Slipstream and Sixshot didn't want to take any chances after my betrayal. At least the tests provided some interesting results. Wouldn't you agree, dear Flamewar?"

Not far away a panel was kicked off as Flamewar dragged herself out of the pod, rubbing her head, "Remind me next time to not let you talk me into using those damn links."

"You survived thanks to those drones. And now the Decepticons and Autobots all think we're scrap and the planet left to its own devices. Leaving us to continue with our experiments for as long as needed. And with Swindle still on the planet, we'll have plenty of future test subjects to begin again." Unbeknownst to Flamewar and Deluge, an unknown ship entered the system, keeping its distances for now but slowly making its approach upon the unaware Decepticons.

* * *

The Dinobots were a bit agitated during the flight to New Iacon and the Zoids felt the draining effect of not being in proximity to their original energon source. They let the Zoids power down into stasis so they could sort that situation out after dealing with the Dinobots.

The appearance of the Dinobots was definitely a surprise to their allies who were on the planet. Firestar was even quick to point out, "Didn't the Dinobots return home, to continue the war there?"

Vibes' wasn't sure if they were going to be able to adjust to the city the Autobots had built, but so far nothing has blown up or been torn down as of yet, "They did, but these aren't our Dinobots. This Grimlock and his team are from this universe's Cybertron. Confusing, but unlike the Dinobots we're familiar with, they were experimented and tortured into their beast forms."

The _Normandy_ had followed the _Xantium_ through the spacebridge and to New Iacon where the crew was looking around the metallic city. Grunt was more interested in watching the Dinobots though he added to this confusion, "Weird that they still ended up with the same forms as the ones they chose. At least, for the ones we know."

Skids postulated, "Perhaps by Grimlock and his team choosing those forms resulted in a rippling effect that determined the forms these Dinobots took, or the reverse. Perhaps there were others who share their form and names who set this chain of events off instead. Assuming we go into the multiversal theory then…"

Dropshot cut in, "Regardless of why, professor, the only one we've seen who can still transform is Sludge, but he only did so to carry two Zoids and went back to his dino form. And we haven't exactly heard any of them speak using their pipes…"

Minerva suggested, "Perhaps they had been forced to remain in their alt-modes for so long, it has become their preferred form. Though you are right, Dropshot, if we can't properly communicate with them …"

"We speak, we speak!" squawked Swoop.

"We can talk…" Grimlock groaned, "We not speak for long time. Alone. Caged. Hard to think…"

Vibes rubbed Swoop's long beak, "Good to know. Now we just need to figure out how to transport you guys to help us battle against the Decepticons." She looked around for Nautica, "How are the Zoids adjusting to the energon."

"With these notes Skids got from Fiona, they're doing remarkably well. I don't think they're too keen on having to watch their energon levels, though a single energon cube should be enough to sustain two of them for a few solar cycles. Not sure about how quickly they'll burn through the energon when they get into a battle."

Skids was quick to speculate, "Undoubtedly due to the saturation method that the Zoids were so used to, the concentrated levels of energon is too great. The dilution of the energon levels could have been a side effect of the planetary distribution."

That went over most of their processors, though Skids didn't seem deterred. Vibes moved toward the _Normandy_ to check on the crew. "So, what do you think of New Iacon?"

"Your people built all of this in a year?"

Dropshot shrugged, "Well, more like transplanted from Cybertron. There were a few structures that weren't too heavily damaged that we were lucky enough ta move, repair and repurpose. We only managed to move about a third of what you're seeing. Foundation building in the dirt was new to us. The rest was built with our own hands," sounding a bit prideful of that feat.

Whirl leaned against a wall, "When you've got a bunch of construction workers who finally stopped being soldiers for a while, they do what they do best."

Legion looked to be scanning a few of the structures. "They seem to be more… disproportionate than from memories I have seen of Cybertron."

Whirl's optic turned to the geth, "We were trying to go for a more 'human' feel. Personally I like the new aesthetics. Not to mention there were a lot more of us when we established this place so there are a few empty buildings. I'm sure the Neutrals, probably have something to do with a few alterations too. I don't remember that building being there. Then again a few of my memory circuits might have been jarred around during one of recent battles with the Zoids."

Glyph showed up after hearing about all of the commotion, ""I can't say anything about any damage you might have sustained, but you're not wrong."

Dragonblade walked toward the short Autobot, "Some of the others wanted to expand a bit without disrupting much of the planet's natural ecosystem. So they were experimenting with building up."

Broadside brushed some of the foliage away, I don't see why they'd want to? Rest of the planet is covered with the green stuff. They could always expand a little," in part since many of the structures were a bit small for him.

Silverclaw was quick to slap her tails against the giant bot, "Unless you can find more protoforms and sparks, or we start cloning, this is more than enough space for everyone we have."

Hoist had been scanning Snarl, "Not really an expert in neural circuitry here, but I think we might be able to reverse whatever damage happened to their neural processes. Get them talking like us, or at least what they used to be."

Minerva quickly jumped onto the idea, "It'd be a lot faster if we had a neural mapping of the LSC before and after their beast conversion, we might be able to speed this up."

Her attention turning toward Hoist. "Hey, I may be a medic, but I'm more the checkup doc. I'm not Ratchet. I don't keep copies of everyone's detailed maintenance history."

Minerva smiled, "I know you don't. I've recently started doing so for us. Since we're going to be using these neural maps as a basis, it'll probably be a few deca-cycles to recalibrate to their individual circuitry. But at least it's a step toward recovery."


	26. Back to the Grind

Vibes and Skids were already working on trying a new means of tracking down the Decepticons. "What about the comm buoys? If the Cons are using EM shields they'd cause havoc on the buoys."

"That could work, but they might be jumping between known colonized systems. If that's the case, then it'll be near impossible to find them. Assuming they'd even consider attacking an organic colony so soon."

The lack of information and with only part of the organic comm buoy network restored and running limited that option even further. "There has to be a way of finding them before they can set up shop again."

"Why not use the Zoid Eve energon?" Vibes and Skids both turned back to find Riptide walking into the building. "I may be just a M.T.O., but I've noticed that weird energy gave a rather potent signal even through the Decepticon ship while it was trying to leave orbit. If they still have any of that energon they should flare up on most of our sensors, right?"

Skids ended that thought, "Even if we searched for the specific energon reading, they're billions of light-years away in whatever direction. It'd be like looking for a single rivet that got loose from the bridge between the Decagon to the Hall of Records."

"Hey, it was just a suggestion."

Skids lead against the counter, "While appreciated, a more intellectually inclined bot is needed for this task. Makes me wish we had Chromedome or Highbrow to bounce ideas."

* * *

Minerva, Nautica and Hoist started the process of scanning each Dinobot to see what they could do to help them. While that was happening, Shepard and Tali were both checking on the Gun Sniper and Rev Raptor.

"I'm still a little surprised that these Zoids would be willing to leave their home to follow us."

"Remember what Dr. D said, the Zoids can feel our emotions," Shepard was checking the claws of the Gun Sniper, "Maybe they felt our desires to protect the Autobots and everyone else."

Tali smiled, "I get that part. What I mean is that the Rev Raptor had his own pack to lead. Why leave them behind?"

"Well, we may have the weaponry to battle Decepticons, but not necessarily the defenses. Maybe he thought with the shield mod you installed he'd be the best option to repay us by helping battle the Decepticons."

"That makes some sense, but they'll never be able to go home unless they can survive however long it takes to go back." The Rev Raptor was rubbing its face toward Tali's hand, gently movingly slowly. "This feels just like when we first met the Autobots…"

* * *

While Tali, Shepard, Zaeed and Rago'Za were checking on the Zoids, James and Garrus were busy checking out the city. "I wonder what future engagements with the Cons will be like. With Loco and Sparks in Zoids fighting alongside the Autobots, what'll we be doing?"

Garrus knocked into James, "I'll be using a sniper rifle and getting some kills. I don't know how you plan on helping, Vega. Unless you want to take another shuttle and ram into one or two of them for us."

"Ha ha, funny. But seriously though, on the ground we're more of a liability for them."

"Oh, I don't know. When we fought in the Citadel we did a pretty good job fighting alongside one another. Even if some situations weren't as ideal. Quite a few were killed an all sides…"

"I heard about that. I can't imagine C-Sec was able to do much."

Garrus smiled at the lack of confidence, "Surprisingly when they started to pull out the heavy weapons they did put a few dents into a few Decepticons."

"After working with the bots for so long I kinda wish I was there too. But you know, bum rushing the Reapers on Earth was pretty satisfying. Though with our numbers…"

"Yeah. This is strike team. They weren't meant for full scale battles."

"Maybe not, Scars." James pointed to the two headed gold Dinobot, "But we got those guys on our side now."

"If they're anything like the Dinobots we first encountered, then I think we'll have a better chance."

* * *

Dropshot was giving Firestar a tour of their home away from home, "…And that over there is supposed to be the command center. But really it's being used more as a secondary comm tower."

"You guys have done rather well for yourselves. Even with all of the purple marks freely roaming around."

Dropshot shrugged, "You get used to them." He then stopped, "Now a question for you. You four can't be the sole survivors outside of the Cons. There must have been evac ships that broke through the Decepticon blockade. Refugees who fled before the war got into high gear."

Firestar turned away, "We tried looking for them. Either they weren't responding to our hails out of fear, or…"

"Yeah, I can't imagine Shockwave letting many of them survive… Sorry I asked…"

"No, you were hoping more of our people survived than, just the four of us and the Decepticons." Firestar sounded just as disappointed if not more so, "Especially now that the Cons have become a unified army."

"Hey it's not all bad," Dropshot proudly proclaimed, "We've gone up against those kinda odds back during the war."

"I don't know how well your war went, but the Cons slaughtered us… Battle after battle, lose after lose, it was all just one big disaster. Personally I was amazed they even took prisoners by the end."

Dropshot looked back toward where everyone was still gathered as the Dinobots were being corralled away from the buildings. "If Shockwave let Grimlock and those bots live, then there have to be more of us out there."

Firestar picked her head up, looking to Dropshot, "You said that was a secondary comm tower, right?"

* * *

Sky-Byte had been rather quiet since leaving Zi. He even separated himself from the others, traversing into the wilds of the planet for a bit to be alone. That alone time was interrupted as another approached him.

Sky-Byte readied his weapon arm, though he quickly powered it down. "Little jumpy there, aren't ya?" it was one of the former Autobot flyers, Breakaway.

Sky-Byte turned away, looking to the waterfall, "What do you want?"

"Hey, just wanted to make sure a fellow outcast was doing alright." Sky-Byte didn't seem all too keen on the idea of being considered an outcast. Breakaway started to tap the cockpit glass on his chest, "Listen, we're all in the same boat here. We're done with the war, and we just want to move on. And we're at that our final stretch. Unfortunately, we've gonna have to fight for it."

Sky-Byte turned to the flyer, "When I joined the Decepticons, it was the ideal of a better Cybertron that drew me to their cause. To break free of the limiting view of the caste system and allow us to pursue our passions."

Breakaway shrugged, "I can't really say anything about your choices, being built M.T.O. myself. But here, we're no longer just Autobots or Decepticons, we're just Cybertronians. Though I guess that rings a bit hollow without the planet still around."

"Is this your attempt at recruitment?"

"I'm not an Autobot anymore. Though I suppose technically I should be. The red insignia always clashed with my desert camo though," pointing to his tail stabilizers above his shoulders with the worn out Autobot badges. It was a little hard to tell how much of that was in jest from Breakaway's face. The mask-like design didn't help matters, though his eyes were easy enough to read to see it was.

Sky-Byte turned to the flyer, "So, how did you end up with the Neutrals?"

Breakaway started tapping the nose of his fighter form that was part of his chest, "My rather unique body-type was focused on allowing us to survive most crashes if we ever got shot down so we wouldn't need as many new flyers. Too bad my transponder got smashed when I crashed and by signal was blocked. Took 'em two days before the Neutrals found me and fixed me up. Though if Silver really doesn't want the Neutrals to fight anymore, I don't see a reason why they should. But I'll join up with the Autobots again if I have to."

"You don't want to give up fighting?"

"It's not that I don't want to stop fighting. More like I only see fighting as our means to end this fight. After, we get to choose if we want to stay here and be done with it all or return to a dying Cybertron that could be revived one day while also looking over your shoulder for fear of Megatron and his Decepticons. No offense."

Sky-Byte understood, "At least it's something to look forward to. Maybe even find a lost Cybertronian colony that's hiding out there."

"Maybe." Breakaway put his hand on Sky-Byte's shoulder, "We'll all be free to choose our own path. I'll leave you to wondering the planet if you'd like. Plenty of water for your fishy form to swim though too." Sky-Byte seemed a bit easier now, though his gaze up to the stars seemed to fill him with a sense of hope now.

* * *

Thundercracker couldn't help but look around, worried about the cameras they were passing as though they weren't there. "I don't think walking around the ship is the best idea…"

"I understand your concerns, given our rather delicate situation with Slipstream. But rest assured we have taken care of all of it."

"That's what Starscream used to say too. Not to worry about details he was responsible for."

The Nightbird sister turned to Thundercracker, "Rest assured, unlike that bungler, we are in control."

Thundercracker still wasn't impressed. "You wouldn't be saying that if Soundwave was around and on her side."

* * *

Sixshot and Nightbird were in conference with Slipstream on the bridge, reviewing inventory and recent events. "…and without the yahg, the few Zoids we do have are useless, if we ever decide to power them back up."

Slipstream didn't seem to care about their 'loss' of allies, though then again she never liked them either. "If you're so broken up about it, Sixshot, then plot a course to the yahg homeworld so that we may 'recruit' more of them." His silence said it all, "As for the Zoids, their technology, while subpar by some our standards, can still be useful. Gut them for parts. And see if their sparks are compatible with any protoforms we might have or find."

Nightbird glanced to Sixshot, "You take many risks, pursuing your quarry, Slipstream."

Slipstream confidently smiled, "I'm not risking anything. The Zoid homeworld is still a resource we can reacquire, and our supply of energon will never deplete."

"And yet the Autobots continue to persist."

Slipstream knew she couldn't win fairly against Sixshot, but who ever said she would. "Are you questioning my authority?"

Sixshot wouldn't back down, "No. I question our intentions." Half of the Cons moving through the area weren't even originally part of the crew, "We have gone well beyond Megatron's original orders. And the Autobots continue to remain as well…" hinting at why they remained.

"Sixshot you are one of the strongest warriors here, and it would be foolish for anyone to ignore your council. However, do not think for a nano-cycle that we remain because of greed or lust for power. I'm not Starscream. While killing Vibes would be a welcomed outcome, that is far from our sole objective."

"Interesting. Yet you accepted the Autobot's challenge of Cybertron Code of Combat for control of the Zoid world."

Slipstream sneered at Nightbird, "You of all bots should know better than anyone. We cannot afford to be divided. And a second me would have done more than simply divide our forces." Slipstream pulled out a damaged device, "She planned to betray me just as quickly as I was her. She underestimated the resolve Vibes had and her familiarity with some aspects of our shared style of battle. Deluge and Flamewar… something about their little coup seemed off…"

"Perhaps they were taken off guard by our willingness to temporarily work with the organics and Autobots."

"I doubt that…" Slipstream was also reviewing her time on the lunar base, "The simulator, the giant Zoids, the captured human, the hidden ship, they had everything they could have wanted if they just played along with us until we let our guard down by eventually trusting them."

"Perhaps events transpired out of their control and they thought they saw an opportunity to remove all threats."

Slipstream moved past both of them, "Regardless, we now have an unlimited supply of energon to fuel our conquest. We just need a way of replenishing our numbers and ammunition or to reinvigorate the fervor that burns in the sparks of the Decepticons who now call themselves Neutrals."

* * *

On Zi, the deconstruction of the space bridge seemed to be going without a hitch. Most of the parts were properly sorted and stored away for Swindle to use if he ever had the desire to rebuild it. Swindle glanced up to the night sky as the moon gave them a rather calm night. _Well, if Deluge or Flamewar did managed to survive and contact me, I'll unfortunately need a considerable amount of persuading before I can offer any assistance … _With the last pieces stored, Swindle turned to his new business partner, "So what are we calling our new business? Cause I don't think having Swindle in the name would be all too appealing to new customers."

Luna had been thinking about his for some time now, "How about Zi-Arms or Zoitec?"

"That makes us sound like weapon manufacturers…"

"Wouldn't that be what we do?"

"Yeah, but we need a better spin. Something that'll grab your attention and say, 'Now this is where winners go to shop!' Something short and catchy so everyone remembers and a motto that'll really sell it." Swindle started tapping a finger against his head for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I got it! How about the Arms Lounge? The one-stop-shop for all your Zoid needs."

"I don't know…that seems more like a garage or a coffee shop to me."

"Why not do it all?" Swindle knelt down, "You humans need constant sustenance and refueling at a much higher rate than a Cybertronian. We'd tap off the pilot while tuning up the Zoid. Separate fees, of course."

"That'll mean building a kitchen, ordering foodstuffs, hiring cooks and servers. We'd be cutting into our net profit if we do this."

"True," Swindle was projecting a graph, "While initial costs will be a bit steeper than what we might like for a while, it should more than pay for itself after we start getting a faithful following of customers and new investors. And being able to manufacture our own goods would make us even more competitive with cheaper prices balanced out by certain bundle deals of course."

Luna smiled, "You're a businessman…eh…bot, after my own heart. So besides manufacturing, we should consider our options for custom orders, within legal limits."

"Of course. Though as with any custom order, we'll have to charge extra. Now hopefully your military friends will be able to work out how this new tournament system might work. Or maybe the Autobots might return with some interesting salvage to trade."

"You might be waiting for a while. Who knows when that whole time/space trouble will stabilize."

"Not a problem. It's all relative." Unfortunately, Swindle's joke when right over Luna's head. "Just remember that if they do return, time will have passed for them. Centuries possibly. But for us, it'll just have been a few minutes."

* * *

The Flyheights and Schubaltz families were reporting in on the Cybertronian situation. "…And now they have left with Swindle being the only living Cybertronian left on the planet."

Karl reluctantly added, "And per our arrangement, we must discuss Swindle's arrangement… He was a valuable asset to us against his former comrades and provided useful information. He seeks reparation for his part."

Rudolph at least seemed to considered the idea, "_What sort of reparation does he seek?_"

Dan shrugged, "Oh just to be allowed to open up a Zoid parts shop that he'll partner with Luna on in building into a multimillion empire. You know simple business."

President Michelle didn't seem as confident about the idea. "_Even if this Swindle has proven his aid, can we be certain that his Decepticon ways are behind him?_"

Van looked back, "He seemed more interested in talking economics and sales pitches than causing trouble."

"Even so," Vera added, "Luna shouldn't be left alone to handle the situation."

Van grabbed her and Dan's shoulders, "Which is why Thomas and I thought it would be a good idea if we got our two rising star Guardian Force members here to help out."

"Dad?"

Van looked to Fiona, Thomas and Karl, "We were thinking that sanctioned competitive battles would be a good idea after all. It'd benefit dealers like Luna and Swindle definitely, but at least her heart is in the right place. It just happens to align with her wallet… Besides, you two probably wouldn't want to get involved in all of the bureaucratic details in getting all of that started."

Fiona added with a smile, "And you'd need time to convince Luna to join your team if you want to compete."

"Oh, just like the Three Guard or dad, Colonel Schubaltz and Irvine back in the day! So what are we going to call it?"

Thomas seemed to already have an idea, "Well we'll need an organization to monitor and coordinate these battles. So why not simply the Zoid Battle Commission."

Karl seemed to like the name, "There'll be quite a few details that'll need to be hammered out. But it sounds like we're off to a decent start."

* * *

Nichalo paused, looking back to where they left the others. "Come on, brother. We're going to be late."

"Dusk, shouldn't we have told them about Zeke?"

"Why. He knows when it will be time to permanently fuse with the Liger. It's not our place to say anything for him. And with the danger of the Decepticons gone, there's no immediate reason for him to force the evolution."

"Speaking of forced evolution…" Nichalo was now looking down toward Shadow, "weren't you trying to have Shadow step up during all of the commotion?"

Shadow didn't seem to care either way when it came down to it. "We thought this might end up going longer than it did. Besides, father wanted to be there when Shadow made the final fusion."

"As you say, sister."


	27. And the Cycle Begins Anew

While the other Autobots busied themselves with the humans, Zoids, Neutrals or Dinobots, the Wrecker trio found a secluded place to talk alone. "Seeing all of these Cons is getting my trigger fingers itchy."

Broadside pushed Roadbuster, "Cool your circuits before you cause another incident like when you overclocked on Syk. So, Whirl, what was it you gathered us here for?"

"Exactly what Roadbuster is concerned with. Including the Neutrals who are former Cons, we're outnumbered, at least 5:1. How can we trust these Cons if Slipstream or one of them offers them a way back? We scrapped two of the DJD, we scrapped Tarn for Slipstream. That means she can manipulate the next leader of the DJD to be her puppet."

"And this is going somewhere?"

Whirl jumped up to Broadside's head, wrapping his arm around him, "Listen big guy, I don't see the organics or Zoids being of much help later on if this drags on like on Cybertron. And your future as nothing more than a weaponized space taxi for the squishy ones."

Broadside didn't like where this was going, "And you have a plan to keep them from turning?"

"Yeah, we don't give them the chance." He hopped down, moving toward Roadbuster, "I heard you were working on an experimental weapon."

"I haven't exactly had time to work on it since we've been fighting against the Reapers and moving all over the place on Zi. But it's not exactly the subtlest thing in the universe."

Broadside left them, "You two do what you want, I'm needed elsewhere."

Whirl yelled, "Just remember what you'll be reduced to!"

* * *

Dropshot opened the door though he wasn't expecting someone to already be in the tower. "Legion, when, and how, did you get in here?"

Legion turned back, "Dropshot. Vibes requested geth assistance with locating the Decepticons."

"Oh, yeah? You figured out how to track them?"

Legion turned to the panel as the little machine manipulated the controls to the best he could physically, "No. Geth however are scattered across the galaxy assisting with relay repairs. Geth no longer need Consensus to be sentient, however many geth continue to network to share information and provide communication assistance however possible. I am requesting information from anyone within the Consensus if they had detected any energon signatures including signatures I have uploaded."

Firestar poked in, "Any luck yet?"

"Negative in regards to the Zoid Eve energy signature. They have noticed something else." Legion activated his omni-tool to display a galaxy map. "They are faint, however geth have noticed energon signatures that are possibly within these clusters," there were about five clusters highlighted.

"Do you think they're hidden Cybertronian colonies or refugees?"

"Unknown. Geth have not investigated. I will request further investigations to find out."

Dropshot grabbed Firestar for a one arm hug, "See, told ya we weren't alone."

* * *

Kasumi was hanging around in the _Normandy_, waiting for dust off. Joker decided to try and chat her up, "_So you're not planning on stealing anything else not part of your collection?_"

"Oh, Joker, I'm not that petty. Though I have been eyeing this one little souvenir you have in the cockpit. I'm kidding. No, the need of a thief like me is quickly dwindling in this battle of giants. I figure when we return to normal space, I'm take one of your shuttles and heading off to the Citadel for a little fun before disappearing for a bit. Besides, I'm not the only one thinking about it."

"_What, everyone wants to abandon ship now? After everything we've been through together?_"

"Shocking, I know. But when we had Zoids to make this an even fight, the tune starts playing a different note quickly."

"_I didn't realize anyone was singing._"

EDI's little joke didn't go unnoticed, "Well I'll be whistling a different tune soon enough. Though I wish all the luck to everyone here just the same. You don't think Steve will mind if one of the shuttles disappeared?"

Steve walked in, "I do. But I doubt there'd be much I could do that'd stop you."

Kasumi smiled, "You catch on quickly."

* * *

Grimlock was being rather calm, despite his earlier reaction to the Decepticons and their hasty take off from Zi. Even so, it probably helped that Minerva, Nautica and Hoist were Autobot medics, Nautica to a lesser extent having to learn how to assist during her time on Zi. Hoist wasn't as known for any medical miracle or breakthrough, though he could see the various operations done to the Dinobots.

"How many time do you think they were pulled apart and put back together?"

"Too many times…" Minerva was examining Swoop, "The fact that they seem to prefer these beast forms should say something about their time as test subjects…"

"Uh…guys!" Nautica was with the styracosaurus, "This bot isn't an Autobot…"

Minerva was the first to rush over, "Are you sure?"

Nautica showed a scan that revealed a Decepticon badge hidden within that would convert into his robot form's chest, "I don't think they force their prisoners into robot form just to brand them with their own emblem. I haven't found any indication of a removed badge in any of the usual spots either."

Hoist soon joined them, "Maybe they got desperate for test subjects and turned on their own. This is all one weird sight after another with these Dinobots. Never was a fan of Grimlock's decision to make his team into those monsters." One of the dinos started to snarl, swinging its tail at Hoist, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Sensitive bunch."

Nautica scratched the styracosaurus' head, "They aren't sensitive. They're just tired and weary of others who done nothing but hurt them."

Grimlock started to snarl at Hoist, eyes glowing intensely, "Easy Grimlock. We're all friends here. I hope…"

Grimlock then did something they didn't expect he was capable of, he forced his transformation. "De…De…cep…ticons…enemy!" brandishing his burning energo sword at the dino.

"Calm down, Grimlock. There aren't any Decepticons here."

Grimlock was growling at the styracosaurus, "You say he not Autobot," waving his sword around without any regards to who might get hurt.

Nautica stood between, Grimlock's burning blade and the dino, though the Gun Sniper soon arrived, stepping in front of her, "Stand down, Grimlock."

Grimlock looked to the Zoid, "Not your problem, fake."

"That's where you're wrong." Shepard in his trademark diplomatic appeasement mode continued, "You're all Cybertronians. These Zoids, the Decepticons, and you Autobots. You're all connected. But we all need to work together if we want to stop Slipstream and her faction of Decepticons from spreading in this galaxy."

Grimlock snarled at him, not willing to admit defeat, but not pushing the matter further. He sniffed the Zoid, picking up Shepard's scent, "Hu…man… You not survive long if you poke into our busi…ness. No threat without fake."

Shepard wouldn't tell him of Wheeljack's weapon modifications, "We're more resourceful than you might think."

Grimlock snarled, "You're funeral, human." Grimlock transformed back to his dino form, leaving them.

Hoist collapsed onto the ground, relaxing finally, "That was too close. I thought I was going to degrade and suffer a spark attack there."

Nautica grabbed the Gun Sniper's arm, "That was amazing! I never expected a human to have such charisma to make Grimlock back off."

Shepard watched Grimlock continue to stomp off in anger, "I just hope he can move past this…"

Minerva watched Swoop, Slug, Snarl and Sludge following Grimlock, "He's stubborn, but he knows what's at stack. He'll work with us, so long as he gets to crush his enemies. Who knows, maybe he'll even accept these new guys as part of his little tightknit group one day."

* * *

James, Garrus and Ashley were watching the confrontation between Shepard and Grimlock. "Loco is proving his name again."

"You should have seen how he handled Grunt when he opened his pod."

Ashley could see it, "He wasn't the first krogan he had to deal with. But Grimlock… he's going to be trouble later on."

Garrus agreed, "Even when Grimlock had his mind, he was always an aggressive one. And I doubt even the Wreckers would be able to hold him or his Dinobots back if they decided to rampage."

"But, as long as we can focus their rage on the Decepticons…"

Garrus already thought of that, "That's going to be half the problem. Seeing as we have quite a few former Decepticons as our allies."

Ashley turned toward where a few of the Neutrals were watching the scene, from a distance. "Maybe we can keep them back or separated for as long as possible."

Garrus snickered, "You know it'll never be that simple."

"Can't a girl dream?"

* * *

"Slipstream, we're picking up a Decepticon signal."

"Bring it up, Demolisher."

The monitor showed the faint signal and its possible origin, "It's an older signal, but it matches the signals used by Decepticons who were in stasis pods."

"It's a potential source of new allies… Let's investigate this further. Unless you have something to say," Slipstream glanced to Sixshot. Sixshot's silence was enough for her. "Let's greet our brothers and sisters with open arms so that we can crush the Autobots and return to Megatron with the most interesting news he'll ever hear."

* * *

Nightbird, or one of the sisters anyway, was with Thundercracker where they were hiding him. Thundercracker lost track of who it was who was with him since they seemed to going through a rotation on who 'guarded' him. It also didn't help that they had no distinguishable difference between one another either.

The stealthy bot turned, receiving news, "Interesting. It would seem that there are other Decepticons active in the galaxy. We're about to make the space bridge jump."

"I'm hoping you're not expecting me to wait for the Autobots like last time."

"Nothing like that." She pulled out a drone. "This has been coded by Sixshot with one of the old Autobot codes, all we have to do is input the coordinates and let them find it. That should be interesting enough for them to investigate. They can find their way from there."

Fortunately for them there wasn't much needed to deploy the satellite, other than flipping a switch as it was shot out into space. Now it was a waiting game to see what they were getting themselves into and how their potential new recruits will receive them.

* * *

Legion's eyes started flashing. "Geth have discovered an Autobot beacon."

Dropshot was a little hesitant to believe it, "Are you sure it's Autobot?"

"The encrypted signal matches 83% of known Autobot encryption that we have used."

Firestar moved forward, "Let us see the signal. Perhaps we might be able to decrypt it." Legion began the upload to her and Dropshot. "I'm not familiar with this encryption key."

"I am." Dropshot look down, "This is the same encryption code used by Sentinel during the Decepticons attacked on the Steller Galleries. Soundwave hacked the encryption. Then again, Soundwave cracked most of our encryptions."

Firestar turned to Dropshot, "So why would someone use an unsecure encryption?"

Legion turned, "To ensure we investigate it. There is a high probability that this is a sub-faction within the Decepticons who oppose Slipstream."

Dropshot really wasn't likening the situation, "We'll probably end up being used as Quargs in their game of Fullstasis."

Firestar wouldn't let this go, "But could we really let this go? Even if we're used like that, isn't it better to at least follow through to pursue them?"

Dropshot sighed, "I know. I'll tell Vibes about this. I doubt she'll like this either."

"No need." Legion looked out to where everyone was, "I have already informed her of our finding and your information regarding the encryption. She seemed aware of the broken encryption key and the likelihood of Decepticon manipulation of our forces."

Dropshot looked down as he watched Vibes starting to gather everyone, "Yep. Just like her to want to go regardless."

* * *

Gathering who she could, Vibes made her announcement, "Thanks to the efforts of Legion and the geth, we now have a possible destination where the Decepticons are." They sounded excited for a moment, though she quickly warned them, "This lead was given to us by the Decepticons. Probably one of the splinter factions that Swindle warned us about. Right now I'd rather send a scout team to investigate first, but with the damage they sustained fighting Deluge's warship, this could be our chance to bring them closer to an end."

Roadbuster smashed his fist into his hand, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's smash some Cons!"

Krok scoffed, "And that's why you Autobots lose so many of yours."

Before Roadbuster, Whirl or anyone else did something Vibes would regret, she quickly asked him, "I think if you clarified what you mean, we'd be more inclined to listen," making sure at least Whirl wasn't doing anything.

"What I mean is, have you not thought about whether or not this isn't a trap planned by Slipstream instead? Right now, she has all the energon she'll ever need to fight indefinitely. What she wants is numbers. Capturing us and forcing most of us into the fold could be what she's planning. Maybe she's leading us to a hidden Decepticon colony that'll fall in line because she still has Megatron leading her. We rush in too soon, who knows if we'll survive."

Shepard had to agree with Krok. "If anything we might be able to determine something else from the signal if we can find its origin."

"Alright done." Legion activated his omni-tool, displaying a probe, "Geth have already examined Decepticon probe. No hardware or software traps detected. I can provide the signal to help determine encoder." Legion's projection changed to the signal in question.

EDI of course offered her assist, "Have you extracted the different signals?"

Legion's optic enlarged, "Separation was intended. Autobot code was dominant, however secondary code was not difficult to identify."

After separating the Autobot signal and Decepticon signal Crankcase groaned, "I recognize that signal. It's Sixshot."

They barely had much time to examine it, so it was understandable why everyone turned to him. Krok leaned over to his fellow former Decepticon, "Why do you know that?"

Crankcase shrugged, "I hate a lot of things. Easy enough to hate someone so perfect with six forms and called the perfect soldier. You remember how he was one of Megatron's favorite agent. Made the rest of us look like worthless tools."

"Because most of us were. Or did you forget how our war started," Krok knocking on Crankcase's head. Krok affirmed Crankcase's assessment, "This guy's got chips on his shoulders bigger than his shoulder cannons."

Heavytread stepped forward, "Sixshot is a loyal Decepticon and a powerful one. I doubt he could accept how Slipstream has been running things. If he had the right allies, I could see him turning against Slipstream like this."

Vibes looked down to the Mini-Con team, "Then we shouldn't delay. Let's get as many people who can fight board up and ready for the trip." Dropshot tapped her, glancing down to the _Normandy_'s crew. "Right… Commander, is your team able to join us right away?"

Shepard looked to his team, "We'll need to resupply for a few things, but after that we can help however we can."

"Understood. Broadside, will help as he can."

Minerva was looking around, "What about the Dinobots? They might not be ready to join us as quickly as you're proposing."

Whirl mockingly added, "Right, let's bring the unstable Grimlock and his mentally unhinged friends in the confines of a ship while expecting a fight, assuming we can get them in the ship to begin with."

Grimlock and most of his dinos stomped their way toward them, "No worries…" Every one of them transformed, "We fight Decepticons! Just get us to them and get out of way."

Vibes didn't want to solely rely on the Dinobots for muscle, but they didn't really have many choices. "If you and the other Dinobots can keep calm until we get there, then get yourselves onto the _Xantium_."

"Ma'am…"

Vibes turned, "I know this isn't how Prime would run this, Dropshot. But they're the strongest warriors we have beyond the Wreckers and a few of the Neutrals. Even with the three Zoids, we need every advantage we can take."

"I was gonna say we should have Hoist join us to help Minerva with repairs and however she's trying to help the Dinobots."

Hoist shrugged, "Not like I was doing much beside fighting against rust. No promises that there'll be any major success with fixing the dinos."

Dragonblade moved closer to Vibes, "Don't think you'll be going alone."

Silverclaw turned away, "Don't expect many of us to go just because he wants to risk his tail for your crazy ideal."

Sky-Byte walked toward them from the woods, "You might, but I will." Breakaway was happy to see Sky-Byte joining them. "You'll need every advantage over the Decepticons you can get. Even if I have outdated encryption keys and comm channels."

Breakaway nudged Sky-Byte, "Glad to have you aboard."

Sky-Byte smirked, "Don't think your little pep talk changed my mind or anything. I have a few things I need to do for myself."

Breakaway pushed him back, "Who said anything about a pep talk. I was just running my mouth off to someone who'd listen. You just happen to be the bot I was chatting with."


End file.
